Far is the Star Called Sol
by Omnicron25
Summary: Jason Nalick, a man lost and alone, suddenly thrown into a whole new world. A world if he was told he was going to a few moments earlier would laugh at. His arrival marks the beginning of events that shake worlds, and reading this generation old tale is a Princess of the world Jason falls into born years later who, as a life lesson, must make friends or risk losing everything.
1. Prologue

**Hello all! This is my first My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan fiction I have wrote. Now, this story does have some love interests, but no clop or even anything remotely close. Quite personally I do not understand it, but to each their own. Anyway, I am still working on my writing style and this was originally a prose I was just having fun with since I had to take a break from my rewrite planning on my other story The Frond Incident. However, I have decided to put The Frond Incident on the back burner for now and work on this instead.  
**

**Yes, there have been major changes, but it is not necessary to reread. I only changed it all to past tense and cleaned up a few goofs.**

**Now for my disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Prologue

The name: Jason Tiberius Nalick, and he was a nineteen year old that had become the sole heir of the Nalick family one year ago. He was about five feet and five inches tall and had a very slim build that made him weigh only around 125 pounds. His eyes were a sharp dark metallic green, and his sepia colored hair was wavy and swept back in a suave manner. Jason was of Irish-Russian decent, though he lived in the Midwest of the former United States of America which was now a part of the North American Federalized Union, or NAFU. And at the moment, he was also very scared.

Jason's vision was looking at his very tired facial features as he shaved the stubble around a rough goatee. There was heavily ringed dark circles under his eyes only being made more pronounced by his strong nose and brow, and his usually well-kept hair was pointing in various directions. However, that itself was an anomaly since his hair was of very wiry sort, and once it dried it usually stayed in the position it was put in. However, Jason's face is glistening with sweat from the terrible nightmare he had just woke up from moments earlier.

Having nightmare was rare for Jason to start with since he rarely had any memorable dreams to begin with, and he was not one to scare easily, but this had terrified the young man to the core. His hands were even shaking as he attempted to shave, but it had seemed so real. Eventually, the ragged teen stopped attempting to shave and turned the cold water on to splash his face with it.

In the dream, he was stuck in a chair unable to move with straps holding him down and a gag in his mouth. However, that was not what had scared Jason, nor the sight of his friends and family being killed. No, it was the fact he felt absolutely nothing in way of emotion as they died. He had only felt cold calculation on how to escape and destroy the murderer.

Jason splashed his face with the cool water in an attempt to get rid of the image in his head. _I had always known I was emotionally deadened, but it scares me that I probably would be doing that in the situation in my nightmare. My brother would know what to do,_ the pale-skinned teen thought desperately as he stared at himself in the mirror. _But he's abandoned me too, hasn't he? He betrayed me along with everyone else so I fight by myself as I always have._

He splashed his face again and started to force his fear down. _It is **irrational**!_ Jason yelled at himself in his mind. _I am a calm, stoic person. I will not let some highly improbable scenario in a nightmare rattle me!_

He splashed his face for the last time, and turned the water off as his fear dissipated. His usually calm demeanor returning, his face fell into a neutral position. Jason grabbed the can of shaving cream and started to cover the stubble that he had missed earlier saying to himself, "I will never let such a thing happen anyway."

-X-X-X-

Two months later, Jason shivered as he locked up his old motorcycle to the porch beam and stumbled into his old apartment after another long day of flipping burgers and fruitless searching for work. The apartment was not large, but it was a two bedroom and one bath with the kitchen and living room basically being one long room since there was no real divider except the old brown tile in the kitchen. He took off his shoes, settled his feet onto the soft mud brown shag carpet, and gazed upon the mess of paper settled around the living room that had accumulated over many weeks of job hunting and sleepless nights. But, it was home nonetheless.

The teen sighed in despair as he ran a hand down his face. The dreams had been becoming more frequent, but they were also fragmented. He could not tell what had happened in them or who was in them, but the constant feeling of death, fear, and drive filled every crevice of them. _All it seems to sum up to is that soon I'll probably have a mental breakdown that will probably make something terrible happen, but what I do not know._

After he discarded his cold winter coat and coveralls, Jason sighed again as he flopped onto the couch with no more energy to much else except possibly cook dinner and retire to sleep. The dirty white flat paint walls were comforting in a way since they were so familiar, but a twinge of sadness nudged his conscience as he thought on the recent passing away of his mother. It had been her that Jason had inherited the apartment from which he had lived in from eight years old until he moved out at fifteen. That was back before he was laid-off from the General Electric factory a month ago and been forced to work at McDonald's.

The tired young man started to unpack his backpack and retrieved the newspaper. The dates read **3 January, 2016**, but this was yesterday's paper so it was actually the fourth. Jason started to read the headline news which showed the stock market making promising progress after the 99 Rebellion that happened three years ago. This made him sigh sadly, because it was the rebellion he had been in. He could not remember much about the two year gap that occurred during the war, but he knew he had been in the hospital for almost a year after it ended. Normally, he had an impeccable— almost photographic— long-term memory, but that two year gap baffled both him and the doctors that had tried to treat him. Even hypnosis failed, because it caused him to have violent seizures.

"Nothing for it though. Just have to move on," Jason said to the empty room without a thought as he began to drift into a light slumber as he enjoyed the warmth of the apartment's base heaters. _At least I still have enough money for the **basic** necessities._

Life had other plans though. A loud **CRASH** erupted throughout the neighborhood making Jason jump. Quickly, he put on his shoes and ran outside, picking up his old rusted shovel near the door, and approached the disturbance with the shovel in a ready-to-strike hold.

Normally, the teen would have thought himself rude to be waving the shovel around like a madman, but as it turned out there was now a large smoldering crater in his once snow covered yard with rainbow-colored light radiating out of it. He was awestruck as he stood at the edge of the melted snow near the crater. This awe made him drop the shovel onto another human's foot, but the other human did not even seem to notice.

In unfortunate happenstance, humans were usually attracted to things that were usually perceived as dangerous and, even with his logical and usually apathetic disposition, Jason too was drawn by curiosity, more so than the others even since most of his neighbors stayed a fair distance away from it with cell phones in hands. His curiosity was at an almost suffocating intensity.

Slowly, he began to inch closer and closer to the mysterious source of the prismatic light. It was so bright he was forced to shield his eyes with his hand as he started to slide down into the small crater. Then suddenly, the light dimmed to a soft glow originating from what seemed like a multicolored piece of glass. He kneeled down and picked up the mysterious fist-sized object.

It seemed to have rainbow-like structures inside of it with large bands of each of the colors. The young man could see the rainbows perfectly inside the illuminating object. The glass-like substance itself was a translucent purple, however. He studied it more to discover its surface to be completely smooth and with the texture of soft silk. As he fondled the odd object, Jason began to notice that it was becoming smaller the longer he held it.

One of his first conclusions was that his skin could be absorbing the mysterious substance. And only after only a few seconds, it was as small as a pebble and still shrinking at an alarmingly exponential rate. Now, he believed it was turning into particles in the air that he could not see. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Jason noticed the glass-like object was gone. He pondered for a moment what it was made out of, but other events demanded his attention as a green flash surrounded him and two loud echoing female voices in the young man's head said, _"We of Equestria require thy assistance."_

The young man thought, _What the fuck?_ Then, he no longer felt the ground underneath his feet which made Jason look down to see a forest around 30 feet beneath him. He yelled as he started to fall, "Trees. Trees! TREES!"

* * *

"Wow! So Earth is real?! Can we go?! Can we?!" asked a maroon unicorn colt with a purple mane and tail as he sat on a large cushion that was on the floor.

"Are you stupid? My mother says Earth is a world full of violence and chaos," arrogantly huffed an alicorn filly that looks remarkably similar to the Princess of Night herself only her hair was straight cut and light blue. She was sitting on another cushion next to him. Neither of the young ponies had their cutie marks yet though. "I doubt you would want to go there, Shining Star."

The colt jumped to his hooves. "Do not insult my intelligence, Astra! Besides…!"

"I WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY COUSIN!" shouted the small alicorn in a tinny variation of the Royal Canterlot Voice which made the colt shrink slightly.

"Now, now, young ones, do not make me get your parents," quietly said the elder navy blue unicorn on a cushion in front of the two little ponies with enough authority to make the two little ponies stop bickering and immediately sit back down.

"So, is this going to be just a retelling of Jason's life that I've heard a billion times now?" whined Princess Astra with a bored tone.

The elder unicorn smiled proudly. "Only the beginning of Jason's subsequent adventures this is. He has written volumes after this moment in his journal, but I think it is appropriate I should start at the beginning. I actually had to ask him how he made it to this world since he starts his journal shortly after his arrival."

"Wait… Mr. Quill, you're using his journal? I thought Dad ordered it burned along with all of the trans-dimensional notes he gathered from Princess Celestia, King Apollo, Queen Quartz, Princess Candace, and Mrs. Tome," inquired Shining Star in surprise.

The elder nodded with an amused smile saying quietly, "Jason gave me a his journal for safe keeping during his time away. He also has a photographic long-term memory as well you forget. He helped me write this."

"So what's all in _this_ story, old fart?" demanded Princess Astra.

The soft-spoken elder turned the page with his magic with a satisfied smile. "In this story are Jason's adventures and horrors of his life, a biography if you will, but I include so much more than just Jason's perspective. I have taken the time and effort to ask every available language-capable being their side of the story during the events that happen in this tale. It was hard, and some parts I had to use hear-say and just my imagination, but I think it will prove fruitful indeed. This multi-verse is such a fragile thing, and so is harmony, but you do not wish to hear an _old fart_ rant, or at least I would suppose not at least."

"Why doesn't it start sooner? Like during the Amer-i-can rebellion or something?" asked the maroon colt.

Scholar Quill raised a brow. "Why does this story start so late in Jason's life you ask? The reason is: all is explained in time as in a good story as it should be. Now then, let's continue on with the story."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I promise I won't write one of these every chapter, but I just y'all to review please, because if you don't I have no idea how well the story is going. Most of the major parts are already planned, but there is still plenty of room for change since only a few chapters are set in digital stone.**

**Oh and another thing! I'm sure you've noticed, but yes, I have made some major changes to the story. A reread wouldn't hurt since no major story line changes were made, but it wouldn't hurt either.**

**Thanks for reading you all! Serious critiques welcome!**


	2. Chapter 1: Falling Humanity

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 1: Falling from Humanity

At a cottage near the edge of a dense forest, two brightly colored creatures were in the front yard. "Hey, Fluttershy, what's up?" said a cyan blue colored pegasus mare with a messy prismatic colored mane and tail as she hovered in the air slightly. She also had a tattoo-like design on her rear flanks of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt erupting from it.

Fluttershy was another female pegasus who was on the ground looking up. She was soft yellow with a soft pink mane and tail that falls into loose curls. She also has designs on her rear flanks, which are three purple butterflies with pink wings. "Oh, hello, Rainbow Dash, I just finished bandaging Angel. The poor thing got a cut on his leg," she replied softly with a meek smile as she gestured to a small white cottontail rabbit with a bandage on its leg. Then, she asked after a moment, "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm alright. I was wondering if you wanted to see if you wanted to help me with a new trick," said Rainbow Dash enthusiastically as she did a loop in the air before landing.

"Um… I…" started Fluttershy meekly knowing how the cyan pegasus's antics had a funny way of turning into physical injury, but a large green flash interrupted her while making her squeak in fear. In her fright, she half hid behind the other pegasus.

"What was that?" asked Rainbow Dash with a questioning look.

"I—I don't know, but w—whatever it is, it's happening in E—Everfree Forest," quietly said Fluttershy with a frightened tone. Then a sound grabbed both ponies' attention.

"Wait, I hear screaming! Somepony is falling!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash just before a loud crashing sound came from the forest. She started to take off, but quickly turned to Fluttershy. "Come on, Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy cringed. "But, but, that's the Everfree Forest!"

"But somepony's hurt! We have to help them!" declared Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, okay, if you say so…" meekly said Fluttershy as she flapped her wings and tailed Rainbow Dash into the Everfree Forest. However, she could not repress the quiver of fear that made her whole body tremble.

-X-X-X-

In the sky, Jason Nalick was truly frightened for the first time in months as he witnessed the height of which he was about to fall. "Trees. Trees! TREES!" Jason yelled as he started to fall with the trees coming closer and closer at an ever faster pace.

His right arm and shoulder smashed into the first tree branch sending a shooting pain through his body and sending him into a spiral toward the ground and screaming, "Fucking shit!"

Then, the teen hit the ground and a cold, numb feeling encased his left leg, forehead, and right arm. He still felt the pain ribs created while struggling to breathe so Jason knows he was still alive.

_Okay, one step at a time,_ the damaged teen thought. _First, open your eyes and see where you are and what is happening._

Slowly, Jason opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of the forest with his body on top of what was once a rotten log turned to wooden shrapnel. _No sign of help is nearby, and I'm obviously in shock with numbness and the edges of my vision being eaten away at the corners. Well, this is a shitty way to die, all alone in a forest because you touched a rock that spirited you away. Fun while it lasted I guess,_ the bloody teen deduced as he came to accept his fate.

Suddenly, a blue blur with a rainbow seeming to trail behind it crossed his failing vision. He did not know if it would help him, or even if it was real. Nevertheless, Jason Tiberius Nalick mustered up the last of his strength with hope and hoarsely yelled, "Pl—please… h—help… m—me!" And with the last of his strength used up, the young man's vision failed, and he lost the fight to stay conscious.

-X-X-X-

In Rainbow Dash's perspective, she was baffled by what she was looking at. Instead of a pony, there was a skinny monkey-like thing with torn clothes and several heavily bleeding gashes. She had seen nothing like it before, but something caught her eye as it began to move one of its 'paws?'

Then the creature looked at her pleadingly with its dark metallic green, almost gray, eyes meeting her rose eyes and yelled hoarsely, "Pl—please… h—help… m—me!" Then, it went limp.

"Rainbow!" called out Fluttershy's voice somewhere behind her, but Rainbow Dash paid her no mind and started to gather the bleeding creature on top of her, but the creature was just too awkward despite the fact it was only about as large as she is.

Finally after another few seconds, Fluttershy arrived and screamed at the sight of Rainbow Dash covered in blood.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes thinking that Fluttershy was being weak again, but already knew the creature was going to die if something was not done soon. If it died after asking for her help, it would weigh heavily on her conscience. So, she swallowed her pride for the moment and demanded, "Fluttershy, help me out here, or this thing will bleed out!"

The thought of a creature in desperate need immediately snapped Fluttershy out of her daze saying, "Oh no! Don't move it like that! It could have internal injuries we can't see!"

"What?! Then how are we supposed to move it at all?!" huffed Rainbow Dash as she looked back and seeing the blood on her coat which made her stomach churn, and Fluttershy started to use strips of the creature's clothing to put pressure bandages on the worst of the wounds.

"We have to lift it at the same time," explained Fluttershy as she moved herself under what seemed like the creatures rear legs. "Hurry get the other half."

"Alright, alright! I hear ya!" huffed Rainbow Dash as she pushed herself under the creature's torso with a disgusted expression.

"Alright now, lift!" grunted Fluttershy as both Rainbow Dash and her slowly lifted up the odd creature and started to move toward the cottage.

-X-X-X-

Fifteen minutes later, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy maneuvered the strange creature onto the large rectangular kitchen table, and Fluttershy started to examine the creature more closely before saying, "Help me rip off its clothing so I can start bandaging it and resetting the bones. We need to work fast."

"Gotcha," responded Rainbow Dash quickly as she started to rip off the shirt of the creature.

"Sorry about this," said Fluttershy softly before beginning to pull off the pants. After a few seconds, the creature lay before them completely clothingless, and they both the noticed the creatures has very little hair except around what they assume were the the rear legs, chest, and head.

"Well I think this answers what gender it is finally," commented Rainbow Dash off-hoofedly in an attempt to distract herself from the blood.

"I could tell it was a male when I first saw him," responded Fluttershy as she started to work on resetting the bone in what seemed to be the right front leg.

Rainbow Dash shuttered wondering how Fluttershy— who was a very sensitive, kind, and fearful pegasus— could stand the sight of all the blood. "I need some fresh air," she said weakly as she stumbled toward the cottage door.

Fluttershy paid her friend no mind though as her bunny, Angel, hopped over to her with a cloth to wipe the sweat from Fluttershy's head as she continued cleaning the wounds, resetting what bones she could identify were broken, and bandaging the unusual creature. She had now gotten to the right shoulder and could tell a bone in it was broken, but nothing could be done to repair it or properly keep it still so apologizing again she moved on to the left rear leg below the knee.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was still trying to calm down from the horrific sight of the blood that was not only on the ground in a barely visible trail, but matted in her coat, mane, and tail as well. She had never seen this much blood from somepony else before, and it was quite a shock to the system.

"Rainbow Dash!" called out a voice in the distance, but Rainbow Dash paid it no mind with the shock still suffocating her.

A lavender colored mare was galloping toward her. This mare, however, was a unicorn instead of a pegasus with a smart cut dark purple mane and tail that had a pink and violet stripe running through each. The mare also had a magenta sparkle-like mark on each of her rear flanks with five smaller white sparkles surrounding it.

"Rainbow Dash! What is going on?! Where did this blood come from?! Is Fluttershy okay?! Are you okay?!" babbled another female pony beside the unicorn. She had neither a horn nor wings, and she had a puffy pink mane and tail and three party balloons, two blue and one yellow, for her flank symbols.

Rainbow Dash still did not even register that they were there with the sickening feeling still surrounding her and blocking everything else out.

Finally, as the two other ponies approached the spooked Rainbow Dash, they exchanged worried glances before the purple mare looked into Rainbow Dash's unfocused eyes with her own purple ones and asked, "Rainbow, what happened?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "I came over here so Fluttershy could show me a trick. There was a green flash, a broken monkey-like thing, blood, lots of blood, Fluttershy healing…" She fell silent again.

"What? Twilight, did you understand that?" asked the pink mare with a questioning look at the purple mare.

Twilight shook her head. "No, Pinkie Pie, I didn't. I'll go see if Fluttershy is safe. You should keep Rainbow Dash company, alright?"

Pinkie Pie bounced a few time energetically while announcing, "You can count on me!"

Twilight merely nodded once seriously before a sparkling magenta light surrounded her horn as well as the door as the door swung open. Twilight entered the threshold.

The sight that she found though was one of specks of blood that led to a concerned and blood-speckled Fluttershy bandaging a strange creature that lay on its back. It was about as long as a pony standing on its back legs and had almost no hair except for what seemed to be the top of its head, the chest, and hind legs. Its body reminded her of a monkey as Rainbow Dash had said, but it looked so weak and thin that you could see the rib cage as if the creature had been starving. However, there was a significant amount of skeletal muscle under the skin. The front legs were interesting too, because they did not look like they were made to take to constant strain of walking on them unlike pony legs.

"He looks starved doesn't he?" asked Fluttershy absently tying off the last bandage.

It took Twilight Sparkle a moment to notice that Fluttershy had been addressing her and said, "Yeah, but what made it get so injured?"

"There was a green flash above the Everfree Forest and this poor creature fell out of it into the forest," explained Fluttershy softly. "I'm glad he survived. Most ponies wouldn't even survive a fall like that."

"A green flash? Like magic?" asked Twilight Sparkle curiously.

Fluttershy shook her head sadly. "I don't know, Twilight. I—Is that alright?"

"That's fine Fluttershy. I'm just trying to figure out where this thing came from, and what it is. Have you seen anything like this before?"

"N—no, I have no idea what this poor creature is, but he did have clothes on when we found him. I don't know any more than that though. I hope that's alright," said Fluttershy carefully.

"Wait, it had clothes on?" inquired Twilight quickly.

"Yes, he did, but I had to rip them off so I could treat him. Oh, I hope he won't be mad at me when he awakes up," said Fluttershy nervously.

"Hmm, I'll have to do some research and see what I can find on this creature, but I think we should go calm Rainbow Dash down after we've finished helping out this creature. I think the blood has spooked her," said Twilight with a serious tone as concern for her brash fast-flying friend started to take over now that the creature seemed to be treated.

"Um, I was wondering if you could use your magic to help me move this poor creature to the bed. If you don't want to, that's alright too," quietly said Fluttershy.

Twilight nodded as her horn started to glow with the magenta light again and so did the creature as it was slowly lifted into the air. "No problem, Fluttershy, glad to be of help."

"Oh, thank you, Twilight," said Fluttershy appreciatively as they both trotted up to the second story of the cottage where a bed, soon to be the patient's temporary healing place, was located.

After the creature was put in the bed, an EKG and a heart monitor was pulled out of a nearby closet and hooked up to it. Twilight turned to Fluttershy as she drew the blanket over the creature and announced, "After we get Rainbow Dash back on her hooves, I'm going to go back to my place and see what I can find. So, if you need any help just ask."

"Oh, thank you so much, Twilight. You have been such a big help," said Fluttershy very appreciatively as she looked over the monitors and gave Twilight another appreciative nod.

As they started back down stairs to comfort Rainbow Dash, Twilight turned to Fluttershy and asked, "Where did you get those monitors from?"

Fluttershy shrugged saying, "They were here when I bought the place years ago. I hope you're not angry."

Twilight gained at thoughtful expression. "No, it's just odd is all… Those are expensive."

-X-X-X-

Meanwhile in the distant mountainside city of Canterlot, the royal city of Equestria, a navy blue alicorn with an elegant blue and black mane and tail that seemed like it's made of the very night sky and a night-like splotch on her flank with a crescent moon as her mark cantered down the Royal Castle's Grand Hall on her way to the throne room. She was wearing a black sparkling chest plate with a crescent moon adorning the front, silver armored shoes, and a black tiara atop her head. The dark alicorn approached the throne room's extremely large doors with unicorn guards on either side which had golden battle armor and spears equipped.

As she neared them, the guards bowed with a hint of fear in their expressions. The dark alicorn scowled in discontent and bellowed in a magic enhanced voice, "YE MAY RISE! WE HAVE PRESSING NEWS TO DELIVER!" Her aquamarine eyes burrowing into the guards.

The guards hastily rose and opened the grand doors for the dark alicorn to step through to reveal a white alicorn on the throne with an unnaturally flowing sparkling pink, green, blue, and sky blue mane and tail who is wearing a golden chest plate with a purple gem sparkling in the middle, golden shoes, and a golden crown with a matching purple gem. The white alicorn's expression was not one of fear; however, it was one of surprise.

The dark alicorn approached slowly and silently. The light alicorn took the cue and asked the guards standing on either side of her to leave. The matter is one of great secrecy or of great personal importance.

Once the guards exit the room and the grand doors close, the light alicorn asked with concern in her purple eyes, "What is bothering you, my sister?"

"Do ye remember the spell we cast long ago before we found the Elements of Harmony for bringing combat unto Discord, sister?" answered the dark alicorn with a troubled gaze.

"Yes, Luna, what about it?" replied the white alicorn as she stood to reveal her flank symbols being a depiction of the sun. Her concern shifted to the matter-at-hoof rather than her sister's dark expression.

"It has activated meaning there is great chaos arising. However, Discord is still safely within his prison, but I feel concerned one of _them_ may have awoke from their slumber instead, sister," informed the Princess of the Night. "That is not all unfortunately."

"Has something gone awry with the spell? It was a hope at best, but we have the Elements now if it should fail," said light alicorn with a comforting tone.

Princess Luna stomped a armored forehoof in aggravation. "Ye knowest as well as I that neither we, the spell as tis now, nor the Elements can repel just _one_ of them alone! It tak'st our father's power along with the entire Royal Family and the entirety of his life force to just _seal_ them all away!"

The light alicorn looked at her sister in concern. "What has happened to the spell? Did it fail?"

Princess Luna shook her head. "No, but the being that came through is not Arthur I fear, but a distant relative of little to no power. He also does not have the Crystal of Judgment with him."

"Then we still have _him_. I'm sure he would like to settle the score with one of them. They did force him to become what his is now after all, and it may break him of the curse," proposed Princess of the Sun with a comforting tone.

Princess Luna tapped her right forehoof on the marble floor thinking for many moments before responding, "I will see if there is another way, sister. If we have not a choice but to turn unto that deformed and twisted being for aid, then we already have lost." Her expression was now tortured with her aquamarine eyes drilling into the floor and her teeth making a noticeable grinding sound.

Princess of the Sun gently approached her troubled sister and put her hoof on her shoulder. "Do not lose hope so easily, Luna. We are older and wiser then we were when father had to give up his life for this world. I am sure we can find a way even if we must return to our homeland to do it," she comforted before nuzzling her sister's neck. "Now, come. It is almost time to raise the moon and begin the night." Then, she slowly backed away and walked toward the grand doors.

Luna slowly nodded and followed her sister to raise the moon and begin the night. However, a dangerous glint shimmers in her eyes, for she knew just how much was at stake. She had felt their power herself once, and now she feared what the future would unveil.


	3. Chapter 2: Mental Breakdown

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 2: Mental Breakdown

Twilight made exhausted strides back to the cottage with her saddlebag full of books and dark circles under her glossed over purple eyes, and looked up to see Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and two other mares waiting for her. The first was a unicorn that had a white coat with an elegantly curled purple mane and tail and three sapphires as her flank symbols. The second was an earth pony that had an orange coat with a yellow mane and tail each bound at the end with red ribbon and her symbols being three red apples.

"Mah, Twilight, yer lookin' mighty tired. Are ya alright?" observed the orange mare, which had a Deep Southern United States accent, with a concerned expression.

"Yes, darling, are you feeling well?" asked the white mare, which had a Trans-Atlantic accent.

Twilight just gave the group an apologetic expression as she said, "I'm sorry everypony. I've just been spending a lot of time trying to find out what Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy found in the Everfree Forest, but I couldn't find anything. Not even the Canterlot Royal Library had anything similar to it."

"So, you're saying we found a completely new thing?!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie excitedly as she began to hop around the group of ponies.

"Well I've never seen it anything like it before, and I've been to a lot of different places," sounded off the abrasive voice of Rainbow Dash with an almost bragging tone.

"I've never…" began Fluttershy, but was cut-off by Pinkie Pie who was hopping around even higher now.

"I know! When it wakes up we should throw a party for it! I bet it loves parties! Is it a he or a she?! Wonder if it has a name, or if it even knows how to talk…" she started while hopping, but everypony refocused their attention to Twilight.

"Anyway, I think a memory spell should work. I should be able to find out a lot from that, and maybe be able to find out if anything else had happened before the teleport that could be harming it that we don't know about."

"Twilight, I don't think you should do that," strongly argued Rainbow Dash as she landed in front of Twilight.

"Why not?" asked the orange mare with a questioning look.

"The reason I helped him to start with is because it asked for my help! I don't think Twilight should do it because I wouldn't want my memories gone through if I was in its position, and I doubt you do either, Applejack!" exploded Rainbow Dash in a defensive tone while starting to hover in irritation.

Applejack averted her eyes downward a bit ashamed and started, "Well, no… ah…"

"Wait a moment, you never told me it talked to you, Rainbow Dash!" interjected Twilight in astonishment.

Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head with her right front hoof and said, "Well yeah, it asked for my help and reached out to me before going unconscious. I had to help!"

"I know you were in a lot of shock when we saw you, Rainbow Dash, but it might have a serious medical condition that we don't know about," argued Twilight, "It might need medication, because you saw how thin it was!"

"Well, I think he might be…" started Fluttershy, but Twilight jumped in saying, "See even Fluttershy agrees with me!"

"I…" attempted Fluttershy again a bit more shrank back this time, but Rarity interrupted her by accident saying, "I think both of you have valid reasons, but if what Twilight says it true, then maybe we should at least look at its recent memory to see if it was taking any medicine."

"Ah don't know, but ah think it's fer a good cause, Rainbow Dash," agreed Applejack.

Rainbow Dash just looked at her friends in shock before pleading, "Think about what you're about to do?! It is definitely not cool to just look into somepony's memory! I think we should wait until he wakes up!"

"I agree with, Rainbow Dash. I… I hope that's okay…" said Fluttershy nervously, but her voice was too soft for anypony to hear.

"It is a four to one vote, Rainbow Dash. I'm just going to see if it needs any medication or if it has any advanced knowledge of its own biology," stated Twilight definitively, "I won't look at anything else."

Rainbow Dash finally gave in by crossing her forelegs and retorted with a huff, "Fine, but if it's mad at you, don't come crying to me."

"…will just absolutely love the cake! Oh! Then, we can…" abruptly stopped Pinkie Pie after noticing the tension that had built-up between her friends. "What did I miss?"

"It's jus a little dispute, Pinkie. Twilight's gonna look at some of the critter's memories 'n' make sure nothin' else is wrong with it," explained Applejack with a bit of uncertainty.

"Okie dokie lokie!" said Pinkie with her usual enthusiasm as she hopped into the cottage and the others followed suit.

After a few moments, the gang had filed into the bedroom with Twilight standing on the right side of the bed. "Alright, I need absolute silence so I can concentrate correctly. Does everypony understand?"

Fluttershy just looked at the floor and scratched it a few times with her hoof, Applejack and Rarity just nodded, Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in irritation, and Pinkie Pie shoved both of her front hooves into her mouth.

"Alright," said Twilight to herself as she bent her head down until her horn was touching the bandaged forehead of the creature, and began concentrating on the spell. At first, it all seemed normal with brief flashes of its memory that matched her search, and made her realize it needed medicine to just stay alive. With enough information gathered, she started to pull away, but something latched onto her magic and started to pull her deeper into the pool of memories. She attempted to pull away franticly, but it was no use. She was pulled under the pool of memories and her vision went dark.

Outside, however, everypony noticed that Twilight was making odd pulling away motions, but none of them dared say anything until she collapsed into a heap next to the bed.

"Twilight!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash as she quickly flew over to her fallen friend and attempted to shake her awake. "Come on! Wake up!"

It did not work though, and Applejack said, "Ah'll get a bucket-a-water," before heading out of the room.

"I thought Twilight looked tired, but I guess she _REALLY_ needed a nap," said Pinkie Pie as she bounced out of the room after Applejack.

Something is not right," observed Rarity with a thoughtful yet surprised expression. "I've seen Twilight accomplish much more difficult spells than this without even breaking a sweat. I do hope she is alright."

"I knew something bad was going to happen, but this is horrible," commented Fluttershy sadly as she approached. "She must be exhausted."

"This is what you get for invading other pony's memories," said Rainbow Dash bitterly, "I hope she's alright."

-X-X-X-

_Jason Nalick was in what seemed to be his apartment's living room, but it was strangely clean and the furniture seemed off, but he could not place what or why. The teen human started walking around through the different rooms hoping to find some sort of clue as to what was happening, but the other rooms seemed distant and blurry. After several minutes of looking around, he sat on a large ugly orange chair in the living room. It had been one of the most comfortable chairs he could remember ever sitting in, but that was just it. The ugly orange chair was thrown away when Jason was fifteen. Therefore, this could not be his house._

Either I must be in my memory or maybe I'm just having a dream. There's also the possibility that I'm dead too, _He thought to himself as he sat and waited, but suddenly the front door opened to reveal a ten year old version of Jason bursting in with joy with his mother following close behind. This made him realize he was just reliving his own memories. The sight made something in his chest itch, but the young man knew the feeling was not a physical one. It had to do with his locked away emotions. A pang of regret maybe? He could not say._

_Suddenly, Jason found himself disgusted and unable to stand the scene any longer. He walked out of the front door and into a different memory. This one was shinny and laminated like he was observing it though a pane of glass. It had large war robots firing lasers at each other and many of them exploding pink as they were hit._

This must be an episode of Gundam SEED, _the teen thought boredly to himself before he jumped and changed memories again._

-X-X-X-

_From Twilight Sparkle's point-of-view, she was absolutely terrified of what she was witnessing. It was a scene of the monkey-like creature strapped to a chair with a gag in its mouth being forced to watch others of its kind being murdered. She looked to the creature and found that his face was devoid of emotion. There was not even a sign of remorse or resignation about it, only a cold calculating distant gaze._

_"What is wrong with you?!" yelled Twilight with tears in her eyes, but the creature did not answer. It did not even look at her. _Of course he won't, this is a memory_ She ran away from the horrible sight, and into another memory._

_This one had the creature rushing another larger one of its kind to save the one the larger is choking to death. Unfortunately, the larger creature hit it with one arm without letting go of its victim. This made him sail into a wall and rendered him unconscious. This made the scene change again._

_Now, Twilight is witnessing a much younger version of the creature that was sickly pale with extremely dark circles under its eyes and almost no rise in its chest as it lay on a couch. The scene made tears threaten to stream down her face again, but she held them back. She wanted to shake it, talk to it, make sure it was alive, but found herself unable to do anything at all. It opened its eyes and looked her with almost lifeless dark metallic green eyes and attempted to say something, but it just closed its eyes again making the scene change._

_Now, she was sitting in a tree looking over a hay field that was blowing gently in the wind with puffy white clouds gliding overhead through the sky. She noticed that she was not alone. The creature was sitting on the branch next to her with a face devoid of emotion, but strangely relaxed too. It turned to her with its metallic green eyes emanating a calming effect and asked, "So, are you a figment of my imagination or an avatar of my emotions trying to revive themselves?" His voice, however, was so cold that Twilight found herself give an involuntary shiver._

-X-X-X-

_From his point of view, Jason stared at the small cartoonish unicorn next to him and let his eyes meet her teary large purple eyes before asking, "So, are you a figment of my imagination or an avatar of my emotions trying to revive themselves?" He noted that there is no emotion in his voice, not even a hint. He also noted a small shiver from the equine-like being. Possibly fear?_

_After a moment, the unicorn looked at the human with a confused expression, seeming to have gotten over her momentary fear, before saying, "No, but you can speak?"_

_Jason frowned disapprovingly. "Yes, but you invaded something precious to me and made me remember things that I would rather forget."_

_The unicorn's eyes were threatened with tears already, but that was the final thing needed to make the tears begin to streak down its cheeks. The teen sighed and scratched the back of his head before turning to her again and said, "Look, I'm sure you're scarred enough by just seeing my memories so I'm just going to say we're even. Deal?"_

_"I'm so sorry," she sobbed apologetically as she hung her head and tears continued to flow._

_"Uh, I said you're forgiven, but anyway my name is Jason Tiberius Nalick. I prefer to be called Na…" the young man began, but he noticed that the unicorn was still sobbing. This made him sigh again, though this time in irritation, and pinch the bridge of his nose. He had no idea what to do so he just put his hand on its shoulder and said with an attempt at emotion, "I'm sorry you saw whatever you did, but are you going to be okay?"_

_The unicorn stared at the human. The tears seemed to not flow so intensely, but something in the back of Jason's head told him he should be feeling an emotion right now. However, his iron vice did not allow any more than an itch in his chest again. The only thought that crossed the teen's mind was purely analytical, _From the sound of her voice, the immense amount of emotion, and coloration, I'm guessing this unicorn is a female or just a child. Course, it could also be male I suppose, because who knows what a equine-like being is supposed to sound like anyway? I hope this is all just a coma-induced dream or something, 'cause this is just getting strange.

_"I-I'm sorry for you. You can't feel emotions can you?" asked the unicorn shakily still trying to recover from the horrible scenes she saw._

_Jason sighed. "I've had to teach myself not to. I used to be quite a happy person."_

_"What type of place would make you seal up your own emotions?!" asked the unicorn in horror._

_"My home, my world, my life," he replied flatly, "I haven't ever been able to understand emotions properly either. You've seen what I have… or enough of at least. You know what type of world does this."_

_"Emotions are not something to understand! You have to feel them, you monster!" yelled the unicorn in near anger._

_The young human quickly withdrew his hand and held his palms open in front of him. "My world is far from kind to those with emotions! It is a weakness even if I wish it weren't!" Jason retorted defensively. "Now, I am no monster! I'm just human!"_

_"Human? What's 'human'?" asked the unicorn with curiosity as if the previous conversation had never happened._

_"My species is known as humanity, the worst species to ever walk the face of the Earth. I just happen to be unlucky enough to be a human. You have no idea I wish I wasn't," the disgruntled teen explained defensively. "Now, I would like it if you got out of my head, and I could get out of my memories. Please and thank you."_

_"Earth?" asked the unicorn pony._

_The human face-palmed and said, "You can interrogate me all you want once we are OUT of my head!"_

_"I-I don't know how," admitted the unicorn with a worried expression._

_Jason raised a brow. "Then how in hell did you get in my head to start with?"_

_The lavender pony-sized unicorn sighed. "I was just using a skimming memory spell to see if you needed any medication or if you knew anything advanced about your biology, but somehow I was dragged into your memories."_

_"You should have waited. I can live for months without my medicine, and my biology is not really any different than a great ape which is what my race evolved from," the annoyed human explained in a flat tone. "Now, you got me off track, and I have no idea what we were fracking talking about."_

_"We were just talking about how I got stuck in your mind," explained the unicorn with a sigh._

_"Ah, well now, how bout we find a way out of my mind. I think we should just be able to follow my memories to the most recent one, which I would assume would get us out," he proposed with a scratch of his chin hair. "Anyway, I don't know if you heard my name earlier, but it is Jason Tiberius Nalick."_

_"Jay-son Tie-ber-eus Na-lick?" asked the unicorn fumbling with the alien words._

_"Uh, Jason is fine. I know my name is hard to pronounce," he said with a shrug, "So, what's your name?"_

_"I'm Twilight Sparkle," she said the purple mare with grin. "I'm sorry I called you a monster earlier. I was just a bit overwhelmed."_

_Jason gives her a unenthused thumbs-up. "It's cool. My life has been worse than most, better than few, but I wouldn't call it an easy life. If I had just met me in my memories, I would have been horrified too. Your name sounds familiar though, but I can't place it."_

_Twilight jumped down onto the ground and turned back toward the human. "Maybe we'll find out together."_

_The pale human jumped down too, but then they both started to fall into a black abyss with a light at the end that seemed like blurred vision. "I don't think that's gonna happen yet."_

_"The spell must have been broken, and I must be waking up," observed Twilight as she glanced at the young man. "Good luck, Jason. See you soon."_

With those parting words, she fell into the light while Jason stayed suspended in the darkness, but now he could hear voices. One sounded kind of British, another sounded similar to Twilight Sparkle, a third sounded rough and brash, a fourth sounded like a hyperactive enthusiastic kid, and a fifth that sounded like a deep southerner. They were all, he was guessing, female though. That made him a bit uneasy though he could not really make out what they were saying yet. However, the voices were getting clearer and clearer. That accounted for five. However, in his mind eye there was one more presence that was not talking too scared to do anything

"…ya really had us fer a scare there, Twi," finished the southern accented one.

"I told you not to do it, Twilight, but you just didn't listen!" yelled the brash one, "I told you to just wait for him to wake up!"

"I-I'm glad you're alright, Twilight," quietly said a sixth voice.

"Thanks, Fluttershy," answered Twilight, "and Rainbow Dash, I know you were right, but Jason already forgave me. I will not be doing that again though."

"Jason? Is that the thing's name?" asked the British sounding one.

"Jason isn't a thing. He is a human, and no, he isn't from Equestria either," answered Twilight.

"Oh! Oh! We should throw a really big party for him then!" yelled the hyperactive one.

"Ah think we should let the poor fella heal up first, Pinkie," said the southerner with a hint concern.

"I know that silly! But big parties need lots of work!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

Jason just let himself unfocus from the voices and concentrated on opening his eyes. At first, he had to shut them immediately, because the light hurt. Slowly though, the injured human was able to open them again and allowed himself to look around the best he could while laying down. Jason could sort of see a group of ponies off to his right around a pony that looked like Twilight, but it was the cyan blue pegasus pony with the rainbow mane and tail that caught his attention. _So, it was one of the ponies that saved me? They all must be friends or something._ After that thought occurred, he made the mistake of attempting to sit-up which racked his body with agonizing pain that made him sputter, "F-Fuck! That hurt!" This made all of the ponies jump with surprise except for one which was cream colored.

"Oh, don't move! You're badly hurt!" almost yelled the soft-spoken creme pegasus pony with a long soft pink mane and tail. He heard the pony was called Fluttershy and identified her as the fearful sixth presence from earlier as she ran to Jason's side and gently pushed him back down with her front hooves.

"I-I kinda figured that out," Jason half-chuckled and half-coughed with his eyes starting to water from the pain. "How bad off am I?"

"You are going to be just fine," reassured Fluttershy with concerned look in her eyes. She let her front legs drop back to the floor. "It will take a while for your broken bones to heal though. I-I hope that's alright." The teen noticed a definite deflation in her confidence at the end of her sentence, though he was not sure whether or not it was just an attribute of her personality or if he was actually gravely injured.

The young man forced a smile through the pain. "I consider myself lucky to be alive after a fall like that," the human said though inside he was extremely nervous. _I hope the horses in this world are not carnivorous. That could be a problem, because I could be dinner, but wait… why would they keep me alive then? Maybe they want to…_ The thought almost made him scared, but he forced the fear down thinking, _No, they won't experiment on you… oh I hope to God not. Now I know how aliens in Area 22 must of felt._ He is not sure where the memory came from, but it makes the pale human shiver noticeably.

"I'm surprised you're awake already, Jason," said Twilight with much enthusiasm. Her presence was by far the most powerful in the room followed by the British sounding one in Jason's mind eye. They were in a different league compared to anything he had ever felt before, and Twilight was in a league all her own. He had never felt so much energy in a being before.

_I'm sensing the magic!_ he realized as his mind eye sharpened to feel the individual energies inside each pony-like being and expanding far outside the room. He had never felt such clarity or range before, just unique close by smudges of energy in a plane of nothingness.

"I-I think that spell of yours kept us both u-under, but anyway, how long has it been since I-I crashed here?" he said nervously with a questioning look that swept over the entire group. He made a quick note of the unique aura signatures of each pony if this was indeed reality, but in the process noticed the most powerful bond between the six mares he had ever seen in his entire life. _That is **not** natural. I do not care what dimension-planet-whatever I'm on._

"Well, it was four days before Twilight did that spell-thingy, and it has been a week since she started her nap!" informed the pink pony which Jason assumed was the one called Pinkie for obvious reasons. This unusual pep and energy made Jason slightly more ill at ease, and he kept in mind that the child-like mindset could be a ruse.

"Uh huh… I don't think it was a nap, but anyway, I've been unconscious for a week and a half? Well, I guess it's time for introductions," the pale human said with finality, "My name is Jason Tiberius Nalick, but…"

"Oh! Oh! I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you Jason Tiberius Nalick! Or do you prefer Jason, or Tiberius, or Nalick, or JT, that really doesn't sound right. Oh! I know! I'll call you Jay!" yelled Pinkie Pie happily as she bounced up and down, "You can call me Pinkie, or Pie, or Pinkie Pie! I work at Sugarcube Corner and throw parties for everypony!"

"Uh… hi?" Jason said with a hint of confusion, "Err… anyway, you can call me Jason or _Jay_ I guess."

"Nice ta meet ya, Jay! The name's Applejack, but ya can call me AJ if ya want. Ah work an' live at Sweet Apple Acres," introduced the orange earth pony with a hint of pride. The down-to-earthness and no-nonsense tone of the orange mares voice let him relax a bit, but he still kept a careful eye on the group as a whole cautiously.

"I'm glad to meet ya, AJ," he said with as much of a nod as he could manage.

"Darling, what a regal name! Do you mind if I call you Tiberius?" asked the white unicorn with the Trans-Atlantic accent with a toss of her curled royal-purple mane.

The human raised a brow and almost shrugged, but the pain quickly made him think better of it as he said, "I suppose that's alright, and may I ask your name?"

She gave a slight hint of embarrassment, or at least he thought it was embarrassment, but quickly recovered saying, "Oh, I apologize, my name is Rarity, Tiberius. My workplace is the Carousel Boutique as a fashion designer."

"Why would you want to say 'Tie-ber-i-us'? Nalick sounds so cool!" interjected the cyan blue pegasus smugly as she hovered over Rarity.

_What am I? Everybody's new pet now? Do I just get a say in my own name since I can talk? Maybe I should of just said Jason and left it at that,_ thought Jason as he scooted up enough to use his pillows and the headboard as support so he was now in a partial sitting position. He used his good left arm to point at the cyan pegasus and said, "You're the one I saw right after the crash. You were the rainbow colored blur."

"Yep! Rainbow Dash is the name, and flying's my game!" boasted Rainbow Dash with a few air-punches before settling down, "I'm glad to see you're alright, Nalick."

The human nodded with a small smile. "Thanks, Rainbow Dash."

Now, it was Fluttershy's turn to make her introduction, but all she seemed to do was stare at the floor. Jason raised a brow and looked to the others to see if he did something to upset her, but it was Twilight that spoke up.

"She's just shy, Jason."

He nodded with satisfied expression as he relaxed to his normal amount of restrained tension and thought, _Well, I think that she just needs a confidence boost. I wonder if I can do anything to help with that. Anyway, their presences are just too kind and innocent to be of any danger. Course, these could just be kids too… No, otherwise I'd seen an adult by now. I guess I can relax a little… for now anyhow._ Then, the teen looked to Fluttershy and said gently, "My name is Jason Tiberius Nalick. Is your name Fluttershy?"

She looked up nervously and seemed to shrink with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Y-Yes, I-I am, sir."

She said it so quietly that Jason could barely hear her, but the itch in his chest utterly begged him to encourage her to be louder, and let herself be confidant in who she was. He tried to swallow the feeling telling himself, _If she wants to be shy, that's her choice. I will not force her to be something that she is not._ The feeling in his chest was not satisfied and intensified until he cracked a small smile and said, "Just call me Jason, Fluttershy. You have nothing to fear. I won't harm anyone or anything. I realize you're nervous, but I hope that put your mind at ease a little."

"Uh, than-thank you… Jason. I hope my quietness isn't making you uncomfortable," she replied quietly, but with more volume so he could hear her this time.

Jason shook his head and let out a relieved sigh as the persistent itching stopped. Then, he looked at her and said, "You can speak your mind around me. It won't bother me a bit."

"Oh, I will, but not right now. Is that alright?" she said at about the same volume, but with less of a nervous look in her eyes.

Then, Rainbow Dash swooped down and took the attention by saying, "Anyway, I was wondering how you got into the sky to start with. You don't have wings do you?"

"Or magic?" added Rarity with a curious gaze.

"Uh…" he began.

"Oh! Oh! Did you jump of that far?!" enthusiastically asked Pinkie Pie.

"I…" he started again.

"What spell did you use?" asked Twilight with enthusiasm.

The teen began to become overwhelmed and his palms began to sweat as he attempted, "Just…"

"Why are ya so hairless anyway?" asked Applejack with a curious raised brow.

"Wait…" Jason started as he begin to become annoyed.

"Where are you from?! Do they have parties there?!" asked Pinkie Pie as she started to bounce again.

"Well…" he started with a hint of anxiety creeping into his voice.

"Do you know any cool tricks?" interrupted Rainbow Dash.

"Err…" he tried to respond.

"What is your land's latest fashion?" asked Rarity with an excited look in her eyes.

"Will, you all just let me speak?!" the human bursted out with agitation, "I only can answer one God damn answer at a time!"

The ponies backed off a little with Applejack being the first to apologize, "Sorry, Jay, ah got caught up in the moment," She has a look on her muzzle that shows disappointment toward herself he takes note of.

Next was Twilight saying, "Sorry, Jason, I should have known better."

"Sorry, I just don't get to meet a new pony every day! I'm just so happy to meet you! Well, I actually met you a few days ago, but you were asleep then. Now, you are awake!" said Pinkie Pie as she started to hop again which made him feel like an ass for scolding them.

"Excuse me for my rude behavior, Tiberius. I saw some of the surviving clothes that you had and was absolutely fascinated. I was actually wondering if you wanted me to create some replacements for you," Rarity said with elegance and a hurt tone that made him feel like even more like an asshole.

"Sorry, Nalick, I couldn't help it. You seem like such a cool guy surviving a fall like that! You must have a few cool tricks at least!" chuckled Rainbow Dash with subdued enthusiasm as she did a backflip in the air. Now, the itching feeling in his chest was almost unbearable. _Why do they have to apologize so readily and so sincerely?_

"I'm so sorry, Jason. I should have noticed that they were making you comfortable. I must not be a very good friend," apologized Fluttershy in a hushed almost depressed tone. It took all of Jason's restraint as she said that to not repeatedly punch himself in the face for being such an asshole.

His logical side attempted to comfort him, but Jason quickly squashed it and apologized, "I'm sorry for being such a… unthoughtful and rude person. I know y'all only meant well, but I just can't handle that many questions at once. Also, Fluttershy, you are a great friend as far as I've seen so far. So, again I'm sorry for that outburst, but I can only do so much. I am **not** God."

The ponies stared at him with surprised expressions, and he began to worry that he had just made it worse. _You stupid idiot! Why did you open your mouth to begin with! You're an asshole and a damn failure at social interactions. You should know better for even talking when you are uncomfortable and just keep the goddamn mask on!_

"Err… Jason, are you feeling alright?" asked Fluttershy softly, "You must be in an awful amount of stress after what has happened to you."

The pale teen kneaded his eyes with his left thumb and forefinger. Jason was not really sure what to say or how to say it. His logical side had taken completely over at this point. So now, he was calculating what sentence would give him the best results in his favor. Jason had always hoped as a kid to go to another universe, but he never expected this to happen. This world seemed like something from a little girl's imaginary doll world, only when you dropped the doll it actually got hurt.

So, with a response chosen, Jason sighed and said, "Yes, I am under a lot of stress and I am not what you would consider normal. Even in human standards I am abnormal. If I was a normal human, I would of freaked when Twilight was in my head, and it would have been even worse when I woke up and saw y'all, because there is nothing like you in my world."

He paused for a moment to let the information sink in before continuing, "I am abnormal for a human because I locked down my emotions so tight that they are nothing more than a bother that makes me spout gibberish at unwise times. In short, I will never know what true laughter, sadness, love, hate, or even what it means to enjoy life. I am, for all intents and purposes, a biological machine with an overactive imagination that feels: pride, companionship, obligation, protectiveness, and short bursts of mirth and annoyance. I am sorry to be such a disappointment."

The teen gazed at the ponies again, but now they were back in a state of shock or confusion, possibly even worse than after the initial apology with Pinkie Pie and Rarity's mouths hanging open, Twilight staring at him with an unreadable expression, Rainbow Dash scowling, Applejack staring at the floor in what seemed to be shame, and Fluttershy was in tears. This time the itch doesn't come, and the logical side smirks in victory though Jason does not smirk physically. He did wonder on the last two reactions though. Crying and shame? Odd considering he was not even scolding them or the like.

"You have never felt true laughter?" asked Pinkie Pie as she stared at him in extreme… pity? _No, the look is one of empathic sadness,_ he jested himself with almost a sadistic mirth as his face remains neutral. He decided to use his old practiced response, "I did as a small child. Err… it would be a colt to you all, I'm guessing in your terminology, but any actual feelings of that time cannot be recalled from that time now."

"That's not true! Those feelings are still there! You just have to let yourself go and be free!" said Pinkie Pie with enthusiasm as she started to hop in place again. "I didn't know what happiness was until I saw Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom! Then at that moment I knew I wanted to spread happiness to everypony!"

"A sonic what?" Jason asked with his brows raised.

"Not a sonic _what_, a sonic _rainboom_, silly!" chirped Pinkie Pie.

The teen turned to Twilight for an explanation and asked, "Do physics in this world allow you to break the visible light spectrum or what?"

Twilight came out of her thoughts for a moment and replied, "It is the effect that Rainbow Dashes coloration emits when she breaks the sonic barrier."

He immediately turned to Rainbow Dash in awe and stated, "You can break the sonic barrier."

"Yep! I'm the best flier in all of Equestria!" proudly boasted Rainbow Dash with a prideful smirk and a tough expression.

Jason nodded in approval. "I'm impressed with pegasi physiology. It took us two hundred years collectively to develop the technology to break the sound barrier in flight. Although now, we have technology with the latest jet fighters that surpass five times the speed of sound."

"Actually, she is going _four_ times the speed of sound before the sonic rainboom, and afterwards she is in the neighborhood of ten times the speed of sound," elaborated Twilight as she broke out of her thoughts for a second.

The human's jaw slacked slightly, and he looked from Twilight to Rainbow Dash in amazement. "So, you have a second cone of air friction that you break when you hit Mach 4. Then after you break the second sonic cone, a stream of photonic energy is reflected off of your coloration making the phenomenon known as a sonic rainboom that boosts you to Mach 10, and all of that with what seems to be a simple pair of avian wings. Fascinating!"

"You sound like Twilight when you use fancy words like that," Rainbow Dash pointed out attempting to hide her embarrassment, "But, how does your kind fly without wings?"

"By ourselves we can't, but we have developed and built machines that we pilot that require great skill to accomplish the feat for easier travel and warfare. We also have motorized carriages that can go faster any runner you have too. You see, humans develop technology to overcome any physical short-coming," Jason explained with gusto and pride.

"So, you're saying your race is a bunch of eggheads?" asked Rainbow Dash with a dismissive tone.

He nearly laughed, but only smiled and replied, "Oh, no, no, I am actually far from average intelligence when it comes to things of that nature. I may not have emotions, but I make up for it with intellect, knowledge, and careful observation. Many of my race actually enjoy sports events and some are even professional athletes. I even enjoy them too. In fact, one of my favorite activates is called bicycling which involves traveling great distances on a machine that I manually turn with my legs to propel faster than I would naturally. Most humans just take technology for granted."

"How fast would you be able to go without the bicycle?" asked Rainbow Dash challengingly.

"Now wait just a minute there, Rainbow Dash," interjected Rarity with a huff, "Tiberius is not well yet so do not challenge him to one of your _races_."

"Oh! I know you guys should have the race during the party! It will be so much fun!" yelled Pinkie Pie as she hopped upward and did a flip in the air and started to hop on the ceiling as if it was the floor.

Jason looks up at the pink pony more than slightly perplexed thinking, _Okay, now I **know** I **have** to be fucking dreaming!_ Then, he glanced at the others numbly. "There are some screwed up physics in this universe."

"Ah know it's strange, but it's jus Pinkie. She always does strange stuff like that there," explained Applejack with a smile, but her expression suddenly turned serious and continued, "But, jus to be fair to ya; ya don't look very fast, 'n' ah know that RD is a fast one. Ah jus don't want ya to get yer pride crushed."

He nodded in agreement. "Bipedal creatures, err… creatures that use two feet to walk, such as myself are not usually very fast. In fact, at a full sprint, I could probably could barely match a canter, let alone a full gallop. My race has only its creativeness and adaptability to thank for its survival. We don't even have superior strength, agility, connection to nature, or magic to aid us. We have had to improve ourselves on what we can build, and become utterly dependent on the technology we created. My world is a very harsh place."

He paused for a moment and is about to start again when Fluttershy gently cut in, "Your race does have a talent. It may not be obvious like flight, a special connection to the land, or magic, but I believe your races ability to create technology is your race's talent."

Every being looked at her in surprise which made the momentary influx of confidence evaporate like rubbing alcohol on a table top which made her seem to shrink again. "Umm… I-I hope I was not rude. I'm sorry."

"Darling, you have nothing to be sorry for!" supported Rarity with a smile, "You were absolutely correct when you said that humanity had an aptitude for the technological. I was absolutely amazed how fine the material that Tiberius had been wearing when I inspected it. True, the tattered articles were covered with blood, but the material was marvelous."

"I-I was?" asked Fluttershy as she turned to the human for confirmation.

Jason gave her a decent smile and replied, "You were. Humanity, for all its _many_ faults, has technology to thank as its greatest ability. We have made whole islands, submerged others, dammed mighty rivers to create electricity and water supplies, planted and cleared entire forests, changed coastlines, built buildings that reach above the clouds, have stepped foot on our moon numerous times, have sent probes to other planets and beyond our solar system, have made maps homeworld in near perfect detail from regions above the pull of gravity and the atmosphere, and even harnessed the power that lays inside the smallest particle that makes up the things of my world to power entire countries."

Then, he stopped and his face grew tense with other parts of human history, the darker part, coming to mind. "Some of my people are extremely violent when pushed into a corner too, and even for no reason. Because of our technology, we have also done a great many horrible things. Wars have swept over our entire world three times over, and smaller wars are in separate areas of our world regularly."

Twilight snapped out of her train of thought in the shock of hearing what the human had just revealed. Her voice almost shook as she yelled horrified, "You mean your people kill each other! What I saw in your memory with… Oh, for the love of Celestia, I am so sorry! That is even worse than what Discord had done to Equestria! You were in the last one, weren't you?!"

The itch came back into Jason's chest with a vengeance like an acid eating away at his heart and his vision clouded as a few memories from the 99 Rebellion in America snapped into place making him say, "Yes… and I couldn't protect anyone… I failed… Even a person as shut-down emotionally as me felt the pain… the emptiness. I felt their lives disappear from my senses, and the light of consciousness go out, AND I COULDN'T DO A GOD DAMN THING! **I WAS JUST A FUCKING KID**!"

He felt hot streaks run down his cheeks as flashes of fragmented memories came into his mind. He remembered watching his family and friends get murdered as he sat strapped in a chair with no emotions at all. _It was not a dream after all… It was a memory._ The protective scar tissue in his psyche started to tear under the strain.

"I am a damn failure! Failure! FAILURE! **FAILURE**!" Jason started to scream as a dam of emotions that were backed up for three years released, and he began to cry as he experienced a complete psychological meltdown.

As he began to break down into an emotional wreck, the ponies began to peer toward each other. They were just starting to understand what had just happened, and the realization scared them. They had never seen a war before, but from the way Jason acted, they silently decided that the human world was nothing like Equestria.

Slowly, as they settled the fear that had arose in them, they watched Jason as he kept crying and screaming "**FAILURE**!" They had tears in their eyes as well, except Rainbow Dash and Applejack which showed disbelief and horror respectively. Then, Fluttershy wrapped her front legs around him in a gentle hug, being careful of his injuries of course. The human in his mentally broken state almost punched her in a moment of blind rage, but she comforted, "I'm so sorry a nice person like you had to go through something so terrible. No creature of any sort should go through that pain, and I hope you see us as friends. You are going to be alright. They cannot hurt you anymore. You are here now, Jason."

This calmed Jason down enough to make himself stop screaming and curb his blind rage with a punch to the mattress, but uncontrollable sobs still convulsed through his body as the emotions still rode like a torrent though the broken man's psyche, and for Jason, as a person that did not release emotion, this was unbelievably painful.

Rarity was the next hug, and then Applejack and Pinkie Pie, who was crying herself. Twilight stayed back out of a mixture of the memories of Jason's she had seen, shock, and awkwardness.

"I never would have known how much of that was real. I would never wish that on anypony," whispered Twilight to herself as she slowly approached the group and joined in.

Now Rainbow Dash was the only one left. She was unsure on how cool it would look, but Nalick was the creature that had reached out to her in a moment of need. She could not just turn back on him now. So, reluctantly, she joined too.

As the minutes pass on, Jason Nalick's sobs turned into rough gasps and eventually a shallow breathing. The ponies noticed and separated to reveal he had cried himself into an exhausted slumber with tears still streaking down his face.

"That is one strong pony, err… human. He was able to hold all of those emotions until now. Nalick must really trust us," said Rainbow Dash in almost depressed, but proud tone. "I think we should help him."

"I already plan on helping! He needs to know what happiness is again!" pepped up Pinkies Pie before covering her mouth with her front hooves after remembering Jason was asleep.

"I agree. In fact, I will create a replica of his clothes so he can use them when he is well again, though I will probably add a few flares," added Rarity with a smile, "Tiberius certainly deserves at least this much after what he has been though."

"Jason is smart, so I plan on helping him catch up on Equestrian culture, history, and customs," volunteered Twilight as she perked up. "I'm sure he'll love the library."

"Ah think we're thinkin' too far ahead. We should wait and see what Jay has ta say 'bout this," spoke up Applejack as she looked from Rarity to Twilight to Rainbow Dash. "He may jus be one of those ponies… err… humans that want ta do things themselves."

Rarity was not deterred by this statement, rather it made her more adamant. "New clothing never harmed anypony, Applejack. I just intend to assist Tiberius as much as I am able. He has survived far worse than a warping of personality and temporary chaos. He has survived chaos in pure form with part of his personality so buried that he became half of what he formerly was so he could continue living."

"Ah was just sayin…" started Applejack with a hint of aggravation before Twilight Sparkle stepped between them saying, "Look, I know _all_ of us want to help Jason, and I think Rarity getting some clothes for him wouldn't hurt, but anything further than that we should save until we get to know him better. You saw how many surprises were in him already, and that has only been half an hour."

"I agree with Twilight!" agreed Pinkie Pie cheerily, "I certainly didn't expect what just happened, and I didn't get a twitch either!"

"I agree too," quietly agreed Fluttershy as she slowly treaded over. "He seems very nice, but I think he needs his rest… there's a lot of pain to heal from."

Twilight nodded her head and concluded, "I think it's been agreed that we wait until Jason is awake again to discuss this anymore. So, let's go and let him rest. He certainly needs it."

With the last word being said, the ponies started to file out of the room one by one until only Twilight and Fluttershy remained in quiet conversation.

"Do you think you have a spell that could help him?" asked Fluttershy with a nervous look, "If you don't, that's okay too."

"Once I get a better understanding of his biology, I can accelerate the healing process to his body, but only time and good friends can heal the damage to his mind," replied Twilight with uncertainty. "He may never fully recover from either the physical or the mental traumas."

"I know, but I would appreciate the help. I've never had to heal an animal this size before," admitted Fluttershy in an almost depressed tone.

"I'll come by in a few days then, how about that?" offered Twilight with a small reassuring smile as she started toward the door.

"Thank you, Twilight," said Fluttershy gratefully as she turned off the light to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

-X-X-X-

Several hours later at the Ponyville Library, Twilight was pacing back and forth thinking of what to write to Princess Celestia as the sun was beginning to set.

A young purple and green dragon continued to watch in aggravation as he continued to wait for Twilight to make up her mind so he could go to bed. "You know, I bet the Princess would like to hear about the… the… what-ever-it-is. Maybe she knows how to send it back home," suggested the dragon assistant.

Twilight looked up at the young dragon with an annoyed gaze and replied, "First, _he_ is a human, and second, his name is _Jason_. And yes, Spike, I know it would be a good idea to write a letter immediately about what had happened, but what if she sees him as a threat?"

Spike simply rolled his eyes in annoyance saying, "Twilight, if what you are saying is true, then this 'human' is no more dangerous than a hurt rabbit. I doubt the Princess would see him as a threat either, and besides, isn't everyday he goes without his medicine hurting him? I just don't see why you are being so skittish about this whole thing."

Twilight snorted in anger commanding, "Alright, Spike, take a letter!"

Spike jumped down from the stool he was sitting on and quickly picked up the quill and paper that were beside him muttering under his breath, "It's about time."

Slowly, Twilight gathered her thoughts and started:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I am sorry for the delay, but recent events have unfolded that I like to ask your guidance upon. A strange creature arrived in Equestria one week and three days ago. It is intelligent and calls itself a human whose is named Jay-son Tie-ber-eus Na-lick. He is seriously injured after surviving a fall that would have killed most ponies after he materialized from a flash of green light over the Everfree Forest. I hold the belief that he was brought here by some type of spell, but I do not believe Jason has any magic himself nor has any idea magic truly existed before today, though he seems to readily accept its existence. I also learned that he needs medicine to survive, but I do not know whether the ailment can be treated by magic or not safely or even the nature of the ailment itself. Jason also seems to be heavily psychologically scarred from a civil war that occurred in his homeland. He also speaks of his race having great technology that even allows them to venture into space, but his race also seems to have no magic, conscious or subconscious. For this reason, I believe his not a threat to Equestria and would like to ask for guidance on how you would like me to proceed._

_Jason is at this time recovering at Fluttershy's cottage, and I plan on making a healing spell for his injuries he received during the fall. Also, I would like to commend Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in their bravery to help Jason after his fall into the Everfree Forest, and I would like to commend Fluttershy on her medical skills. Please respond as soon as you can._

_Your most faithful student,_  
_Twilight Sparkle_

"Got it," said Spike tiredly as he rolled up the letter and put the wax stamp on before using his fire to send the letter on its way. "I'm going to bed now," the young dragon grumbled as he made his way upstairs.

Twilight heaved a sigh now that the letter was out of the way and stared out the window as the moon began its ascent.


	4. Chapter 3: Culture Shock

**If you are offended by toilet humor, then I am sorry.  
****I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 3: Culture Shock

Three days later, Jason awoke with a start as he dreamt a red and black creature tore apart his chest. He warily glanced around with a spooked feeling of dread. Nothing seemed amiss though; he was still basically immobile, laying in a bed in the room he had occupied for exactly two weeks now by the American calendar. _I wonder if they count in the same number of days as Americans do… I always did find the seven-day week to be an odd number. Maybe they go by fives or something to that effect. For that matter, I wonder if there are the same number of hours in a day or even if our measurements of time are identical. Twilight seems smart, so I'll ask her when I get the chance._

With the momentary thought out of the way, the teen turned his focus back to the dream again. The red and black creature was definitely a quadruped, but beyond that, he did not get a clear enough view of it in the blurred dream to even tell what type of animal it was, let alone the species.

_I hope that isn't a future sight, because I know that should not be a memory. If it is… I'm more fucked up than I thought,_ Jason thought as he stared up at the ceiling. It was not as if the young man could really do much else with the shape he was in, but he was starting to get fidgety as his attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder, more commonly known as ADHD, started to take hold finally. Jason usually had pretty good control over it so not many knew he had it. In fact, he had not taken medicine for it since he was twelve years old, but right now the young human could _really_ use the Strattera.

_On the topic of medicine, I haven't taken my thyroid medication in a week, and I doubt the ponies even know what a thyroid is… let alone how to treat someone with a hyperactive thyroid disorder. This is bad… really bad,_

Jason continued thinking in a serious manner that had his face in a cross expression as he shifted the his right arm in its sling to make it more comfortable. He had talked to Fluttershy often, and he had learned much from her about this country called Equestria. He found out the there was a nearby town called Ponyville, much to his amusement. Their sun and the moon were controlled by their Princesses Celestia and Luna respectively though he _highly_ doubted that was true. The capital of Equestria was called Canterlot. He also had learned a few things from Rarity too when she came to visit to take his body measurements, much to his discomfort, and obtain clothing ideas. She told him it was for a new set of clothes she was making for him, and so he had readily agreed. During the visit, he had learned about the the more posh lifestyles that Canterlot ponies lived, which disgusted him though he said nothing. There was a lot of information to go through and collect.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he completely missed Twilight and Fluttershy enter the room right in front of him until Fluttershy quietly asked, "Are you feeling well, Jason?"

The pale teen snapped out of his thoughts instantly with a bit of a jump. Usually, he could sense living beings approaching him, but he had been too deep in thought for his mind to register their presence at all. He looked at her and nodded his head as best he could. "Yeah, I was just thinking. Actually, it is kinda important, and has to do with my condition."

"What is it? Can we help?" Fluttershy immediately asked in concern.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know if you all can. You see I need medicine in order to survive because of a defect in an important gland in my throat called a thyroid. It was a highly specialized variation of a common defect," Jason answered calmly since he did not expect the residence of 'whatever-the-fuck-this-planet-was-called' to be able to help him at all.

"I remember that from your memories. In fact, it was that type of condition I was looking for," replied Twilight smartly, "I do not know what a thyroid is, but how long can you go without your medicine? If there is enough time, I can even make a spell to fix it."

"Err… I can last about three months without it before brain damage starts to set in if I take it easy," he explained with a bit of a dismissal. _I never expected anything like this, but then again, I guess I am a world where magic **supposedly** controls the orbital cycles. I could of expected more diluted things, but something tells me different. These **pony-things** probably think they control the weather too. That's just laughable. Hell, for all I know I could of just had a mental breakdown in my own home, and I'm in a comma either laying in hospital bed or on my couch drooling! This could all be a massive hallucination of different parts of my mind and life!_

"Any other affects before then?" asked Twilight as she produced a quill and pen from her saddle pack using her telekinesis spell and to start writing down the specifics of the human's thyroid disorder.

Jason gained a thoughtful expression and began, "Well for the first week or so, I will have an astoundingly increased metabolism which causes: accelerated healing and aging, enhanced strength and agility, hyperactivity, a difficulty remembering and keeping my attention on a subject at a time, bursts of extremely violent behavior if provoked, brief bursts of amazing clarity and thought speed, and an increased libido. Second week in, my body will not be able to keep up with the demands so I act pretty normal except extreme weight loss starts to happen and I start to pale and form dark lines under my eyes. Third week in, I begin to fatigue easily and I will still lose weight. By the end of the first month, I will begin to become lethargic and my body will begin to eat at its own muscle mass. About half way through the second month, my mind will start be unable to focus on anything and there's something of a fog around my mind, and I will probably had lost a good amount of muscle tone by this time. At the end of the second month, I will be sleeping a large amount of time to compensate for the lack of food for my metabolism since I am essentially starving by this point even if I am being fed constantly, because the human digestive track cannot keep up. At the beginning of the third month, I will have a bit of a relapse for a few days as my body starts to use the fat in my brain and some of my less used internal organs as fuel. After that though, I'll probably be lucky to be awake for thirty minutes total throughout the day as the brain damage starts. After another two months, the damage will be irreversible, and after eight months… Well, I think I don't need to continue for you to be able to understand that."

He paused for a moment to catch his breath before continuing, "Anyway, what is basically happening is completely hormonal. My thyroid produces an excess of the metabolic control hormones. That is what causes my metabolism to skyrocket. This is also unique because it can't be treated by simply removing the thyroid like the condition can normally be. My brain would literally cause my body to shut down all metabolic processes. I don't know much else past that though. The doctors barely understood it enough to give me suppressing medicine so my body wouldn't eat itself alive.

"What a terrible disease!" gasped Fluttershy in shock, "Oh, Twilight, I hope you can help him."

"I will find a way, no pony… or human… should have to live through that a terrible medical condition like that," said Twilight determinedly as she put away the paper and quill. Then she used her magic to set aside her pack and continued, "I'm sure you've healed extensively since your fall because of the thyroid disorder has gone through the first week. So, a healing spell should be able patch you up the rest of the way."

"Sounds about right," he said as he sat up without a severe pain this time while supporting himself with his left arm, which was the good one. "The reason I am not overly hyperactive right now is because I am in the process of healing after several terrible injuries." Fluttershy started to look around nervously, but he did not pay attention to her since she was often jumpy from what he had seen so far.

"Oh good! That means most of your lighter injuries should almost be healed already right?" asked Twilight Sparkle excitedly with quill in her telekinetic grasp.

"I don't know. We'd have to check. I'm not exactly injured often enough to give exact diagnoses of myself," Jason said with a slight shrug of his shoulders that caused him to wince. "Though I am certainly the broken bones are just that… still broken."

"Well of course, though they are probably better along than what they normally would be, they still take a long time to heal regardless. I'm no doctor, but I've read enough to know that," said Twilight proudly as she wrote the last note down.

The pale teen swallowed nervously. "You don't say… Well…" he started but noticed Fluttershy was starting to quiver in the corner of his peripheral vision. So, he turned to her and said instead, "Are you okay? You look frazzled."

Fluttershy glanced around nervously while avoiding making eye contact while almost whispering, "N—No. I—It doesn't matter." The human raised a brow and Twilight turned to her as well with a curious gaze.

"You can say whatever you want to me, Fluttershy. As I said before, you can speak your mind around me. It takes a lot to agitate me, and I don't take offense to almost anything," Jason said soothingly. _I may not have emotions at the moment, but I can feel the nervousness radiating off of her. That's more than slightly unsettling. This new definition of that 'perception' sense of mine is going to take getting used to._

"Oh… um… okay, well, I think Twilight should wait until we know more about you, or your body actually, to attempt a healing spell. I—I hope th—that's alright," she said almost too softly to hear.

"Oh? Well, maybe she's right, Jason. I mean, your skeletal structure is vastly different than a pony's. I think a scan spell I picked up recently would be more useful here," said Twilight with some of her enthusiasm curved, but with most of it still shining bright in Jason's mind's eye.

"I… concur. Given the circumstances, and not to belittle you or anything, but you admitted to not being a physician yourself, I think that is the best course of action as of right now," he agreed flatly as he let his logical side take full control.

"Do you always talk like that?" asked Fluttershy with a hint of confusion before her confidence wavered again and she amended, "N—Not that is a problem or anything."

The human stared at her in mild surprise and began to say at a faster pace, "Hm? Well, it depends on what mindset I'm in really. I can either be a human dictionary or a regular person depending on how fast I am wanting to think at any given time. Right now I am communicating in advanced language because this medical conversation is mentally stimulating. Sometimes I wonder if there is actually split personalities within my psyche, but more often than not I pass it off as how much energy I have at any given time. I am also feeling hyper-active at the moment so please excuse my abnormally complicated vocabulary and fast talking speed."

"I take it your body has almost healed itself already of all of its minor injuries," stated Twilight unfazed by the vocabulary and talking speed.

Jason nodded. "It would seem that way, Twilight Sparkle, and I am sorry for my speech, Fluttershy. I do not always have control over how I talk with my ADHD active."

"A-D-H-D?" asked Twilight curiously.

He turned his line of sight to her and nodded, then began to say very quickly, "Yes, attention-defecate hyperactivity disorder is a mental disorientation that makes someone unusually energetic, prone to mood swings, and easy to distract. I strongly suspect that Pinkie Pie has it too, but usually mine is so well controlled because I had to learn to or take medicine for it, because my grades in school were less than up-to-par because I didn't care to do the boring work they assigned. In fact, I usually drew or read a textbook, mostly the historical and scientific texts since the others were too boring. I also used to stand all of the time, but it was considered odd and eventually I learned to sit in the desk like a normal kid so I wouldn't keep getting in trouble. Anyway, I also have a bad short-term memory so if I put something down, I wouldn't be surprised if I forgot where I had put it five minutes later. It can be quite a bother actually."

Twilight just nodded slowly saying, "Uh huh. I only got _half_ of that, but I think I understand. I'm going to go ahead and do the scan really fast and come back tomorrow with my findings to run a cross analysis with you since you seem to know a decent amount about your own body."

He laid back down and gave her a thumbs up. Even if the ponies did not know what the gesture meant, it was more to comfort himself. Then, he announced, "I am at your will for the moment, Twilight Sparkle. Scan away."

Twilight walked up beside the injured human and set the tip of her horn on his right bicep. A purple glow started to surround Jason and the experience made him briefly think of his time in an MRI machine when he was little. After a moment or two though, the glow disappeared and Twilight straightened up into her normal posture though a bit rigidly.

"So what's the trouble?" Jason asked as he sat back up. She looked at him, but quickly looked away for a moment with an unreadable expression on her muzzle.

_I guess she is still processing all the information that she just got from the spell,_ the pale teen thought as he started to whistle a little tune while he was waiting since he was bored.

"What a beautiful talent," said Fluttershy as she listened to Jason's whistling, "You sound like a lone bird singing a song."

The young man stopped whistling with a surprised expression. "Really? I'm by no means _that_ good of a whistler. Besides it was a fairly simple tune."

"Oh no, you are good. I've never heard anything like it from anything but a song bird," said Fluttershy with some enthusiasm, but with a still very quiet voice.

"I've heard that song somewhere, but I can't think of where," stated Twilight as she pulled out her quill and paper to write more notes on what she had just discovered through the spell moments before.

"You couldn't have. Something similar, maybe, but this is a song that is just in my head. I don't remember hearing it from anywhere else," Jason said with a heavy layer of disbelief.

Twilight made a gesture that he assumed was the equivalent of a shrug as it was a slight roll of the front shoulders. _Then again, I maybe assuming too much from just their body language,_ he corrected himself as he stared off into space.

"Are you alright? You were, uh, hyper just a few minutes ago," asked Twilight with some concern in her voice, "I think I should start intense cross studies on the anatomy of humans and ponies so I can get your thyroid situation at least treated to a stable point."

"Hm? Uh, okay," Jason said nonchalantly. _I did say that these episodes pass quickly didn't I? Oh well, I can only pray that this purple unicorn can find at least a temporary solution._

Twilight put her quill and paper away, before putting her hoof on the human's good shoulder comfortingly and saying, "I _will_ find a way to cure you, even if it takes finding a way to teleport you back to your home. You have my word as Princess Celestia's student on that."

Jason nodded with a serious expression. "I will not take your word. You are undertaking something that may have mixed results. Any results that you get at all, even if it bares no cure, will be enough for me. The effort you are selflessly putting into just healing me is more than I could ever ask for. I thank you, and your friends." Despite his strong exterior though, the young man was moved by the gesture she made to him nonetheless. _I pray you succeed for your sake. I've already been living on borrowed time, and already know I'll die young._

"I give you my word as a disciple of Princess Celestia still. I will find a way to cure you," stated Twilight firmly still with her ears laying down as though he had insulted her, "You are my friend." With that last sentence uttered, she turned around and made for the door leaving no room for argument or persuasion.

"Good luck to you then," Jason said with a wry smile. Twilight turned to him and nodded with a serious expression and a determined smile before turning to Fluttershy and saying, "I'll see you around, Fluttershy."

"Oh, thank you, Twilight. Please don't push yourself too hard," Fluttershy said with a shy smile, "Um, please be safe."

Twilight nodded and leaves the room.

-X-X-X-

Several tense moments pass, but finally the pale human said, "Well, how are you doing, Fluttershy? I never did get to ask you earlier."

The tension deflated like an old balloon and she answered softly, "Oh, I am well, but how are you feeling? I noticed that your right shoulder is still giving you a lot of pain."

Jason glanced at his right shoulder and then back to her with a nod. "Yeah, but I doubt anything past surgery will help it very much. I do appreciate the concern though."

"You talk as if no pony has ever cared about you before," muttered Fluttershy too softly for him to hear.

He cocked his head to one side and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear that."

She shook her head saying, "I—It's nothing. Are you tired? Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Jason shook his head and appealed, "No, I enjoy the company, and I think I've spent enough time asleep as it is. If I go without any interaction for too much longer, I might just go bonkers." He chuckled at his own comment which seemed to put Fluttershy more at ease.

She smiled lightly and stepped closer saying, "I think I'll redress your bandages then. I—If that's alright with you that is."

The young man inspected the current bandages, and they did indeed appear ready to be changed with the dried blood and all. So, he nodded his head and answered, "You certainly can. They look about ready for a change."

Fluttershy stepped closer and started unwrapping the bandages on his head first being, as always, extremely careful not to put Jason in discomfort. At this point though, his normally well-trimmed goatee was disheveled and slightly overgrown with stubble starting to grow on the rest of the jaw and on the bridge of his nose where his, usually gotten rid of, unibrow was. She stopped for a moment after removing the bandages to inspect the wounds to make sure they were not infected saying, "Are you alright? Do you want me to stop for a moment?"

Careful to _not_ use his head, Jason waved his hand instead replying, "I'm fine. In fact, I'm almost hazarding to say the fresh air feels good, but I know the injuries are far from healed." _I also think those bandages were wrapped too tight, but I don't want to upset her. Hmm, choices, choices, better not rock the boat before you can bail._

"I'm glad you are feeling better. Your injuries are almost healed so I won't have to wrap the bandages so tight this time," she said warmly in her usual quiet tone.

"Alright then, let's see how much of the other damaged areas have recovered," Jason implored as the still open wounds start to sting in the open air. _Looks like this, err… pony knows what she is doing when it comes to medicine. I've seen a lot of animals around, so I wonder if she is the local veterinarian or something along those lines. It would make sense I would be a foreign animal to them that I would be taken to a veterinarian. A pony doctor wouldn't know what to do with me,_ he mentally brewed on the subject as the conversation dropped off.

Fluttershy continued to redress the human's wounds diligently with little discomfort besides when he had to move one of his broken limbs, but he kept a brave face and did not let her know how much pain it caused. After about thirty to forty-five minutes— he was guessing since there is no timepiece in the room— Fluttershy finished her work with no mess save the old bandages on the floor. New bandages covered all of the still open wounds. There were only half the original count of forty-three she had told Jason in slight amazement commenting that he healed as fast as Rainbow Dash.

After the quick clean-up, Fluttershy returned with what seemed to be a hint of pride. Jason actually enjoyed seeing the usually skittish pegasus being proud of herself. She deserved it after being able to treat his wounds as well as she had.

Thinking she was self-confident enough to carry a conversation the young man started, "You know despite the fact that I have been here for two weeks, we know next to nothing about each other."

"I—I wouldn't know where to begin," answered Fluttershy with a nervous quiet tone.

_Maybe I spoke too soon,_ Jason thought to himself before he said, "How about hobbies? You surely must have a few things you enjoy doing for fun."

Fluttershy just simply stood there and looked at the floor with a nervous expression on her muzzle. The human was thoroughly confused by how nervous she was. In fact, it was actually starting to annoy him, but he had dealt with more annoying things than some pony that had difficulty talking. _I suppose I'm more annoyed at myself for misjudging her,_ Jason conceded to himself before saying, "Well, my hobbies are: cooking, writing, mending clothes, reading, gardening, drawing, fixing things, playing various types of games, listening to music, and working on computers."

She seemed to relax some and came out of her shell asking, "What is a com-peau-ter?"

Jason thought for a moment on how to describe it before explaining, "A computer is a highly advanced piece of technology that can do various tasks such as: store various types of data such as: music, books, text, mathematical computations, vocal recordings, pictures; and some things called programs can combine those to make games, edit various types of data on the computer, write words in data sheets inside the virtual world inside the computer. They have many uses and my world depends so heavily on that civilizations would fall if the computer network of Earth ever failed. The global network is called the World Wide Web or the Internet by the way."

"Wow, that sounds really complicated, but that also sounds very fragile for your world to depend entirely on technology like that," said Fluttershy in some form of awe.

"Indeed, but very few countries actually depend on this technology, but those few, such as the North American Federalized Union, the East Asian Coalition, and the European Union, but they are the most advanced and produce most of the world's food and finished product supply. Especially, NAFU since they produce the most food. Without them, the world would starve and serious wars would start all over the globe. Humanity is humanity's worst enemy," Jason said gravely. Then, a smile spread across his face. "However, the Internet is so spread out and has so many connections that it would almost literally take destroying the world to get rid of it, so I'm sure that won't happen."

Fluttershy was slightly more nervous now, but seemed still at ease. "Oh, that's good. Your world sounds so violent and scary."

Jason gave Fluttershy a reassuring smile saying, "It is, but I don't think you'll ever have to go there. It is not a place of peace, but that is what some people strive for. I can only hope one day an international peace can be gained, but even still, there will always be conflict. It's human nature, and it is a sad reality humanity lives in that made us that way, but there is always the kindness in almost every human heart." Fluttershy looked at him with an expression he cannot read so he continued on, "So, what are your hobbies, Fluttershy?"

She snapped out of whatever thought she was in and said softly, "Well, I… uh… I like: taking care of animals, singing, gardening, sewing, cooking, reading, napping, and being with friends."

Jason scratched his beard with his left hand before asking, "Hmm, I hope you don't find this as in intrusion of privacy, but I am genuinely curious. How does a pony's life change from a filly, I'm again guessing on the terminology, to an adult? Other than obvious maturity that is… Hmm… I guess what I'm trying to ask is: What is it like to grow up as a pony?"

Fluttershy gained something of a pensive expression before saying, "Well, I am a pegasus from Cloudsdale. So, when I was a filly, I went to Flight School. I was always picked on because I had trouble flying and my nervousness. I thought I'd never gain my cutie mark…"

"Err…" the teen interjected quickly, "What is a cutie mark exactly? And what does it do? Also it only females that get them or do both genders receive them?"

Fluttershy was caught off guard for a moment, but she quickly understood the human's confusion replying as she showed Jason her mark on her flank, "This is a cutie mark. Both fillies and colts gain these after a certain age and find what they are best at doing. Mine is butterflies which resembles my love for animals."

Jason thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, interesting. Humans do not have anything of that sort. So it just sponta… err… suddenly appears when a filly or colt find what their calling in life is?"

Fluttershy genuinely smiled saying, "That's right."

The pale teen nodded with a still thoughtful expression as he replied, "Oh, sorry about interrupting you by the way, but I had to ask. You can continue if you want."

Fluttershy shook her head insisting it was not a problem as she continued with the story of how she had gotten her cutie mark. It told of her friend Rainbow Dash protecting her from a couple of bullies and challenging them to a race. Fluttershy was the starter flag pony, but she ended up falling off the cloud toward the ground. It was a very far fall Jason imagines, but she continued to tell that she did not have the wing strength to break the fall and plummeted to the ground. Then, amazingly a large gathering of butterflies caught her just before she hit the ground. She explained that she had never seen the surface before at such a close view and instantly fell in love with all of the animals that lived on it. Then, an explosion scared away all the animals, but she was able to cox them back out showing her ability to handle animals which gave her the cutie mark she has now.

The young man was surprised to say the least, but the yellow mare looked very happy now. So much so, that he did not want to share his years growing up. It was a very rough childhood, and he was sure it would certainly ruin the good mood, but fate would not like that would it?

"So, how was your early life, Jason?" asked Fluttershy with a happy curiosity.

Jason looked down at his left hand clutching the sheets saying, "It was not a happy childhood." He attempted to distract himself with logic as a familiar itch in his chest began to build continuing, "Humans between the ages of five to ten are technically children, but childhood is a broad term for younger humans until the legal age of eighteen years of age. If you really want to, I'll share it, but…" However, the itch started to burn again and his logical side gave. "Actually… I think it needs to come out. It's been weighing me down for years, and I've had no one… or pony I guess in this case… to tell it to. If you will listen that is."

"Of course, what are friends for?" said Fluttershy softly, but reassuringly.

Jason made one last attempt to spare both himself and Fluttershy from the horrid story saying, "It really is violent and sad. Are you sure?"

She gently placed her hoof on his shoulder saying, "It's alright. You can let go. I'm your friend."

Jason gave a ragged sigh and began with an explanation of he had a good long-term memory, and that he just had short-term recollection problems before starting with as far back as he could remember. The young man began with the old house he lived in when he was five in Albany, New York, before his grandmother took ill. Jason described the snow shower in an early morning winter day that he played in happily before going back inside and snuggling with his grandmother and the four cats that lived with them; his last birthday he had at the old house was next with the tail of confetti that he had to follow to find his way to his surprise birthday party which made him feel like the luckiest kid in the world; and then, the first incident when his grandmother started to take ill is the next.

Jason almost stopped there, but Fluttershy reassured him that he would feel better afterwards. So, he continued, but tentatively. He described how his life started to change when his grandmother took ill, and he had to start helping her around the house. The young man started to sweat heavily, but he pushed farther with telling her how his grandmother kept getting worse and worse, and how the hospital would not do anything for her.

Then, he fell silent. He could not continue. His mind would not let him go any further and he conceded saying, "I'm sorry, but it's too painful and it doesn't really get any better. In fact, it gets worse so I'd rather stop there."

"No living thing should have to endure something like that at such a young age," Fluttershy was teary-eyed herself and patted his shoulder softly to comfort the young man, but suddenly there was a knock at the door which made both of them jump. She ended up making a goat sound and falling onto her back with all her legs straight as a rod in the air.

Jason tried hard not to laugh. _Even though I can't see her face from here the goat sound makes me want to bust a kidney laughing,_ he thought to himself as he attempted to not even giggle at the predicament that just happened. _I'm glad she can't see my face either for the moment, because I probably look like I just ate something really sour right about now._ This thought made him want to laugh even more, but the pale teen pushed it off to the side and just smiled like nothing happened. Which turns out to be really hard and made his chest hurt from the strain.

The mystery visitor, which Jason's mind eye identified as the white unicorn known as Rarity though he says nothing, knocks again, but neither of them jump this time.

Fluttershy righted herself and went to the door saying, "I wonder who that is."

Now, he had no idea if it was not directed towards him, but she was already out the door before Jason could say anything making him think, _I wonder if it's good news._

-X-X-X-

Fluttershy opened the front door tentatively to see Rarity with her saddle bags on the other side and tapping her hoof impatiently. Then, then the white unicorn said in a raised voice, "Fluttershy, I know you are inside. Please come out, darling, I have those new clothes for Tiberius I promised."

Fluttershy opened the door the rest of the way saying, "Hello, Rarity. You scared me when you knocked the first time."

"Oh, my apologies, darling, but you really do frighten too easily," apologized Rarity with a sincere tone.

"I know," admitted Fluttershy so softly that it was nearly inaudible.

Rarity put a comforting hoof on timid pegasus's shoulder saying, "You've come along marvelously, darling. I remember when you would not even leave your cottage."

"Um, thanks… I guess," Fluttershy said with uncertainty.

"Back to the subject at hoof, is Tiberius awake? I wish to show him the new apparel I created for him," inquired Rarity with an ecstatic air near the end of the sentence.

"Um, yes," informed Fluttershy quietly, "But I…"

"Marvelous! I'll be in and out before you know it, darling!" announced the white unicorn excitedly as she pushed her way in gently making a bee-line toward the second-story bedroom.

"Oh, okay," murmured Fluttershy as she followed Rarity.

Meanwhile, Jason was using a spare piece of paper and a pencil he had found to start practicing writing with his left hand. It was fairly difficult and slow going, but the letters were still recognizable, and it looked relatively good. _Good thing I practiced some when I was little. I doubt I'd be able to do this otherwise,_ he thought as he writes the next line of:

_The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog._

Then suddenly, Jason heard a conversation with Fluttershy and the familiar Trans-Atlantic accent which reaffirms his identification. She had told him she was going to bring him a new set of clothes, which in his opinion, were highly needed. He is getting tired of being naked, and he is certainly not getting used to it. The temperature was not uncomfortable, but young man was still self-conscious after years of wearing clothes and just human society in general which was not something that could be easily overridden especially not in just four days of being awake. He actually felt uncomfortable whenever anything with eyes got to close to him despite being under a sheet though he never let it show, but it is getting quite annoying. Him and the fashion pony had actually had an extensive discussion the last she was over to measure him, which he found humiliating, but she seemed excited and even admiring that an entire civilization wore clothes all of the time. He had always found it bothersome and even more so now that same civilization's customs were still affecting him.

To rid himself of the train-of-thought, Jason started to practice again with his left-handed writing, but that was when Rarity cantered in elegantly with Fluttershy, well fluttering, in behind her. He fought the urge to grab the sheet, which was already covering his lower body, and pull it up to his chest by putting down the pencil and scratching his stomach instead. "Oh, hello, how are you this morning? It is still morning, right?"

"I am marvelous, Tiberius. You seem to be recovering well too," said Rarity in an enthused tone. "And, yes, it is just past morning tea."

The young man instantly noticed that she has saddle bags on, so he was hoping his hunch was correct. "I am doing better than I thought I would be. I believe Fluttershy is to thank for that due to her knowledge in medicine."

Fluttershy seemed to perks up saying modestly, "Oh, it's no big deal. Anypony with a heart would do the same. You should thank Rainbow Dash; she's the one that found you."

"Nonsense, you have just as much credit in my recovery as her," Jason stated flatly leaving no room for her to duck out of his acknowledgment.

"He's quite right, darling. Rainbow Dash may have found him, but it is your kindness and knowledge of medicine that has allowed him to recover so quickly," agreed Rarity with an encouraging smile before turning to the human with a proud expression as she pulled the outfit from her saddlebags with her magic and unfolded them holding them up for display. "Here is your new attire, Tiberius. I have replicated your old outfit with a few additions of my own. What do you think?"

The pale teen stared at the clothes for a moment studying them with raised brows and wide eyes. The shirt was a replica of his white dress shirt, but with the addition of embroidered ferns with gold trim on the shoulders and an enlarge version on the reverse side that covered almost all of the upper back with the addition of a large green ten-point star in between the ferns on the center of the upper back. The pants were a duplicate of his dress pants with gold embroidery on the seams and pockets as an added flare. The belt was there too, to his surprise, with a brass buckle instead of the stainless steel the last one had.

Jason glanced at Rarity for a moment in amazement thinking, _If she is nervous on what I think, she definitely isn't showing it. Though I swear, she has to be getting a kick or something outta saying my middle name. It doesn't sound **that** cool or even all that suave for that matter!_ Then, he looked back to the clothes saying, "They are miraculous! I can't wait to try them on!"

Rarity was taken aback by how excited the male human was to see the clothes, since stallions rarely care, but beamed with pride as she gently put the clothes down on the bed beside the monkey-like creature. "I am thrilled you think so. The additions were really a shot in the dark, but the part that confounded me the most was the small pieces of fabric that I could only guess goes on your hind paws." She proceeded to pull out the two duplicate dress socks and Jason's old restaurant work shoes which had been repaired and cleaned to lustrous shine.

He nodded in understanding and explained, "Human hind paws are known commonly as feet, or foot if it is just a single one, but they are… fragile in case of most 'modern' humans, because we use shoes all of the time to make sure that are feet are not hurt by heat, cold, or sharp objects. Now, if we used them every day by themselves, they would get tougher and able to stand the majority of discomforts as if they were nothing, but humans are lazy and rather not put themselves in discomfort if possible."

"Alright, that explains why your shoes were so well used, but you have yet to explain the case of why the two pieces of fabric I hold," pushed Rarity with an exaggerated sigh.

Jason chuckled and said, "Sorry 'bout that, but I thought giving a thorough explanation would be better. However, I do understand I am getting boring. Anyways, the two pieces of fabric are known as socks. They are commonly used because twenty percent of human sweat glands are in the feet, so their purpose is to absorb the sweat and prevent the shoes from absorbing it and thus prevents the shoes from smelling too bad. Although they do need regular cleaning too, which I neglected to do unfortunately. The socks' secondary purpose is to prevent blisters and raw skin from where the foot would rub inside the shoe over a long distance. Okay, I think that about covers it."

Fluttershy said, "Oh, that makes sense. I can see why humans would wear shoes and socks. The skin is not even as tough as normal animal paws."

Rarity gave a thoughtful nod remembering the conversation from the last visit with Tiberius commenting, "Beg your pardon, but humans do not seem very physically adept, Tiberius."

Jason nodded in acknowledgment. "Yep, humans usually have other err… less intelligent animals and machines do most of the heavy stuff for us, but humans can be strong too. Just the average human can't compare to most animals about the same size. Our adaptability lies within our creativity. Humans can do amazing things with large numbers of workers and tools though. I wish I had some history books with me to show you."

"How big is the population of humans though?" asked Fluttershy quietly.

Jason scratched his chin in thought for a moment before saying, "Don't quote me on this, but I think it is approximately seven billion individuals still accounted for, and possibly another half billion not accounted for in remote areas. That accounts for the entire human population of Earth though, and we are notorious for our unusually high birth rate."

"I'd say!" said Rarity in shock from the sheer number. "There are less than seven _million_ ponies in all of Equestria!"

The human gave an amused smirk and attempted to change the subject saying, "Well enough on human fertility issues, shall I try on the new clothes?"

Rarity snapped out of whatever she was thinking and exclaimed, "Oh, but of course! Do you want us to leave you alone?"

The pale teen nodded gratefully saying, "Yes, please do. I'm… not used to changing in front of… other intelligent beings." Jason knew he just portrayed severe awkwardness thinking, _I hope they do not think of me as weird. Rarity seemed to understand last time, but as sympathetic as Fluttershy seems, I really have no idea of what she thinks of me._

"Are you sure you can get the clothes in the condition you're in?" asked Fluttershy worriedly.

Jason shook his head no saying, "I appreciate the concern, but this is something I feel I must do myself. If I need anything, I'll give ya a yell." Then, he thought, _I know changing clothes will be difficult, but I really don't care at this point. I **do** have pride, and I am stubborn like that. Wait, why do I even care?! It's not like they wear clothes themselves most of the time 'cause they have a coat! I don't have a coat so why do I care what they think?! It is both functional and decorative!_ He looked down and examined the clothes before him again. _No underwear. How bothersome._

"Oh… alright, but please be careful," said Fluttershy nervously as she followed Rarity out of the room.

When the door shut behind them, Jason sighed and painfully shifted into a sitting position at the edge of the bed with his forelegs dangling off the edge. He had been lucky Fluttershy had not decided to use a full cast for his left leg. Slowly, and painfully, he put the socks on one by one. Then, he grunted as he started to pull the pants on. It was a lot more painful than the young man would have ever imagined. He was already sweating, and he had only now got his pants past his knees. Jason sighed and thought crossly, _I'm lucky the pants fit with the bandages and casts on. Next time you are heavily injured and have to change clothes. Do **not** turn down the offer for help. It might just save you some pain. It's not like they're human and have the same social rules as us._ He sighed though and decided to keep going without the help… this time. He grunted and wheezed as he pulled the pants on with only one arm and a bad leg.

After a few minutes, the pale teen succeeded finally and decided the shirt and belt can wait until the ponies can help and called, "Hey, y'all you can come back in now! I finished about all I can do by myself at the moment!" He breathed heavily with his face slick with sweat as he thought, _I really need to figure out how to not be so stubborn. Just getting socks and pants on made me exhausted._

The door opened almost immediately and the two mares filed back in. They both looked at the human with concern since he was breathing so heavily, but they did not move to help, yet.

"Are you alright, dear? You look as if you just ran across town," said Rarity with concern evident in her voice though he really cannot tell if it was actually for the clothing or for him. Either way he found the concern rather annoying. The young man hid it well though.

"It was a _lot_ more painful than I expected," Jason said with an effort to keep his voice even. "I don't see a way I can put the shirt on with this sling on though. My apologies."

Rarity shook her head in a show of 'don't worry about it' he guessed. Then, she said, "Considering your condition, Tiberius, I'm surprised you didn't allow us to assist you sooner. Let me help you with the rest."

He nodded resigned. "Alright."

Jason held his left arm outward as Rarity used her magic to undo the sling and hold his arm in place while she put the unbuttoned dress shirt on him, and quickly rehashed the sling after the sleeve was on the right arm. She then proceeded to put his belt on for him as well before buttoning up the shirt and the cuffs. Then, the magical glow of her telekinesis spell dissipated, and he was left fully dressed.

"Other than your mane and facial hair, you look fabulous, Tiberius," says Rarity proudly as she took a few steps back. "Though, I suppose a bath would not hurt."

Jason inspected the clothes thoughtfully before he looked back to Rarity saying humorously, "I feel like I'm going to a fancy dinner party. Feeling high-class now."

Rarity stared at the human with a confused expression on her muzzle commenting absentmindedly under her breath, "I had come to the belief you were high-class."

Unfortunately for her though, Jason still overheard her and almost chuckled at the thought of him being _upper-class_. The simple assumption she made also made him uncomfortable though he did not show it. "My apologies. The clothes that you had found were some of the best clothes I had. I was actually once in the middle wage class, but being laid-off my job a month before I was teleported here made me fall to poverty. Not that it made much a difference though since I was always just teetering on that line to begin with. Anyhow, thank you again for the clothes, but I have nothing to pay you with monetarily."

Rarity was dragged out of her thoughts again replying with nonchalant, but dramatic, wave of her hoof, "No payment is necessary, darling. I just simply could not allow you to be without clothes when you have so little fur."

Though he was sure Rarity had not intend it to, the comment stung, but Jason really could not complain to the pony that had just given him clothes to wear either. So, he decided to change the topic to something he thought she would find interesting from their conversation they had last time. "Well, I immensely appreciate it either way. You know there is this old cultural saying back from my country that's called the American Dream, and it entails going from a lower wage class to a higher wage class and pursuing your ambitions to bring you into that higher wage class and become successful."

"Oh, that sounds like you, Rarity," commented Fluttershy absently with a smile.

Rarity nodded slightly in agreement. "Tell me more about this Amer-i-can Dream, would you please, Tiberius."

Jason nodded just happy to be away from the previous topic. "Well, just to tell you it didn't start with North American Federalized Union, but rather the United States of America, which is now the central band of NAFU, and was the country I was born and lived in before the war. Anyway, it started in the USA around the time it started to expand across the continent of North America to the wild and unclaimed regions to the west. Settlers would travel to the west and lay down a claim to the land and would hope to start a new life and become prosperous. Over time, however, the western areas were populated and it shifted more towards a vertical economical climb rather than owning land. Now, the Dream is still economic prosperity, but with fame too. Sadly most people never get to see the American Dream come to fruition for them, but the ones that do are among some of the most powerful individuals in my world."

"Your country sounds like it has great ideas, Tiberius. Were you proud to be a citizen?" asked Rarity curiously.

Unfortunately, the young man was not sure how he would like to answer that seeing as how he despised the government, but he loved the ideals and base of how the United States was constructed. Jason certainly did not like NAFU, but he had no choice in that either. After a moment of thought, he finally responded, "I loved being a citizen of the United States of America for what it stood for: freedom, equality, the American Dream, and democracy. However, I didn't like how corrupt our government had become and the way our country had been slowly deteriorating because of it. I certainly do not like NAFU, but that is for how it was made and having our God given rights taken from us."

"From what you told me, it sounds like you were not alone in hating your government," responded Fluttershy with a hint of sadness. "I'm glad Equestria isn't like that."

Jason scratched his beard with his left hand inquiring, "So is Equestria the name of this planet or is it just the country we are in? You never did clarify."

Rarity blinked in mild surprise before answering, "Equestria is our country, but I would of guessed you would as Twilight that type of question, darling."

He shrugged with his left shoulder saying, "Well she isn't here right now, and just to be fair either one of you could have answered the question. I was just curious is all. By the…"

Suddenly, Rarity seemed to remember something and started to become frazzled saying, "Oh dear! I'm going to be late to pick up Sweetie Bell!"

"Don't let us keep you, Sweetie Bell will probably be upset," prompted Fluttershy quietly as she started to worry about Sweetie Bell as well.

"Your right! I'll see you two later!" Rarity said exasperatedly as she galloped out the door with her saddlebag in magical tow.

-X-X-X-

The human blinked in mild surprise not knowing how to respond in the exchange and sudden leave of the white and royal purple unicorn. He did not need to say anything though as Fluttershy turned to him and said, "I'm sorry about that, Jason. Rarity has to go pick up her little sister. They have been on bad terms again recently."

Jason nodded slowly thinking, _I'll also have to ask Twilight if ponies have some sort of enhanced internal clock. That would be an interesting discovery it that would be true. It would also mean there would be no need for standard clocks either, which might get annoying._

"Are you alright, Jason? You seem upset. I'm sure Rarity was not meaning to be rude," comforted Fluttershy.

Hearing his name pulled Jason out of his thoughts, and he asked, "Why do you think I'm upset? Was I scowling or something?"

Fluttershy nodded nervously not saying anything.

He chuckled lightly before explaining, "That was just my expression I get when I am thinking. I can get quite absorbed into my thoughts so I have that expression and I seem to be ignoring you, it's not intentional. I'm just lost in thought… quite literally actually." He chuckled some more.

She nodded her head but obviously feeling better.

Then, he started to get a feeling in his gut. _Literally oh shit… I have ta go take-a-dump, and I still have no idea whether or not the ponies even have the concept of toilets or indoor plumbing at all yet. Well, I guess now is much better than never,_ Jason thought awkwardly before forcing himself to ask, "Um… do you… have a toilet?" He winced at how quiet he sounded. Then, the thought of why he had not needed to go to the toilet for his solid waste occurred to him. Quickly, he chose not to think about it. Some things were better off not known.

Fluttershy turned one of her ears toward him and said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you."

Jason started to think he was making a fool of himself and restated in his normal tone, "Uh… do you have a toilet?"

She stared at human confused and asked, "What is a 'toilet'?"

The young man started to turn red from embarrassment and quickly explained, "It is a place where one leaves their digested solid waste."

"Oh! You mean you need to go to the latrine! Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't understand you sooner! Please don't be mad at me! I'll go get a wheelchair!" exclaimed Fluttershy with some urgency as she quickly left the room to find the said object leaving a Jason Nalick blinking in surprised confusion.

For a few more minutes, Jason waited with mind full of questions that he planned on asking over a matter of a few weeks, but he quickly pushed the mental list aside and started to practice with his left hand again on another sheet of paper. After the fifth sentence, he was interrupted by Fluttershy's reentry with the wheelchair saying, "I hope this works well. I know it won't be perfect since it wasn't intended for humans."

Jason studied at the wheelchair in question with a curious gaze. The seat is larger than the average human wheelchair, but the basic shape is the same. There also seemed the addition of a fold-away desktop, but since ponies do not have hands and need things closer to them to manipulate things with their mouth, it made since. There also seemed to be an air tank and some type of metal structure on the back which he could not fathom the purpose to. Finally, he said, "It should do nicely. I'm just glad that wheelchairs exist."

Fluttershy nodded with a smile, and she helped the injured man make the painful transition to the wheelchair.

"I'm glad Twilight brought her wheelchair yesterday. I wouldn't of had one big enough if she didn't," Fluttershy said with a happy tone.

The young man raised both eye brows in surprise clarifying, "She doesn't need this anymore, does she?"

Fluttershy shook her head as she pushed him out of the room and to the top of the stairs which made the human a bit nervous. "Oh no, she used this when she got injured awhile back, but she said she made some additions to it to help it get up and down stairs."

"Oh? What are they?" Jason asked with nervous curiosity.

"Well, she put an electric fan and a balloon that can be filled and emptied back into a tank in the back," explained Fluttershy as best she could. "The controls are on the left side. I think. Oh, I wish she was here to explain it."

He looked on the left side noticing three levers, and then he examined the right to find a book in the slot built into the desktop. Curiously, Jason used his left hand to grab the book and opened it. It was not in a language he could read, however, so he closed it again and looked at the cover which had a picture of the wheelchair in schematic form. "I think I found the instruction manual, but there's a problem."

"What is it?" asked Fluttershy with curiosity overriding her nervousness.

"Your written language isn't the same as mine. I can't read it," Jason stated flatly with a twinge of frustration and a good dosage of disappointment.

"I was wondering what language you were attempting to write with your left paw," commented Fluttershy as she unfolded the desktop so she could use it as a platform. "I can read it for you. It's not a problem."

He opened up the manual to the first page saying, "Thanks, Fluttershy. I really appreciate it." There were other matters that he was literally holding back so a long delaying conversation was not an option. He was half temped just to hop down the stairs, but there was no railing so that might be the best idea.

"It's not a problem, Jason. I like helping," Fluttershy said as she started to read the Equestrian written language. The pale teen remained quiet and attempted to read along, but it seemed to be more than a different shape of the alphabet. It could be runic, hieroglyphic, or phonetic for all Jason could tell, but he could not tell heads or tails out of the entire language past its basic characters. There are definitely more than twenty-five characters if it was an alphabet though.

Finally she stopped reading and walked over to the left-hand/hoof side and pointed at the lever furthest away from him with a wheel under it instructing, "I think you pull this up and turn the wheel under it leftward until it stops." He did as she said which made a metal pole rise up from the back where the equipment that was thought useless earlier is, and the wheel turned the balloon and its frame into position from a folded down position to parallel to the ground above the occupant.

"That's interesting. Using lighter-than-air travel to navigate stairways and other obstacles. Ingenious, I wonder how much this cost," Jason commented with a calculating expression before turning back to Fluttershy saying, "You can continue."

She nodded uncertainly as she pointed to the second and third levers explaining, "This controls the lift, and the third controls the wing speed."

The human wondered at the 'wing speed' terminology, but saved the thought on the choice of words for later saying with confidence, "Alright, I think I understand, Fluttershy. Thanks for explaining that to me."

Fluttershy backed away with a happy smile responding, "Isn't that what friends are for?"

Jason nodded with an appreciative smile while he thought, _I wonder why all these ponies are stressing friendship so much. I think I'm starting to like this culture. I just hope nothing ever takes advantage of such an innocent and pleasant culture._ Then he started to flirt with the second gear until he felt the wheels leave the ground after only a few nudges up and thought, _I hope this doesn't use something similar to hydrogen in an explosive sense. I do **not** want to be a mini Hindenburg._ Then, he held his breath hoping that Twilight's contraption did not go up in flames as he nudged the third lever up. He felt it click into its first position unlike the others which move smoothly. He heard a whirring sound, and the contraption started to move forward.

Now Jason Nalick was in concentration mode as the wheelchair clears the railing at the top of the stairs and lower the second lever some to let him start a slow decent. As he cleared the stairs, he shut off the fan and nudged the second lever down more until he lands on the ground and let the rest of the air back into the storage tank.

Fluttershy trotted up next to the human as he let out a breath that he did not realize he had been holding. Then, he used the reverse order to return the frame, balloon, and pole back to their storage positions. "That was nerve-racking. Glad it works though, it'll make life easier for however long I'm unable to walk. Remind me to thank Twilight next time I see her."

"I will, but are you sure you want to use it? You seemed awfully nervous," inquired Fluttershy with concern.

Jason sighed with a forced smile assuring, "It'll be fine. I jus have ta get used to it is all. Now, where's the latrine?"

Fluttershy used her forehoof to point at the closed door across the room to the left of them saying, "It's in there, but be careful. The water pressure is a little high."

"I'm sure I'll be alright," the teen assured her as he wheeled himself across the room and into the bathroom wondering what was bad about high water pressure and hoping he did not find out.

As he entered the bathroom, Jason noticed it was similar to some Japanese-style bathrooms that he had saw in a home makeover show a few years back, but with a few slight differences. It was certainly larger than any bathroom he had personally seen before. _Well of course their bathrooms are going to be bigger than the average human's! They're bigger animals!_ he scoffed at himself. After a few moments inspecting, he turned around and closed the door behind him before pulling a lever which he assumed is the lock that changes the label above that from yellow with black writing to blue with white writing which he equates to the unoccupied/occupied labels you often see on porta-potties at the public fair.

Wheeling over to what he assumed was the toilet; the young man noted that it had a flushing system that was similar to the standard toilet back home. Then, he made a tedious and painful transition from sitting in the wheelchair to the toilet seat which he noted also did not lift up like a standard biped's would. Jason did his business as he stared at what he assumed was the flushing mechanism hanging from the ceiling in front of him since there was not one on the toilet itself. Then, Jason noticed there was no toilet paper and no place for the toilet paper to be stored. He thought about yelling something to Fluttershy, but thought better of it. He looked around desperately trying to find something to wipe himself off with, and finally his eyes landed on the manual. He grabbed it and flipped though it desperately trying to find a blank page, and thankfully at the end there was one. He tore it out and used it before finally pulling on the flushing pulley.

Then, Jason received the worst shock of his life as he heard the toilet begin to flush and a jet water simultaneously hit his rear causing him to yelp first in surprise until his muscles tense then in pain which quickly caused him to cough a few times. "Oh shit!"

Fluttershy quickly burst in demanding in worry, "Are you okay, Jason?! I heard a yell and you've been in here an awfully long time!"

At first, the human blinked in surprise and just stared for a moment completely stupefied. Then, the realization of what exactly just happened hit him, and Jason immediately turned red and face-palms before starting to laugh hysterically.

Fluttershy began to back out with an uncertain and embarrassed expression on her muzzle.

Jason forced himself to stop laughing after a moment and said out of breath, "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I'll explain what caused me to laugh when I get back out."

Her expression did not seem much better, and she simply nodded as she closed the door on her way out.

He shook his head in embarrassment and attempting to control his laughing fit as he redressed himself and transitioned back into the wheelchair. As he left, Jason changed back the symbol on the door and shut the door behind him. He looked around to see if he could find Fluttershy but did not see her in the living room. However, he did notice the front door was ajar. So, he wheeled himself to it, and noting that it was not locked, closed it behind him as he left the cottage to the blinding sunlight outside. The pale teen instinctively shielded his eyes from the bright light and as his eyes adjust, he started to look around for her, but again, she was nowhere in sight. Jason looked up in higher areas to see if she had flown anywhere since she was a pegasus after all, but still to no avail.

_Oh come on! I didn't think I had upset her **that** much!_ he thought angrily scolding himself as he gave the left arm/foreleg rest a thump with his fist.

Deciding she would show up when she is ready and since he was in no condition to go looking for her, Jason sighed and started to look around noting there were a lot of different animals around. She even had a chicken coop which made him wonder whether Equestrians are truly vegetarian or not. The sightseeing was not to last though as a white rabbit opened up the door behind the unsuspecting human, jumped up into his lap, and smacks him in the face.

"Huh? What the hell?"

At first, Jason had no idea what to think, but obviously the bunny wanted his attention. "What do you want, little guy?"

It made flapping motions with its forelegs as it sat upright, a scared fidget, and then pointed inside.

"Fluttershy is still inside? I didn't see her. Where is she?" Jason asked the bunny with something of a disbelief he was actually communicating with a rabbit. _This is starting to get ridiculous. I feel like I'm in Wonderland from "Alice in Wonderland" now._

The bunny made a pillow like gesture with its paws as it snored and then made an outline of a rectangle in the air. Then, it made a crying motion before settling back into its angry expression.

"So she's in the bedroom… and she's crying. Damn, I didn't think… Thanks, little guy," the human said to the white rabbit before it jumped off and pointed back to the house with a huff. Jason sighed as he made his way back to the base of the stairs and used the lighter-than-air system to get himself to the top. When landing, he noticed the door was cracked and crying was emanating from inside.

_**News alert!** I'm now officially the asshole of the millennium! Fuck, I didn't think this was going to happen. I wasn't even laughing at her. I was laughing at myself…_ the young man thought morosely in a scolding fashion. Eventually, he built up enough courage to knock on the door and apologized, "Fluttershy, I'm sorry about laughing, but I was directing it at me. I hadn't been expecting the jet of water for cleaning, and it made me jump which made my muscles tense and caused me to yelp in pain. Then you came in and I got embarrassed. I was laughing at the entire situation that had happened right then. I was laughing at myself. I didn't mean to embarrass or hurt you."

He heard the crying stop and a clopping of hooves as she approached the door and opened it. To his surprise, she was smiling and her eyes are not an irritated red like what happens when one cries. Jason blinked a few times in confusion without saying anything. _Either she just had a major personality change, pegasi eyes do not redden when they cry, or she had not been crying at all…_

"I'm sorry, Jason, for making you think I was crying," she started off, but then her expression changed to nervous embarrassment. "I was actually laughing, but please don't be mad at me. I didn't want you to think I was being mean so I hid in here to laugh. Was I really making that much noise? Did I upset you?"

The human smiled and sighed in relief. He held his index finger on his left hand up and explains, "First of all, I didn't mind that you were laughing. I laughed too, and besides that situation was too awkward not to laugh at." He held up a second finger and continued, "Second, I had actually gone outside at first thinking you were out there. It wasn't until a white bunny using different gestures told me that you were up here. It was also under the impression that you were crying. So, good job on the hiding part." Finally, Jason held up a third finger and finished, "And third, I didn't hear you until I was literally in front of the door close enough to knock. So, all things considered, I think we just had a big misunderstanding."

After a moment, the tension broke and they both laughed, though hers seemed more like a giggle. During the laughing though, Jason noticed how much he had actually relaxed since he had come here. In fact, he was more relaxed now than he had ever been in his own world except for when he was about to go to sleep in his own bed. Jason filed away the observation for later though so he could enjoy the hearty laugh. It was not one of his usual hysterical laughs that erupt to deal with stress, but a genuine laugh which was a rare commodity for any human to enjoy.

After a few moments, the laughing petered-out and the human and mare made their way back downstairs to the living room. As Jason landed, Fluttershy turned to face him and said, "I have to go out and check the songbird population on the north edge of town. I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I was supposed to go quite a while ago when Rarity showed up. I'm hope you're not upset with me." Her expression seemed sullen and nervous now, but she seemed determined too.

The young man shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Now that I'm mobile again, I should be able to take care of myself until you get back. I am an adult after all." Then he thought to himself, _Besides if I can't take care of myself now that I can move, I am one sorry excuse for a human being._

She nodded with enthusiasm seemingly happy that he agreed without argument. "Oh good." She pointed in the direction of the wood stove which had a pantry sitting a safe distance away from it continuing, "The kitchen is over there, so help yourself to anything you want while I'm away. I know it isn't much, I'll cook something when I get back."

Jason nodded in agreement with a reassuring smile. "Alright, sounds fair. I'll see you upon your return then. Oh, and lets not talk about the toilet incident to anyone."

"I think that's for the best. See you in a while. Have a good time." Fluttershy gave a small smile and stepped out the front door before flying off with the door left ajar again.

_Hmm, I wonder if she leaves the door open for the rabbit. It would make sense if the rabbit is her pet, though I would hesitate to call that particular rabbit a pet,_ Jason thought as he maneuvered himself out the door, and noticed she was already just a speck in the distance. He glanced around again and started inspecting the area out of curiosity. "Wow, what beautiful scenery. I haven't anything like this except for pictures of Ireland, but in person… Enchanting…" His mind was overwhelmed as he took in the beautiful scenery, and without realizing it, he started to go down the dirt road away from the cottage.

Then he stopped himself, and turned around as it came to mind that Fluttershy may have wanted him to stay at the cottage. "Maybe I'll just look around the cottage. There is bound to be interesting things around here too," Jason said to himself, though not entirely convinced, "Besides I feel starved."

He went back into the cottage and opened inside the pantry. _She was right when she said she didn't have much, but the apples look good,_ the young man thought to himself as he pulled three green and two red apples out of the basket and shut the pantry again. Then, Jason picked up pencil from the small table in the living room and went back outside to enjoy the sun as he ate the apples and started on a journal of his time in this place known as Equestria. Whether real or fiction, it mattered not.


	5. Chapter 4: Suprises of Exploration

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 4: Surprises of Exploration

At the Ponyville Library, Twilight Sparkle was becoming impatient. First, Princess Celestia had yet to give a response to the urgent letter, and second, Fluttershy was late. Pacing back and forth, Twilight was starting to worry more over her friend now since Fluttershy was now over an hour late.

"Twilight, Fluttershy is fine! It's only been one hour and five minutes! Not everypony is going to be right on time!" announced Spike in annoyance as he attempted to calm her down. Unfortunately for him, the young dragon had hit a nerve.

Twilight glared at him with anger. "Spike, I…" Then, he started to pat his chest vigorously and seemed to be choking. Her expression suddenly turned from smoldering anger to immediate concern. "Spike! What is…?"

Suddenly, a large belch rang out in the room, and a rolled up scroll materialized from the fire that erupted from the young dragon's mouth. The scroll fell to the floor and Spike wheezed with a dazed look on his face. "I… think… that… is for you."

"What have I told you about eating ice cream when you are expecting a letter?" scolded Twilight with a huff. "You really scared me, Spike!"

"I know! I know!" yelled Spike with his usual pep seeming to have already miraculously recovered. "I just didn't think it would be this soon."

Twilight rolled her eyes as she used her magic to pick-up the scroll and unroll it revealing the script inside:

_My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_I am terribly sorry for the delay, but this is a matter both Luna and I had to discuss. If what you say is true, then once Mr. Jayson Tieberius Nalick has recovered I would like to have an audience with him. Luna will arrive soon for a preliminary meeting. She is concerned that the human is manipulating you. But rest assured, I believe Mr. Nalick does not have malicious intentions, and I hope my sister feels the same after meeting him in person. However, I do not yet fully trust that Mr. Nalick will not attempt some malicious act in the future, so I would like you and your friends to observe him closely. I also believe it is best that he stays at Fluttershy's cabin so he can exposed to the rest of the population in a more gradual manner. This is as much for him as the ponies in Ponyville and should reduce the culture shock for Mr. Nalick and help the residence of Ponyville accept him at their own pace._

_Concerning the matter of Mr. Nalick's health, I have enclosed in this scroll another sheet with a spell that should slow his body's degradation rate while you attempt to find a cure for his thyroid deficiency. When I read your update on his condition regarding how his body would feed on itself, I regretted having to see a being with such a terrible ailment. However, I decree that no attempts be made to return Mr. Nalick to his home. The space-time fabric has not recovered from the incident that brought him here, and the scientists at the Academy fear that it is too unstable to even use the Elements of Harmony._

_We shall discuss more on this matter when you and Mr. Nalick arrive here in Canterlot when he is well enough to walk. I do stress that only you and Mr. Nalick are to come to Canterlot Castle for the meeting, but the others can accompany you as far as the city if they so wish. I wish you and your friends the best of luck._

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight blinked in surprise. The event that had brought Jason here caused the space-time fabric to become so fragile that it was too dangerous to even use the Elements? It shocked Twilight to think a single seeming small event could cause such damage. In fact, it scared her to think what Jason could do if he really did have magic, and he was just manipulating them for his own ends. She instantly shook her head at the very thought of him betraying her and her friends trust and glanced at the second sheet of paper.

It was a fairly simple spell, but it required a lot of fine tuning, raw power, and concentration. So, no ordinary unicorn could do it, and only one on par with Twilight Sparkle could use this spell to any affect. The unfortunate part was the spell could only hold enough power in one session for one day, and the spell could not stack meaning if she cast it before the allotted time then the spell would just start anew with no extension from the previous session.

"So what does it say, Twilight?" asked Spike full with curiosity, but keeping his distance remembering the last time he read over Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight sighed knowing that withholding the information would be of no benefit. So, she gave Spike a condensed version while carefully leaving out the frailness of the space-time fabric and the fact the Elements could not be used right now.

"Sheesh, I was just wondering," complained Spike, "You didn't have to give me a lecture about it."

Twilight smiled deviously. "That's what I do best, Spike."

Spike rolled his eyes and taps his foot. "Yeah, I know. Believe me when I say sometimes I wish it wasn't."

The tension quickly dissolved into a small laugh on both sides and Twilight commented sarcastically, "Thanks, Spike."

Then, a knock sounded from the front door. "I'll get it. It's probably Fluttershy. How about you get some tea started for us since we'll be expecting Princess Luna too."

The young dragon nodded and started his way to the kitchen saying, "No problem."

Twilight used her magic to open the door to reveal that Fluttershy was indeed on the other side with a downcast and almost pleading look in her eyes. "I'm sorry about being so late, Twilight. P—Please don't be mad at me."

Twilight stepped aside letting the light yellow pegasus mare inside as she asked worriedly, "What happened, Fluttershy? Is Jason alright?"

Fluttershy instantly smiled responding, "Oh, yes. He is recovering very well. In fact, he can already get around on his own in the wheelchair you left for him. He was quite impressed with the flight balloon you put on it, and he told me to give you his thanks next time I saw you."

Twilight smiled with the news on how fast Jason was recovering along with a small hint of modest pride over her invention, but the smile quickly turned into a concerned expression. "You didn't tell him that you were coming here, did you?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh no, I really didn't like doing it, but I lied and told him that I was checking the songbird population on the north edge of town. He seems to trust us completely though, and I just makes feel guilty to have to lie to him."

Twilight put a comforting hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder saying, "I just got a reply from the Princess so I'm glad you could make it."

Fluttershy blinks. "What did she say?"

Twilight took a deep breath not knowing how Fluttershy would take the news, and started with that Jason could not be sent home, or at least not at the present time. Twilight continued on to explain that Jason would be staying at Fluttershy's cottage, and that they had to observe Jason carefully to make sure that he would not do anything malicious in the future. Fluttershy attempted to say something in his defense, but Twilight simply raised her hoof and continued with the audience arranged with Celestia for Jason when he was able to walk before finishing with the imminent visit from Princess Luna.

At the mention of Princess Luna's visit, Fluttershy was struck with fear. "Ni—Nigh M—Mare Mo—Moon is coming here?!"

She attempted to bolt, but Twilight held her where she was with her magic and said sternly, "Fluttershy! Night Mare Moon is gone! Princess Luna is good! Do you not remember yourself? When she was changed from the aftermath of when we used the Elements of Harmony on her, or last Nightmare Night when Luna came to visit Ponyville? You weren't scared of her at my brother's wedding! She is not a pony to fear! Get a hold of yourself! She is _not_ Night Mare Moon!"

"It is fine if she still yet feareth Us. For We have come to understand that one thousand years of thinking cannot become undone in one year," said a firm, but neutral voice from behind Twilight. Twilight turned with an excited glint in her eyes as she released Fluttershy and kneeled in front of the dark alicorn before her. Fluttershy simply hid under her hooves and shook in fear. The dark alicorn's expression softened, but sadness also became clear in her voice as she addressed the timid yellow mare, "Thou hast no need to fear Us for We will not devour thy soul, Element of Kindness. Therefore, thou hast no need to fear thy Princess of the Night."

Twilight decided to stay silent and watch as Fluttershy removed her hooves from over her eyes. The pegasus had an ashamed expression on her muzzle. "I-I'm sorry Princess. I was raised to fear Night Mare Moon, and I-I am still having trouble separating you from her."

Princess Luna nodded in understanding. "Ye two may rise. Now, Fluttershy, thou hast right to fear Night Mare Moon for what it represents: vengeance, envy, and jealousy that corrupteth the soul and make thee what thou art not. That is what happened unto Us… to me. And if twas not for thee, Twilight, and the other Elements, We… I would still be twisted and corrupted. I would be doomed to suffer for eternity. Take heart, for I fear Night Mare Moon also." Now the Princess of the Night was no longer brimming with power, stoicism, and strength but vulnerability. Her ears were now drooping, and her mane had fallen into her face.

Fluttershy approached the dark alicorn and put a comforting hoof on her shoulder. "I—I'm sorry all of those terrible things had happened to you, Princess. I—I was wrong to fear you, and I hope you're not mad at me."

The Night Princess's expression returned to its usual stoic neutral as she spoke again, "There are no hard feelings, Fluttershy. Thou may'st call me Luna if thee wishest, but my time is short, and I must begin my evaluation of the human before my duties of the night begin. Thou hast had the most contact with the human. So, I beseech to hear the story from thee so I have an indication of what to expect. Leave nothing out."

"Well… okay…" started Fluttershy as she began to tell of the time she had spent with the human known as Jason as Spike entered with the tea.

-X-X-X-

_…but on another note, I believe that these ponies will become the friends in time. I just do not like the thought of them having to bury me after knowing me for such a short amount of time. I am interested in the culture here though. I have heard from Fluttershy that Twilight Sparkle lives in a library! That would be an amazing place to live! I could care less if I had to be the librarian!  
I'm suspicious that all of this is a coma induced dream from finally arriving at a complete mental breakdown, but nothing is for certain anymore since I do not know if the is a dream or if I will ever awaken again. Anyway, I have no idea what purpose I have to serve here be it just to live, put my broken mind back together, or something else entirely. However, I have decided to help these ponies in any way I can before I expire, which I have no doubt will happen within the year if this is indeed reality. As much as I believe in Twilight Sparkle's intellect, she will simply not have the resources necessary to create an entirely new type of medicine before my time has come or the damage has progressed too far. I accept it though as I have since I became fully aware of my condition years ago, and enjoy the borrowed time I have left. I can only hope she can find a cure for her sake, because she seems the type to take failure hard, especially when trying to help others, and I can't say I really blame her. I can only hope she either finds a cure or this is just an elaborate dream. —End of Entry #1_

Then, Jason Nalick placed it, along with the other two pieces of paper that currently made up his journal, into the cubby. He heaved a sigh and placed the pencil in a holder before folding the desktop back to the side.

The human sighed again and used his left hand to rub his eyes to help them unfocus from the intense concentration he had to use to write with his left hand. "At least I was using a pencil. I couldn't imagine having to use a pen, or a quill like Twilight for that matter," he absently muttered to himself as he started to look around at his surroundings boredly. Then, the bored teen started to think on that sightseeing trip he almost took earlier and began to entertain the idea a little more.

He pulled the desktop back over and retrieved a fresh piece of paper and his pencil from the cubby and proceeded to write a note in both the usual Latin alphabet and roughly guesstimated Equestrian written language. While he did not know if the Equestrian version exactly read what he intended, the words were simple enough to not have too many errors he hoped. In reality though, it said "Gong ot of u whale." instead of "Going out for a while." He closed the door with the paper wedged in the seal noting there was a flap at the bottom for the bunny to get out at the bottom.

"As long as I can find my way back and return before dark, I'm sure Fluttershy wouldn't mind. I just hope I don't run into something… lethal," Jason muttered again as he started on his way down the dirt road. _My left arm is going to be awfully sore though._

The thought was quickly banished as they young man gazed upon the amazing scenery. He had lived in country areas all his life, but this world was so pure and unpolluted that he could only gawk at the beautiful green field of grass to his left and strong trees, that he suspected might be related to oaks, to his right. "I can rightly say I have fallen in love with this scenery, and this road is so secluded it is next to impossible for me to become lost. Too bad I can't jog or bicycle, the weather is perfect for it," Jason thought out-loud as he continued his way farther and farther away and took a right as he came to a fork in the road so he could use the forest as a constant landmark.

Behind him, however, a strong gust of wind from the Everfree Forest blew the sheet of paper from its place, and it slowly glided down to the shallow stream were it was washed away.

Eventually the forest gave way to an apple orchard, which made Jason instantly think of the old orchard he always when to in Albany and the handmade old fashioned apple butter that he used to spread on English muffins. The teen stopped figuring he had gone far enough as he rested in the shade of a dead tree on a hill to the left of him. He looked at the tree figuring it had to of been alive for at least a century or better just looking at the width of the massive trunk. Then, he glanced to the right and inspected the orchard and figures that the trees, while notably younger looking, have to be at least a generation old as well. Briefly, he wondered if the orchard was communal or family owned thinking that it was unlikely that a corporation would own such an old fashion looking orchard, but he supposed he could always ask Fluttershy. The human looked at the gate nearby to see an apple with the Equestrian symbols on either side of it. A thought also crossed his mind that the orange pony mare, though he could not remember her name at the moment, had also mentioned that she worked at an orchard of some kind.

Jason's thoughts were rudely interrupted as deep voice shouted, "INCOMING!" and the shadow from the dead tree started to get noticeably larger. He quickly glanced to the left and his heart sank knowing that it would be hopeless to move in time. So, the young man ducked his head down as he instinctively raised his left hand toward the tree to shield him from the impact, not that it would do much good, and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable. His heart was beating so fast that he could almost say it hurt, but all Jason could think about was how much it is going to hurt and that he wished the tree would disappear. Suddenly, the outstretched hand felt like it was burning and some type of recoil pushed it back before the teen heard an enormous BANG as if lightning had just struck right next to him. The shockwave from the explosion was strong enough to nearly tip the wheelchair over.

Jason immediately looked up to see the burning shrapnel of what was once the massive dead tree in front of him, but the world was tinted red as if someone was holding up a transparent piece of plastic over his eyes, but the effect quickly subdued to nothing as the colors returned to normal. The human stared at the debris and muttered, "What the hell?"

He was so stunned that Jason failed to notice the large red pony with a farm yoke galloping towards him until it was right in front of him. Its short-cropped orange mane and tail seemed slightly in disarray, more than likely by the shockwave the explosion made, with tan hooves and a sliced open green apple with twinkles around it for his mark. _It certainly seems more buff and masculine than all of the other ponies I've seen so far, and I'm sure that it was this pony's voice I heard. I must of scared the poor guy shitless,_ the teen thought uncomfortably, _I wonder how it made the tree blow up. It doesn't seem to have a horn unless it's using a spell to conceal it, but why would it? Maybe it was using an explosive to destroy the tree and it just happened to tip over. Either way, I've been having **really** bad luck with trees. I hope I do not obtain a fear of trees, especially if this is just a coma induced dream._

The red pony seemed to be studying the human as much as Jason was studying it. Not that Jason was surprised, but it was a bit unnerving still. It was a massive pony compared to the mares though. And where they about equal Jason's height in the wheel chair, this big red one stood a good foot taller than the mares. _Must be at least five foot. Damn, I would not want to get on this big guy's bad side,_ Jason thought with a twinge of humor, but then he realized he might very well have gotten on the big pony's bad side.

"Ya alright?" the big pony finally asked monotone with concern in his green eyes. _His voice is definitely a deep male voice, and he has a Deep South accent too, but not quite Cajun, similar to the orange mare._

"Yes, I believe so. Are you okay?" the human replied politely in turn. Inside though, he was heaving a massive sigh of relief. _I do not know how I could of protected myself if he was angry._

"Eeyup," the big pony replied simply with a heavy stress on the "e."

Jason nodded not knowing whether the big pony was slow or just shy, but the human was curious so he attempted to start a conversation, "So… I'm new around here, and… well, I'm unsure where I am. I know how to get back to where I'm staying. I'm just curious is all." The teen made a note to himself to brush up on his rhetoric and small talk skills since, in his opinion, he had just said one of the lamest and most awkward conversation starters he ever had.

"Sweet Apple Acres. Yer 'bout a trot 'n' 900 lengths from Ponyville," responded the red pony flatly.

Jason sighed. _Of course they do not have the same measurement system as we do,_ he thought. Then, he got an idea and pulled a blank piece of paper out and wrote down the given measurement before inquiring, "I'm not familiar with your measurement system, so can you show me how long a length is?"

The red pony nodded and made a line in the dirt road. Jason inspected the line and made an educated guess that it was about six feet long and wrote the guesstimate down on the piece of paper before asking, "So how many lengths are in a trot then?"

"Fifteen-hundred," answered the red pony.

The teen did a few quick long hand multiplications and ended up at 2.73 miles. "So about two and three-quarters miles, I'm not sure if that's right, but it seems so. Anyway, thanks. You know, this orchard reminds me of my hometown. We had an apple orchard that made the best apple butter."

The red pony nodded in understanding before asking, "Who 'n'… what are ya?"

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry you must think I'm rude. I am what's known as a human. Um… we are sentient ape-like creatures that walk on two legs, but anyway my name is…"

"Jay! What in tarnation are ya doin' here?" asked a familiar southern accented voice behind the human. Jason turned the chair to see the orange mare from before staring angrily at him from the gate with a small yellow pony with red mane with a pink bow and a red tail. "I thought Twilight said it would take ya another week ta be out moving again?"

Jason made a nonchalant twist with his good hand and said, "If I stayed in that bed any longer I would've done gone bonkers. I jus can't stand it. This fellow was a big help though. He saved me from a falling tree somehow and gave me a base to use for my measurement system conversions."

"Ya saved him from the tree? How'd the tree blow up ta start with? I thought you were jus gonna buck it," asked the young yellow pony her orange eyes brimming with curiosity.

The big red one shook his head. "Ah bucked it. He used magic."

"You have magic?!" asked the yellow pony enthusiastically.

"Why did ya lie ta us, Jay? We wouldn't of thought any different of ya," asked the orange mare who Jason just now was able to place as Applejack. Her expression was slightly hurt though which made him feel like an asshole even though he was positive he did not have magic. This exchange, however, made the red pony glare at Jason angrily which caused the human to shrink a little.

"Look, I've never had magic, and I'm positive whatever happened wasn't magic. At least I don't think so," Jason explained defensively as he scratched his jaw nervously before looking down at his hand. "Now I wish I hadn't closed my eyes."

"What does closing yer eyes have ta do with anythin?" asked the young pony with a confused expression.

"Because I can't be for sure what happened. I just remember seeing the tree fall towards me, me closing my eyes and holding my hand up 'cause I couldn't move out of the way, I felt my hand get really hot, then the explosion occurred that nearly threw me out of the wheelchair. Finally, I opened up my eyes to see the debris and everything was tinted red for a moment before it went back to normal," the teen explained with a thoughtful and analyzing tone. "If I do indeed have magic then it must be this world, because I know of a few scars I wouldn't have if I did before."

"Ah don't see how that makes any sense," whined the young pony.

Jason shook his head. "I don't so see how either, but that's all can come up with. I still don't think it was magic though."

Applejack walked right up to the human and stared into his dark metallic green eyes instructing, "Say what ya jus said again."

The determined bright green eyed stare was quite challenging, but Jason had endured _far_ worse. In fact, he was half tempted to ignore her request or retort, but the teen rather not make enemies this early on in his stay here, especially when she was friends with the other ponies that were helping him. So, Jason submitted reiterating, "I did not have magic before, and I do not think I have magic now. If I do, then I do not know how in the world to control it. I really do not think what happened to that tree was magic."

Applejack studied the human's eyes for a few seconds before backing off with an apologetic expression saying, "Sorry 'bout that, Jay. Ah jus wanted ta make sure ya weren't lying."

Jason looked at her, then the young one who still seemed very curious, and finally the red pony who had watched the exchange closely and no longer seemed as defensive as before. Rather, the red pony had a content/bored expression that he had earlier.

"You're fine. I'm as confused you all are," Jason said as an acceptance to Applejack's apology with a dismissive wave. Then, he looked back at the other two asking, "So, what're your names?"

Applejack stepped in between the two other ponies and elbowed the young pony as it was about to speak saying, "This is mah little sis, Applebloom." Then she nudges the big one, "'N' this is mah brother, Big Macintosh."

The large pony nodded. "Eeyup."

Applebloom turned to her sister whining, "Hey! Ah'm ol' enough ta introduce mahself!"

Applejack turned to her sister with an agitated look saying, "Applebloom, not now in fronta our guest."

"Sis, ah'm old enough ta get mah cutie mark at least let me introduce mahself!" demanded the filly with a defiant look in her eyes.

"Now look here, sugarcube, ah know that ya like bein' independent and all, but…" started Applejack, but Applebloom interjected defiantly.

"Sis, ah am old enough! Ah'm even a Cutie Mark Crusader! Let me at least introduce mahself!"

"Applebloom! Ah don't have ta let ya run around with yer friends! Ya should consider yerself flankin' lucky that ah even let ya do that!" hollered Applejack with her patience with the filly running out.

A full blown sibling squabble followed with Big Macintosh removing himself from the situation and ending up next to the human watching to make sure that the sisters did not hurt themselves too much.

"Seems not all is peaceful within the walls of Camelot," Jason quoted from an old variation of the _Tales of King Arthur, Merlin the Wizard, & Excalibur of the Lake_. Big Macintosh glanced at him with a curious gaze so Jason explained with an amused smile, "It tis from an old book I read once. I often use that quote to describe arguments and fights between family members and close friends since the Knights of the Round Table were for the most part either of kin or were close friends. Camelot was their castle that they resided in though it was out in the middle of nowhere. Three days at a constant walk to get to the closest town. The book itself is fantastic though."

Big Macintosh nodded responding, "Thought ya said Canterlot. Camelot yer capital?"

Jason shook his head. "No, It is just ancient ruins in a country across an ocean. My country was once a part of the British Empire, but we rebelled due to unfair representation. We were being taxed brutally and all we asked for was a spot on Parliament, but the King would have none of it from a colony. So, we split from the Empire 200 years ago to form a republic called the United States of America. Recently though, my countrymen were being repressed by similar forces within our own stagnate government, mainly our legislative body known as Congress, and attempted civil war." Then, the teen paused to see if Big Macintosh was even paying attention.

Obviously he was though, because he asked, "What happened?"

Jason sighed dismally. "We failed and the situation only got worse as the government absorbed two large neighboring countries and formed NAFU, aka the American Empire. Now the corrupt and stagnate Congress covers an entire continent and devolved into an oligarchy making our elected President just a figurehead."

"Glad the Princesses are fair. Equestria is a good country," commented Big Macintosh.

"After being in a republic, or at least indoctrinated to believe that republics are the best type of government possible, I am finding it difficult to adjust to being in an authoritarian state, but you're right: the Princesses do seem fair… so far," Jason admitted, though grudgingly. He turned his attention back to the sisters to see that they were still going at it, but Applejack seemed to be, of course, winning though the young filly was giving the fully grown mare a run for her money. _I remember having tussles like this with Orion. Too bad he betrayed us and I'm here now, 'cause I would of liked to have one of those 'brother brawls' one last time._

"Does this happen often?" Jason finally asked as he pulled himself away from his thoughts.

"Eeyup," answered Big Macintosh with a sigh. His expression now seemed to be a mixture of annoyance and boredom, and was definitely no longer content.

"Is it almost over?" the teen asked wondering how long these squabbles last because he knew from experience that these things could take a while.

The red stallion nodded before commanding, "Enough!"

That one word was enough to make the sisters separate instantly making the human wonder how much power the red stallion really had in the family. The sisters quickly exchanged apologies before turning to Big Macintosh and Jason.

"Sorry 'bout that fellas," apologized Applejack for the both of them.

Jason gave a dismissive wave saying, "Apology accepted. Besides, I've had much more violent fights with my mother, when she was still alive that is, but you two just seemed to be play fighting in comparison like me and my brother used to do. It's really too bad my mother was drunk and violent most of the time. She had been a good parent once, and I still don't understand why Orion betrayed us." The human's expression was solemn now as he felt an itch of regret in his chest.

"Must've been somethin' awful. Princess Celestia banned drinkin' alcohol. Heard stories though," commented Big Macintosh with a sympathetic look.

Then, Applebloom suddenly walked up to Jason and started to inspect him and the wheelchair.

The teen raised a brow. "May I help you?"

"Applebloom, yer bein' rude ta our guest!" scolded Applejack though her steam had already been spent in the squabble.

"It's fine. She's not hurting anything," Jason replied with an easygoing smile before watching Applebloom continue her inspection.

"She's to ask," stated Big Macintosh with a stern voice.

Applebloom instantly winced and turned to the teen asking, "Was this Twilight's wheelchair? It has all them fancy gizmos like hers did."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, and the fancy gizmos are…" Applejack suddenly started shaking her head and making a silent no as Big Macintosh did the same. "…something I have yet to figure out," he finished almost as a question with the two older ponies sighing in relief.

"Aw, that's too bad," whined Applebloom as she sat on her haunches with an almost pouting expression. Then suddenly, she perked up again asking, "Do ya know anything that could help me get mah cutie mark?!"

Applejack and Big Macintosh looked at the human questioningly as well, but Jason assumed it more of them wondering whether he knew what a cutie mark was as he scratched his jaw for a moment before answering, "Well, I do have some talents that could…"

"Yippy!" hollered Applebloom as she started to jump around Jason. "Can ya show me now?! Can ya show me now?!"

Jason shook his head warily. "No, not until my arm has healed. I can't really do many fine-tune things with my left."

"Aww," complained the yellow filly.

Since she was on his left side, Jason gave the filly a comforting pat on the head and said, "Hey, as soon as I'm healed, I'll show you some useful talents, and maybe you'll learn some life skills too."

"Promise?" asked Applebloom with puppy eyes.

Jason nodded with a warm smile. "Cross my heart, and if I happen to get good enough with my left, then I'll show you then."

The filly bounced up and down happily. "Thank you! Thank you!"

The young man chuckled as Big Macintosh stepped up to him and asked, "Ya hungry?"

Truth be told, Jason was utterly caught off guard by the question, and it took him a few moments to respond, "Er, yeah… I haven't really eaten anything today…"

"Then join us fer lunch!" invited Applejack, "Ah'm sure Granny Smith would get a kick outta ya."

The human almost shrugged, but catch himself and nodded instead. "Sure I'm not intruding?"

"Eeyup," stated Big Macintosh as he started his way through the gate.

Applejack turned to Applebloom saying in a playful, but serious, tone, "Tell Big Mac we'll catch up ta him in a moment. I need ta talk with Jay real fast." Applebloom nodded and gave a cute little salute before running to catch up with her brother.

Then, Applejack turned to Jason with an amazed expression on her muzzle asking, "How'd ya get mah brother ta talk that much? I haven't seen him so interested in talkin' since last year when Applebloom put that love poison on him so that he'd have a Hearts and Hooves Day partner. Come ta think of it, ah've never remembered him even inviting anypony over. What did ya do?"

_Love **poison**? Man, Mac must be a **really** big loner if it took **love poison** for him just to get a Valentine, or at least I think that's what Hearts and Hooves would equate to. Anyhow damn, I thought the guy was shy, but if I'm the person he'd talked to the most in over a year…_ Jason started to think in a tangent, but caught himself since Applejack had asked him a question and replied, "Well, I'm not sure. He seemed to be more talkative after I did some mathematics in front of him and figured out that a trot and 900 lengths equals two and three quarter miles in my measurement system. He seems to have every number for your measurement system memorized."

Applejack nodded with most of the amazement worn off. "It's a ability of his that he likes ta show off when he can. Ah've never seen another pony, 'cept fer Twilight that is an' he has trouble understandin' her, that can pull off the fancy numbers he can. Ah think he wants ya as a friend, or at least somepony to play that fancy board game he calls 'chess,' which ah haven't even seen Twi play."

_So he has practical smarts, that makes sense now. I think that's how I started out a long time ago until I started using learning as an escape from reality. Come to think of it, I was a bit of a loner too, so maybe we do have something in common,_ Jason thought with a scratch of his beard. "Well, I wonder if is the same as chess back home, anyway I doubt you had me stay back just to talk about how I got your brother to come out of his shell."

Applejack raised a brow saying, "Actually it was. Ah really think it's good that he finally has a somepony ta talk to. Do you need ta talk 'bout anythin' before we get caught up?"

The young man looked around nervously before finally saying, "Yeah, to be honest, it's about the magic thing, AJ. I've been thinking about it and I think you all were right, but this could be dangerous."

Applejack's expression became one of confusion as she asked, "How'd havin' magic be dangerous?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because I do not know how to control it! I can't even figure out how I did it to start with! I remember reading in fantasy tales from my world that magic is a type of energy and it takes discipline and concentration to control it. I do not know if that is how magic is here, but I really do not want to risk accidentally doing to a pony or house what I did to that tree."

Applejack started to grasp what her newest friend was saying as she remembered a time Twilight had pushed too hard and lost control of a spell when she was perfecting it. The aftereffect had everypony trimming their mane, tails, and coats for a while, but that was mostly harmless and was somewhat directed in a spell type sense; it was not just raw power partially vaporizing something. "Ah'm sure if ya keep yer wits about ya, ya'll be fine. Ah mean, if it took somethin' like a tree to nearly crush ya ta have it work, ah think ya can avoid most situations where things like that could happen. Ah'll talk ta Twi fer ya though. She'd know more 'bout this than anypony else."

Jason nodded solemnly and said, "Thanks, and I hope your right, AJ. I really do."

Applejack looked at Jason for a few moments before starting to push him. He appreciated the offer at first, but then he realized they are starting to go faster, and faster, and faster.

Before he realized it, Applejack was chasing the now out of control wheelchair at a full gallop, and the human was holding on with his good hand white knuckle tight. Then, the terror turned into freedom as Jason remembered bicycling down a mountain in Kentucky a long time ago during vacation. He started to laugh hysterically as adrenaline-induced joy started to fill him, and the young man enjoyed the need for speed.

Big Macintosh and Applebloom ware about half way down the drive when they started to hear laughing. Curiosity got the best of them, and they looked behind them just in time to jump out of the way with surprise etched on their muzzles as Applejack and Jason whizzed by. They glanced at each other in puzzlement and gallop after them.

-X-X-X-

Back at the Ponyville Library, Fluttershy just finished her report to Princess Luna with, "… and after I helped him downstairs he went to the bathroom while I got the necessary arrangements for food ready for him by the time he got back out. He is very stubborn when he sets his mind on something, but I think he knows when to ask for help though he doesn't like to ask I think. He is also very smart and understanding, but I worry on how tense he always is."

"Thou needest not worry, Fluttershy. I am certain he is tense for the same reason as I," assured Princess Luna with a sympathetic tone before taking a sip of tea. She had dropped the royal 'We' quite some time ago in the conversation for easier communication, but saying 'I' still did not sound as natural as it did from the others.

"Why are you tense, Princess?" asked Spike as he refreshed Her Majesty's half-full glass.

_It is Our fault that Mr. Nalick is stranded here with no way to treat his illness. We should have known better._ The Princess's ears drooped and her expression became pained. "Because, young dragon, I do not feel like I belong in this age, so much is alien unto me. I am sure Mr. Nalick feeleth similar though he has hid it well it seems."

"Why wouldn't he say he was uncomfortable to us? I thought he trusted us completely after he cried to sleep in front of us," inquired Twilight since Luna obviously felt sympathy toward Jason's situation.

Becoming stoic again, Luna stayed silent for a moment before responding, "From what I gather, Mr. Nalick is much like I in the sense we often repress our emotions. This can lead to unexpected eruptions of extreme emotions. It is usually anger these compressed emotions latch onto and build it into a blind rage. This can be as dangerous for the person who is releasing their emotions as the beings around them. Ye should considerth yourselves fortunate he hath a subconscious trust in you and cried instead. As for thine question, he probably doth not know himself if what thou say is true about his past."

"Oh, so he's been tense so often that he no longer notices it and thinks it's normal. In fact, he probably feels odd when he isn't tense," observed Spike.

Luna nodded saying, "Tis correct, young dragon."

"That would explain why his heart seemed to be beating faster than it was when there were more of us in the room," commented Twilight ever being the scientist.

"He seemed pretty relaxed when I left, maybe he's starting to adjust," said Fluttershy optimistically.

Luna shook her head. "No, tis thy kindness that is a-keeping him so relaxed, Element of Kindness. But enough of this, we must depart so I can meet Mr. Nalick personally. Have no fear, I will not intimidate him for I know his position better than most," announces the Princess as she stands and the others follow suit.

"I guess I'll see you later, Twilight," said Spike as a goodbye as he started cleaning off the table.

"Alright, try not to get in any trouble," said Twilight teasingly as the three mares started toward the door.

Spike just rolled his green eyes saying, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be good." Then, he waddled off to the kitchen with the tray of cups in his claws. As soon as the door shut behind the mares, however, he immediately headed to the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream with a mischievous smile on his face. "Yeah, I'll be good and full of ice cream."

Outside, the three mares met up with the six black pegasi guards, which interestingly enough had bat-like wings, in blue Gothic-style decorative armor similar to Princess Luna's. Four of whom are on transport detail with two to each carriage with the remaining two on guard detail.

"Lady Sparkle, Miss Fluttershy, it is good to see you again," greeted the deep Scottish accented voice the oldest of the pegasi with violet eyes, sea-green colored tail, and a horrible burn scar on the left side of his muzzle that streaked halfway down his neck. He was slightly shorter than the rest, but his armor was more elaborate with a emblem of the full moon on his chest plate rather than a crescent which marked him the leader. He was the only pegasus weapons with a shield-like armor with sharp edges on the back that started just above the hoof on all four legs and ended just above the knee and a crossbow strapped to his back, but the old-fashioned medieval-styled midnight blue griffin feather plumed helmet that seems to be slightly melted where the burn mark is.

"Major Blades! What happened?!" yelled Twilight in shock when she saw the horrible scar.

"A bloody dragon thought it would be a good idea to poach some of the fields near the southern mountains! Got that bloody thing in the dungeons now waiting to see what the bloody Elder Dragon Assembly will do about it!" the major huffed in annoyance, "It's bad enough the our fields are drying out because the weather is so hot, but now the beasts think they can just come in take whatever they bloody please! Celestia help the next dragon that that breeches the pact, 'cause I'm fresh out-o-mercy!"

Twilight winced both the Night Guard major's language and the thought of dragons starting trouble in the south. If the situation started to get out-of-hoof, then the ponies might start treating Spike poorly, and that was something she certainly did not want. From the way Major Four Blades was acting though, it was already well out-of-hoof.

"Oh my! I'm sure they're not doing it because they want to," said Fluttershy in the dragon population's defense.

Princess Luna shook her head impatiently roaring in the Royal Canterlot Voice, "THIS IS A MATTER TO DISCUSS LATER! WE HAVE NOT THE TIME TO DAWDLE!" With that bellowed, she made one powerful motion of her wings that thrust her into the air for a moment before landing elegantly in the open-top carriage. Then, she irritatedly waited for the journey to Fluttershy's cottage to begin.

Major Four Blades nudged the other free guard beside him in the side and the younger cadet marched over to the second carriage and held the door open with his wing saying, "M'lady? Miss?" with an unusual emphasis on the M's.

Twilight silently entered the carriage first with Fluttershy following nervously behind. The guard frowned slightly as Fluttershy entered and shut the door behind her. Once a routine inspection of the carriages for sabotage was completed, the major and cadet lined up behind the carriages, and the group took off.

Once in the air, Fluttershy relaxed a little as the wind hit her face. She turned to Twilight in curiosity and asked, "You know, I always wondered why they always call you those titles. Is it because you're Princess Celestia's student?"

Twilight glanced at her with a wary expression simply saying, "Partly," before turning away to look at the countryside passing by below them with a melancholy look in her eyes.

The yellow mare gazed at her friend in concerned puzzlement. Twilight rarely hid any secrets from her friends, but whenever the titles or royal descendants were brought up, she simply shut out everypony and simply refused to talk until the subject was changed, or she simply locked herself in her laboratory basement. Not wanting to anger her friend, she decided to let the subject drop saying, "I'm sorry, Twilight. What do you think Princess Luna will think of Jason?"

This seemed to pull Twilight back from her melancholy state for a moment as she gained a thoughtful expression before saying, "I think he's already in the clear, but I can't guess any farther than that." Then, she simply resumed staring at the scenery with her gloomy expression returned as well.

Fluttershy nodded in understanding before staring down at the scenery herself. She could not help thinking about her lousy flight abilities, but then she remembered all the animals that she cared about on the ground. The thought of her animal friends gave the timid mare a small smile of satisfaction. She had a special connection to nature and nothing could ever change that, of this much she was absolutely certain.

Twilight sighed and kept a bored expression on the outside, but inside she was struggling. Her friends would find out her darkest secret soon enough, even if she did not say anything, but it was not as if she could do anything to stop what would happen soon either. Soon, she would have to leave Ponyville forever.

As soon as the flight started, it seemed to end with the carriages descending and the cottage coming into view. It was certainly a peaceful sight to see the grass-covered roof and gentle stream that ran near the solitary structure. The calming sight helped Twilight's mood enough to allow her to focus on the task-at-hoof as she began scanning the area for Jason.

Finally, the bump of a soft landing occurs and the carriages halted on the dirt road just before the stone bridge that spanned across the small stream. The party departed from the carriages and walked across the bridge with Fluttershy in front, then Major Blades, Twilight, two of the senior guards, and Princess Luna with two more guards behind her.

Major Blades paused for a moment and turned to the cadet who was still securing the carriages ordering, "Cadet Weight! Guard the carriages, 'n' don't go anywhere unless it's an emergency! If it is, then come straight to me, Lady Sparkle, or Her Majesty! Understood?!" The much smaller cadet nodded once and finished securing the last carriage while the party continued the rest of the way across the bridge.

Noting that Major Four Blades was not watching him now, Cadet Weight muttered complaints under his breath as he started to look at the surrounding dirt carefully. He had always been fascinated by dirt. Being a pegasus fresh from New Pegasopolis, this was only the third time he had the time to study it carefully. As the curious pegasus studied the ever enticing dirt, the cadet began to notice small tire tracks leading away from the cottage down the dirt road.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew was searching high and low for Jason but could find no trace of him other than the fact Fluttershy noticed the five apples missing. There was no sign of struggle. With Jason being a wheelchair though, it was obvious there probably would not be one either if he was indeed foalnapped. Finally after several minutes, the crew, minus the cadet who was still guarding the carriages and observing the dirt, assembled in the cottage's living room.

The major cleared his throat loudly to direct the attention to him before saying, "Aright, this is how I see it: the human has either been captured by an outside party, has decided to run for whatever dragon-forsaken reason, or has simply wondered off. Out of the three, I think the first is the most likely due to his wounds."

Princess Luna nodded solemnly in agreement, "We agree with Major Blades. He hath the most experience in this field, and so We will defer to his judgment unto this matter."

"So who would take him? The Diamond Dogs?" demanded Twilight. "I don't think he would be taken. His injuries make him too much of a burden to haul around, and besides it's not like he knows any of Equestria's secrets. He just got here for crying out loud!"

"Then what do you suggest, milady?" asked Major Blades incredulously. He had never seen his niece so easily fired up except for that one topic, but that was never discussed with others outside of the family.

"Uncle, Jason has a wheelchair! I know because I left it here for him, and I know for a fact he is a curious and thinking person by the way he spaces out! I would not be surprised if Jason wondered off on his own to go see and study the area!" announced Twilight agitatedly while dropping all forms of formalities in the process.

Major Four Blades puffed up his chest to roar something, but only sighed mightily. His niece was testing his patience today that much seemed obvious already. However, he would not stoop down to her level for he was a middle-age fully-grown unicorn, and she was but only barely full-grown, Her Majesty's protégé or not. He gathered his thoughts, stared violet eyes to purple ones scolding, "Look, Twi, I know you are still naïve to this world's dangers. In fact, you are the closest thing to a daughter I'll ever have, but do not think for a second that everypony and everything in this world is good. Nothing is perfect, and if it were, I would not be in this line of work because it would not be necessary. I could have pursued being a professional fencer instead."

Twilight attempted to say something, but he cut her off continuing, "Now do not get mad at me. I know you do not come to any conclusion without something to back it up. Now give me the evidence, and I will see what I think of it."

Twilight bit her bottom lip nervously, but made a conscious effort to keep her ears from folding back. If she told them that it was because she dived into Jason's mind and read his memories, then she would be reprimanded for sure. On the other hoof, it would mean failing too, and she was not about to accept that. Therefore, she told a half-truth instead, "I know him well enough to know how he acts, and the animals would be frightened if there had been any struggles. I know also Jason is a war veteran, and he would not go without a fight. He still blames himself for his failures during the war. There would be signs of a struggle." She held her breath hoping the appeal that Jason was a veteran would be enough.

"She's right no veteran worth his tail would let himself be taken without a fight," agreed the taller of the senior guards. He seemed unusually thin and not much older than Twilight or Fluttershy, but the muscles the dark heavily scarred pegasus had could be clearly seen under the fur and scars.

The major smiled humorously. "I believe you're right Lieutenant Thunderstorm, even if the being of subject has no tail to start with. I told you, Lady Sparkle. You just need to let others in on your facts sometimes. You've always had a wee bit-o-trouble letting others know what you know," he says before turning to his principle. "Your Majesty, I agree with the evidence given that he has simply wondered off I think we have enough here for a search part if Lady Sparkle and Miss Fluttershy join." Truth be told though, it was not actually a voluntary assignment; the major was trying to make it sound nicer.

Princess Luna remained silent for a moment longer before saying, "We do not have time for this. We will search for Mr. Nalick as well."

"Your Majesty, I…" started the major, but he was interrupted by Princess Luna.

"NO. WE ARE A-GOING, MAJOR FOUR BLADES!" announced Luna in the Royal Canterlot Voice as she started toward the door.

"Princess Luna! Somepony has to stay here in case Jason decides to come back! Besides you might scare him if you meet him as fired up as you are!" yelled Twilight as the Princess just passed through the door.

The outburst seemed to strike a chord though. The dark alicorn stopped for a moment before turning around and saying, "Very well, Twilight Sparkle. We… I know I am not the best of diplomats, but I believe thee… you art right. I wish not to frighten Mr. Nalick; he seemeth to have suffered enough. You know the locale better than your uncle so give him advice on where Mr. Nalick would most likely be able to travel. I shall await here until news arriveth unless I am unsatisfied with your performance." Then, the dark alicorn princess went back to her previous location across from Twilight Sparkle and Major Blades between the twin pegasi guards.

"Aye, you'll make a great royal adviser yet, lassie," whispered the major proudly. "I have yet to see Her Majesty as casual to anypony as much as she is you. She even talks to Celestia in her old-fashioned manner."

"I think Princess Luna is more comfortable with her older language," quietly commented Twilight nonchalantly as she started visualizing the surrounding area in her mind. Then, she pointed her horn at a wall and brought up a projection of the map in her head.

"That's handy," commented one of the twin junior guards known as Corporal Wing.

No pony else spoke though as Twilight started her presentation. A red dot over a cottage-like symbol blinked on the projected map. "This is where we are." Another dot appeared over a town-like symbol to the northeast. "This is Ponyville which is a quarter-flight and 300 lengths away." Then a red line pulsed around the edge of the forest that the cottage was on. "This is the northern edge of the Everfree Forest. I doubt he knows much about it, but the terrain is rough even on the road leading to Zecora's hut and Their Majesties' ancient castle that he couldn't of gone more than 500 lengths since it's only been about an hour since Fluttershy arrived at the library." Another line pulsed that led away from the cottage to another road that led away from Ponyville past an apple symbol heading southeast before ending at cloud city to the south. "And this is Canterway 07. Originally, it connected Their Majesties' ancient castle with the original Pegasopolis. Now, however, it connects Ponyville and the cottage to New Pegasopolis. Just before the fork that splits Old 07, which leads here, and the current Canterway 07, which leads to Ponyville, there is an orchard the Apple Family lives at known as Sweet Apple Acres. I doubt he has gotten that far, but it is not outside the realm of possibilities. I would suggest a sending a scout to the northern edge of the forest, a scout Canterway 07, and a scout to Ponyville. I can talk to Zecora myself, because she knows the forest better than I do, but sending a two pony team into the forest wouldn't hurt either."

"That's about what I figured," commented Thunderstorm noticing Twilight's nervousness. "If I may?"

"By all means, Lieutenant," replied Princess Luna as she stared at the map intensely.

"Go ahead, you've got almost as many successful pursuits as I do, colt!" said Major Blades with a laugh, "Don't be so modest!"

"I am a stallion, Major," commented the lieutenant sourly as he stepped up the wall with the projected map. "I would suggest sending Corporal Chaser and Corporal Wing to scout the forest since they grew up close to it and know the area relatively well. Major, I would suggest you would be best scouting 07 or the forest's edge since you can spot a rabbit from 150 lengths easily so a bipedal human in a wheelchair should be easy for you since those are large areas. As for Miss Fluttershy… I suppose sending a local to Ponyville would raise fewer questions. I would prefer it if Lieutenant Lance and Cadet Weight stay here. Lance for Her Majesty's protection and Weight for his own. We have no idea how this 'human' could react to armored personnel, and it could turn violent if provoked."

"What will you do then, Storm?" asked Lt. Lance mildly. He was one of few ponies that ever used Lt. Thunderstorm's nickname since he was golden eyed pegasus's oldest and most trusted friend.

"I will fill in whatever assignment is left open."

"Oh no, I'll follow your lead this time, laddie! You need the experience to succeed me anyway!" laughed the Major.

"Hay, we'll take the Everfree assignment no prob," said the twin corporals in perfect unison.

"Satisfactory work, Lt. Thunderstorm. We approve of the mission. Lieutenant, sort the guards as thee wish'st, but We do not need a guard to protect Us," commended the Princess.

"We have been over this, Your Majesty," tiredly responded Major Blades with a face-hoof, "Celestia would have our wings _and_ tails if we left you unguarded. We just can't do it."

The ebony alicorn sighed in defeat. As much as she hated being treated like a foal by her sister, she did not wish to hurt her trusted guards. They were the first to respect her and most admired her. She would have to speak with her sister later for she was growing tired of her games and vague answers. "Very well. Have the utmost speed under your wings, a storm of magic in your horns, and bursting courage in your hearts."

The rest of the room bows at the sign of dismissal in thanks and filed outside, except for Lt. Lance who remained ever still by Her Majesty's side, to gather next to the bridge.

"Thanks for saving my flank back there, Storm," whispered Twilight to Lt. Thunderstorm as she walked next to him.

"Anything for an old friend," whispered back Thunderstorm quietly though there was a hint of sourness in his usually calm voice before stopping at the edge of the bridge and turning to face the rest of the search party with commanding golden eyes. "Alright, I guess I'll take the road. Major, you have the forest's edge. Lady Sparkle, see if your zebra friend, Zecora, has seen the human. Miss Fluttershy, search and ask around Ponyville. Corporals, search the forest. Everypony know their assignments?" he ordered with a powerful voice that surprised Twilight and made Fluttershy squirm uncomfortably.

Everypony nodded silently in unison. There was no doubt that Jason would be found now.

Lt. Thunderstorm eased off with a satisfied flick of his gold streaked dark grey tail and a proud smile saying, "Good. Then let's get to it. Meet back at the Canterway 07 Split in forty minutes."


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 5: Confrontation

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Jason took a bite out of what seemed to be tart, or something of that nature at least. He had never really eaten many different types of pastries in his past to know what different ones were or what they looked like, and now he felt uncomfortable even asking. So, the teen chewed the treat thoughtfully trying to pinpoint what was in it. _Definitely apples, but the other tastes… what are they?_

"Wha'cha thinkin' 'bout?" asked Applebloom curiously as she stared at the injured human.

"I'm trying to figure what's in it. I can't say I've ever tasted anything like it before," Jason remarked absently as he concentrated harder. "Kinda reminds me of fruit punch, only… less punchy."

"Well wha'cha eaten right there's a Zap Apple Tart!" exclaimed Applejack proudly. "We're the only ponies that grow'em! In fact, it was Granny Smith that discovered'em! It's actually the Zap Apples that started Ponyville!"

"Eeyup," stated Big Mac after he swallowed the last of his tart.

Jason raised his brows in amazement. "A Zap Apple huh? Well I have ta say this is the best thing I've ever tasted, and if not that definitely the most exotic. Either way I applaud the baker, and Granny Smith for her discovery." The teen ate the last of the tart and savored the flavor since he did not know when he will ever taste it again.

"Why thank ya kindly," said the raspy voice of Granny Smith herself behind the human. "Eh, why's there a clothed monkey in the house, and where's the stallion that's talkin'?"

The elderly green earth pony seemed confused. So, Jason turned around after he swallowed the last of the tart and opened his mouth to say hello, but…

"That monkey ate one of our Zap Apple Tarts! Somepony get me my broom!"

The human blinked in confusion for a moment then he realized the old pony did not realize what was really happening. Of course, Jason was not sure how _he_ would of reacted to an animal in his kitchen eating his food either. Much the same, he guessed. "Mrs. Smith, I…"

"Well I'll be! The monkey talks! Why are y'all jus sittin' there?! Get my _big_ broom!"

Big Mac sighed and promptly said, "His name's Jay. He's our guest."

Granny Smith blinked for a moment in surprise.

_Guessing on Mac's personality, I'm sure this is about as close to a retort as it gets,_ Jason thought as he said, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Smith. The one who spoke earlier was me, and I was being quite sincere."

"Nice ta meet ya… too?" half-asked the elderly green earth pony.

"Granny! He's really cool! He blew up a dead tree!" exclaimed Applebloom in excitement. "He also said once he was healed, he would help me get mah cutie mark!"

Jason face-palmed explaining, "It was an accident. A tree was about to fall on top of me, and it sorta… 'blew up' like she said. I'm not ever sure how it happened to be honest. Magic was involved. I know that much, but how I'm not sure because I wasn't even aware I had any."

"That's what that was? Ah thought the weather ponies had a thunder boomer scheduled. Guess that's why it's still sunny," said the elder nonchalantly. "Who taught ya ta talk?"

_Was that sarcasm?_ Jason blinked thinking how awkward this conversation was getting before saying, "Um, my mother and teachers taught me most of the basics, but I taught myself most afterwards. Anyway, I'm not what you'd call a monkey, but rather I'm a human. My species is related to monkeys, but we split off over 300,000 years ago."

"So… yer a smart monkey. Ah thought ya looked kinda funny. Never seen one of ya before," said the elder before turning around to the fireplace and looking into the steaming pot hanging over the flames. "Soup's on."

"Nnope, not soup, Granny," said Big Mac boredly.

Jason leaned over to Mac asking, "Is your grandmother always like this?"

He nodded slowly before saying, "Eeyup, 'n' sometimes worse."

"Oh dear," the teen said with a thoughtful expression. "It reminds me of mid-stage Alzheimer's, but she's still seems functional."

"What?" asked the red pony in confusion.

The teen face-palmed realizing he was thinking out-loud before saying, "Sorry, I was thinking out-loud. What's in the pot by the way?"

"Oh, water," answered Mac boredly obviously not taking any offense to Jason's remark.

"Alright everypony, break's over. We still have a lot of apples ta buck," announced Applejack as she stood and stretched.

"I guess I better get back to Fluttershy's then. If she's there, then she's probably worried where I've been off to," Jason responded as he maneuvered himself out of the way of everypony else.

"We'll walk ya ta the gate then. The apples that need buckin' are over yonder anyway," said Applejack courteously.

"Eeyup," agreed Big Mac as he started to maneuver the young man toward the front door.

The young man felt annoyed by his temporary disability. While Jason did not mind the help and would feel rude if he did not take it, he still felt disappointed in himself. "Thanks. I think it's all uphill back to the cottage so I'll need all the strength I can get."

"No problem," said Mac as they exited the house.

-X-X-X-

As Lt. Thunderstorm flew over the newer stretch of Canterway 07 between the 07 Split and Ponyville, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, but also surmised that it was unlikely that a creature that was possibly afraid would go to a heavily traveled thoroughfare. It was not outside the Night Guard lieutenant's imagination though that the strange creature would not see the pony population as any sort of threat if the 'human' race was nearly as technologically advanced as Twilight claimed. This made Thunderstorm worry that this 'Jay-son' creature could just be a scout for an invading army wanting to take over Equestria. The thought of an invasion gave him a chill.

_Twilight Sparkle has been wrong about ponies before, especially **him**,_ thought the dark pegasus bitterly, _And I am not about to let my once best friend to make the same mistake again, because the last time she did… she lost every friend she had._

The black pegasus frowned as the painful thoughts and memories flooded his mind. Twilight had just started opening up when she met Thunderstorm, who back then was called Wind Storm. He had been training to become a guardspony with Lance, and she was still in Unicorn Academy. It would be another two years before her parents enrolled Twilight into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and Storm and Lance would be accepted into the Royal Guard cadet program. Over the first year, they became best friends along with his step-sister Moon Dancer, Fury Lance, and another blue unicorn filly he had not seen since after the incident. He became friends with her brother Shining Armor too, but they were distant friends at best. Then, **he** started eyeing her. Thunderstorm did not know what the white unicorn had been intending, but he knew it was not the friendly façade that the unicorn portrayed to Twilight and the others. Storm had felt something within the unicorn that made him know that nothing good was to come of the newcomer. The others said it was jealousy, but Storm knew better. Then the memories fogged and a massive migraine erupted in his skull like a burning acid or a blazing inferno.

The pain was so intense that it forced the battle-scarred Night Guard to land just out of sight of the canterway and shake his head in agony so violently that it made his helmet careen to the ground, but he was not alone.

A cyan pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail watched the black battle-scarred pegasus with gold streaked storm grey mane and tail in concern. She had never seen the armor-clad pegasus before, but the dark Gothic-style armor and membrane wings were enough to identify the strange pegasus as a part of the Royal Night Guard.

The cyan pegasus flew down to see if there was anything she do to help the suffering Night Guard, but as she got closer she witnessed the various scars that seem like streaks of white lightning against the black night. His gold lightning bolt streaked storm grey mane was about the same length as her own. But, something seemed to be wrong as she watched the pony's knees buckle and he started pounding his head into the dirt as if demented. She quickly flew down and held the pain-stricken Night Guard up in the air so he could not hurt himself anymore than he probably already had.

"Calm down! What's wrong with you?!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she struggled to keep the agonized pony from hurting himself or her.

"MAKE IT STOP!" cried the Night Guard as visions of Canterlot's population, including the guards and visitors, becoming enslaved by **his** magic to attack him and his friends which were protecting a beaten purple unicorn filly as well as trying to capture Celestia in her castle. He heard **his** demented and manic laughter as **he** controlled the population with ease, _"Soon! Soon all of Equestria shall bow to my power! THEN! **THEN THE WORLD!**"_

Then, the Night Guard stopped thrashing as the pain arrested suddenly, but he was confused and disturbed by what he now remembered. He is utterly numb, nauseated, and felt an emotion boiling inside him. That emotion was hate. Hate toward **him**, hate toward his own inability to save his closest friend from **him**, and hate toward the memories themselves. He failed to even notice he was even being held up or any of the surrounding happenings in general. Then suddenly, he felt extremely sad, because he just now realized the she had to marry **him**, but a resolve began to form: a resolve to save Twilight Sparkle from **him**.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Rainbow Dash as she lowered the now determined pegasus to the ground.

The lieutenant snapped out of his thoughts and faced the cyan pegasus saying, "Yes…" Then, he realized he was talking to none other than Element of Loyalty and could not help but smile. _Perfect! I think I just found the perfect pony to help!_ Thunderstorm mentally sneered before his duty came back, and the black stallion reminded himself that he was still on business so the human came first… for now. "Yes, Element of Loyalty, I am Lieutenant Thunderstorm of the Royal Night Guard. I appreciate the help."

The cyan mare just nodded slightly confused. "Sure, but what the hay was that? Do you need to go to the hospital or something? You seemed to be in a lot of pain just a moment ago."

The black stallion shook his head very slowly— after all he did just gave himself a concussion— and said, "I'm fine now. I will explain later, but for now I need your assistance. We are searching for something called a 'human'. It is…"

"What?! What do you plan on doing with Nalick?!" demanded Rainbow Dash defensively with her wings outstretched, fur on end, and back arched in an aggressive pose, every fiber of her being ready to strike the armored pegasus down. She didn't care if he was of the Royal Night Guard or not.

Lt. Thunderstorm held a hoof up in a 'halt' gesture as he explained calmly, "Princess Luna is just wanting to interview him, but we could not find him at the Element of Kindness's home. We are under the belief that he is moving under his own power and is exploring the area in a wheelchair."

Rainbow Dash settled from her aggressive stance, but eyed the golden eyed stallion warily saying, "I think I saw him at Sweet Apple Acres, Lieutenant."

After brushing off most of the dirt, Lt. Thunderstorm nodded appreciatively and started, "I thank you, Miss Dash. I will look for him…"

"I am going with you. I won't stand to see a friend stallionhandled." Rainbow Dash interrupted. Her rose eyes stared challengingly into the golden ones which did not even flinch. The rose eyed stare reminded him of when his step-sister Moon Dancer scolded him. Thunderstorm did not care for it and had long ago made a tolerance for such petty staring challenges.

"Good. I was hoping you would accompany me," stated the Night Guard lieutenant with a satisfied tone as he placed his helmet back onto his head with a slight wince. "There are a few things I need to discuss with you, and possibly Lady Sparkle, afterwards."

Rainbow Dash nodded warily. "Alright, but no funny stuff."

The lieutenant raised a brow incredulously. "No, I have a reputation to keep," he stated as he spread his wings and jumps into the air with only a slight wobble from the concussion.

"Alright _Lieutenant Thunderstorm_, I'll follow you for now," mumbles the cyan mare distrustingly as she takes off after the black stallion.

-X-X-X-

Major Blades sighed as he waited at the Canterway 07 Split. Lt. Thunderstorm was supposed to rendezvous with him fifteen minutes ago, and the seasoned battle-stallion was starting worry. After all, this is the young stallion's first command, and the major did not want it to turn into a complete failure. Thunderstorm was like a son, much like Twilight was like a daughter, to him, and the middle-age pony was hoping one day it would be Thunderstorm that succeeded him as the head of the Royal Night Guard. Now, however, the major was more concerned for the young stallion's safety. He had already ordered one of the twins to keep a close eye on his niece for him, but he had figured that Thunderstorm had not need the protection. _Maybe he had one of those episodes. I told him to keep taking that medication,_ Major Blades thought in concern.

The Night Guard major started to pace in both worry and impatience as the twins, along with Twilight, approached him. He turned to them and the three ponies report that they had found no trace of the injured human. This caused the major to sigh in dissatisfaction. He knew the human could not have gotten far in its _supposed_ condition, but there was still plenty of ground to cover saying, "Alright, lads, check the fields north of the cottage," commanded the Night Guard major before turning to his niece, "Twilight, you and I will check the apple orchard southeast of here. But first, has anypony seen any sign of Lt. Thunderstorm?"

"Roger, but no, we haven't seen the lieutenant," replied the twin guards in perfect unison again while Twilight just shook her head staying silent.

Twilight's uncle noted his niece's behavior, but decided to address it after the twins leave commanding, "Dismissed, lads. Make sure to send the lieutenant my way should you find him." The twins gave their CO a quick salute before flying to the northwest.

After their departure, Major Four Blades turned to his niece with concern in his violet eyes. "What's bothering you, Twi? You haven't been acting normal since the flight from your library."

The lavender colored unicorn's ears droop, and she sat on her haunches. She would have to tell somepony eventually, and it was not as if Uncle Four Blades was a stranger, but she just knew how proud up he was to see his niece getting married. It was not the marriage that worried her though… it was **him**. If there was anypony besides Discord— and chaos was his job anyway— or Queen Chrysalis she would call evil, it would be **him**. **He** had taken everypony away from her except her parents, Shining Armor, and Candace because, while they did not remember the incident just like everypony else, they were powerful enough for **his** threats to be considered ineffective against them. In fact, the only ponies that _do_ remember the incident at all were Princess Celestia, **him**, and Twilight herself.

Her uncle studied her thoughtful expression carefully, but was still at a loss of what exactly could be making her so depressed. "Twi, you still haven't told me what's wrong yet, lassie. I know I'm not your brother, but I can help too you know. We are family after all."

The mention of Shining Armor calmed her a little, but if she ever told anypony about what really happened: **he** would kill them. It did not matter whether **he** had **his** magic sealed or not. **He** was still a royal after all. That was why Twilight never did, not even to her brother, not to anypony, and that is why she had to marry **him**. Not even Princess Celestia could stop **him**, because **he** had blackmailed the white alicorn princess after the entire event had settled. That blackmailing was the only reason **he** was still in Equestria, and the only reason **he** could do as **he** wished.

Finally, Twilight stood and said, "I'm sorry if I'm worrying you, Uncle. I'm just nervous about the wedding. It's not like I do not like the stallion, but I don't like the whole idea of an arranged marriage either." It was a half-truth, she did not hate the stallion in question since **he** was not always as he was now, but she did fear him for what he had become.

Her uncle took the bait as he patted her gently on the shoulder. "Aye, the wedding butterflies are a-swarming you. It's alright, lassie. If he ever tries to mistreat you, royal or not, I'm sure Princess Luna will show him a _thing_ or _two_. If she don't, I'll pull a few strings myself and knock him on his dock," comforted the black stallion with a mischievous grin.

Twilight instantly perked up at the mention of Princess Luna thinking, _That's right! Princess Luna has been gone for a thousand years! There's no way that **he** could have anything to blackmail her with!_ However, she also remembered that most ponies still feared or distrusted the Princess of the Night which crushed her hopes of a savior. She did not let this second string of emotions show though as she said with a smile, "Thanks, Uncle. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Major Four Blades nodded with a proud smile. "Aye, glad to see you with a bit-o-pep. Let's get going then. I'll search the areas around the road. You search the canterway itself." The family moment was over and now it was back to business. This actually let Twilight relax quite a bit since she was no longer under the magnifying glass.

She nodded and started down Canterway 07 toward her friend Applejack's home. They were just getting near the part where the hoof traffic dropped off sharply so if Jason did indeed take the road, then Twilight should be able to find the tire tracks. However, just before her uncle took off, they noticed a rainbow-colored streak with a storm grey and gold streak traveling alongside not even 200 lengths away. Instantly, Twilight recognized the streaks as Dash and Storm respectively. The pegasi seemed to spot them as well and turned towards them though Storm seemed to wobble a little on the bank.

"Ah, it seems that Lt. Thunderstorm's found a friend," prodded the major jokingly knowing that Thunderstorm was too proud to do anything unsavory. "They seemed to of been heading towards the farm too, so it seems we're on the right track."

Twilight giggled at the joke knowing how honor obsessed Storm was. It only took a few moments for the two pegasi to reach the two pony party. As Thunderstorm and Rainbow Dash land, the major noted that the lieutenant landed much harder than normal, but both of them noticed the broken helmet strap and the dirt pounded into the fur on his muzzle. Twilight almost scolded Dash for ruffing up her old friend, but her uncle stepped forward saying, "You had another one of your episodes, didn't you?" The phrase was not so much a question or challenge, but merely a statement of observance.

The pegasus lieutenant nodded slowly and gestured to Dash saying, "Yeah, Miss Dash, helped me though. I would of probably killed myself if it hadn't been for her." His speech was markedly hiccupped and slow making it painfully obvious damage had already occurred. This made Twilight stare at her one time friend in concern.

"Your flanking lucky I noticed you to start with!" huffed Rainbow Dash immediately, "What the hell was that anyway?! You never did tell me!"

The major held his hoof up as a gesture of silence and explained, "There's a mare's tale of a incident that happened in Canterlot around thirteen years ago. Now most think it's nothing, but since that supposed incident, there have been ponies that have sudden unexplainable episodes of extreme migraines. Lt. Thunderstorm here is one of those ponies, though the lad hates to admit it. He's supposed to be taking medication for the episodes, but it seems like he skipped a dose."

This revelation hit Twilight like a freight train making her shrink slightly as her ears laid back and she bit her lower lip. _It's all **my** fault! I've ruined so many ponies' lives! Maybe I should just be a happy wife and marry **him** with no complaints after all._

The lieutenant glared at his superior explaining, "I told you, Major. It is whenever I try to _remember_ the incident that I get those episodes. I have been taking my medicine, but I don't think I'll be having any more of those headaches."

"You keep saying that, but I have yet to see them stop. I would like to talk to you later about this," commented Major Blades as he turned to the Element of Loyalty. "And I take it, you know where the human was last seen since you are with the lieutenant?"

Rainbow Dash nodded with a determined expression. "Yeah, he's at Applejack's, but I'm going with you."

The major, not seeing any room to complain and since she did _technically_ outrank him, nodded his head in agreement. "I see no reason why not, Element of Loyalty. We need to keep going though. Lt. are you able to fly?"

The Night Guard junior officer nodded his head slowly. "Yes, but not very fast. I'm still feeling aftereffects."

The violet eyed pegasus nodded looking over to Twilight. "Her Majesty must be getting impatient by now. Head over to the entrance of the farm while I retrieve her."

"That will not be necessary, Major Blades," announced a calm feminine voice from the shadow of a tree making everypony's ears swivel towards the regal voice. The party looked over to the tree in time to witness Princess Luna materialize from the shadow as if it was fog making the party bow reverence. "Thou seem'st to forget that We can traverse through shadow. The Royal Night Guards are supposed to be taught this art as well so they can follow. It seem'st though sister hath declared it to not be taught. Why?"

The Night Guard major stood and face-hoofed saying, "Because it was demanded by the royals, Your Majesty. The Royal Night Guards haven't been taught shadow-walking since the Equestrian Armed Forces was dissolved and that was thirty years ago. The royals said it unsettled the populous and gave you a bad image, but I know it's just so we can't discover their… more _unsavory_ acts should I say?"

The dark alicorn raised a brow. "So, thou art one of the last to know the art?"

The violet eyed pegasus nodded slowly asking, "Well, yes, but why do you ask, Your Majesty?" The major already suspected he knew the answer though.

"At ease." commanded the alicorn, and the rest of the party stood. Deciding it to be best to leave her sister's most faithful student and her own personal friend along with the Elements out of a possible defiance by herself, should the nobles and _lesser_ royals not agree, Luna faced the Night Guard leader announcing, "Tis nothing, Major Blades. We are only a-gathering information. Celestia hast told Us little of what hast changed, and We are performing this feat the way We did in times gone by."

Getting the feeling that the subject will be brought up later, Major Blades only nodded at the issue before changing the subject, "Where is Lt. Lance?"

The Night Princess gestured up to the sky, and the others turned to see the mentioned pony landing not more than two lengths off. "Thou underestimate thine own subordinate's wing power," stated the ebony princess as she smirked before her face grew serious again, "Now, where is the human? We wish to meet him."

"Mr. Nalick was last seen at the Element of Honesty's residence, Your Majesty," reported Lt. Thunderstorm trying to keep his speech as regular as possible. The Night Guard gestured to Rainbow Dash beside him. "It was the Element of Loyalty that last saw him."

Twilight winced as Princess Luna arched a brow saying, "Oh, thou meanest the jester from previous Nightmare Night? How do We know she is not a-pulling Our tail?"

"Hey! I'm not pulling anypony's tail!" retorted the cyan weather pegasus brashly, "I told this stallion the truth! I did see him there, but I was busy so I was going to stop by later! I was actually going to go see if Nalick was still there when I came across…" She gestured to Lt. Thunderstorm. "…this stallion having some type of _episode_ that nearly made him bash his own skull in!"

Princess Luna peered at her Night Guard lieutenant with a concerned gaze asking, "What doth she speak of, Lt Thunderstorm?"

Thunderstorm shook his head slowly replying, "Can this wait until after the mission, Your Majesty? I am not comfortable with all these ponies around."

The princess nodded in understanding, "Very well, but We want a full debriefing from thee with a full description of these _episodes_ that hast been brought unto thee."

The pegasus with the gold streaked tail bowed his head in thanks as the Night Princess turned to Fluttershy who had just arrived. "Element of Kindness, please help Our guard unto the local doctor. He had an accident and needeth to be examined for head trauma," explained the regal alicorn gently as she gently pushed Lt. Thunderstorm toward the cream colored pegasus. "We have already acquired Mr. Nalick's location, and will head there presently. Worry not, Fluttershy, for we will make certain no harm cometh unto him."

"Um… okay," said Fluttershy nervously. She turned to the injured pegasus with a concerned gaze. "Are you alright, sir?"

The pegasus guard promptly fell over as a wave of dizziness hit him making Fluttershy squeak in fright.

"Is he okay?" asked a concerned male behind the party. "I can use a crutch or something if he needs a wheelchair."

Everypony, besides the Princess, turned around with a jump— Fluttershy even whinnies in surprise— at the voice of the newcomer. The Princess had sensed the odd creature's presence long before he had arrived, but she was confused as she gazed upon the human, _Is **this** the human? The creature seem'st starved._

The party stared at Jason who started to regret having butted-in. The young man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose completely unaware of what company he was in. Finally regaining his composure, he waved his hand and said, "Hi, I'm sorry for the intrusion. I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help…"

"Where in Equestria have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you!" shouted Twilight Sparkle with an angered expression on her muzzle.

"I've been at AJ's. Why?" Jason blinked in surprise as he glanced at the rest of the party for help which made his eyes land on what seemed to be a winged unicorn. The presence was something he would almost call overwhelming. 'Divine' was the only word that he can find that could describe the power that inhabited the unusually tall pony. _This dream is getting weirder and weirder, and if this **is** reality… well I guess the old saying 'the reality is always stranger' would be proven true yet again. There might be some truth behind that sun and moon thing after all,_ thought the young man now a little more nervous, but then becomes agitated, _What am I?! In the presence of ye old mythological gods now?! Since when did I deserve this crap?! God, I thought experiencing: being beaten to near death by trees, having a mental breakdown, and nearly having a tree almost crush me was enough! I mean…!_

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" started Twilight angrily as she began to lecture the poor man on proper speech edict which he was completely ignoring.

As the man ranted in his head and Twilight battered him with a scolding lecture, Princess studied the human thoughtfully. It is obvious he could feel her power, but to what extent she could not tell. She could tell, however, that his spirit was jagged, hurt, and was only now healing from old scars. Another thing worried the ebony alicorn though, his heart was in a vice of cold iron so thick that only the strongest of emotions would emanate from it. She also saw powerful bonds between the human and all of the representatives of the Elements of Harmony making it obvious this human would play a role in events to come. Finally, she figured that he had suffered enough of her friend's concern-borne wrath and said, "Twilight Sparkle, cease the lecture. We have business to attend at this time."

The human did not respond as his thoughtful, yet agitated, gaze remained on the divine alicorn. She addressed him directly greeting, "Mr. Nalick, We welcome thee unto Equestria."

The human blinked, as if just emerging from a dream, and responded, "My apologies for staring at you… you must think me rude, but I whole heartedly appreciate the welcome." He did not add any titles or the kind, because he did not know what was appropriate to address a divine creature. He was positive she was similar to a Pagan god of some type. Jason was not one to go to church, but despite his love for logic and science, he always believed some guiding force or forces were in the universe, and now he was convinced he is in the presence of one.

Princess Luna nodded saying, "Thine staring bothers me not, young human. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy hast told me of thine studious tendencies. We wish to have a interview with thee. Thou must understand We do yet not trust thee. Our name is Princess Luna."

_Oh, now I feel smart. I should of noticed the tiara, but then again, I do not have any idea what is considered a fashion statement around here. Her Highness does not seem to be upset, so I guess what Mac said was true,_ thought Jason before he said with a bow of his head, "Pardon me for not bowing, Your Highness, but I am not capable at this time. My name is Jason Tiberius Nalick, sole heir of the Nalick family and a human from the planet Earth."

"Tis fine that thou cannot perform the customary bow," said Her Majesty with a understanding nod. Then, she turned to the major and said, "Major, have Fluttershy take thine lieutenant to the medical hall. We fear for his health."

The major bowed doing so, and as Fluttershy and the injured armored guard walked away, the ebony alicorn gestured to the middle-age pegasus major and said, "He is Major Four Blades, the leader of Our Royal Night Guard. What is thine world in comparison to ours?"

Jason gave the major a courteous nod of the head which seemed lost on the Night Guard leader then righted his attention to the ebony winged unicorn. "Chaotic, Your Highness. My world is chaotic. From what I understand with my conversations with Fluttershy, the your world seems to have magic control the day and night while our planet simply rotates at a constant pace for our day and night. I am surprised on how much of the local fauna and flora is the same though. Many of the food stuffs too. This world, from what I've seen so far, also seems less urbanized, but as I said I've seen very little of this world."

"Explain 'urbanized' Jason," said Twilight with a encouraging tone.

Jason nodded. "Urbanization is the clearing of natural land and putting in place of it homes, streets, office buildings, apartments, etc. Basically, it is building a large city. Many cities of Earth cover many mi… er… trots of land and have over a million people in permanent residence."

While, some part of him believed he was betraying the human race, Jason had seen no actual military force that could even stand up to modern human weaponry, or just some of the smarter hillbillies with shotguns for that matter. These ponies did not even seem to have gunpowder weapons yet and seemed to be a people of peace. This concept seemed utterly alien to the young man, but then again so did everything in this world. _Besides if this is indeed reality, do these ponies even have the ability for interstellar or interdimensional travel?_ He assumed not any large scale if there was.

The princess raised a brow. She had seen how much the area had changed around Canterlot, Fillydelphia, and Manehattan, but not to scale that the human was suggesting. Then, a thought crossed her mind. She remembered Fluttershy telling her the shear number of humans on the human world that Jason called 'Earth'. She was positive it had been a miscommunication, but now was not so sure. "How large is the human population, Mr. Nalick?"

"7.8 billion, Your Highness. We are… notorious for our fertility, but I'd rather go into human reproductive processes if you do not mind, Your Highness."

The Princess of the Night nodded a bit numbly before changing the subject with a concerned tone, "We have heard of thine mentality collapse on at least one account. How would thou deduct thine mind is a-holding up?"

"Improving, Your Highness. I believe the worst has past, but I don't know how I'll react to violence or extreme stress for awhile. To some extent, I think this is all a long dream. In denial, I suppose," stated Jason as he ran his hand down his face, "I mean, I know I don't have magic, but I can't find another explanation on how that tree exploded." _Why am I explaining all of this to her? Oh well, they would've all found out eventually._

"You blew up a tree?" asked Twilight confused.

Jason was about to answer the question when a powerful roar resounded throughout the area making him demand in fear, "What the h… What in the world is THAT?!" The young man noticed a large entity approaching them from the general direction of Fluttershy's cottage. There were two smaller presences chasing the large entity. Pegasi from the feel of it.

"That would be a bloody dragon!" roared the Scottish sounding major with an angry glare. "Lt. Fury Lance, get Her Majesty and Lady Sparkle to safety!"

The regal figure of the ebony alicorn stomped a frustrated hoof into the ground and bellowed in the Royal Canterlot Voice, "NO! WE SHALL STAY HERE! IT IS TIME FOR THESE DRAGONS TO KNOW THEIR PLACE! THERE WILL BE NO DEBATE!"

Major Four Blades gained something similar to a smirk though the scar prevented it from forming completely. "Aye, Your Majesty!" he acknowledged and turned to the incoming red adult dragon. It is too late to evacuate anypony now since the dragon can easily pick off the stragglers. "Twilight, Miss Dash, Mr. Nalick, stay together and out of the fighting!"

Jason saw the two pegasi chasing the dragon now, and identified them as two more of the Night Guard. _I wonder if this Royal Night Guard is anything like the Secret Service back home,_ thought the young man idly as he watched the seen unfold as he wheeled over to where Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were standing.

"I'm not afraid of any dragon!" roared Rainbow Dash as she started to take off into the air toward the monstrosity, but Twilight— not being able to think of another option— hastily used a sleep spell that made her friend collapse into a sound sleep and mid-stride. Twilight briefly mumbled an apology and used her telekinesis to move the cyan pegasus behind Princess Luna and the major where her and Jason were located.

The large red dragon landed around 300 lengths away. It had thick battle-scarred scales, golden eyes, and sickly yellow carnivorous teeth. Around its neck was a golden medallion the falls right over its heart. The two guards that had been chasing the dragon finally land near the major and nearly collapsed in exhaustion so clearly dragons could fly fast.

"STATE THY BUSINESS WITH US! WE HAVE OTHER MATTERS WE ARE ATTENDING TO!" stated Princess Luna in the Royal Canterlot Voice once again.

"My name is Sickle Scale! I want my son, Ragged Scale, back! Your guards have taken him from me!" roared the dragon angrily.

"Sir, your son broke a serious law!" called out Major Blades, "He has been hunting the animals that take residence in our farms! You need to appeal your case with a formal letter!"

"Appeal my case?! Dragons are _starving_ and you want me to _appeal_ my case?!" demanded Sickle Scale with fire starting to sputter out of his mouth in anger. "You ponies infuriate me!"

"THE ELDER DRAGON COUNCIL HAS SAID NOTHING OF THIS! IF AID IS WHAT THE DRAGON POPULATION NEEDS, THEY NEED ONLY ASK! THY RACE HATH BEEN A LONG STANDING ALLY TO MY KIND! WE WILL NOT ABANDON THY KIND!" stated Princess Luna with as sincere of tone as the Voice would allow.

"Enough of this!" bellowed the dragon, "You think they have not tried time and time again?! You _royal_ ponies have yet to send a reply! No, now we take things into our own hands!" Sickle Scale flew up into the air and dive bombed towards the group of ponies and one human.

Jason turned his attention to the winged unicorn now as he felt an eminence energy emanating from her. She seemed taller and thinner now, with more armor too. Her horn and eyes glow a brilliant astral blue, and her wings were outstretched

_I **have** to draw that!_ thought the pale teen as he his attention again shifted to the dragon as it crashed into the ground with the blue aura of the winged unicorn surrounding it. Sickle Scale struggled as if gravity had been magnified to immobilize him, but slowly the dragon continued his crawl toward the regal figure with blind rage. "You will return my son to me!" the dragon roared in fury.

"WE WILL DO NO SUCH THING, DRAGON! HE HAST BROKEN A LAW AS NOW HATH THEE! DO THOU THINK ONE SIMPLY CAPTURE'ST A HOSTAGE FOR EXCHANGE FOR A PRISONER?! THY FOOLISHNESS IS AGGRAVATING!" bellowed the Princess of the Night.

But that was not what caught Jason's attention, it was a sudden power that erupted from a medallion around the dragon's neck that seemed to make the winged unicorn's spell disappear. Sickle Scale laughed as he stood and said, "How does it feel to have your own magic used against you, Night Mare Moon?!" His voice seemed different now layered, tinnier, and somehow younger.

"How?!" struggled the Princess, still standing, as she tried to release her spell, but it was not just a simple reflection spell it seemed.

"Luna!" gasped Twilight in horror before turning to the dragon. "Leave us alone, Sickle Scale! You have no right to do this!" shouted Twilight as she attempted a negation spell on the medallion, but to her confusion nothing happens.

"Hah! You think an little unicorn like you can stop the Elder Dragon Sage medallion?! I stole this from the Elder Dragon Council, so there's no way you can stop me!"

"Twi, stay back, lassie. We got this," said the Night Guard major as he turned to Lt. Lance and the corporals. "Formation: Wing Vector!"

They all nodded in unison and took to the air separating into three different directions. Jason followed the presences that were out of his line of sight closely. The two from earlier flew in opposite directions close to the ground arching around to hit the dragon from behind as the major and the forth guard flew straight toward Sickle Scale. The major flexed the joint just above his hooves, known as fetlocks, and blades on each folded out from their armored shield-like sheaths and the other pegasus readied his spear as he grasped it with the same joints in the forelegs.

The dragon fired a fireball at the two ponies, but they dodged to the side and the major preformed a cartwheel like maneuver that only ended up doing superficial damage to the dragon's right shoulder, Lt. Lance went after the tendons in the dragon's legs only to do superficial damage as well.

"Something's not right!" mumbled Major Blades as he tried another series of four-dimensional slashes, stabs, and shield bashes while dodging Sickle Scale's claws and fire. "I should of at least done some damage by now! If only Thunderstorm had more sense in him, that golden eyed…!" the major huffed as he noticed the medallion again. _Gold! Maybe if I get to that medallion…_

Lt. Lance dodged another fireball and noticed that the twin corporals have changed direction mumbling, "So, they've noticed it too." The senior guards met back up already realizing that the medallion had to go first. "Go tier, and I'll go zeal," said the major in guard short-hand.

Lt. Lance flew downward and around the dragon while Major Blades flew straight up to the dragons jaw and bucked it in the chin as the blades retracted so he did not break them. The blunt blow proved much more effective, dazing Sickle Scale for a few moments as Lt. Lance used his spear like a staff and slammed it into the dragon with all his might in the back of the knee. This made the dazed dragon stagger for long enough for the twin corporals to fly in with sparks of static electricity starting to spark around them and hooves outstretched.

Then, Jason, Luna, and Twilight watched in horror as in just a few seconds the dragon flapped it mighty wings hitting both of the corporals with a bone shattering impact. Then, Sickle Scale used his tail to catch the guard that had hit his knees and threw Lt. Lance into the ground. Major Blades was then caught in the dragons mighty grasp.

"You will make a tasty meal, General Blades!"

Princess Luna struggled to move forward, to do something, but she only managed a few steps before Rainbow Dash woke up. The cyan pegasus blinked sleepily for a moment, but immediately opened her eyes wide when she saw the dragon. Her memory rushed back to her and spotted the major's certain doom. Then, Rainbow Dash immediately flew up into the air before anypony could stop her. She reached half the speed of sound over just a handful of lengths before she collided full force into the dragon's stomach making him release the Night Guard major and fall to the ground. The major reacted quickly to the fire building in the Sickle Scale's mouth by opening his wings and shoving the dazed mare out of the way before being hit with the fireball himself.

This made everypony's heart stop as the Major crashed into the ground smoking and did not move again.

Twilight was too stunned to speak, but Princes Luna roared, "THOU WRETCHED CREATURE! FIGHT US LIKE A REAL DRAGON! THOU ARE A COWARD!" She started to slowly step forward, but her determination did not let her stop. If she can get close enough, she could short-out the medallion's enchantment, and she was certain that Sickle Scale did not know the medallion's faults.

Jason on the other hand felt absolutely useless. There is nothing he could do, not even if we was healthy. Trying to be useful, he wheeled over to Rainbow Dash to see if she was injured. He found her laying on the ground unconscious, and her left wing was pointing at an unnatural angle. _Well I guess I can always be a field medic_ Jason half-heartedly thought as he checked her pulse to make sure she was alive before examining the wing. _Who the hell am I trying to kid? I'm fucking useless!_

Suddenly, Jason felt a pulse of energy erupt from Twilight's presence. He looked up to see her launch a bolt of magenta energy from her horn and heard her yell, "You fiend! How dare you!" The bolt impacted the red dragon and made him stagger backwards. Though tears were running down her face, she launched another bolt, and another, and another slowly moving forward with each bolt until her uncle's body was at her hooves while completely oblivious to how much she was hampering Princess Luna's plan.

Initially startled by the bolts of energy from the teary eyed lavender unicorn, Sickle Scale braced himself for the next one and started to walk calmly forward. "Oh, you almost had me scared there, my little pony," chuckled the dragon's gravelly voice with a grin. "You should learn to respect your elders more."

Twilight fell to her knees from the effort she had put into those bolts. The bolts had the power to destroy whole buildings, but yet they could not even scratch the dragon or harm the medallion. For once, even the power of friendship was not an option. The situation seemed lost and hopeless.

"Twilight! Get out of there!" called Jason desperately hoping she would run, teleport, melt into thin air, do something.

Twilight glanced heavily at her newest friend, the human named Jason, pleading for her to move, to run, to do something. However, before she could, the dragon snatched her and laughed. "So, even Princess Celestia's protégé is powerless to stop me! Maybe I should take Equestria for myself then and get rid of all these pesky ponies after all!"

Twilight looked defiantly into the dragon's large eyes, "You're no dragon! You're a monster!"

The dragon squeezed and a few sickening pops were heard as Twilight screamed in agony.

"Twilight!" grunted Princess Luna as she started to move a little faster hoping she would not be too late.

Jason stared at the dismal scene numbly. The day had been so happy and nice. He met new ponies and made a new friend. Twilight had promised him that everything would be alright and that she would find a cure for him. Rarity had brought him new clothes. The young man felt his mind begin to slip. _How could all of this gone so wrong?_ He looked at the dragon, and a crack formed in the iron casing around his heart. Time slowed as Jason started to hear his heartbeat, and the heat of rage burn inside him like an active volcano. _This **dragon** made all of this happen!_ he thought as he yelled out, "PUT HER DOWN YOU DISGRACE TO YOUR RACE!" He noted his voice sounded desperate, deeper, distorted, and demonic as it was enhanced by whatever force made it so loud, but did not care. He had gained the dragon's attention.

"So the pet speaks!" chuckled Sickle Scale with a grin that Jason could only think of as evil. The red dragon squeezed Twilight again making her cry out in pain. "Watch your master squirm, _pet_!"

Princess Luna glanced at the human curiously as she continued to make her way toward the dragon with a little more ease. _Mr. Nalick is a-distracting the dragon for Us!_ Then, she noticed a glowing fissure in the casing around his emotions start to create more cracks, fissures, and tears with a radiating power squirming underneath crying to get out, and she made a second frightening realization, _He is about to lose control! If one more…_

Another cry from Twilight sounded as the dragon started to crush her again, and a red glow enveloped Jason Tiberius Nalick as he floated up into the air a ball of energy in his left hand. He bellowed only one word, "_**NO**_!"

The following beam of red energy that ripped through the medallion along with the torso of the dragon became as legendary as the mythical rainboom that had connected the Elements of Harmony years before. The bright red beam could be seen within fifty trots in the midday sun during those few seconds it existed. Then, the beam and glow around Jason dissipated as he fell back into the wheelchair seemingly unconscious and steam rising off his body.

Sickle Scale stared at his chest in horror as he released the lavender unicorn from his claw before falling to the ground as a pile of ash.

Luna, now free from…

* * *

"Wait! I've never heard of him committing dracocide! It was Major Blades that slain that corrupted dragon, and that red light is just a mare's tale! This is fiction!" proclaimed Princess Astra in triumph as she scrambled to her hooves quite inelegantly, "I need no longer to hear this drivel, you old fart!"

Scholar Quill raised a brow and said in his usual soft tone, "Then how else do you describe the Dragon Ash Sentinel at the Crossing? Their Majesties ordered it be crafted as a reminder of what stealing and blind ambition will eventually bring to those that fall to the temptation."

"Well… The dragon's medallion recoiled and turned it to ash, and the sentinel is a tribute to Major Blade's bravery," said the Princess in a less sure tone with a slight bite to her lower lip and a backward turning of her ears under the stares of the elder and Shining Star.

"Who told you that, Astra?" asked Shining with a confused look on his muzzle.

"Tis a story the Canterlot ponies fabricated to make seem an outsider is nothing when comparedeth to one of Equestria," said a regal voice behind the small alicorn making her jump.

"Queen Luna!" chirped Shining with glee as he energetically stood bowing to the night-bearing alicorn.

Scholar only bowed his head saying, "Forgive me for not standing, Your Majesty. My legs are bothering me more than usual." He examined the adult alicorn. Luna had grown a lot in the years since her release from Night Mare Moon both in emotional maturity and wisdom the the help of her sister, Princess Celestia. However, there seemed to be an unusually sad air around the alicorn princess tonight which worried him.

"Tis fine, Sir Quill. Thou needest not bow to I," said Luna with a slight nod of acknowledgment before looking at the small maroon colt, "And, Shining Star, how many times have I told thee to call me, _Princess_ Luna?"

Shining stood erect chirping with an innocent smile, "Because technically you _are_ a queen!"

_Certainly Twilight Sparkle's son._ Luna could not help but chuckle a little at the young unicorn's admiration of her. "That I may be, but I take that title not. Because while I am hitched now, that title maketh me sound higher than my sister which I _am not_ and _do not_ want to be, my little pony. Is that enough explanation for thou?" fondly replied the adult alicorn.

"Yes, _Princess_ Luna," answered Shining as he continued smiling.

"As much as you smile, cousin, one would think you'd be the next Element of Laughter," sneered Princess Astra with a bored tone.

Luna stared at her daughter in disapproval scolding, "Astral Plane! What have I told you about a-being kind, respectful, and humble unto others?! Just because ye art my daughter mak'st you not any better than any other being! Seize this foalishness at once!"

Astra recoiled from the scolding diverting her eyes from her mother's aquamarine gaze. "But…"

"DO NOT **BUT** ME!" bellowed Luna in the Royal Canterlot Voice with a glow of her horn that caused everypony in to room to shut their eyes.

A second or so passed and the light dimmed allowing the occupants of the room to open their eyes.

Astra shrieked in horror as she opened her eyes to see that both her horn and wings were gone.

Scholar Quill immediately turned a disapproving gaze to the Princess of the Night saying politely, "With respect, Your Majesty, this too harsh a punishment I find."

"Tis called 'tough love', Sir Quill, and thou would find not this harsh if thee knew some of her deeds in Canterlot," replied Luna with a stony expression, "When I sent Astra here to spend time with her cousin, this is what was agreed on. I have already made the arrangements with Shining Star's parents."

"But what about my horn and wings?! I'm just an earth pony now!" cried the midnight blue filly between sobs as Shining Star walked up to her.

"Hey! I have plenty of friends that are earth ponies! They can do lots of stuff I can't! Hey! Since you're staying here with me, you can join the Cutie Mark Crusaders! We'll have so much fun!" chirped the energetic colt with a genuine and kind smile still on his face as he started to hop around the former alicorn.

"But I'm a _princess_! I'm supposed to be powerful! I won't be associated with any lowly…!"

"ASTRAL PLANE! THAT IS ENOUGH!" angrily bellowed the midnight blue alicorn. Luna stared at her teary eyed daughter making sure her wish was being followed before nuzzling the filly's neck and continuing with a comforting tone, "Astra, the events ye hast caused of late hath given many ponies in Canterlot much grief…"

"I'm sorry, mom… I really am…" interrupted her daughter with pleading eyes.

It broke the regal being's heart to see her daughter in such a fashion, but stoically she continued on, "I know, Astra, but ye dost not yet understand. With great power comes great responsibility. Ye must learn this first. Ye must make friends and let them teach you kindness, generosity, laughter, loyalty, and honesty. Only then will ye obtain your former form. Ye must do as Twilight Sparkle did and undergo the study of the Magic of Friendship."

Astra gawked at her mother with an expression that was a cross between disbelief and disgust. "That sappy old stuff?!"

Luna chuckled. "Yes, my silly filly. There is a reason ponykind followest 'that sappy old stuff'. It was a-being taught well before the actual Elements were even discovered. Now, I will leave the rest up to you and your friends ye will meet in time, but here is my one assignment: read or be read Sir Quill's book. Tis for your benefit. I will sit with you three for the rest of this chapter before I must attend my duties." Then, a cushion materialized under the alicorn with a brief glow of her horn before sitting down.

The filly nodded sadly as moved her cushion next to her mother. Astra did not know what hurt worse: being stripped of her powers or being separated from her mother, but at the moment sharing the precious little time with her mother was all that matters to her.

As Shining Star sat on his cushion, Scholar Quill picked back up the book asking, "Where was I?"

"Sickle Scale had just turned to ash," Shining answered eagerly.

"Ah, yes, here we are. I'll go back a little bit to get ourselves back on track," stated Scholar Quill as he cleared his throat and began, "The following beam…"

* * *

…of red energy that ripped through the medallion along with the torso of the dragon became as legendary as the mythical rainboom that had connected the Elements of Harmony years before. The bright red beam could be seen within fifty trots in the midday sun during those few seconds it existed. Then, the beam and glow around Jason dissipated as he fell back into the wheelchair seemingly unconscious and steam rising off his body.

Sickle Scale stared at his chest in horror as he released the lavender unicorn from his claw before falling to the ground as a pile of ash.

Luna, now free from the medallion's hex, reverted to her normal form and galloped towards the falling unicorn catching Twilight in mid-air with her magic. Twilight, surprisingly still conscious, turned her head to the ebony alicorn and painfully asked, "What happened?"

Luna examined the young mare with a scanning spell and breathed a sigh of when it revealed only a few broken ribs and bruising. She quickly casted a bone melding spell to fix her broken ribs before setting the unicorn on the ground saying, "Not now, check on thine uncle, and I'll must attend unto the human."

Jason was experiencing something odd. He was hearing two ethereal tunes that seemed to make up everything. One was joy, life, and light and the other was sadness, judgment, and the absence of light. He was floating in some type of void, but he could still hear the commotion going on outside.

Twilight nodded worriedly and headed towards her uncle while Luna galloped towards the human. _He is slipping!_ she thought urgently as she reached the human. It was painfully obvious the man had experienced a magic overload from the severe nose bleed, but that was not what concerned her. Surprisingly though, the human woke up and said, "I hear the songs."

"Yes, now stay with Us. Where is thy home town?" asked Luna as she started to anchor the human's mind to his body again.

Jason Nalick looked at the beautiful winged unicorn with his half-conscious gaze lazily and replied, "In a city to the east of where I was living. It is called Albany."

"Good," encouraged the winged unicorn as she continued anchoring, "Who was thy best friend?"

"His name was Fred. He was killed in the rebellion along with the others. I was forced to watch." Jason's eyes seem more lucid and clear now. The anchor was taking hold.

"We are sorry for thy loss, but how art thee a-feeling?" encouraged Luna trying to have Mr. Nalick's mind make a connection to his body.

Jason's eyes, though glazed with exhaustion, returned to their normal state as he said, "I still have several broken bones and what appears to be a nose bleed. I also am feeling very tired. So if, you would not mind, Your Highness, I would like to get some shut eye." Then, he shut his eyes.

Princess Luna shook Mr. Nalick's uninjured shoulder with her hoof. "Thou canest not sleep yet! Thou art a-experiencing magical exhaustion, and it will pass momentarily. For now, stay with Us, because if thou dost not, thou will lose thyself."?

Jason opened his eyes with anger seeping into his voice as he demanded, "What do you mean 'lose myself'?"

Though Princess Luna disliked the tone of Mr. Nalick's voice, she decided to let it slide explaining, "When one expends the entire amount of magic one has, one experiences not only complete exhaustion, but also the being starts to experience a slide into the realm of the ethereal. A realm which thine fractured mind already slipped into once. If thou falls back asleep, then it is possible a ethereal being may notice thee, devour thine mind, and take control of thine body."

"Is that the only reason you seem to care?! Because some demon could threaten your _empire_?!" snapped Jason and immediately regretted doing so.

Princess Luna glared at him with an angered expression. "THAT _IS_ PART OF IT! WE DO NOT WISH TO SEE OUR SUBJECTS SUFFER, NOR DO _I_ WANT ANOTHER BEING EXPERIENCE THE TORTURE THAT _I_ DID, SUBJECT OR NOT!" Her muzzle was almost touching Jason's nose, and her aquamarine eyes were burning into him.

Jason instantly bowed his head in fear stammering, "I—I'm s-sorry, Your Highness! I—I am! I was scared and angry! I didn't mean it!" The young man did not dare raise his head, would not dare raise his eyes, and just stared straight down hoping it was all a bad dream. _This is all some nightmare! All of it!_

He noticed the winged unicorn shift slightly, but he did not dare even thinking about looking up. What happened next though shocked him. The winged unicorn princess _nuzzled_ the young man's good shoulder. He could think of no other possibility that the gesture was one of forgiveness, quite an intimate one on human standards, and even more yet for Jason who disliked being touched by others. _Then again this **is** in a foreign world with ponies being, at least in this region, the dominate species. Of course, ponies do not have hands so it only makes sense that they would nuzzle, or something of the kind, instead. I am just being a retard. I still can't think of this as reality though. I **have** to be fucking dreaming._

As Princess Luna backed away, she noticed Jason's unease and explained, "It is both a sign of gratitude and of forgiveness, Mr. Nalick. Thou hast no need for alarm."

Jason nodded tiredly. The drowsiness has taken a hold again as his adrenaline ran out of him. "I do not know why gratitude, but I think you nevertheless, Your Highness."

"There shall be more time to talk at a later time. For now, We must attend to Our guards. Remember to stay awake," said the ebony alicorn as she walked away toward the place where Twilight's uncle was laying. Not knowing what else to do, Jason wheeled over to Rainbow Dash to see if he could help any. It would be hard to stay awake, but the stimulus should help.

As the Princess of the Night approached, Twilight peered up with a ecstatic expression. "Luna! He's okay! He's not even hurt!"

Puzzled by what the young unicorn had relayed and worrying for her mental stability, Princess Luna's trot became a canter stopping less than a length away to find that Major Four Blades was indeed seemingly unharmed besides some burnt fur and a few scorch marks on his armor. The middle-age pegasus Royal Night Guard suddenly propped himself up on one foreleg and began coughing mightily.

"Major Blades, how…?" started the princess, but was interrupted by an object falling from around the major's neck onto a rock.

"That bloody dragon… wasn't only… one with… a medallion," wheezed Major Blades with a smug smile in between coughing fits, "Is… everypony alright?"

"Major!" called out a voice from a few lengths away. The three ponies looked up to see Lt. Thunderstorm streaking toward them with Fluttershy not far behind.

"Twi! Jay! RD!" proclaimed another voice from the opposite direction, the three ponies along with the newly awoken cyan pegasus and Jason turn to see Applejack and Big Macintosh galloping toward them stopping about the same time the two pegasi land.

"What in tarnation happened here?! We heard a dragon roarin', 'n' then some type-o-explosion!" asked Applejack not even fazed by the gallop.

"Let's just say the dragon fought us, but its magic medallion had a bug in it," drowsily said Jason matter-of-factly as he pointed to the still smoldering pile of ash.

"Do not be so modest, Mr. Nalick. Thou art the one who fired the pulse of magic that saved us," said Princess Luna as she nodded in gratitude.

"I thought you didn't have magic! Why'd you lie to us?!" confronted Rainbow Dash as she stared down Jason.

Applejack put a hoof on the cyan pegasus's shoulder. "Whoa there, Rainbow. He jus found out earlier when a tree nearly crushed him."

"It's alright, AJ. I can defend… my…self?" asked Jason confused as he looked around to see no one or pony around, and instead of the battle-torn field, he was _standing_ on what seemed to be a… nebula?

"What the fuck?" asked Jason as he looked around. There were clouds of space gas and dust all around him and beyond that was an endless field of stars on all sides. Now, he was positive that everything he had experienced since that day at his home was a dream. There was no way he could be out in the middle of _space_ without exploding from his body's internal pressure, and there was no possible way he could have gotten into space from the situation he was, or thought he was, just in a few seconds ago.

"Okay! I get it! Take me to the damn loony house already!" yelled Jason with his hands cupped around his mouth for extra distance. Only nothing sounded back, not even an echo.

"Oh damn it all!" yelled Jason in disgust as he stomped his foot on the nebula only to have part of it break off. "Oh shit!" he stammered as he crawled away from the edge until he had gotten to a more diagonal and solid portion of the nebula. He was not afraid of heights, far from it, but the thought of falling forever rattled him to the core.

He took a moment and calmed his breathing. _I must be fucking bonkers now!_ thought the young man in disgust as he laid back with his hands behind his head watching the stars. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Never had he been able to see star fields so clearly before.

Then, he noticed something odd about the stars. They were all different hues and shades and little string filaments seemed to attach some to others. Then, he noticed that he too had faint filaments stringing out from him. The three most prominent connecting to an astral blue star, a lavender star, and the final and strongest string— which is silver— went far out into another direction outside his field of vision. He stared at it for a moment before saying, "Brother, it's you."

Then, he stood and examined the other stars again. The lavender one was Twilight, and the blue was Princess Luna. Then, a realization hit him: he was in the ethereal realm. His once thoughtful stare was now replaced by fear. Panic started to set in, but he fought it. Trying to think of any way to get himself back into his body, he noticed a dark shadow behind him. He dared not turn around for the shadow was of nothing he had ever seen before. He bolted just as the shadow figure bit down where he once was. Not giving himself time to think, he instinctively jumped off the nebula and let himself fall. The creature did not go any farther than the edge of the nebula.

The terrible feeling of falling did not come. It was a comforting feeling, warm and soft like the old comforter blanket on his couch. He shifted his right arm and felt the material. _It is real, physical, malleable. It's a real blanket. I'm home. It was all just a dream after all,_ Jason thought in relief as he snuggled into the mattress then noted, _It smells odd. Feminine._ Jason always had an impeccable sense of smell, not like a dog or cat, but he could tell the difference between the smells of different people and genders. Some people thought oddly of him for it, but he had not cared. It was simply another one of his strange talents. _My mind is just playing tricks one me,_ he comforted himself as he snuggled deeper into the comforters.

Eventually though, he determined he could not sleep and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a sleeping country town at night with the stars and moon shinning from the enormous second story window. Briefly, he wondered what was to the other side of him and turned over to see rows of an innumerable amount books in the walls of the building he was in. He stared at the scene before him thoughtfully. He supposed it could be a personal heaven of some sort, but he almost immediately threw away that possibility. For one, his body still ached, and two, he would definitely not want to walk around his personal heaven naked.

Or at least, he thought he was naked. It was hard to tell with most of his senses were as dulled as they were. He could not even sense his own presence right now. He shifted onto his other side again and stared out the window to the small hamlet. Briefly, he wondered what time it was, and how long he had been laying there. Not long obviously since the owner's smell was still there. Considering he had not gotten a chance to bathe or shower yet if this is the same world he had killed the dragon in, he guessed a few hours at the most. Either way, he was not in his own home. The realization hurt; it hurt a lot, and what hurt worse was the possibility he may never see his home again.

* * *

Scholar Quill marked the place in the tome and closed it saying, "All I have for today it is, for night will be arriving shortly. So, what have we learned from today's story, my little ponies?"

Shining Star raised a hoof, and the elder pony chuckled, "Raise your hoof you need not, Shining Star. This is an open discussion."

"Um, well I learned not to magically exhaust yourself because it can lead to horrible mental and physical fatigue that can lead you to slip into the ethereal plane and become possessed."

The navy blue elder nodded. "Good. Now what about you, Astra?"

The now earth pony peered around the room for several moments before her ears drooped and she said softly, "That anypony can feel alone, no matter how powerful they are."

Princess Luna nuzzled her filly fondly saying, "That is absolutely correct, Astra. Everypony feeleth lonely eventually, and power, fame, money mattereth not without friends. Remember that, my silly filly." Then, the Princess of the Night stood and gave a goodbye nod saying, "I am sorry to cut this short, but I must go raise the moon soon."

"Aw, already? You just got here," whined Shining Star.

A few pops and cracks were heard as Scholar Quill stood shakily for a few moments getting the kinks out of his joints. He nudged Shining in the side with a humorous smile. "Now, colt, no whining. That's Snooty Popkins's job."

The maroon unicorn colt chuckled at the mention of his snobby classmate, but Astra paid them no mind as she hugged her mother and said, "Goodbye, mom. I'll miss you."

Luna hugged her filly back in sight amazement. "I will miss you as well, my silly filly. Be good." She had never seen her daughter act this way before so caring and not distant like she always seemed to be. _Maybe it was for the best. After all, Father did it to us as well,_ thought Luna as she hesitantly broke the embrace. Then, the Princess of the Night stood tall saying to all three ponies, "I bid you farewell. Tis time for my departure. I cannot abandon my duties. May'st you have a wonderful night."

Scholar Quill and Shining Star gave the customary goodbye bow as the Princess of the Night melted into one of the shadows of the room and disappeared. Astra stared into the shadow in despair. Her mother had gone, and now she felt completely alone."

She felt a hoof touch her shoulder and she turned to see Shining Star with that innocent happy-go-lucky grin on his face. "It's alright, Astra! Your mother my have to go, but I'm sure she'll stop by to visit! Besides you still have me, I'm family too you know! This is going to be so much fun!" chirped the maroon colt with his usual bubbling enthusiasm.

"Can one of you little ponies help me up? I'm having a bit of trouble over here," grunted the elder suck in a kneeling position.

"Yeah, no problem," said Astra as she helped the elder up with a bit of effort. He may of been old, but he still had a lot of muscle from his years traveling.

"Many appreciations, little one. A good first step that is," said the elder with a smile.

-X-X-X-

Luna burst forth from the shadow into her room with tears in her eyes. How much she just wanted to go hug her filly and give Astral Plane her wings and horn back. But the spell had been cast, and it was now up the her daughter to earn her appendages back. She let herself fall onto her large bed and cry into her pillow. Slowly, the crying seized and she simply laid on the bed sorrowfully. It would be time to raise the moon in fifteen minutes her internal clock told her. The divine alicorn took the brush off her dresser and fixed her fur, mane, and tail. Then, Princess Luna straightened her jewelry and decorative armor before teleporting herself to the highest tower of Canterlot Castle.

There, she found her sister Celestia already waiting for her. Her sister was not there to lower the sun, she knew, that had already been started almost an hour ago. No, she was there to comfort her. Her sister knew of the painful choice that Luna and her husband had come to and had helped with the preparations. Needing to start the raising of the moon and begin the night, the ebony alicorn chose to ignore her sister for the moment and stepped onto the balcony to start the millennium-old ritual.

Princess Celestia watched her sister carefully, not with distrust, but with concern. She knew the pain that Luna was going through. She had never had to seal her foal's powers, but that was because she never had any foals. No, she had to seal her own sister for a thousand years with no contact whatsoever. And while time had stopped for Luna due to Night Mare Moon, Celestia had no such privilege and had to endure the millennium by herself. But there was the comfort that Luna was not herself when sealed away, Astra on the other hoof was still the same filly she was only yesterday. Celestia could only imagine the torture the maternal instincts were wreaking upon her sister at the moment. In the end, Celestia believed Luna had a much more painful situation then she herself did.

As Luna stepped from the balcony, the white alicorn with the ethereal sunrise hued mane greeted her with a nod saying, "I'm sorry, my sister. I know it is painful for you."

"I thank you for your concern, sister," said Luna looking at the floor. "I know now how you must have felt when ye had to seal I."

Celestia put a comforting hoof on her sister's shoulder. "I assure you, Luna. Astra is a smart and kind filly at heart. It will not take her a millennium to learn what it means to be a friend and gain her powers back. You know Twilight and her husband will take care of her. Now come, I have a story to tell." The white alicorn let her hoof fall and started down the stairs

With a curious expression, Luna followed. Her sister always had an interesting story to tell.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, here is my customary every-fifth-chapter author's note. This is about where the story picks up some so if you have been bored out of your skull I do apologize. Please do not give me the said skull if it has indeed fallen out from boredom. Again please review so I know how you all like it and serious critiques are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: Family Matters

**Alright listen up everyone! I have made major changes to the story! I would SUGGEST rereading from the beginning if you read the story before Oct. 4, 2012! It is not necessary since the story line has not changed very much nor the original dialogue, but I still suggest it. It should feel a lot smoother now, but please review to let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 6: Family Matters

In Scholar Quill's cottage, Astra was still in shock over what had happened. She had lost her wings and horn. She had never felt as powerless as she did right then, so alone. In the midst of this personal crisis though, she kept a stony expression as she stared out at the setting sun from a window. _This is torture! Mother just wants me out of the way! Well, I'll study this 'Magic of Friendship' and gain my powers back! Then, I'll see how much she **really** loves me then!_ the now earth pony filly thought having to catch the sadistic smile that had begun to spread across her muzzle. _To the moon with her! I do not need a mother!_

"Um, Astra? Are you feeling well?" asked the concerned young voice of Shining Star behind her.

_Ah yes, my happy-go-lucky good-for-nothing cousin. And he's supposed to be the son of Twilight Sparkle, Auntie's little pet. He's supposed to be **my** equal? Ha, I scoff at the thought. He won't even rise up to the power of his mother, let alone his pitiful father. He's just weak trash with the addition of annoying ponies to death. I show all these ponies one day how true power is **supposed** to be wielded!_ continued a bitter Astra in her mind before turning around with a depressed façade saying, "I'll be fine, cousin. Do not worry yourself over me."

The usually energetic colt put a hoof on her shoulder saying solemnly, "Your mind, it worries me, Astra. Bitterness is radiating from you like what father said one his old friends had. Please don't be bitter, Astra. I don't want to lose you like father lost his friend…"

The midnight blue filly instantly shifted away from the hoof. _Of course! I forgot he and his weakling father were empaths! How foalish of me to forget that!_ Astra mentally scolded herself, but quickly calmed her thoughts and shielded her emotions growling, "Why can't I be bitter for a little while? I just lost everything I ever knew. Wouldn't you be a _bit_ bitter if that happened to you, cousin?"

Scholar Quill approached the two young ponies with a disgusted expression saying, "A disease bitterness is, my little pony. Once it takes hold, it will not simply vanish. You should know better than anypony what bitterness can do to a pony. Your mother was once a vessel for the spirit of such bitterness." The elderly pony studied Astra's unfazed expression and continued as his usually quiet and reserved voice became filled with conviction and power would have made Adolf Hitler cry in shame. "Have you not read your own lore?! Night Mare Moon is not just a memory; it is a lesson to all of ponykind! The same can be said of former king of Atlas, Azure Mind! Once bitterness latches on to one's heart, it is neigh impossible to ever completely rid oneself of! Corrupt and twist you it will until you will not be even able recognize yourself in the very mirror you treasure so dear!" Then, he made a mirror image spell in front of Astra. Only to see herself as she appeared now but as an alicorn warped and darkened by the bitterness in her heart. "Must I continue?!"

Astra's mouth hung open slightly. The elderly pony's image had to be be trickery, but a small piece of her deep down knew it was true.

_"What are you scared of the power bitterness possesses? Your mother was too, but she embraced me all the more. You are destined to fall just like her, but this time no Elements of Harmony will be around to save you. I will rule your heart, mind, and body!"_ her twisted mirror image suddenly said with a very smug tone and expression. Astra took an involuntary step back from the image with fear growing inside of her.

"What type of trickery is this?! Mirrors do not speak!"

Scholar and Shining exchanged a very concerned look. It was only a simple mirror spell that the elder had cast for emphasis, and they were hearing no other voices. The reflection they saw was only one of Astra's own frightened expression recoiling from her own refection like it was Night Mare Moon or even Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony, himself. They could not see the miniature Night Mare Moon in the refection as the filly could.

_"This is no **trick** young filly. Fight all you want, but eventually you **will** be mine."_

The filly screamed in terror and slammed her hoof through the mirror spell dissipating it instantly. Then, she collapsed onto her haunches and shivered in fear staring blankly at the floor thinking, _That old fart must have done something to the spell! T—that **can't** be real! It just can't!_

Her cousin tried to approach her, but the midnight blue filly glared up at him with a accusing dagger-like stare making him stop in his tracks. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He simply closed it again before letting his ears droop, and he sat on his haunches staring down at the floor with a sad gaze.

"What did you see, Astra? What makes you hate me? What did I do wrong?" finally asked the maroon colt as almost a sob. All Shining ever wanted was to see everypony happy and laughing carefree, but now one of the ponies he idealized seemed to hate him for it. Like everypony born and raised in Ponyville, family and friends were the binding force of Shining's life. And that hateful, unsympathetic, and accusing stare that Astra was drilling into him with hurt him to his core. For the first time in many moons, he found not spark of happiness in the situation, and no hope to make one even to help a family member that seemed to need that spark the most. He felt like a failure.

Astra did not answer, nor could she even come up with one. She refused to take the blame herself and found no alternatives. So, her gaze shifted to the elder who promptly smacked her with a book he was holding with his magic and used his powerful voice to say, "Why your mother did what she has I know now! You know not sympathy nor humility! You are just like Azure after he lost his wife, only _you_ have no excuse! Be light on how you tread for I see what you are becoming! That mirror spell was a simple mirror for I no longer have the power to do much more than the most simple of artes! Yet your reaction tells me how far you have fallen, my little pony! I know not what you saw, but your bitterness and hate will be the undoing of us all!"

Astral Plane looked upon the elder unicorn in shock. He had just made a physical reprimand against her? She could not believe it, and what was more was that she knew Scholar was not lying. He was having difficulty lifting the tome let alone be able to make an illusion spell. He was once one of the legendary Atlasi royal scholars and was now Celestia's royal adviser so his talents had never been in his magic to begin with, but rather his mind which was still as sharp as it had been back in his youth. It frightened her how the elder could see right through her so easily and said so without any hesitation.

"Apologize to Shining. He did nothing wrong, and you know so. You had no right to give him such a malignant stare."

That was when she felt it: a dark grip on her heart tightening. That spirit of bitterness was there already taking hold. _I must fight it! I cannot let that **thing** win. Even if I must lower myself to being a mere commoner. I am not as weak as my mother! I will **not** submit!_ the filly thought in earnest as turned to meet Shining Star's sad and regret filled gaze. She almost looked away as she encountered for the first time how much damage she could inflict ponies with— even without words. The sight of the usually happy-go-lucky unicorn in such despair almost made her want to bolt and run from what she had done. Her resolve hardened and she put her hoof on his shoulder with regret in her own eyes now saying, "I—I—I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Shining. I was… I was being foalish and scared. I…"

The maroon colt jumped and hugged her with the same loony smile as ever babbling, "I'm so happy! I've never heard you apologize before! Well not a real apology, but anyway, you finally made one, Astra! See! See! You can do it! That's a great first step! Just follow your heart and have faith! That's what my dad always says! Oh! I have a great idea! We should have Pinkie throw a party for you! You'll meet lots of new friends!"

The sudden burst of energy completely broke the solemn mood, and— not for the first or last time— Astra wondered where all of this bound up energy inside her cousin came from. However, she also felt the dark grip release. She knew it was still there, and she knew that it would tighten gain. For now though, her priority was attempting to breathe in one of Shining's signature 'super hugs'. "Shining…! Can't…! Breathe!" she managed in short gasps.

Finally, Shining let go and began to hop in place, happy that he could help. He could no longer sense the overwhelming bitterness radiating from her as before, and even sensed a spark of relief, which was good enough for him. Being able to help a family member or friend in need was always a proud moment for Shining Star.

"Alright, my little ponies, probably be going you should. I do not want Shining's parents to worry over you two," stated the elder unicorn with a satisfied smile as he pulled down an old saddlebag from a high shelf, slipped the book in it while the two young ponies were distracted, and gave it to Astra. Then, he continued, "Here, I know you must not of carried a saddle-pack with you, young one. I do not see myself venturing anymore so you can have mine."

Astra studied at the old pair of saddle bags in slight disgust: it had an old musty odor, the straps were _real_ leather, and the bags themselves were made of plain tan cloth that has been stained by age and use, certainly not something she would of caught herself dead with under normal circumstances. Not wishing to be rude, lest that **thing** returned, she simply asked, "How do you put one of these on?"

Even Shining gave her an incredulous look at the utterance of that question. "I'm sorry, what did you just say? I don't think I heard you right."

The former princess huffed in annoyance and repeated slowly, "How do you put one of these on?"

Shining approached her and magically took the bags. He placed them properly on her back and wrapped the old strap around her explaining how to do if from a first pony perspective as he continued on with the buckle at the bottom. He tightened it till it was secure, and she was not in _actual_ discomfort— despite her complaints. Then, he finished with, "…That should do it. Now was that hard?"

"It makes my fur run funny," foalishly complained the midnight blue earth pony as she looked back at her now ruffled fur.

"Get moving you two. Someponies need to sleep you know," griped the old unicorn in turn with a smile before going to lay down on the cushion next to the fireplace.

"Alrighty then! Come on, Astra! I'm sure Mother and Father would love to see you again! I mean it has been three years!" chirped Shining as he trotted happily to the doorway with Astra following slowly in line before looking back over her withers and saying in a mildly happy tone, "Goodnight, Old Fart. We shall meet again."

Scholar Quill raised his head from his laying position on his cushion. "Meet we shall, Princess. You two have a wonderful night."

"Thanks, Mr. Quill!" shouted Shining through the doorway as Astra closed the door.

Astra looked around at the outside world noticing the moon was already starting to rise and most of the residence of Ponyville had already retired for the night. The streets were dark, but Astra did not mind. She found the night calming, comforting in a way one's own room was. She had spent many nights on her balcony stargazing and looking through her personal telescope. The night would always protect her. She stared up at the stars ahead of her, her only true friends.

"So what did you think of that last chapter, huh? I thought that was awesome how he took on that dragon like that, but the ethereal realm sounds scary right? Oh boy! I wish I could see what Earth is like!" rambled Shining loudly enough to break Astra from her trance.

"Be careful what you wish for, cousin. Even I would not condemn anypony to Earth. I would gladly accept a millennium in the moon over a year on Earth. Your mother and a few of the veteran guards have told me stories of it, and none of them have seemed even remotely nice. A few pleasant parts, yes, but all of them have so much suffering in them. Humans are so cruel to themselves and to others. I know it isn't all their fault, but they don't really have seemed to have tried to change either."

"Father said a lot has changed! They have spaceships and space colonies now, and they haven't had any _real_ wars recently!" argued the maroon colt with his goofy smile

"Uh huh… Doesn't he only know that because he had to break the interdimensional law pact in an attempt to stop the really those Chinny humans invasion? Not very convincing in my opinion."

Shining Star turned to face her and started to walk backward with a thoughtful expression saying, "First of all, the name of the extremely violent human subset was the Chinese and they broke the law first which made it null-and-void. Honestly, you're a princess, don't you even study _politics_ or _law_? Second, when Father appealed to the United Nations of Sol Supreme Council they made Chinese colony of TEIS-003281, the colony responsible which is fairly large on their standards with a population of three billion residence by the way, stop immediately and reprimanded every human involved very harshly. Some were even given the death sentence, whatever that means in their context. Third, this was all carried out in only a month human time, which considering they have a super federalized constitutional representative democracy and the shear distances involved usually within three astronomical units in range just for their own campaign. I would say they were certainly not wanting the event to happen to start with and certainly did not approve of it. In short, I think that is more than enough justification to say that humanity has changed."

If anything, Astra did have to admit Shining has his mother's annoying knack of compiling, processing, and lecturing information that would have made most of the teachers at the National University for the Intellectually Gifted or Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns salivate in desire. _Quite a disgusting image actually,_ thought Astra with a slight stir of the stomach as she quickly rid herself of the image. Going back to gazing at the starry sky above, she simply answered, "I get it already Shining. You do not have to get super technical on me, and for the record: no, I have not yet started my studies on politics or law yet. I am still on history and advanced economics, _thank you_. Father said those two should give me a good neutral base to work with as I start going stomach deep in the manure that is law and order."

Shining winced at her harsh tone, though he had deserved it this time, and the image of Astra wading stomach deep in manure. "Oh, I had no idea law and politics were like manure. That sounds appalling! Now I know why Father avoids it as much as possible when he's at home."

"Why do you think my father tried his hardest just to be a general in the Southern Imperial Army?"

"Well look on the bright side! At least you won't be going though that malarkey here! We're about as far from politics as it gets here in Ponyville!" exclaimed the colt happily as he abruptly stopped which almost caused Astra to collide with him.

"Why did you halt?" asked Astra with a tinge of annoyance.

Shining raised a brow. "Why? We're here, silly filly!"

_Oh great! Now even he is saying it! I don't mind when mother uses it, but this is getting ridiculous! I'll **have** to put a stop to that!_ groaned Astra inwardly as she followed Shining into the Ponyville Library. Despite how country it seemed, it was a GIANT tree after all, the shear amount of books in it, despite it not appearing nearly large enough on the outside, made Astra's jaw drop slightly. This was definitely _not_ how she remembered it.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you haven't seen it since it got the renovations last year!" chirped the colt as he started to point out the differences, "We now have a third floor which is where the bedrooms and the private study are, Mother and Father's old sleeping area had been converted into more shelving, the old guest room that was connected to the old sleeping area was knocked down to make room for more books, but other than that not much else has changed! Mother still has her laboratory in the basement, the balcony is still where it was, the bathrooms and kitchen are still in the first floor, and the balcony with the telescope is still open to the public! Father wanted the balcony to be a part of the 'master' bedroom, whatever that means, but Mother insisted that anypony should be able to use the telescope if they want to without having to ask."

Astra only nodded now slightly repulsed by the rural decor. She had to admit, a pony could only so much with a giant hollow tree, but some of the paint choices were not exactly to her liking. Too much lavender, not enough blue, but it was not as if she would be a permanent resident here… she hoped.

Her inspection of the library itself was interrupted by Shining suddenly bouncing around the circular staircase that lead around the outer wall of the library and had a slight stop at the second floor before continuing up to the third floor which made Astra feel as if they were climbing into the ceiling. The feeling unsettled her slightly and her slight tinge of nervousness started to turn to near paranoia.

Shining seemed to sense this and turned to her saying, "It's alright! I felt that way at first too! I used to sleep in the guest bedroom near Mother and Father so this was a new experience for all of us once it was finished!"

This comforted Astra slightly as she murmured, "Interesting," before asking, "Where will I be staying, cousin?"

Shining beamed and opened the first door as the reached a hallway at the top of the stairs to the left and said, "You know the guest room had a lot of left over materials that we ended up giving to Pinkie! It had a lot of dust too cause we almost never have any guests! Funny really cause this is supposed to be the embassy to the Southern Empire, but since it really only Father that makes the trips then it is almost never used! So, we figured that we'd let you use it! You should have seen Father's sneezing fits when we're cleaning this place out! We still make jokes about it! Like the time he was chewing bubble gum and…"

Astra immediately shoved her hoof in the colts mouth. She knew about _that_ particular misadventure. Her own father made cracks about it quite frequently, and she did not want to listen to the particularly grotesque details again. Some of the conversations between the two middle-age stallions were disgusting enough by themselves, but adding nasal cavity mishappenings and the like were too much for her. "Please… refrain from saying such things in front of others. There is a _reason_ you've never had a Hearts & Hooves Day partner, cousin."

The colt simply shrugged, and Astra pulled her hoof out thinking she needed to take a bath as soon as possible. She turned to the doorway and stepped through noting that there was _actual carpet_ on the floor. It is royal purple… true and purple was not her favorite color in all of Equestria, but it was _carpet_! She had never felt carpet under her hooves before except the flat red carpets that covered the center of the Canterlot Castle hallways and leading up to the throne in the throne room. Carpet was mostly thought of as an overly posh, even to nobility and royalty, or a human thing, but Astra loved the feel of it on her hooves, especially the carpet as soft as this was.

"Yeah, I know its kinda odd to have carpet here, but Father _insisted_ that all the bedrooms have carpet in them. I find it quite a pain to clean myself, but that's why we don't bring food or drinks up here either," complained Shining as he gestured to the rest of the room, "So what do you think?!"

This made Astra deviate from her fangasm over the carpet and inspect the rest of the room. She was not particularly enthused by the rural arrangements of: a simple light stained wooden dresser, a regular sized bed with lavender covers, a simple wooden side stand that was painted lavender, and an old varnished writing desk; but it all seemed functional and she would not be here long… she hoped. _Quaint but cozy. Not bad at all,_ she thought.

"It's… er… nice in a… rustic way. I can't say I'm particularly fond of it. I am from Canterlot after all, but I accept it as is," admitted Astra trying to be as polite as possible without lying outright in fear the darkness would tighten again or giving away how much she actually liked the room… particularly the carpet.

"Oh good! I'd thought you'd vomit or something!" chirped Shining as he watched Astra roughly undo the buckle on her saddle bags which unceremoniously fell off next to the bed. "Come on! I want you to meet my father! I know you've met him before, but you've never really had a conversation with him before!"

Astra, deciding to ignore the vomiting comment, looked at him with a nervous smile, but just nodded meaning for him to lead the way. She was really not looking forward to seeing Mr. Sparkle. It was not as if he was a scary pony or that he was creepy. He was in fact her father's best friend, but Mr. Sparkle was also one of the few ponies who knew the true extent of the damage she caused in Canterlot three months ago. She did not know if she could face what she had done How she'd had used a puppeteering spell on the entire populous to cause a riot that nearly destroyed the entire mining district. She never meant for it to happen, but the situation went well beyond her control before she had even realized it. How the incident had landed her father in the hospital. How badly she had failed.

_NO!_ she told herself, _I will not break right now! They are empaths and they will **pity** me! I'll just have to wait till I am alone to feel sorry for myself._ With that, she repressed the memories and emotions dealing with the entire incident and shut the door before turning to ask Shining, "So, what's it like to live in a library?"

"To me, this is just a home with a _really_ big study! It just like any other pony's home really!" chirped Shining as he knocked on the door at the end of the hallway to be greeted with an older male voice with a slightly rustic accent.

"Come in! Just watch where you step!"

Shining opened the door carefully; his father was well known to make random water pail traps. Noting there was none, he bounced in around the books scattered in a catastrophic manner on the floor, some open, some in random piles, and some open in random piles. After about seven bounces, he pounced on the maroon stallion, who had been writing something on a scroll. "Hi Dad! Astra's here! Astra's here!"

"Erk! Shining! What have I told ya about 'bout jumpin' on me when I'm writing?!" playfully scolded the maroon stallion whose forest green mane and tail are in disarray from being so involved in his studies before the interruption. His cutie mark, though almost hidden by the blanket over him, was of a lit incandescent electric light bulb with four white sparkles around it. He pulled Shining off of him and under his right foreleg before giving his colt a playful nuggie. "Huh?! What'd I tell ya?!"

The laughing colt gave saying, "Let me put the quill down first!"

Astra was unsure what to think of the entire exchange. It was obvious that Mr. Sparkle had been doing serious research, but yet was not angry with his son for interrupting him so rudely. Astra had never been so close with her own mother and father, not to say they had not tried, but she could not fathom the joy the two family members were sharing.

Eventually, the laughing fit between the two maroon colored males died out and Astra made her way through the minefield of books so she could introduce herself properly. With the equivalent of a small curtsy, she spoke, "Um, nice to see you again, Mr. Sparkle. My father is doing well if you are wondering."

The stallion blinked in surprise. He had not sensed her get closer, course being as foggy as his mind was at the moment, the he was not confused by it. "It's good to see you again, Astra. I actually got a letter from him yesterday."

After the brief exchange, an awkward silence ensued, neither pony knowing what to say to the other. Mr. Sparkle was not particularly able to think very well at the moment; he had actually not been writing at all when the two young ponies entered, but rather staring at the same piece of paper he had been for the past five hours. Whereas Astra was simply too intimidated to say anything to her father's best friend fearing anything she said would be transcribed and sent to her mother and/or father.

"You know, you look a lot like how Celestia described what your mother looked like when she was your age though you definitely seem to have gotten Apollo's build."

Astra raised a brow. "Do you do that to everypony you meet?"

"Actually, Father is not feeling very well right now. That was probably the only thing he could think of saying," interrupted Shining with a concerned glance at his father noting the glazed over look his eyes had. "Have you been taking the medication, dad? I know you hate it, but you know it's just going to get worse if you don't."

Mr. Sparkle stood which made the blanket fall off to the side and said, "Yes, Shining, I'm just tired. You would not believe how much your mother yelled at me to get back to bed before she just brought me blanket and let me do some research. You know I can't stand staying in bed all day."

"I know, dad. I just wish you would be a bit more careful is all. Did you tell mom yet?"

Mr. Sparkle shook his head. "I figured telling her over dinner would be best."

Suddenly, Astra felt very out of place, but Mr. Sparkle seemed to notice this and turned to her explaining, "It has something to do with my line of work, it has nothing to do with you. Don't worry, Astra. Anyway, for the record, I did not approve of your mother's method of punishment, but _something_ did need to be done. You do understand, right?"

Astra blinked in surprise. Despite Mr. Sparkle's seemingly foggy state of mind, he was able to make a seemingly monotone statement into the words that make her want to apologize for what she did all over again. Her ears laid back in guilt and she said, "Yes, Mr. Sparkle, I really am sorry for how it all ended, but I just don't understand what went wrong. I was only trying to help, giving the city a nudge if you will, but then it turned into _that_. I just…"

"That's why you're here, Astra. The study you're undertaking will help ya understand what you did wrong and will teach you valuable life lessons too. Making mistakes and learning from your mistakes is part of what being young is about. I do not blame you," explained Mr. Sparkle with a reassuring smile.

"Spoken like a true mentor, dear. Sometimes I wonder whether you're _really_ sick or not," stated a mare's voice slyly from the doorway.

The group looked to the lavender mare standing in the doorway with smart cut dark purple hair that had a pink and violet stripe running down each and a wry smile on her muzzle. Shining immediately hopped over to her, clearing several large stacks of books, and hugged her exclaiming, "Good evening, mom! How was your day?!"

The mare laughed and hugged him back. "It was fine, thanks! Sometimes I wonder were you get all that energy from, Shining!"

Shining broke the embrace and started to put his father's reading material away in alphabetical order by author and subject. "I think dad said I have a variation of what humans would call ADHD, or attention-defecate hyperactivity disorder, which he said was a bunch of hay that bad parents use for poor parenting and make up for with medication. Ponies on the other hoof take it in stride, like Pinkie Pie for instance."

Twilight blinked at the quick and energetic lecture before rolling her eyes saying, "Yeah, and you have our egg-headedness too, but you use the curses _far_ too freely."

"It's sure thrown me off-guard more than once," Astra commented with an amused tone and a small smile on her face. _The warmth and close bond this family has is infectious it seems._

Twilight slowly walked up to Astra with a serious look in her purple eyes studying the filly for several moments before simply hugging her. "It's good to see you again, Astra. You should thank my husband. He made me promise not to lecture you on your first day here."

Astra politely returned the hug, though hesitantly, and quickly broke the embrace.

"Can I get a hug too?" teased Shining as he put up the last of the books.

"Don't push your luck, cousin," stated the filly in an annoyed tone before she turned to Mr. Sparkle and gave a nod of thanks.

Mr. Sparkle opened his mouth to say something, but Twilight spoke up cutting him off, "Well, everypony, the reason I came up here is to tell you that dinner is done, and it's time to come eat."

For Shining, not another word needed to be said as he yelled, "Oh boy! I'm starving!" and almost ran over Twilight in his haste to get to the kitchen.

Astra raised a brow. _Maybe cousin is as uncomfortable in this situation as I am. He's just better at hiding it,_ the filly thought as she quietly followed the two adults to the kitchen as well. Once again, she felt like she did not fit in. What she would not give for some sort of Canterlot formality right now.

Once the entire group had entered the kitchen, Astra noticed that the family was in some sort of circle with an opening for her in it. Curiously she studied the family for a moment as they stared back expectantly at her before she finally asked, "I'm sorry. What are you doing?"

"We're about to start are daily thanking to Celestia and Luna for bringing us day and night and a few other things," stated Mr. Sparkle with a smile, "We know you are probably not accustomed to thanking your own mother and aunt for their sworn duties, but we wanted to offer you a spot as part of the family. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Astra politely gave small curtsy and said, "I'd be honored. Thank you." Then, she entered the gap thinking, _Of all the strange ceremonies to have, this one I find quite likeable. The amount of respect they show towards Mother and Auntie is refreshing._

Astra mimicked the group as they bowed their heads in reverence and close their eyes. Then, Twilight spoke, "We would like to thank the Princesses for their hard work at keeping the harmony of Equestria safe and giving us the raising of the sun and moon; to the earth ponies, we thank for providing us the food we eat; to the pegasi, we thank for the wondrous weather Equestria possesses; and to the unicorns, we thank you for the gathering of knowledge and keeping that knowledge safe. We thank you and pray harmony continues for us all."

The small ceremony ended and the circle broke leaving Astra to stew on her thoughts for a moment while she waited on one of cushions at the table for the main dish, which was a delicious looking baked vegetable stew with candied daisies on top, to be put on the small circular wooden table.

_I never participated in such a thanks before. It reminds me of an old ceremony that the royal house of each of the pony tribes used to say at the start of each day right after the vanquishing of Discord by Auntie and Mother. I wonder if it is a family tradition that has been passed down through the ages or something my cousin's family decided to revive. Either way, I think I should provide a modified version of this to Auntie since she is the ceremony scheduler. I think she would like it._

The rest of the dinner went on fairly normal, if you consider Astra starting defiantly at the stew and Shining's flamboyant energy normal, trading stories about the day and at several points even Astra laughed at some of the family antics.

It was not half way through dinner that Mr. Sparkle realized exactly why Astra was not eating and proceeded to show her how to hold the spoon with the fetlock of her foreleg. Manual dexterity was something that Astra had never had to use in her life, and this simple act was incredibly difficult for her at first. The first attempt to hold the spoon ended up with her dropping it on the floor. Mr. Sparkle picked it up, used a sanitizing spell on it, and put it back on the table saying, "Try again."

Astra did so and managed to pick it up firmly this time. However after several times almost spilling the bowl and multiple times just losing the contents of the spoon, she set it back down in despair. "I'll never be able to do this without magic."

"Yes, you can. You just need to have faith in yourself," said Mr. Sparkle as he got up and placed the spoon back in Astra's grasp without using his own magic. His voice soft but firm. "I was in a position very similar to yours once. I had to relearn everything, and I was not young when it happened either. I had to reteach myself after a lifetime of habits had ingrained themselves into my brain. If it wasn't for your father, I would have surely died. Now, try again. Never lose faith in yourself."

Astra's eyes widened in surprise. So many questions erupted in her mind, but she dared not ask any of them. _I… How? How can this… **southern commoner** know anything about what it feels to lose everything?!_ The bitterness started to build again along with anger. She quickly hid it though and neither of the empaths seemed to notice. _My father should of let you die. If it wasn't for you the humans would have never came and mother would be the sole power in Equestria which I would of inherited because Celestia would of never have been…_

She caught herself horrified of what she was thinking. _Oh in Celestia's name! Did I REALLY just think that?! I would never want another pony to die! **Never!** Why… Why the hay did I just think that?! No! Think about that later! There are empaths present. Calm yourself, they do not need to be concerned with me,_ she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and slowly used the spoon to get a bit stew before slowly bringing it to her mouth. She almost missed her mouth, but corrected herself at the last second and she successfully took her first manual spoonful of food.

"Yay! You did it, Astra! You did it!" cheered Shining. The irony of an eight year-old filly taking her first bite without magic and having to relearn how to eat completely lost to him.

The bridge of Astra's muzzle reddened in embarrassment as she swallowed her the spoonful of stew. She never thought before today that she would ever be embarrassed by _eating_, but today was full of surprises.

"Shining, let your cousin eat in peace!" scolded Twilight before giving a nod and a warm smile in Astra's direction.

Astra gave her a nod and smile in turn and continued with her second attempt which was also successful. She decided the stew was quite good, and wondered if she could give the recipe to the royal kitchen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Sparkle asking, "So, how did the visit with Scholar go? I'm sure he had a few good stories to tell." He was already back on his cushion.

"Oh! Oh! He told us this really great story about the human that came to Equestria! His name was Jason Tiberius Nalick! I know you told me the story a _billion_ times, but I just can't get over how amazing it is! I mean we only got to chapter five, but just how pony-like humans are— well besides their bipedal nature of course— is amazing! He's so cool! My favorite part so far is the part about the Ethereal Realm! Why isn't that in your version of the story dad? Anyway, one of these days I really want to know what Earth looks like for myself!"

Mr. Sparkle gave a slight chuckle as he shook his head. "Ah, you've always been so adventurous, Shine. I'm sorry I never took pictures when I was there, but I'll show you sometime on the memory viewer."

"But I want to go myself…" whined the colt.

"You know I can't do that, Shine, and please do not whine like that. It's very very unsettling," said Mr. Sparkle as he turned to Astra asking noticing that her bowl was empty, "So, how are you holding up? I know it must be hard on you. Would you like another serving?"

The midnight blue filly glanced up from the bowl seemingly jerking herself away from her thoughts. "Huh? Uh… I'm doing fine. Well, I'm still sane I would like to believe. I'm just having trouble adjusting. Uh… yeah, I would like another serving please." Her mind was obviously elsewhere though. Where exactly, no pony but her knew, and she was not about to admit she was thinking about how much she missed home.

Twilight filled up her bowl again and the filly continued to eat, the action was almost automatic now though still jerky and awkward. Then, Twilight turned to her husband. "So, Lumen, how was your day at the shop? I know you sneaked off down there earlier, against Nurse Redheart's orders by the way."

Lumen Sparkle sighed and scratched his neck with a maroon hoof before saying, "A lot of new orders came in yesterday and I couldn't just let Scootallo do all the repairs all by herself. I had to ask her to pull a thirteen hour day yesterday and today as it is. I'm the owner of the repair shop so I feel responsible for not putting too much stress on my employee when it should not be necessary."

Twilight raised a brow. "Why don't you hire more help? I know of a few ponies in the appliance repair sector that have been looking for work recently. Most of them live in Canterlot, and I know at least Furnace Welder would move down here if you offered him a job."

"Okay, first of all, Twilight, you know I would hire local first before looking elsewhere, but you know the reason I don't hire more already. I can't keep the shop open all the time when I have ambassadorial work to do too. I know I can trust Scoots, but I'm paranoid. You know how much work I put into that shop to get it running again," explained the maroon stallion with an edge.

Twilight was not deterred in the least. "So, you have an ambassadorial trip coming up," she stated with a huff.

Lumen raised a brow. "Did I say that?"

"You didn't have to. I found a two-day-old letter from Apollo himself asking you to meet him in Canterlot. When were you going to tell me? You know you're not well enough to go," explained the lavender unicorn with the hard gaze softening into one of concern.

"Twi, not now. We can discuss this later. I was actually going to inform you a few minutes ago, but I see that wasn't necessary," Lumen said in a sour tone.

"Alright then, dear, but you're not out of the reigns yet. You _will_ tell me tonight," Twilight said sternly.

"Don't be angry at Dad, Mom," Shining interrupted with a defensive tone, "He's just going to establish a trade agreement and he only has to go because King Apollo is unable to."

The mention of her father's name jerked Astra's attention back to reality, and she realized that the only reason the sick Mr. Sparkle had to go on such a long journey to the southern empire was because of her. _It's all my fault! I've hurt so many ponies!_ This was too much for her to take, and she bolted out of the front room with tears in her eyes. _I don't deserve to be around such good ponies!_

"What the hay?! Astra! Come back!" yelled Shining as he bolted upright and galloped after her. Twilight and Lumen gave each other with a concerned gaze before getting up and running after the filly as well.

Astra only got to the front door before Shining caught up to her pleading, "Astra! What'd I do wrong?! What did _we_ do wrong?!"

"It's not you! It's _me_! I'm a horrible pony who doesn't deserve to be around such a nice group of ponies! I've done horrible things, and I don't even know why their wrong! I just know I hurt ponies! Leave me alone, cousin! I don't want you hurt too!" cried Astra as she reached to open the door only to find herself unable to move.

"Astra, running won't solve your problems. Trust me when I say this," said Mr. Sparkle sternly as he nodded to Twilight thankful she had put the immobilization spell on Astra. He certainly would not of been able to in his state.

"Let me go! I just hurt everypony around me! I don't deserve to be here!" cried Astra again only this time in desperate anger. She did not know why she wanted to flee so badly only that everything would be better if she did.

Astra's words had hit a nerve in the maroon stallion though. "Astral Plane, running solves absolutely nothing! It only makes wounds fester and become worse over time! I know because I did the same thing for twenty plus years of my life! I'm still not completely healed and I probably never will be, but at least I could learn from my mistakes and teach others how not to make them to start with!" bellowed Mr. Sparkle in a sudden fit of anger, "The first thing I _will_ tell you is that running solves _nothing_, neither in the short or long run! GOT IT?!"

Lumen's outburst shocked everypony in the room into silence. The usually calm and collected unicorn now huffing in outrage with his usually neat mane and tail now a mess and his eyes with a spark of something that will frighten the most battle hardened elder dragons.

"Dad, you're not well… you should probably…"

"Not until I get an answer from her!" barked the infuriated stallion not taking his eyes off of Astra before demanding again, "GOT IT?!"

"Y—yes, M—Mr. Sparkle. I—I think…" Astra stammered before gathering courage in herself and stating, "Yes, Mr. Lumen Sparkle. I understand."

The anger immediately seemed to escape the maroon stallion and almost fell as if he had been hit with a gravity spell. Luckily a very concerned Shining was able to run over and keep him upright. "G—good. I'm glad. Just know if you ever need advice, you have me and Twi to turn to. I'm sure Fluttershy, Scholar, and the others can give you it too. Just know you're not the first to be in this position…"

"Come on, Dad. Let's get you back to bed," interrupted Shining sternly with a very concerned expression his muzzle as he gave his father a nudge toward the stairs.

Lumen glanced to his son weakly. "Oh, right. Alright."

Twilight and Astra only watched as Shining led his ill father back upstairs for a few moments before a sob escaped Astra again.

Twilight approached the filly and released the spell keeping her in place. "I'm sorry for him. The fevers have been really horrible. He didn't mean to yell at you," she said as she sat on her haunches next to the filly.

"I'm such a horrible pony. It's all my fault," sobbed Astra as she turned and began crying into Twilights chest. "He shouldn't have to…"

"Shush, shush… It'll be alright," said Twilight soothingly as she stroked Astra's mane with her hoof. The filly reminded Twilight a lot of herself when she was younger after her own incident. Even though Twilight had technically been the good pony of her incident, she had still blamed herself for what **he** did. Twilight's heart really went out to the poor filly.

Several moments go by and Twilight got an idea, there had been a song on Jason's old music player he had left behind that used to always make her feel better when she was sad. She wondered if it would do the same for Astra. The music player no longer worked of course, but Twilight still remembered most of the lyrics, so she decided to try to sing it to the poor filly:

"When your day is long and the night  
The night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
Don't let yourself go  
Everypony cries and everypony hurts sometimes

Sometimes everything is wrong  
Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone  
If you feel like letting go  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on

Cause everypony hurts  
Take comfort in your friends.  
Everypony hurts  
Don't throw your hoof. Oh, no  
Don't throw your hoof  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life  
The days and nights are long  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on

Well, everypony hurts sometimes  
Everypony cries  
And everypony hurts sometimes  
And everypony hurts sometimes  
So, hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

Everypony hurts  
You are not alone."

By the time Twilight got to the end of the song, she noticed that Astra was no longer crying, and looking down the lavender unicorn realized that the filly had fallen asleep leaning up against her. The sight brought a smile to Twilight as she picked up the sleeping filly with her telekinesis spell and took her upstairs.

As she got to the top of the stairway, Twilight saw a concerned Shining exit her and Lumen's bedroom. "I want to discuss something with you, Shine. Wait there, please."

The colt nodded slowly with a confused expression on his muzzle.

Twilight smiled a thank you as she opened the door and continued to carry the filly into placing Astra onto the bed after lifting up the covers with her magic as well. "Good night, Astra. May your mother give you happy dreams," whispered the mare as she tucked in the filly then left the room.

Shining Star perked back up some at his mother's return to the hallway. As the door made a final click as it latched, Twilight spoke up, "How is he doing? Even after all this time he still keeps a lot from me. I know he thinks it's for the best, but I wish your father would let his guard down every once in a while."

Shining nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Dad's doing fine. That last fit was bad, but he is recovering from the Horn's disease well. I really hope he does not intend to go through. He still has a ways to go until he should be even moving again. The fact he is functional right now is amazing."

Twilight giggled. "That's your father for you. He's an amazing stallion." Then her expression grows serious as she asked, "How is he emotionally though? I know all of this is hard on him."

Shining gave his mother a small smile. "He's actually doing better now that Astra's here, Mom. I think he was really worried about her before she got here. King Apollo is like a brother to him you know."

A wry smile formed on the lavender mare's muzzle as she said, "Yes, I know, Shine. And you know, Apollo prefers the title _prince_. I know he _technically_ is a king, but both Luna and him agreed it was better that they do not take the titles."

"I know, but the technicality bugs me, Mom."

Twilight sighed thinking how much she used to be the same way, fretting over every small technicality, anomaly, and miscomputation. Then, an idea formed. He was a lot like her, and that meant he always knew more than he let on. So, she decided it was time for the colt to have his first adventure. "Shine, what would you say to a trip?"

"A trip? What kind of trip?" asked Shining with a gleam of excitement in his eyes, but that gleam was also tempered with caution. It could be one of his mother's elaborate lessons too.

She walked up to him and whispered for a few moments. Shining's eyes grew wide as he listened.

"You know Dad wouldn't approve of that!" huffed Shining with a determined smile on his muzzle.

His mother raised a brow. "Who said I was going to tell him? I'll just say Spike offered to help out, and I let him while you are going to visit Arty Workinstable over in Canterlot to pick up a package.

"Mom, are you sure this is a good idea? I could get in a _lot_ of trouble for this," said Shining in a hushed tone.

A smirk formed on Twilight's muzzle. "Certainly. I'll pull a few stings. I'm sure Celestia will agree."

"Alright, Mom, I'm game!" sneered young unicorn in a hushed tone.

"Alright, colt. It's bedtime. Remember you have school tomorrow and you are in the early mornings now."

"Alright! Night, Mom!" chirped the maroon colt as he bounced to his room looking forward to the next level of schooling to test him and the adventure soon to come.

Twilight simply rolled her eyes with a smile as she headed to her own room thinking, _That colt can be such a hoof-full._

-X-X-X-

Up in the sleeping high mountain capital of Canterlot, the two alicorn princesses were making their way down the stained glass windowed hallway that led to the older portion of the castle and the safe where the Elements of Harmony were kept. The torch illuminated hallway was always unusually cold, even to Luna who had spent a millennium in the moon. The midnight blue alicorn could not help but wonder what the purpose was of her sister to bring her here. Her answer seemed to be almost immediate as her white sister halted and stared up longingly at one particular scene depicted in one of the oldest stained glass windows.

"It seemth to be aged enough to be one of the first made after my banishment," the Princess of the Night noted flatly no hard feelings shown.

The Sun Princess glanced over her withers at her sibling with a nod. "Indeed. It was the first made after the depictions of Discord and Night Mare Moon's imprisonment. What do notice about it, sister?"

Luna looked up at the window. She was not in this particular part of the castle often because it reminded her of the atrocities she had committed in the millennium past, but this window had never garnered her interest even when she was here. The depictions of the first defeat of Discord, themselves, the sealing of Night Mare Moon, the dragon rebellion, and so many others the Princess of the Night had long since committed to memory, but this window she had never made sense of. It was of what seemed like an armored bipedal creature, almost human-like, with a foxlike tail and ears along with two massive ethereal wings sprouting from its back as the central figure. One made of crimson fire, and the other made of emerald wind. The eyes were the same colors, left crimson and right emerald respectively. In the bottom corners were feathers of the respective wing. The creature was holding up what seemed to be a golden sword that had multi-colored lightning striking it, but not harming the creature. The lightning branched out from the sword to smote several shadows of common creatures and another of the bipedal creature's kind that seemed to be a black shadow of the being itself. There was nothing in the lore about such creatures ever existing in Equestria, and it made Luna wonder whether these creatures were actually symbols for something else.

After several moments studying the bizarre art, Luna finally yielded asking, "What am I gazing upon, sister? I can make no sense of it."

"This is the story I wish to share with you sister. The creature with crimson and emerald wings is who gave me the courage to brave the millennium without you. If it was not for him, there would be no Equestria. There would be no life. I would of not had the will to rise the sun." The usually vibrant colors of dawn of the ethereal mane and tail of Celestia seemed to darken and the nonexistent wind seemed to stop letting her mane fall into her face and her tail droop onto the ground.

Luna was astonished by the sudden dark turn in her dear sister's mood. "Sister, what botherest you? Who was that creature?"

Celestia looked up at her sister, the colors seeming a bit brighter now. "I do not know his true name. He did not speak any pony tongue, but he did speak a variation of ancient dragon. We finally decided on Spirit Wing was as close to a translation as we could conjure. He identified himself as what translates from dragon as 'god', but he said that translation was inaccurate so he simply called himself an Aeon instead of trying to translate it properly."

"Fascinating, sister. What was his name untranslated?"

Celestia thought for a moment before replying, "Doeanaes Vuana Kudeloskezephana. I believe that was what I could understand, but…"

"Soul Winged Flight of the Ages," breathed Luna as the teachings of ancient dragon came out of cold storage. "Doeanaes meanest 'soul', Vuana meanest 'wing', and Kudeloskezphana meanest 'flight of the age'. Tis a powerful name, sister. Spirit Wing was probably his common name."

"That is only his title, and I am aware of what it means in ancient dragon, sister," said Celestia sadly with a hint of annoyance. "Like I tried to say though, that was only his title… His true name he breathed, but even I could never hear. However, he liked being called Spirit Wing. He said it made him feel more free."

Luna was about to say something else when Celestia turned announcing, "Now, I will need silence. These memories are old and will take concentration to remember."

Luna simply nodded and watched her sister intently as the white alicorn began her tale:

"It was two centuries after you were sealed away. I was feeling lonely and the sun had long since stopped giving me warmth with its rays. There had been several times I had no wish to raise it at all, but my loyalty to my subjects made me do it time after time. Eventually, I decided to let the unicorns take back up their rightful place as the controllers of the celestial bodies. However, to my horror, I found that the scrolls containing the ancient knowledge had been burned beyond use. So, I spent another decade in this manner, each day becoming more and more difficult. The winters became longer with each passing year and the sun seemed to become dimmer and dimmer. I was losing faith in myself.

It was the seventh day of summer in the year 212 of the current calendar when it became obvious that I no longer had the faith in myself to give my subjects warmth for the winter snow had lasted all that time. Even the various attempts to rid the ground of the snow failed because no rain came, only snow. It broke my heart to see all of my subjects suffer from famine and cold. I tried again, with renewed strength, but I was met with something else.

The dark figure in the window attacked me. He said that this world was too perfect to remain in such harmony. He said it had to be destroyed. He summoned the shadows of everything that made one. He called himself something that translates to… 'zero' in ancient dragon. He gave the shadows life and attacked my subjects. I had quickly lower the sun to avoid too much damage and I was forced to leave it down for a week for he could not control the night nor the shadows the moon creates. I attempted to use the Elements against him, but was met with him simply shrugging them off and then gravely injuring me.

The being called Zero was about to finish me off when a boom of strange loud thunder rang out and a bolt of prismatic colored lightning hit him from the clouds. Zero writhed in agony before fleeing in a burst of black flame. That was when my failing vision saw the Aeon called Spirit Wing for the first time. He was not in his armor, did not wear his sword, or had ethereal wings, but rather wore a worn cloth cloak, simple leather clothes, and a straw hat. His concerned glowing crimson and emerald eyes were the last things I saw before I lost consciousness.

I knew not how long he had taken care of me, but only that it was less than a day. Somehow he had healed me. The first thing I saw upon awakening was his concerned jet-black colored foxlike muzzle with his eyes staring worriedly still giving off their soft glow. When he first spoke I had no idea what he said. He seemed to go through several different languages until I decided to speak, but he could not understand me either. This back and forth went by for several minutes and at last I said hello in ancient dragon and a light sparked in his eyes. He said hello in turn though his accent was very evident and it was obvious from the first conversation that he was not extremely fluent in the language as I knew it. However, we were able to make introductions and exchange names.

A few hours passed and Spirit Wing started making a spell circle in the dirt. When I asked him what he was doing, he told me that he needed my help to stop his brother, Zero. He explained how he and Zero were the last of their kind from a dimension were their own world had been destroyed. He never mentioned how his world met its fate only that it was gone, and it drove his brother to insanity. His brother had destroyed two other worlds already and he was not about to let him do it again. Not to such a peace-loving and harmonious world. I asked what he wanted me to do, but he only asked me to step into the circle with the Elements on and raise the sun with all my heart. He would take care of the rest. When I asked why, he only told me to have faith in him. He said faith was the key to the whole spell.

I decided to give him my faith and did as he asked. At six-thirty sharp, I raised the sun for the first time in a week with all the faith, generosity, kindness, laughter, loyalty, love, honesty, and magic I had. That was when I saw it. Spirit's transformation into what he called later a true Aeon. His red, green, and black armor formed around him, his ethereal wings made of the very attributes of fire and wind themselves sprout from his back, his golden sword formed in his gauntleted paw, and a rainbow-like aura surrounded him. I have only describe my awe as close to that of when Jason first watched me raise the sun.

I watched Spirit Wing make something similar to the Element of Loyalty's sonic rainboom as he flew off into the light of the rising sun. But his brother was not about let his brother interfere. He materialized from a puff of black flame and attacked me only to be stopped by the spell circle. Obviously Spirit had anticipated this, but what Zero did next horrified me. He took his reformed shadow army and attacked the sun itself. I poured more energy into the brilliance of the star that gives us light and warmth. I could not let its light go out. It started to fade nonetheless and I almost lost hope. However, I heard Spirit Wing speak in my mind in perfect common tongue that I cannot fail for he believed I could not and so did my subjects.

I gave the sun one last pulse of energy that activated the Elements. Then, a rain of rainbow-colored lightning rained down from the heavens striking all the corrupted shadows and clearing the shadows away from the sun letting its light break though. Then, the last and largest bolt came down in what I can only describe as a sonic rainboom bolt and struck Zero himself. There was not even a cry as the wicked brother faded from existence. However, I never saw the other Aeon again either. From that day forth, I have never failed to believe in myself nor others."

After a few moments of silence, the midnight blue alicorn decided to speak, "There is something ye art not telling me, sister. Ye speakest as if Spirit Wing perished as well, but earlier in the story ye make a statement that maketh it clear he speaketh to you at a later date."

Celestia smiled. "I am glad you noticed, Luna. You are just as observant as you were when we were little fillies."

"Tis part of being protector of the night, sister. Now, for the answer to my inquiry?"

Celestia chuckled lightly. "Of course, you always were a bit impatient. Now, it is true I never saw either Aeon again, but that was because he gave up that form. Instead, when he fused his powers with mine, the sun's energy, and the Elements of Harmony, he was turned into a pegasus stallion. That sonic rainboom bolt was actually him surrounded with energy with his sword held out in front of him."

Luna gave her sister a coy smile. "Ah, fell for him, huh? And here I thought ye hast yet to find that 'special somepony' as this generation sayeth."

Celestia's muzzle reddened a bit as she looked away and her ears swiveled back. "Well, um…"

"Dear sister, ye dost not need to fear though ye hast my condolences. I am aware that once he becameth a pegasus he cannot be with us at this date."

Celestia's ears drooped slightly as she admitted, "I actually rejected him before I realized my feelings for him, but by the time I realized it, it was too late."

_There is still yet more she is not a-telling me. All the scriptures sayeth sister was separated from the Elements after sending me away. Obviously, that is false. I must find out what **truely** happened. If for only the sake of my sister's heart, I will find the truth._thought Luna as she started to steer her sister toward the royal kitchen saying, "Nay, nay, sister. It was probably for the best outcome. Let us have some tea and those 'doughnut' pastries ye lik'st so well."

The white alicorn only nodded as she followed her sister, but the mention of doughnuts seemed to cheer her up a bit.

* * *

**Authors Note: (I said I would not do this, but it _is_ necessary.)**

**The song is a modified version of "Everyone Hurts" by R.E.M. It was edited for the sake of the story, and I do not own it.**

**Alright, the good stuff. I would like to give a shout-out to Silversoul1k for finally giving me a piece of his mind in a personal review. Some of what he said had been taken into account when I basically rewrote half the story.  
Also, I would like to thank all the readers, favoriters, and followers for your support. Please review and serious critiques are always welcome.**


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitor

**Sorry, this took so long to get out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 7: An Unexpected Visitor

A few hours later in the Ponyville Library, Astra jerked up in a cold sweat. Her dream had consisted of Canterlot Castle burning with the miniature Night Mare Moon standing on the highest flag post laughing as she, still in her earth pony state, was forced to watch in horror. Once she took a moment to look around though, the filly realized it had only been that— a dream. She rolled out of the bed deciding that she could not sleep and almost turned on the electric lights, but quickly thought better of it since they were probably bright enough to send light through the cracks around the door and into the hallway which could alert the rest of the library's residence that she was awake. So, she fumbled with an enchanted flame ignition rod in the night stand drawer to light a candle instead.

Once succeeding, the filly sat staring at the candle light for a long few moments. She wondered how she had gotten up here. The last thing she remembered was… a song. She had been crying, and Shining's mother started singing her a song. The words "everypony hurts" echoed in her head at the memory. She shook her head suddenly. _I showed considerable weakness. I'll have to make up for that,_ she thought to herself as she cleared the memories away.

Astra slipped off the bed and started toward the writing desk to see if there were any good reading books that were in the stack on it. Then she tripped over the saddle bags falling head first onto the carpeted floor. She rubbed her head as she gathered herself and stood. It was obvious there was something in it before, but she had just figured it was something like an old piece of equipment. Scholar Quill had said that he used for his journeys after all. However, she was irritated now and wanted to find out what was heavy enough to trip her.

After a couple tries she undid the buckle that held the flap closed and unceremoniously dumped out the contents. The content was a book… a lone book. Astra recognized it as the book the old fart had been reading to her, and it was also the book he had reprimanded her with. For the first time, she got a good look at the aforementioned book's cover. It was forest green dyed artificial leather that looked worn and stained much like the old saddle bags. It was painfully obvious that he had this with him through his travels. Her eyes were locked on the letters branded on the cover though, _The Legend of Jason Nalick Volume 1 - A Being of Earth_. The text was Equestrian, of course, but the format seemed odd. It was so literal and straight forward that it seemed to _have_ to be nonfiction, despite the filly's personal thoughts on the contents. Maybe Jason himself had titled it. She could not be certain.

There was probably nothing better else to read though, and she did have an assignment to read it. So, she grabbed the book from floor with her mouth and threw it onto the bed. And as she was about to get back up onto the bed, she noticed a black-framed hoof-held mirror on the night stand next to the bed. Curiously, she picked it up, holding it awkwardly in her foreleg's fetlock, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her once neat mane was now a horrible case of bed mane, but it was her tiara and necklace that made her eyes widen in shock. They seemed to have mouths where the gems once were.

Quickly, she put down the mirror and pulled her tiara off her head inspecting it carefully. It appeared completely normal now. This confused Astra severely, but she also now held her once beloved tiara with trepidation. Shaking her head unsure of what to think, Astra decided to go over to her dresser and drop all of her jewelry into the bottom drawer, and with a satisfied nod, the midnight blue filly huffed and shut the drawer. She figured there was no point to having it on anyway.

Then, she went back over to the bed and sat down comfortably with the book in front of her. She read the cover lazily as she opened the book to the sixth chapter entitled: A New Day.

Her mind was still nagging at the thought of the evil Night Mare Moon's spirit attempting to take control of her. It frightened her for sure, but part of her did not want to believe that this was all happening. However, that part of her was soon squashed by a smug, silky, and malicious feminine voice.

_"Still trying to deny my existence, spawn? Hmmhm~ You are such a prize~"_

The voice was like acid in her head, but sounded like a siren. She was disgusted by the sing-song tone it seemed to take when calling her a prize. Astra was not about to let this _thing_ win. She fought through the pain growling quietly, "I… am… _not_… your… prize! You… do not… own me… you wretched spirit! I am the daughter… of the Princess of the Night! You are just a disembodied spirit!"

_"Oh, how entertaining. You have so much more spunk than your mother did, and yet you act so much like her. It was too bad the Elements unbound me from her. Her bitterness and envy was delicious!"_

"Fiend! Leave me alone! I am not as weak as my mother!" squeaked the midnight blue filly through the migraine that began as the spirit started to laugh. It felt as if her head was going to explode, and the spirit started laughing even harder. She wanted to cry out for help, but she was afraid they would punish her for having the spirit inside her. It was not as if she had called upon it or anything, but she doubted anypony would believe her. Alone and in pain, she sobbed quietly but not giving in… not letting it _win_. Then, Night Mare Moon spoke again.

_"Is the little filly having trouble? You mother embraced me with open hooves, but you seem to be stronger. If you form a contract with me, imagine how strong you could be. You could show those __**little ponies**__ how real power is supposed to be wielded. You could test how much your mother __**really**__ loves you."_

The filly had to admit it was tempting, but she also knew she would lose eventually… contract or not. With a great deal of effort, she gathered up as much willpower as she could muster and thought, _GO AWAY!_ The spirit's acidic presence seemed to be receding, but the filly kept pressing.

_"Oh my, so much will for one so young. No wonder you are so adept at puppeteering magic. No need to push, I shall let you be for now, but remember: you are but mortal by your father's blood and will weaken and age with time; I am eternal. You will crawl back to me eventually so have fun. I'll be waiting!"_

With the last word searing Astra's mind, the icy and dark hold on the filly's heart that had taken its grip during the short conversation released yet again. She lay on the bed for a moment happy that the painful conversation was over. The power that was offered to her _excited_ her, but that was what scared her. She was determined to bear it alone though. She was not about to tell anypony of this "problem."

She sat up again shaking her head. No pony could know, and now she _had_ to make friends to get her powers back. _This is going to be difficult,_ she realized, _Not only will I have to make friends, but keep this secret too. Maybe I could… NO! You cannot drag anypony into this! Final! Full stop! Period!_

She let out a sigh. She had been alone her entire life as far as she was concerned, and she could bear this alone too. Her eyes fell back onto the book again which was still open at the beginning of the chapter. She was tired, but she could not make her mind stop. It was running at what seemed like a thousand flights an hour, and she hated it. All of the thoughts kept going back to her mother, father, aunt, cousin, the old fart, Night Mare Moon, the incident in Canterlot, and for some reason, the human named Jason Nalick. She continued staring at the book. Already, the story that the old fart had read to her was much different than what she had even heard from her own family; either it was completely fiction or it was the real thing.

Deciding that there was no possible way to go to sleep right now, Astra began to read the curious literature once again:

* * *

Jason stared out at the night-blanketed hamlet morosely. The realization that had hit him almost an hour ago had hit hard. He wasn't home and there seemed no way that he was ever going be home again. He would never see the familiar sights of his hometown Albany, New York or the corn fields and forests of Indiana again. It was true he did not have any friends in the world he had come from and his only family member alive had betrayed him, but it was home.

It was also true that he hated the people that he had to interact with for the most part or they were afraid of him, but the people— or ponies rather— of this world seemed too… nice. This world seemed too perfect as if there was no such thing as complete chaos. The very thought of war seemed to disgust Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle just like Big Macintosh had said this was a completely dry country and seemed disgusted by the thought of consuming of alcohol. _This world is no place for a human. I wonder how they manage to keep it so… pure,_ thought Jason as he ran his fingers through his hair in a futile attempt to make it look somewhat neat.

Eventually, he could no longer stand laying down in the bed feeling melancholy. He _had_ to do something productive. Be it productive for someone else or just something for himself, it did not matter. He sat up noting that he seemed to be completely healed. _Maybe I've been here longer than I thought._

He looked to his right studying the town. The rooftops seemed to have thatch instead of regular shingles or slate. The construction also seemed dated or at least less technologically advanced, like old Anglo-Saxon or Germanic towns he had seen in history books. There were also the flickering lights of candles dancing in some of the windows which reminded Jason that electricity was a somewhat new thing in Equestria from what Fluttershy had told him. They still commonly used candles if an entire room was not being used or there were others sleeping nearby since small electric lamps were expensive and usually considered a luxury item.

Noticing a flickering light coming from downstairs, Jason wondered if the pony that owned the home he was in— he assumes the dark winged unicorn princess forced a nearby pony household to give him lodging— was still awake or if the candle was just a security precaution. Thinking of security made Jason glance up and scrutinize the ceiling for any kind of security cameras out of habit and a tinge of paranoia.

That was when he noticed a bird was watching him from across the room. The general shape of it and from the details he could see with his human night vision, which was very little past basic shapes, gave him enough to identify it as an owl that was quite possibly related to— or even was— a great horned owl. He made a shushing gesture to the owl by putting a finger over his lips. The owl blinked, but a twinkle in its eye led Jason believe that the owl understood him.

_Whether it will follow what I say or not is another matter,_ thought the young man doubtfully as he checked whether or not he had pants on. He was still unnaturally numb and had no idea why other than possibly wearing off anesthesia. To his relief though, he was indeed wearing pants, and he then made a mental note to thank Rarity for the amazingly comfortable attire. If he remebered right, he had barely felt them when he had them on before. So, they were marvelously comfortable clothes. It was still too soon to tell for the durability though.

Shaking his head to refocus himself, he performed a few tests with his leg to make sure that it was no longer damaged. When he was satisfied he pulled blanket off, and sat at the edge of the bed noting he was still a little stiff and had minor aches from laying down for the undetermined amount of time. Something bugged him though.

He could barely feel his right arm. He thought nothing of it when he had first woke up, because he figured he had just slept on it wrong. Now, however, he was worried there was permanent nerve damage. He did a few tests with his right hand and was slightly annoyed to find out that he had tremors in it whenever he attempted to perform any fine, dexterous movements.

"Definitely permanent nerve damage," he murmured to himself quietly, "I guess even magic or whatever wondrous medicine they have has its limits."

Testing to see if there was any nerve damage in his leg as well, he gave himself a few punches on the knee were the nerve cluster was only to see the normal reaction of his lower leg jerk up involuntarily. That is a good sign. He curled his sock-covered toes a few times before finally heaving a satisfied grunt and standing upright slowly so not to get light-headed. He performed a few tests now that he was standing and decided there was no damage and the bone was, somehow, completely healed.

"Well at least I can walk normally," whispered Jason as he inspected his surroundings from the new perspective his five foot five stature yielded. The place was certainly large, but it was painfully obvious that either the place was built for creatures about a foot shorter than him, which ponies were, or there were budget cuts when construction had been starting. He was willing to bet on the first since his head was in no danger of touching the ceiling, unlike if he was standing in some parts of Fluttershy's cottage. He would have to duck slightly through entryways if his view of the front door from where was standing was correct. The whole place seemed to have the feel that it had once been something solid that had been hollowed out somehow rather than built since the second floor seemed to drop off only a few feet away to a vaulted first floor with no walls in between. From the way every wall, ceiling, and even floor were wood, the human was willing to bet some type of monstrously large tree-like plant was the original form of the residence. As before, he noted that every wall seemed to be covered with bookshelves stuffed with an innumerable amount of books making him think this was a library or possibly record-keeping facility of some type.

"How quaint. Certainly not as big as the local library of Albany. Heck, even Ellettsville's library was larger than this. Looking at the arrangements, the librarian must live here too," murmured Jason to himself methodically as he sorted out the welfare of new information to be filed away for later. Then, a realization hit him. "Wait, Twilight lives in a library. Maybe this is her home."

Suddenly, he felt envious, but that soon gave away to insecurity. _Wait, I was unconscious in her home… That means she could study me all she wanted…_ He shook his head to clear the image from his head. "No, Twilight Sparkle knows better than that. She isn't crazy… Then again, what is crazy? Okay, she has more common sense than that, and she knows me by now. She _wouldn't_ do it." Even to himself, the words were sounding less and less convincing.

He shook his head again and started to noiselessly pad around the bed only to almost trip over a wicker basket at the foot of it. The basket's contents were heavy enough to stub his toe on it and to have it only slightly rock side to side. He whispered a few dozen curses under his breath and glared into the basket to find a peculiar small sleeping creature inside. The first thought that ran through his head was that the creature may be a pet, which would seem quite possible.

Being careful not to wake the slumbering creature, Jason kneeled down next to it to get a closer look. The small creature seemed reptilian in nature and was primarily purple with an off-white stomach and a green crest that went down the creature's length as dull-tipped green spines that got smaller as they went farther down being smallest at the tip of the tail. It had a head almost as large as its torso which meant it was possibly intelligent… or just had a very thick skull. Being curled up as it was though, Jason could not tell what gender it was or whether it was bipedal or quadrupedal, certainly not without waking it at least. So, Jason decided to stand, but noticed a discarded blanket near his right foot which he picked up and gently draped back over the creature before heading to the edge of the second floor where he presumed the stairs were.

He was indeed rewarded with the sought-after stairs, and immediately decided that the second floor was a safety hazard. _Would it really hurt anyone to put some railing in? Really?_ Jason sighed though letting it go. _Jason, their quadrupeds. They don't need railing._

He shook his head inspecting the first floor from his raised perspective. Immediately, his eyes found a pony at what seemed to be a writing desk with a couple of candles lit. He felt sad as thoughts of home filled his head. He did not know why, but as he stared at the flickering light illuminated lavender form on the other side of the structure, he found some comfort he had a friendly face to talk to… maybe even a friend.

Jason padded down the stairs and approached lavender unicorn noiselessly, but stayed a few feet away and cleared his throat to alert her of his presence. There was no response, not even a twitch.

He stepped a little closer. "Twilight?"

_Still no movement or response. Either she fell asleep reading the book or she is __**really**__ into that book,_ thought Jason as he approached her left side. He found her head-first in the book asleep. He found it cute and contemplated on carrying her upstairs to put her into a proper bed, but immediately decided against it due to the fact he would probably injure himself again and not knowing whether that would be rude or not. So instead, he padded back upstairs, grabbed one of the two pillows and the comforter and carried them back downstairs to make a makeshift bed for his host. Gently, he removed the book out from under her head and replaced it with the pillow making sure to turn her head slightly so she could breathe before draping the comforter around her. She did not even budge with only the rise and fall of her chest being the only movement.

Jason nodded satisfied with his good deed and licked his thumb and index finger before he pinched one of the candle wicks to extinguish it. With that done, he took the other candle, which was in a holder, and decided to try to learn something. He was in a library after all.

Looking around for a while, the young man finally determined that the standard Latin alphabet was not to be found in this strange land. Instead, there were only the rune-like symbols that made up the bizarre Equestrian script. Interestingly enough when Jason had been inspecting the script in Twilight's manual for the wheelchair, he had been able to identify that the symbols were some variation of an alphabet. The Equestrian alphabet held more characters, but it seemed to him when he had been looking at the manual that there were many characters that looked very similar. It was most likely a phonetic alphabet and the characters were probably much like a dictionary's pronunciation symbols. That made the most sense and if true he could work with that. They did speak the same language after all. Right?

After looking around for thirty minutes in what he thought was the reference section, Jason noticed that there were highly colorful shapes and Equestrian letters around a section near the door, something that would surely attract children, or colts and fillies in this context. He stared at the section for a moment before walking over to it and pulling out one of the small picture books. He opened it and found it was the equivalent of a "learn your ABCs" book.

"Well, what dumb luck is this?" whispered the young man to himself as he flipped through the thin book. _The alphabet that Equestrians use certainly is far more phonetic than any modern alphabet I've seen. It's as if someone ripped out the reference section of a dictionary and made new symbols for all the pronunciation symbols then called it a new alphabet. If a human had done this, I would of called him an idiot, but I find it interesting that even with the major alphabet difference that these ponies have such staggering parallels with Western Civilization. There are differences, but still…_

He let the thought drift away as he closed the book and pulled out six more. He figured he might as well learn to write and read the strange script if he was going to be here for any length of time. "Dream or not, it's only logical to do so," he murmured to himself as he padded back toward the second floor bed. He had not seen any chairs so he figured that he would use the bed as his temporary sitting place. It was not as if it was occupied by anyone else, and he was going to need the space to lay out his references out as he learned how to read the new script.

-X-X-X-

Twilight awoke groggily as she tried to snuggle into her mattress only to realize she had fallen asleep sitting up leaning against her reading stand again. This was not an uncommon occurrence, she knew, but it was really hard on her back and neck. That was when she noticed, that instead of a book, there was a pillow under her head and her comforter draped around her. It always embarrassed her when Spike tucked in at her writing desk though she never would mention it to the young dragon.

She sighed and stood stretching to get the stiffness out of her body from the awkward sleeping position she had been in. She looked around to see if her assistant was up yet, and found he was not. In fact, the sun was just starting to rise with the first rays shining golden through the windows. She was a bit surprised she was up this early after her research binge the previous night. It had to have been at least two or three in the morning when she finally passed out.

Using her magic, she quickly folded the comforter in a square before using her magic to also grab the pillow. Turning around, she noticed the book she had been reading open to the same spot she last remembered reading. That was odd because Spike usually put the book she fell asleep to away. This little oddity made her remember that there was another oddity in the tree home/library. Jason was supposed to have the comforter and pillow, because he was resting in the bed still unconscious from his overuse of magic the day before. She made a mental note to give Spike a lecture for taking the comforter and pillow from Jason later.

She picked up the book with her magic and set it back on the desk before trotting upstairs. The sight she found though surprised her enough to lose concentration and drop her telekinetically held objects. It was a scene of the human sitting upright in the bed surrounded by notes scattered around with foal books open to various pages. She had not expected Jason to be awake for another day at least let alone so active. Looking closer though, she found he was asleep with pencil and parchment still in… paw? She had still yet to figure out what the human called the strange dexterous thin-digited paw-like appendages. The human seemed to have a unique name for almost every other part of his physiology, and she expected no different of the appendages either.

Twilight inspected the pieces of parchment notes closely for a few moments. Most contained either crude Equestrian script or the strange alphabet that she had seen on the parchment that Jason seemed to have used for a journal of some type. The note in his hand caught her eye though; it contained both the fifty-two letter Equestrian alphabet and the twenty-six letter human alphabet. There was a column of twenty-six rows, one for each human letter, with one or more Equestrian letters partnered with most and a few rows near the bottom still empty. There was a list of letters still not paired with any equivalents and some understandable mistakes that she could spot immediately with 'a' and 'e' sounding Equestrian letters being in different rows, but she was positive she could help the human read her native script if he was already this far along.

Twilight set the comforter and pillow next to the bed and then turned back to Jason. Her first instinct was to sort all the notes and stack them, but she understood the importance of how the mind organizes things when studying. Under a veneer of chaos lay a pattern unique to each individual. To her trained eye, even the human's scattered notes and books formed a pattern though it was obvious that he was not a professional student and did not study often. He also had obsessive tendencies if her evaluation was accurate.

She then noticed a neat sack of parchment that was outside the pattern. It was obvious he had finished something. Curiously, she used her magic to lift the stack to her so she could read it. It was obvious it was in human script so she gently tugged the parchment with the letter pairing notes out of Jason's open hand and studied it for a few moments. She memorized the notes so far and made mental corrections on what she could before reading the first line as a murmur, "Wha doe I keep hav—ing troble with tres…"

She made a few more mental corrections and read it again a bit louder, "Why do I keep having trouble with trees?" The words sounded odd and mechanical read to the human script. She wondered how the series of letters made the sounds necessary for normal speech. She supposed if a pony was born to it then it would seem sensible, but it still felt too mechanical for her. She decided to read another line just to make sure it was not just the sentence. "Aneewaee, t-he ponee named Twilig-hu-t seems to enjoee sleep—ing wit-ha books."

"Anyway t… the? Interesting pairing. Hmmm… the pony named Twilight? That's me… What…?" She was confused, but that was quickly erased by embarrassment which arose from the fact she just realized that what she was reading was the human's personal journal. That was just as bad as reading another pony's diary. Turning red from the tip of her muzzle to the tips of her folded back ears, she bit her lower lip as she carefully placed the parchment where she had found it. Suddenly, somepony spoke.

"I suppose it would be easier to read my condensed alphabet, rather than me attempting to read your expanded. Not that I am surprised, but I am impressed how fast you were able to translate between scripts. I really should find a blank book for that, hmm?"

Twilight jumped and screamed in surprise which caused another voice that sounded like a young boy yelp in surprise.

Jason put the pencil and parchment down and crossed his arms. "Really now? I didn't think you'd be that surprised. I would've thought you noticed my eyes wide open a while ago, Twilight."

"J—Jason! Don't scare me like that! And no, they were not open when I came up here! I thought you were asleep!" yelled Twilight angrily with her face still reddened from embarrassment. She studied his face for a moment. _One brow cocked, the other knitted, and a supremely arrogant lopsided smirk. He looks too arrogant for his own good._ Then, she noticed a gleam in his eyes that made the mare slightly nervous. It was the same type of gleam Rainbow Dash had when she was looking for a challenge.

The human could not help but chuckle. "You know I'm usually no good pulling off impromptu pranks, but I have to put that one in the book. I wasn't even intending that. I was just resting my eyes when I heard you coming up stairs so I left my eyes shut curious to what you would do. At first, I thought you were going to clean up the mess around me, but when you started looking through them I was intrigued. Then when you took the paper out of my hand and brought my journal over to you, you gained my attention. I opened my eyes right then, but it seems you didn't notice. I didn't mean to scare the dickens out of you. Sorry 'bout that."

She blinked a few times in puzzlement. Any other pony, besides Applejack, she would have just scoffed thinking it was some elaborate lie she could lecture them about, but Jason was so blunt about the entire manner she could not help but think he was telling the truth. The apology was also blunt and she had no idea what a 'dickens' was, but it seemed sincere. So, she let it slide saying, "Apology accepted. I guess I should say sorry for looking through your stuff like that. It was… really rude of me."

The human shrugged as he moved the notes and books around him into neat stacks. "I'm not angry…" he started, but was interrupted by the young boy sounding voice that had yelped earlier.

"Well, I sure am! You two's yelling made me nearly swallow my blanket!"

"Well, that answers two of my questions," Twilight heard Jason mumble as Spike stood next to her with his irritable glare going from her to Jason and back again. Obviously, Jason had saw the young dragon sleeping last night, but she was curious as to what questions a human could possibly had.

Pushing her impulsive want to grill Jason for information aside, she decided that this would be a good time to make introductions. She turned her head to Spike. "Spike," she said raising a forehoof to gesture to Jason, "This is Jason Tiberius Nalick." Then, she turned to Jason. "Jason," she continued gesturing to Spike, "This is Spike, my number one assistant."

Jason nodded his head as he finished stacking the last of the parchment and sat at the side of the bed. "Pleased to meet you, Spike. I would prefer you to call me Jason though. Twilight's friends have already started calling me four different things, and I think it's time for me to put a standardization on what I am called."

Spike seemed slightly confused. "Uh… hi, Jason. You can call me… Spike?"

Jason nodded before he turned to Twilight. "Is there any particular place you would like me put my research materials? If you are worried about the books, I can check them out if you would like. That is if creatures other than ponies are allowed to."

Twilight was still a bit taken aback by how straightforward the human was. He was so blunt that she nearly thought it borderlined on being rude, but she knew he was not trying to be rude it was just how he was. "You can put them in the guest bedroom, Jason, but you'll have to wait until later. I'm still cleaning out all of the stuff in it since I kinda used it as a storage room."

"I see," said the young man with a cocked brow, "I'll put it on the table downstairs then until the room is available." With that, he gathered the notes and books and stood at full height.

The sight of how gracefully Jason was able to stand up was astounding to Twilight. Usually, bipedal creatures— such as minotaurs or young dragons— had some difficulty standing without the use of their arms, but it was obvious humans had evolved with balance in mind. She also estimated his full standing height to be just a few feathers short of a full length tall which would mean he was at least fifteen feathers taller than she was. It was slightly intimidating even if she knew Jason meant no harm.

Spike on the other claw was impressed. "Wow! You're nearly as tall as an adolescent dragon!"

Jason gained a thoughtful expression. "Really? Hmph, would of never guessed. I'd never met a dragon before the other day, and Sickle Scale was an adult."

"You've never seen a young dragon before?" asked Spike rhetorically before puffing up his chest and boasting, "Well, _I'm_ a dragon!"

Jason scrutinized the young dragon carefully before saying, "You're a drake then, huh? Suppose that makes sense."

"Hey! I'm not a faerie! I'm a baby _dragon_!"

Jason cocked a brow. "That's what I said. Using the term 'drake' as a type of faerie almost purely an older European thing— mostly Germanic actually. 'Drake' in America is usually associated with young dragons before they reach adulthood. My apologies if I offended you, Spike."

Spike blinked a couple times before shaking his head. "Nah, it's alright. I just misunderstood you. Do you need help by the way?"

Jason looked at the other three stacks he was unable to pick up and said, "Yeah, I'd appreciate that."

Twilight watched exchange carefully. It was obvious that Jason felt more comfortable talking to Spike than her. Did he not trust her? Was it because Spike was male? It was too early for her to tell. Maybe he was simply being to nice to the young dragon though that surprised her since he had just been attacked by the first dragon he had ever encountered the day before. She was also a bit surprised that Spike was being so open to the human after he had killed one of his kind, though it had been purely on accident and the dragon had been crushing her at the time. Spike always did portray an unusual amount of understanding for being so young. Maybe that had to do with being a dragon.

She could not help but feel left out though as the two males made there way downstairs with parchment and books in paw and claw. So, she followed them deciding now would be a good time to study the human's mannerisms now that he was fully mobile and functioning again.

"You know I had no idea what you were last night when I nearly fell over your basket last night," stated Jason as he turned his head to Spike, "I never thought I'd ever have a conversation with a dragon that wouldn't want to eat me."

Spike chuckled. "Well, I guess that explains the 'earthquake' dream I had last night." His small face grew serious as he remembered the incident that ended with him sticking up for a lone egg, which became his pet and friend Pee-Wee, against the group of adolescent dragons he had almost befriended. "I'm a pony at heart though. I couldn't bring myself to hurt helpless things like those guys."

Jason set the stacks of notes he was carrying onto the circular table with a large wooden carving of a horse head sitting on it. Then, he took the rest of the load off of young dragon and did the same. "You know, I'm glad you're not scared of me."

This made Twilight wince as she got her magic ready in case Spike was simply oblivious before and decided to get angry now. She could not afford those two tussling now.

"Eh… why would I be scared of you?" Spike asked with a confused look that made the human raise a brow.

"Didn't you hear? I turned a dragon to ash."

Spike nodded. How could he not? He had demanded Twilight to tell him what happened to her when she came back with a strange monkey like creature, Applejack and Big Macintosh— who had been carrying said creature, a couple royal guards, and bruised ribs. "Yeah, but he was hurting everypony, and was planning on killing Twilight and Princess Luna! As far as I'm concerned, he didn't deserve to be called a dragon! He's a _monster_!

Jason nodded. _Ah, even young dragons see things as black and white. I wish I still had that kind of naivety. Guess mentioning he had originally only been demanding his son be released to him would be counterproductive at this point,_ he thought to himself before saying, "I see. Well either way, I'm glad we got to talk." Then, he turned to the purple mare whose face was a particular shade of blue-purple. "Uh, Twilight? Are you alright?"

It was at this point Twilight released the breath she had not realized she had been holding. It was an interesting sensation having all of the color rush back to her face. Quickly, she gathered herself though and answered, "I—I'm fine! Really!" A sheepish smile plastered onto her face. Jason just cocked a brow and nodded.

"You know I am not the best example of male human physiology. You'd be better off looking for a professional athlete or some hard labor worker."

If it was not for the playful tone in his voice, the purple mare would have just taken the matter as just a fact and not the intellectual joke it was. _Finally, somepony that will understand __**my**__ jokes! He's not even a pony either!_ She chuckled with a mischievous smile. "Well, I have to make do with my studies since you're the only specimen of your kind here."

Jason's smirk turned into a smile. "Oh? So, I'm a specimen now, huh? Now I just feel warm and cuddly inside."

Then, a fit of laughter erupts from the two of them with Spike left confused. He was used to Twilight cracking intellectual jokes, but they always went over his head. This was no different. So, deciding that bonding time was over, he started to put away the stack of books that Twilight had neglected to shelve the previous night. There would always be more time to bond, and he was sure the two had business to attend to as well from what he overheard between one of the Royal Night Guards and Twilight yesterday.

After a moment, the laughter died down and Twilight got a curious spark in her eyes. "So, how did you manage to translate our alphabet so fast? I mean there are still a few errors, but you're almost already finished after just one night." Jason frowned. For a moment, Twilight thought she had offended him, but finally he spoke.

"Sorry for the pause, but I don't think you want to be lectured for three hours. Anyway, I've always had a knack for written languages, but unfortunately I have trouble with pronunciation when it comes to actually speaking them and usually become confused. I also have a tendency to become extremely obsessive when it comes to personal projects. I've even been told by many others that I tend to be in my own world when I'm doing it, and that I snap violently when I'm going full steam and someone interrupts me. Luckily, I was taking a break when you came upstairs. Anyway, it was actually quite simple when I found the alphabet book in the children's section. If you're wondering, I had been looking in the reference section for I don't know how long before looking in the children's section. Honestly, I'm glad you have all of that decoration around the children's section, otherwise I would of never seen it or thought about it for that matter."

"Oh! Well, I'll have to thank Applebloom for the idea then. There might be more young ponies coming into the library yet," said Twilight with a bit of enthusiasm.

Now that the purple mare had asked a question, Jason decided it was time to ask one of his own, "Anyway, I know I'm obviously healed, but how well off am I physically? Will I have to through physical therapy?"

Twilight shifted uneasily as she began to circle him. "Well…" She was not sure how to answer that question. She could perform complex medical magic, but she was far from a professional physician. Luna had decided to put a rush on the human's healing yesterday after the dragon incident. While it was true that his bones were repaired, the nerves in the right shoulder and his thyroid were still a problem. After a complete circle, she continued, "Well, the Princess put a rush on your healing so she could hold the meeting in Canterlot as soon as possible. I was able to heal your bones and all of the minor wounds you still had, but as you probably noticed by now, there is nerve damage to your right arm. Nerves are too fragile to use magic on, and surgery is not an option since we do not have enough data on your body-type. If you take it easy with that arm, the nerves should heal on their own over time, but we don't know enough about your body-type to even make a regimen for you. Do you have any ideas?"

Jason nodded sagely as he watched her complete another circle. It made perfect sense. Then, he shook his head. "No. Even when I was in the hospital, I never underwent any therapy. The thyroid?"

She stopped. His tone was so casual when he brought up his chronic, and almost certainly terminal if left untreated, condition. She was just starting to realize how resigned he was, and she could not help but feel sorry for him. This kindled a spark inside of her. A spark of determination that came to being when she first found out about his condition. She turned to him saying, "Princess Celestia sent me a spell that has the ability to repress your thyroid much the same way your medicine did."

Her change in composure surprised Jason and briefly wondered if he had offended her in some way unknown. The news that there was in fact a spell to possibly cure him forever was even more shocking. After what felt like an eternity to both of them, he spoke, "What? Really? Well, I'll be… I'll have to thank Her Highness when I see her! Who's the caster?"

She hid the pride that welled up in her, but still showed a small smile as she said, "I am the caster. Anyway, the spell is also supposed to bolster your body to normal hormonal levels and reverse some of the metabolic damage caused by the thyroid's over-saturation."

He blinked. The feeling of momentary relief was quickly replaced by suspicion though he did not let it show. _How would a race that has had no contact with humans before know the natural hormonal balance level? And why only this, Princess Celestia?_ With Twilight obviously highly devoted to this Princess Celestia, the young man let the subject slide for when he personally got to speak with the, was it a diarchy? Also something to save for later, and would no doubt be answered if he ever got around to reading the Equestrian history books. He let himself smile.

"That's great…" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go upstairs, and don't show yourself unless I say it's clear," Twilight said hurriedly.

Jason nodded. Obviously, few ponies knew he was here, and that was probably for the best for the moment. He grabbed the stack of parchments that consisted of his journal and the pencil. He could be up there for a while.

Once Jason was out of sight, which had only taken a few moments, Twilight answered the door. "Hello…" Her eyes widened in surprise as she dropped her usual welcome.

On the other side was a black pegasus stallion wearing grey saddlebags. Twilight's eyes darted form the messy gold streaked storm grey mane, to the white lightning-like scars, to the bandage around his head, to the golden eyes, and finally rested on the stallion's cutie mark which was a trinity of golden lightning bolts arranged in a circle.

"I appreciate the courtesy check, but isn't it usually the other way around? Stallions check out mares?" admonished the battle scarred stallion humorously. It was always fun to mess with his old friend's studiousness.

Twilight turned bright red in embarrassment at the statement. "Storm!" she yelled indignantly, "I—I…!"

Thunderstorm gave a chuckle. _She hasn't changed a bit._

After a few moments, Twilight gathered herself though her face was still redder than a tomato. "I—I almost didn't recognize you without your armor. Come on in!"

"I feel like I know that voice," mumbled Jason to himself as he put the pencil and parchment down before looking over the bed to spy. The stallion he saw was impressive, he had to admit, but he did not recognize him straight-off so decided to get back down before being seen. He could always ask after the stallion had left.

Thunderstorm looked around. The library was quaint compared to Twilight's study back in Canterlot, but he could see how she would like it. Place her anywhere with books and she would be happy. "This place is a lot less posh than your place in Canterlot," remarked Thunderstorm flatly.

The lavender mare's expression grew cross. "Storm, I…"

"I like it," he interrupted with a smug smile.

"Thank you?" said Twilight awkwardly as the anger that was there just a second ago deflated like a popped balloon.

He chuckled and looked around more thoroughly noting there was something missing. Two things actually, and one of them was walking up from what seemed to be a basement.

"Who are you?" asked Spike as he approached the two ponies.

"He's Lieutenant Thunderstorm," introduced Twilight with a smile, "He's one of my oldest friends back in Canterlot before I was accepted by Celestia and you were born." Then, she turned to Storm. "Storm, this is Spike. He's the baby dragon I hatched when I became the Princess's protégé."

"Wait. _You_ had friends in Canterlot?" said Spike skeptically with a raised brow, "I'm having trouble believing that since you never spent time with anypony but the Princess. You never even spoke to ponies that were trying to be friends with you, like Moon Dancer." He turned to the stallion. "Why haven't I ever seen you before then?"

Thunderstorm scratched the back of his head not sure of what to say. "Well… we just had a falling out and just didn't talk anymore. I got caught up in rising through the ranks, and Sparky was busy with her studies. I really don't know to be honest. We just…"

Spike suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter that caught the two ponies, and even Jason who had been listening, by surprise. Twilight and Storm shared a look of confusion.

"Does he always do this, Sparky?" the black stallion asked. Spike started laughing even harder.

"No… Not usually…" answered the confused mare.

"It's…! It's just…! You called her _Sparky_!" wheezed the baby dragon in between laughs and struggling to breathe.

Twilight gave the dragon a curious look before turning to Thunderstorm. "So, why are you still in Ponyville anyway? I thought the Night Guard went back to Canterlot?"

He nodded and stared at the floor. "Well… They did, but I couldn't go with them."

Twilight gave him a look of concern. "Why not?"

The stallion sighed. "I've been put on medical leave, and Her Majesty has _requested_ that I take vacation as well."

The sudden sour mood infected the room like a super virus. Even Spike had suddenly stopped laughing.

"Well, maybe the Princess is doing you a favor, and you just don't realize it," said the young dragon optimistically.

"How is forcing me to take three months off a favor?!" snapped the stallion before gathering himself and apologizing, "I'm sorry, little guy. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just under a lot of stress." His tone had become somber and his ears drooped.

"When was the last time you took your leave time?" asked Twilight gingerly. She knew how upset she was when Celestia more or less made her take a break from her studies after her near mental breakdown a few months back. Her and Storm had been very much alike in that aspect of their personalities, and she hoped she still knew him enough for her to be right.

He raised a brow. "Not since to see you off when you came here, and I was too late by the time I got there. That was only a day though. Then, there was the time I went to visit my parents in Cloudsdale right after I became a corporal, and that was only for two days. I just don't see why…"

Twilight face-hoofed. "Well there's your reason right there! For the love of Celestia, Storm, do you even have any friends left?"

"I still have friends," said Storm flatly.

Twilight raised a brow. She knew there was more too it. He averted her gaze.

"Storm, I've talked to my uncle. He's worried about you."

Finally, the stallion gave up trying to put on the 'still popular' façade and said with a sigh, "Fine. It's just you, Lance, and the twins. If you want to include my superiors, then add the Major and Her Majesty, Princess Luna. I guess… Moon Dancer would count too."

Twilight looked at him in something of a shocked expression. Thunderstorm had always been a social pony when they were younger and had many friends, but this news made her realize that he had become so obsessed with his duty as a guardspony that he alienated everypony close to him.

"Well, you can call me a friend too!" encourage Spike, "Anypony who's a friend of Twilight is a friend of mine!"

The stallion glanced down at him with a small smile. "Thanks, guy." Then, his expression turned serious as he returned his eyes to Twilight. "So, Sparky, where's the human? I don't see him." Twilight opened her mouth, but another voice cut in.

"I'm over here."

The trio followed the voice to where Jason was standing at the bottom of the stairway.

"How'd you do that?" asked Spike.

Jason raised a brow as he approached. "What?"

"None of us saw you move, human. Even I didn't, and I'm trained to watch for assassins," stated Storm with his body tense and ready for a fight.

Jason nodded sagely noting the stallion's posture and stopping a few feet away crossing his arms. "I never intend for it to happen. It's just no one ever seems to notice I'm there unless I draw attention to myself. It can sometimes get quite annoying to be honest."

"Likely story, human," Thunderstorm growled, "We know you have magic. It had to be a spell of some type."

Jason scratched his jaw as he looked at the floor thoughtfully. "Hmm, well, I guess it _could_ be a sub-conscious magic, never thought about that before. I suppose since I just recently found out I even have magic it could be possible, but I'd rather attribute it to slim profile and light weight.

Storm took a step closer. "I'm not buying it, human! You may had been able to trick the others, but I'm onto you!"

Twilight stepped in between the two shouting, "Enough!" She shot a glare to Thunderstorm. "He didn't use magic; he just walks softly, Storm. I would of sensed it if he did. Also, if he was really evil, why would he of saved us from the dragon? You're being irrational." Then, she shot a glare to Jason. "And you, quit being a smart alack. It's annoying. I enjoy witticisms more than most ponies, but enough is enough."

"My apologies if I was rude," said Jason stoically before stepping around Twilight and extending out his right hand. "I'm Jason Tiberius Nalick, but I prefer to be called Jason. It is an honor to meet you."

Thunderstorm nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Thunderstorm of the Royal Night Guard, nice to meet you as well." Then, they shook hand and hoof. One might call it an historic moment.

"Well, glad you two seem to be getting along," said Twilight as she turns to Jason. "I think now would be a good time to try the spell the Princess gave me."

The Night Guard raised a brow. "Princess Luna gave you a spell?"

Twilight shook her head. "No, Princess Celestia gave it to me. It's for Jason's ailment."

Thunderstorm turned to Jason. "Ailment?"

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. He was getting quite tired of retelling he chronic disorder to every known person, or pony, in existence. He hope he learned how to write the Equestrian script soon if no other reason than to just hand them a piece of paper whenever they asked about it. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Alrighty then, I'll give you a super-condensed version. Basically, my body is eating itself alive even though I am still eating food, and it was only medicine in my own world that let me live this long. So, essentially, I will die in a few months and be brain dead long before that if left untreated. That is where the spell comes in. It is supposed to repress the process and rebalance my body."

Thunderstorm nodded. "So, you're what they call 'the walking dead'?"

Twilight looked up from the parchment the spell had been scrawled on yelling, "Storm! Apologize to Jason right now!"

The stallion winced hearing that and said, "Sorry, I should of thought before speaking."

"Is it just me or is Twilight extra-sensitive today?" asked Spike in a near whisper.

"I would use a joke, but I would bet you would find it offensive," murmured Jason back before turning to Storm, "Apology accepted, though I agree with you. Actually, I hadn't expected to live this long, but if I live another decade I'll be shocked."

Thunderstorm nods and the young dragon decided to speak up again, "So, what is Earth like anyway?"

Jason thought for a moment. Comparisons were always difficult in the aspect he already knew more about this world than they would probably ever know about Earth. "Well, imagine Everfree Forest covering the entire world, only not the forest itself, but just the nature of it. Random weather, animals taking care of themselves, and that sort of thing. Now, take away every ounce of magic, and have the lunar and solar cycles move on their own at a constant pace making day and night without interference." He paused for a moment letting the ideas sink in, then continued, "Now, take away, dragons, manticores, magical beings in general, deities of any sort, and make every creature have no more intelligence than… let's say a cat— though even _that_ is being generous for the great majority. Now, add seven billion of me and advance technology by five hundred years to a millennium. My race covers the entire world and even inhabits just above the atmosphere sometimes. That is a simple comparison. Very simple." The room was silent, unnaturally so, as the occupants of the room stared at Jason. Truth be told, he had expected this kind of reaction at first. The stream of questions he was asked next though took him by surprise.

"So, how did you not deplete your natural resources? What's the largest city in your world?"

"Does your kind war against itself often?"

"How stable is the government?"

"There's no dragons, and the _entire world_ is like the Everfree Forest?!"

Jason blinked trying to process all the questions at once, then raised his hands in a 'silence' gesture. Thankfully, the unspoken request was acknowledged, and the three waited patiently for his answers.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I _really_ don't want to spend the entire day answering questions. I will answer them, but today I'd rather get to know this world a bit better. Your world is what is important right now. If you were in my world I would be fine with it, but… Well, we're not, and I have a meeting with Their Royal Highnesses soon. I would like to know a few of the customs around here so I don't seem like a _complete_ fool!"

This sudden assertiveness had taken the group aback since they had only seen Jason as being the placid, laid-back type. He had not shown it, but the young man was actually terrified of the official meeting to come. He wanted to make a good impression and get home. He had no doubts anymore that he was in _some_ reality— not his to be sure, but a reality nonetheless. Too much was happening, and he was sick and tired of trying to delude himself.

_I've been beaten all to hell, been invaded by a certain purple unicorn, met talking ponies, made friends with said ponies, nearly got crushed by a tree, blew up the offending tree by some spontaneous will, met a Pagan deity, watched said deity and new friends get nearly killed by an angry dragon, killed offending dragon by aforementioned will, got stuck in a void, and now I'm talking to ponies and a baby dragon. Yeah, too fucking fantastic __**not**__ to be true!_ he sneered inwardly.

"Uh… I think I should get going," said Storm before digging into his bags and pulling out a medallion with his mouth, and then threw it to Jason who barely caught it. "That's so we can track you in case you get yourself lost, human. It is a gift from Her Majesty, Princess Luna, herself. I would take great care of it if I were you. I don't know why she has taken such a liking to you, but consider it an honor."

Jason was thinking about making a snide remark that it was actually just keep tabs on him just in case he went primal or something, but decided to bite back the words saying instead, "Thank you, Lieutenant. I am honored. Have a good one."

Thunderstorm nodded and turned to leave giving Twilight a friendly smile and nod as he made his way to the door.

"Wait! You're leaving already? You just got here," called out Twilight behind him.

The stallion sighed and turned back around. "Sparky, as much as I hate to admit it, the human has a good point. If I was in his shoes, I would want to know the customs before meeting Their Majesties too. He doesn't have much time either since Princess Luna wants to see him ASAP. Besides, we can always talk later. It's not as if I'm going to be going to Canterlot tomorrow to return to duty. I'm not even supposed to fly."

Twilight nodded solemnly with her eyes staring at the floor.

Thunderstorm scratched the back of his head. He had no idea how to cheer her up. He had not seen her in years, and suddenly they were thrown together and discover that they were still friends— even after all that had happened years ago and the long silence. He was torn. He had wanted to just leave this chapter of his life untouched forever, but fate was a cruel thing. He was still her friend, and he did not want to upset her or leave her behind again either. Could he really just walk out the door like they were just mere acquaintances? Could he really just turn his back on her after he vowed to himself to save her from **him**? _No…_ he decided, _She's still my friend, and I never leave a pony behind. I made a promise, and I __**will**__ keep it._

Spike recognized the stallion's expression and decided to speak up, "Hey, how about you two go out for breakfast or something? You haven't seen each other in a while right? I'm sure I can help Jason some."

Jason picked up on the cue immediately. "Yeah, I'm sure Spike can help me sort out the alphabet. Once I do that, I can teach myself a lot so you won't have to work so hard to catch me up. You two should go catch-up." He turned his gaze specifically to Twilight. "You don't need to worry; go have fun. I promise I won't keel over."

"Not a bad idea," said Thunderstorm obviously relieved, "I don't know the area though."

Twilight turned to him. "That's okay; I already have a place in mind." Then, she turned to Jason. "Are you _sure_, Jason? I really don't want to just… well… leave when there's still so much to teach you."

Jason gave a dismissive. "I still need to learn the alphabet before I do anything, and I'm sure it won't hurt my progress any if your off for a few hours. You still have to live too. Now, go. Spike and I can handle it here."

The lavender unicorn nodded slowly. "Alright, but I still need to perform the spell the Princess gave me before I leave."

Jason nodded. "Okay, tell me what to do."

The unicorn's horn started to glow as she stepped up to him and said, "Just relax."

Jason closed his eyes as Thunderstorm and Spike watched Twilight close her eyes and place her horn over Jason's heart. Her horn glowed brilliantly, and then dimmed. Once he noticed the bright light was gone, Jason opened his eyes and said, "Well, that was rather anti-climactic. Did it work?"

Twilight grinned saying, "Just give it a few seconds."

Jason blinked. He did not feel any different besides the buzzing at the back of his head, which really could be anything. Then, a haze that he had not realized was around his mind was gone, and he felt… lighter like he had just taken off a set of weighted clothing. He thought that was pleasant. However, what happened next surprised him.

His normal mind's eye's field of view expanded at least a mile and the definition of it was staggering. He expected a headache from the sudden expansion, but his brain was able to process it all like he had this type of perceptiveness for years. "Whoa!"

Twilight looked at the young man worriedly as did Spike. "Are you alright?" asked Twilight concern even more evident in her tone.

Jason grounded himself saying, "Yeah! I feel great!" His voice sounded as awestruck as he felt. "It worked! I was skeptical at first, but now… Well, I feel I could run a marathon! I don't know how to thank you!"

Twilight smiled relieved. "Good! I'm glad it worked. You should thank Princess Celestia. She's the one who made the spell. I just casted it."

Jason donned a confidant smirk. "I will; trust me, but you're just as important as she is in the equation. The caster is probably even more important than the creator since it is the caster that has to do all the hard work, if I understand magic correctly that is."

Twilight grinned sheepishly with a hint of blushing. "No, no, it was really an easy spell. Really! You should thank Celestia. I don't deserve it."

Jason's smirk turned into a grin as he fought back a chuckle. "Yeah— whatever— just go, and catch-up with the Lieutenant. You deserve it."

Twilight nodded and turned to Thunderstorm. "You ready?"

The stallion flicked his gold streaked storm gray tail in amusement. "Lead the way, Sparky." He was not fond of the human, but he had gained some respect for him and Twilight's young dragon assistant. He could also now tell Twilight that he remembered everything, and that improved his mood greatly too.

The two filed out of the library leaving the human and dragon alone. Spike crossed his arms. "I think Twilight may have just found herself that _special somepony_. It's about time! I can't wait to tell Rarity!"

Jason chuckled. "I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, bud. You may want to hold off on the announcement. They just met after being apart for how many years?" Then, he hefted his notes from the table onto the floor and started to sort them back out.

"You're such a bummer sometimes, Jason. You know that?" said Spike sounding disappointed as he grabbed a couple sitting cushions.

Jason outright laughed as he sat heavily on one of the cushions. "I'm a realist I would like to think!" He let himself grow in a more serious mood before continuing, "Ready to dive head-first into the alphabet soup?"

Spike sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. I'll need to see how far you are first." He had to admit Jason had a sort of charisma about him that was hard to say no to.

Jason pulled out his translation paper. "Here, let the fun commence."


	9. Chapter 8: The Letter Thorn

**Happy Thanksgiving to those in the States!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 8: The Letter Þ

Lieutenant Thunderstorm was happy. He had not felt this type of carefree feeling since he had been a cadet. He felt years younger, or rather, how old he should be feeling. _Maybe there was something to what Her Majesty had said about me needing a break after all,_ he thought happily as he walked beside one of his oldest— and once thought lost— friends, Twilight Sparkle.

_It feels good to be with old company again,_ he realized as he turned to her. "So, how have you been since you've been here? In Ponyville I mean."

She turned to him with a smile and said, "How about I tell you about my first day here?"

He raised a curious brow. "Oh, this sounds interesting. The introvert suddenly thrown in with a bunch of ponies and told to play nice. I see _that_ ending well."

She rolled her eyes. She missed being pestered like this honestly. The only pony that ever did it nowadays was Rainbow Dash, and she had a habit of pushing it too far. "Oh, where did you find that _fancy_ word, been reading since I've been gone?" She started to chuckle.

He snorted. Of course she would prickle him about using a word he thought might impress her; in a lot of ways, he thought of Twilight as a second sister. They certainly pestered each other enough. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! I knew that word since… forever ago! You're the one that introduced me to the _Daring Do_ series, remember?"

She smiled. She had started him on that series when the first book had come out. She had expected him to have forgotten about it by now. She shrugged. "Yeah, I remember. I never expected you to continue it."

Storm arched his brow again with a devious smile. "What do you take me for, a cloud-headed jock? That series was fun to read! I heard the next book is coming out soon."

Twilight stopped in her tracks. Had she just come across some Changeling that had taken Thunderstorm's place? She had to make sure.

The stallion stopped and looked at her expectantly and asked, "What? Are you okay, Sparky?"

"Quick, who was your childhood hero?!" she blurted.

He immediately understood. She suspected him of being one of those Changelings. It only seemed natural since her foalsitter, and now sister-in-law, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, had been 'replaced' so he was not worried as he said, "Former Captain Four Blades of the Royal Guard, Pegasus Division, who is now Major of the Royal Night Guard— your uncle, may I add, _Princess_." He added the last term with a smirk. Whether Twilight wanted to admit it or not, she was royalty now by her brother's marriage, and that reminded him of _another_ matter.

Twilight sighed in defeat and relief. Her uncle had never been publicly mentioned often, certainly not as often as her brother, when he was a captain. Shining had looked up to him too until her uncle's 'retirement' when he gave Shining Armor his old— and what many would call archaic— Equestrian Army general's dress uniform and platoon leader crest after the ceremony. That brought up old memories too— painful ones. "Fine, fine! You win Storm! Good grief you didn't need to get all… I don't know…"

Thunderstorm chuckled. "I didn't need to become a pain in the flank?" he offered.

Twilight huffed at the language, but accepted it nonetheless. "Sure, you're _a pain in the flank_."

He laughed openly. "What are old friends for?"

Twilight just glared at him, but he continued, "Anyhow come, are you going to spin your tale of your first day here, or are you just going to leave me hanging?"

"What did those guys do to you?" grumbled Twilight under her breath as she ran through the first day in her mind. It was not as fresh as she would have liked, but it was still accurate enough. "Alright, since you asked, I'll tell you."

_Oh, this is gonna be good,_ thought Thunderstorm as she began.

"Well, as you know I was sent to Ponyville by the Princess the day after I said I didn't want to go to Moon Dancer's party…"

"Oh boy do I know _that_! She never let me hear the end of it!" huffed the disgruntled stallion.

Twilight just raised a brow. "Yeah… Anyway, I was taken here by the guards, but I was so wrapped up with worrying over Night Mare Moon that I really didn't care about making friends back then… In fact, back then… I didn't want any friends. It makes me feel bad really… how I treated them when I first met them."

She stopped and so did he. "Oh, come on, Twilight Sparkle, you're a good friend, and if it means anything to you… I'm afraid to make any friends too…"

Twilight smiled as an idea started to hatch. "Thanks, Storm. So, when we landed Spike tried to get me to make friends with the first pony we saw who just gasped and ran away." Storm winced hearing that, but she continued, "There was more to that pony than what met the eye, but that is for later. The first thing on our Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseers Checklist was to check on the banquet preparations at Sweet Apple Acres."

Thunderstorm raised his brows. "You mean where that earth pony friend of yours lives, and the human had been?"

Twilight nodded. "The same, and that earth pony's name is Applejack. She was the first pony I actually met at the farm. She was actually bucking apple trees at the time I first met her; she has quite the hoofshake too. I eventually got out that I was there to check on the food prep. Applejack rang a triangle, and said _'Soup's on, everypony!'_ though I'm still not quite that sure what that means. "

"The guard kitchen staff uses that for mess hall meals. It just means meal time," clarified Storm quickly.

"Oh, thanks," said Twilight a little irritated before continuing, "Well, after she made that little shout, Spike and I were… well… whisked over to a table, and she started to introducing us to all her family. Starting with Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple…"

"OKAY! I get it!" yelled Storm desperately not knowing how long the list was going to last. He had heard rumors of how big the Apple Family was, and that could last awhile.

Twilight was a bit taken aback yelling, "Do you want me to tell you my first day here or not?!"

Storm sighed saying, "Yes, but… there are somethings better left implied or unsaid."

Twilight was not fazed by admonishment in the least and only smiled with a nod. "As I was saying: Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Big Macintosh, Applebloom and Granny Smith." The stallion gave a frustrated growl, and Twilight continued with an amused smile, "Every one of them added some more food on the table for us to sample. I was about to leave despite their invite to 'brunch', but Applejack's little sister Applebloom gave me those eyes. I felt horrible for saying no again, but then the _entire family_ just looked so… disappointed… I just couldn't say no…"

Storm nodded sagely. Moon Dancer did the same thing to him whenever she needed him to do something too.

"…so I stayed there. I still think I ate too much pie. After that, the next thing on my list had been the weather. Spike remarked we were supposed to find a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash— who you met earlier. There were still clouds in the sky so I thought she was slacking off. Then, she promptly crashed into me sending both of us into a mud puddle. She tried to help out by bringing in a cloud and soaking me with it. It kinda worked by getting the mud off, but I was drenched so she did something called her patented 'Rainblow Dry' which made may hair turn into a frizzy mess. Both her and Spike then fell to a laughing fit.

Twilight rolled her eyes continuing, "It was pretty easy to tell who she was. She's the only pony I've seen with that hair. Anyway, I reminded her about clearing the sky of the clouds, and she actually had the nerve to slack off! She actually flew up to a cloud, laid down on it, and was about to take a nap! I scolded, and she replied that she wanted to get some more practice in for the Wonderbolts so she could show off to them the next day. That's when I decided to use some tact. I told her the Wonderbolts would never accept a pony who couldn't keep the sky clear for a day."

Thunderstorm raised a brow and asked worriedly, "And how did that turn out?"

Twilight allowed herself the feel a bit proud for a moment before her modesty bit, and she said matter-of-factly, "She took the bait. She said she could clear the sky in ten-seconds flat, and I told her to prove it." Her voice took on a bit of awe. "Which she actually did! _Exactly_ ten seconds! I counted!"

_Ten-seconds flat… the Rainblow Dry… __**those colors**__… It __**has**__ to be her,_ the realization popped into Thunderstorm's head. He was not sure whether to be angry or happy. Yesterday, he had gotten a certain sense of familiarity from the Element of Loyalty that he only felt with very few long-term friends or his family— now he knew why. "Did she come from Cloudsdale by any chance? I feel like I've met her before yesterday… a long time ago," he spoke nonchalantly.

Twilight stopped looking at him in surprise and blinked. "Yes… You knew Rainbow?"

"I believe so. It'll be a regular reunion," said Storm a bit dismissive. He had actually been surprised that Fluttershy hadn't recognized him yesterday— not that he had really tried to make his presence to her known— but then again she could have just choose not to show it. That pony always knew _a lot_ more then she let on. Nothing against Rainbow Dash, but he doubted she would have recognized him like Fluttershy would have. Rainbow never had the best memory to begin with, and he knew he had changed a lot over the years in name, attitude, and appearance. A lot more than the rest of his friends it seemed. It made him feel like a stranger really.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting to chance to meet her again. I bet you two will have a lot of fun. She's been needing a partner for her aerial training. Applejack doesn't have wings so she can only help her with the ground stuff, and Fluttershy is… well Fluttershy," she said with a smile.

"That will depend on her," muttered the stallion too low for Twilight to hear before speaking up asking, "So, you were _completely_ drenched when she did the Rainblow Dry?"

"Yeah… My hair looked as if it had a life of its own afterward," groaned Twilight with her head down.

The lieutenant tried to picture the scene in his head only to start laughing at what his imagination came up with. Twilight with an afro and a tail poof to match. That earned him a slight hoof to the wither.

"Haven't you learned better then to laugh at others' misfortunes?" teased Twilight.

"I'm just comparing it to my experience, consider yourself lucky you don't have feathers!" wheezed out Thunderstorm finally.

That was when Twilight started to giggle as well. _Thunderstorm with puffy hair __**and**__ wings. Now, that would be a sight to see. I'll have to talk to Rainbow Dash to see if we can get a prank set up, or maybe…_

After a few moments, he finally laughed himself out. "So, what happened after your run-in with Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight gained a thoughtful expression— as if trying to figure out how to order the following events. Finally, she turned to him saying, "Well, after Dash flew off, the next thing on my list was the decorations. When I entered the Town Hall I immediately thought we would be in and out in a hurry since Rarity had most of the decor already in line. Spike, of course, became obsessed with her instantly. I swear, that dragon. Unfortunately, Rarity, being the pony she is, instantly wanted to give me a makeover after she saw my hair. When she brought me to her shop, she had me try on more dresses and outfits than I even knew were… well… knew existed! When I told her I was from Canterlot she absolutely became obsessive over it! I ran out of there with Spike before she could dye my coat a different color! Of course, we've become good friends since then, and she is one of the nicest ponies you will ever meet."

Thunderstorm shuttered. "Please, steer me clear of that mare. Not wanting to be rude, but I do _not_ want to be exposed to that." He lowered his head. "I get enough unwanted comments over my coloration and build as it is."

Twilight chuckled. "I'll do the best I can, but I can't promise you anything. She's heard of you already. And I must say, she would _love_ your coloration."

He gave a defeated sigh. "Well, I guess I'll have to meet her _eventually_," he said while thinking, _Let's hope it is later rather than sooner._

She gave another slight chuckle before continuing with her story, "After my first run-in with Rarity, my last stop was to check on the music. So, we went a bit out of town to look for a pegasus directing the music. She was the cream colored pegasus you met yesterday with the soft pink mane and tail. Her name is Fluttershy."

He nodded sagely.

"Well, when she was trying to get one of the birds to sing more in tune or something, but I accidently scared them off and almost her too. I really didn't notice it before, but she was hiding behind her mane. I tried to ask her name, but every time I asked she crouched down lower and squeaked something I couldn't understand. It was a little awkward I'll admit. After a few tries, her birds came back so I decided to leave and let her get back to her birds. I went back over to Spike, who had kept himself out of sight for some reason, and he walk to me. What happened next though I _really_ didn't expect. It still surprises me a little after knowing her for as long as I have." Twilight made slightly confused huff.

Thunderstorm raised a brow. "Oh? What'd she do?"

Twilight found it a bit odd he immediately assumed Fluttershy had done something, but pushed it out of her mind saying, "Well… she sent me flying when she saw him and started gushing over the fact he was a dragon. I was a bit dazed for a few moments, and he said something to me, but I couldn't quite make it out. It sounded prideful anyway." She shook her head. "I got him with my telekinesis and put him on my back making to leave. Then, she started _following_ me… or him rather. So, when she started following us, she asked Spike his name. He gave it to her of course, and she answered that she was Fluttershy. I was honestly starting to get a little annoyed at this point. Unfortunately, Spike had gotten into telling his entire life story which barely finished before we got to the library. Then, he offered telling her about the day which was when I kind of…" Her voice dropped out, and she bit her lower lip.

Thunderstorm gave her a curious look. "Kinda what?"

Twilight gained an embarrassed sheepish smile. "I kind of threw Spike inside and slammed the door in her face. It was rude I know, but I really needed to get studying! I don't suppose that would be a good reason for acting like that though." Her ears were laying down in a show of shame.

"No, that isn't a good excuse, Sparky. You know better," huffed Storm as if he had been personally offended, but then he seemed to lighten up. "I suppose I really can't blame you though. I know you get cranky when you can't study something you want to. It's just who you are."

Twilight's head lowered a little in self-disappointment starting, "Yeah, well, I need to learn how to deal with that better. The Princess was right after all, but…" She halted in mid-sentence as she looked up as saw they had arrived to their destination. "Oh, we're here!"

-X-X-X-

Back at the Ponyville Library, Jason was checking off the second to last of the fifty-two letter Equestrian alphabet as he matched the Equestrian letter zuwi to the Latin letter zee*****. He sighed and wiped his forehead unconsciously even though he wasn't sweating. A while ago, he had gotten every letter besides zuwi, thuna, rene, intun, and orra matched up. Zuwi had been difficult since it was the rarest letter and had a zee sound similar to the zee in the word 'azure'. Rene, intun, and orra had been fairly easily since the first sound in the name represented the sound the letter possessed. Thuna had been much more difficult since it probably stood for one of the many English digraphs. It had taken Spike and Jason quite a while to figure that much out since there are different digraphs in the Equestrian written language that are used for shortcuts. Spelling in hoof-written documents seemed mostly a matter of choice.

Spike had almost given up, but that was when Jason remembered there used to be a single archaic letter for the digraph tee-aitch******. There had been a few digraphs before that almost stumped them as well in both Equestrian short-hoof and English, but this one was the worst hang-ups besides the letter zuwi.

"If I remember right, I read once there used to be a few letters in English that stood for the digraph tee-aitch. One was called thorn, and it was the last of the archaic letters to be dropped. I think," said Jason. He didn't just want to use elimination since the letter thuna could be anything, and he felt like being stubborn. He started to reconstruct an English word with the letter thorn replacing the modern digraph. He was on his last thread and was sincerely wishing he had taken the etymology and foreign language classes in high school now.

Spike looked over his shoulder. He was quite familiar with the strange alphabet the human used by now— though he was still stumped a lot of the times since may sounds can come from one letter— so he could haphazardly read it. He had figured the human equivalent of the written words would look much the same with repeating letters, but he had been _very_ wrong. Although, this organization of letters that Jason was writing seemed familiar. "That looks familiar. What letter is that?" He pointed to the letter thorn.

"It's the word 'think'. I'm replacing the digraph tee-aitch with the old letter thorn. It was dropped from my alphabet a few hundred years ago," said Jason matter-of-factly as he started to translate the word 'think' into the Equestrian alphabet save the letter thorn which he kept the same. "Which letter would replace thorn?" He pointed to the letter in question.

"Oh! I see now! The letter thuna! That would replace it!" said Spike not bothering to hide his relief that Jason was _finally_ going to just take his word for it. He had told him an hour ago that his 'tee-aitch' was an analog of thuna, but the human had persisted that it could be something else. It had gotten to the point that Spike had almost called him Twilight three times. It took as much patience to deal with Jason as her when he became like this.

"Well, looks about right," said Jason thoughtfully as he stared at it oblivious to Spike's growing impatience. "I guess I can ask Twilight to look over it. I need to stretch anyway." He put the piece of paper down and stood stretching.

_Finally… He's almost as bad as Twilight,_ thought the young dragon as he said, "Well, it's about time! I thought you were never going to let that go!"

Jason chuckled. "Sorry, Spike. I just wanted to make sure. It's the perfectionist in me."

"Well tell the per-fec-tion guy to take a break, because we could have been done thirty minutes ago if it wasn't for him," joked Spike awkwardly stumbling over the new word as he started to clean up the references. He liked how the human seemed to understand most of the jokes that seemed to go over Twilight's head. Applejack and Rainbow Dash usually seemed to like his jokes, but they were not around most of the time.

Jason smirked. "Yeah, wish he would. It would let me be more impulsive. I rarely even do anything too exciting because of his micromanagement." He started to gather up his papers.

Spike chuckled. He did not understand all of what Jason had just said, but he got the gist of it.

After a few minutes cleaning up, Spike had to admit he liked the help. Twilight had a nasty habit of not cleaning up after her research binges. Jason just gained a bit more respect in his book. "So, how did you get here anyway?"

"Into the library?" Jason asked with a raised brow.

"No, here… In Equestria, I mean. You're from some faraway place, right? I think you called it 'Earth' earlier?"

The human nodded. "That's right. It's another world, like I said…" He paused for a moment and frowned.

Spike looked at him with a puzzled look. "So… How did you get here? Do you know?"

Jason scratched his head. He wasn't really sure how to answer the question. There was a gap between him laying down on his couch in his apartment on Earth and when he started to fall into the Everfree. "Well… I… do not exactly remember. There's a gap in my memory." He held out one hand as if to weigh something. "One moment, I'm floppin' down on my couch on Earth…" He held out the other in the same manner. "…and the next, I'm falling towards a bunch of trees. Something crucial is missing there." He let his hands fall into his lap and shrugged. "What it is, I have no idea."

"That's weird. I wonder what caused it. Maybe the hit to head I heard you got did it. I heard your fall was pretty bad," suggested Spike.

Jason shrugged again. "It could have been anything, but I'm not concerned."

Spike seemed a bit more confused now. "Why not? I mean, it might be important on how to get you home, right?" asked the young dragon, but received an eerily neutral expression from Jason making him add nervously, "You do want to go home… don't you?"

Jason looked at the floor. He looked troubled and uncertain. He was not sure whether he actually _wanted_ to go home or not. He honestly liked it here, and he felt more relaxed than he ever did on Earth. He would miss his brother— even though Jason could never forgive him for his betrayal— and the few friends he had left, but he was torn. He felt a bit guilty about it, but he didn't really care if he was sent back or not. "I'll accept whatever happens," he said finally more to himself than his new draconic friend, "I always have."

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that!" pepped up Spike, "I know the Princesses will find you a way to get home! And I bet they'll let you stay here if you want!"

Jason gave Spike a sad smile. "Thanks, bud," he said then added silently in his mind, _I hope you're right._

"No, problem, Jason!" said Spike enthusiastically as he finished cleaning up the last of the research papers. Jason's longer arms had let him finish his portion faster, but Spike's looked neater. "So, what was it like on Earth anyway?" he asked innocently.

Jason frowned. "It was not a pleasant life."

Spike blinked. He had not expected this topic to make the human so… gloomy. Jason looked as if he'd been hurt or cheated. "It's alright, Jason. We're friends. You can tell me."

Jason looked at the baby dragon in front of him fought off the urge of telling him about his life— which would probably have scarred Spike for the rest of his life if he had— and said flatly, "Trust me when I say: somethings are better off _not_ known."

Spike blinked. _Does he not trust me?_ the young dragon thought as he looked over the human curiously. He certainly seemed guarded enough to not be trusting, but something in Jason's eyes made Spike think differently. "Whatever it is, I can handle it. I'm a dragon, remember?"

Jason heaved a ragged sigh. "No, I'm not exposing you to it. It would be wrong. I wouldn't want to expose anyone to it. Somethings are better off not known, and that's the truth. It's not an issue of trust. I just don't want to hurt you with those… _images_." He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them as he arms clasped loosely around his lower legs blocking himself off.

The good mood was officially dead, and Spike was amazed at what Jason was suggesting. _Something so horrible that it should not be even be talked about?_ The thought seemed alien to the young dragon. He decided not to push the matter though, and asked, "Well, I guess I'm going to make some tea. Do you want any?" Then, he stood and stepped off his cushion.

Jason lifted his head up. "Sure, I'd like that."

Spike glanced at the human for a moment. Jason's features were depressed, haunted, and pained, but his eyes were hollow— not even a glimmer of light or a shine reflecting off them. He wanted to apologize, but for what? Bringing up a subject that he knew nothing about? It made him a bit miffed that he didn't think of why Jason seemed so hesitant to bring up his home. He glanced at Jason one last time apologetically before waddling his way to the kitchen on a mission.

Jason watched him go and let his legs fall back into his normal Indian-style sitting position. He felt guilty for not telling Spike about himself, but he would have felt worse if he had. Spike was too young to learn about the horrors of humanity. The horror he lived through. He could have always lied, but what good would that have done? He picked up one of the children's— _Or would it be foals'?_ he thought briefly— books and started an attempt to read it. It was difficult, but not unmanageable with his new phonetic chart beside him.

He had gotten through two and a half of them when Spike came back into the main room with a tray in his claws. It was an interesting sight watching the baby dragon carry the tray that was almost as big around as Spike was tall. He could not help but notice there were also two bowls complementing the two tea glasses, sugar jar, and tea pot. He wondered what they were. _Maybe they're soup. He was gone awhile,_ thought Jason as he offered, "Would you like some help?"

"Nah, I'm good. I do this all the time," said Spike with no strain at all as he gently set the tray down between the two cushions.

_Wow, pretty strong for a baby must be because he's…_ he stopped in mid-thought as he looked at the contents of the bowls. "Is that what I think that is?" he asked as he looked up in surprise. "You all have ice cream here?"

Spike grinned nervously not knowing whether dairy products were a bad thing to humans or not. "U—Uh y—yeah, I thought it would help cheer you up."

Jason grinned widely. "Thanks! I appreciate it!" he thanked as he put to lumps of sugar in his tea to let it dissolve before grabbing his bowl— which thankfully Spike thought to include a spoon— and took his first bite. The protein in the ice cream tasted delicious, but so did the ice cream itself. It had just been so long since Jason had eaten anything that was not vegetarian that it made the ice cream taste multitudes better than it probably really was. To Jason, it was like eating ambrosia. "Wow! This is good!"

Spike was a little surprised about how enthusiastic Jason was over the ice cream but was relieved nonetheless. "Oh… uh… you're well… welcome, Jason. I'm glad I was able to help."

-X-X-X-

Meanwhile back in town, Thunderstorm was not in a good mood anymore, if his slightly cross expression and drooping tail were any indication. The nice café that Twilight Sparkle had shown him had a pretty nice menu, but that was where the pleasantries from the restaurant ended. The waiter had not been all that nice, and had screwed up his order twice. Then, there was an interruption every time he was about to tell her he remembered everything.

He gave a shudder as he thought about the last event that had caused them to leave the café early. Three balls of fur crashing through the outside dining area followed by a very angry minotaur which was followed by what seemed to him like a white angry Canterlotian unicorn mare with an indigo mane and tail. When the unicorn had saw him though, she had seemed to get distracted by him and had galloped over to him gushing over his coloration.

With Twilight decidedly stunned by the flipped over table, it seemed Thunderstorm had been the only pony capable of stopping the minotaur since everypony else just seemed too shocked to move. That had not been pleasant _or_ easy. Luckily, he was able to get some help from a dark gray unicorn stallion with a quicksilver mane and tail that was part of Ponyville's reserve guard or something of that manner. Surprisingly, the stallion and his two brothers were the only security force for Ponyville, and with the Everfree Forest so close by, it made Storm wonder how dangerous that forest actually was. Of course, all six bearers of the Elements of Harmony did live here, so that _could_ be why there were was such a small security force. He doubted it though.

"Storm? I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. Are you alright?"

The voice pulled Lieutenant Thunderstorm out of his head, and reminded him he was still walking next to his friend, Twilight. He sighed and looked over to her. "Well… yeah. I'm just a bit tired after having to stop a minotaur at a full run, but I should be fine in a few more moments. I'm glad that unicorn stepped in to help; I'm not sure I could… Though, I'm not sure I would have been able to stop him."

Twilight nodded. "The head of the Ponyville Security Taskforce? He's a nice stallion, but he's a bit on the flat side. I swear he's still at work even when he's off duty."

Thunderstorm had an insane urge to roll his eyes at that statement, even more so than normal given the nature of the pony he was talking to. _Right, a guard's work is never done, and with only __**three**__ of them, I'm surprised the poor guy gets any sleep at all. Ponies just do not appreciate how tough being a guard is— especially if they are a local security taskforce,_ he thought bitterly, _That's the first illusion we __**smash**__ out of new recruits, and if anything, being part the local security force is tougher than being in the Solar or Night Guard. I wouldn't want to have to deal with panicking citizens or the insane hours._

Twilight stopped and turned to him with a kind smile. "Are you still hungry? I know a place, that's not _quite_ as fancy, but it still a lot of fun to be at, and the food is really good if you like pastries in the morning."

The stallion stopped as well with a thoughtful expression, before saying, "Yeah, sure, why not? Just as long as those three… what did you call them?"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders is what they call themselves."

"Right… Well, as long as the _Cutie Mark Crusaders_ won't be there this time… I wouldn't mind, Sparky," answered Storm with a reassuring smile at the last portion.

Twilight's eyes sparked up. "Great! I'll show you the way then!" she chirped as she trotted off with the lieutenant close in tow.

After several minutes, Storm looked up at the building in question. They were standing far enough away that he could see the entire building without needing to move his head or eyes. The building itself seemed normal enough, but even at almost 150 lengths away it smelled strongly of chocolate, liquorish, peppermint, taffy, fresh baked goods, and just plain raw sugar. The decorations themselves seemed to be made of various types of candy or sweet pastries. There even seemed to be a _giant cupcake_ at the very top of the building. _Obviously, this is a sweets shop, but why in Equestria would Twilight Sparkle take me to a __**sweets shop**__? She's the most serious pony outside the guard I know!_

"That is Sugarcube Corner, one of the premier hang-out spots in Ponyville," claimed Twilight with a suspicious amount of pride.

Thunderstorm blinked thinking, _Wait… did she just use the word 'hang-out'? Either the ponies in this town are crazy and Sparky has become indoctrinated by them, she is actually one of those scattered Changelings and is not really Twilight Sparkle, or her introverted and obsessive tendencies finally made her crack. This place is for foals… not stallions._ He nodded though being polite and smiling. "Cool."

"One of my friends works here, and it sort of reminds me of Doughnut Joe's. I wanted to introduce you to Pinkie too. She's the carefree-type, but I think you two will get along."

Though Twilight could not see it, Storm gave a sigh of relief. That was the type of planned, no-time-wasting organization that he was used to from her. She had gotten noticeably more impulsive since she left Canterlot, but that unintentional organization she created put his mind at ease. He did not know what Shining Armor would have done to him if he had to tell him his sister had been abducted by a Changeling. The thought made him shiver a little as he followed Twilight to the aforementioned building.

As they went inside, Storm could not help but gawk at the realistic looking pastry and candy decorations as well as the _delicious_ smell. He noticed there was a pink earth pony working the counter who was staring at a speck with such intensity that he thought the counter might just catch fire.

The pink pony suddenly looked up smiling giddily. "Welcome to Sugarcube Corner! How can I…" Then, she spontaneously leaped into the air and gasped while _staying_ in the air as if gravity did not apply to her.

Thunderstorm looked at himself self-consciously before turning to Twilight who was giggling.

Suddenly, the pink pony was right in front of him; almost touching muzzles together as she bounced in place yelling, "Wind Storm! It's good to see you! How are you?! Did you make it into the Guard?! Has anythingfunnyhappened?! WhereareyoulivingHowisMoonDa ncerDid…?!"

The sudden explosion of chatter and questions stunned the poor stallion better than any sonic or electric incapacitation spell. He just stood there eyes wide and a look of utter confusion taking hold of his demeanor. He took a couple steps back, but she moved right along with him until he backed into a wall. Still she bounced there barraging him with a multitude of noises that were moving so fast it was like a constant squeaking that changed pitch. Twilight had tried to say something it sounded like, but she was drown out.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. The stallion opened his eyes to see the pink pony standing there with an energetic gleam still in her eyes and a ridiculous smile on her face. Then, he remembered one phrase. She had called him _Wind Storm_— his birth name. Almost no pony knew his birth name. _This pony knows me? Who is she? Why does she look so familiar?_ Eventually, he broke the unbearable silence. "Do… I know you?"

She gasped again in excitement. "You abso-posi-lutely do! I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie, remember?!"

The recognition hit the lieutenant like a boulder in an avalanche. He laughed nervously with a tinge of fear in his eyes. "Oh… how good to see you again! I—It's… been awhile!"

Pinkie bounced once. "I know! You're a big tough stallion now, and look at all those scars! When I last saw you, you were just a lanky colt that was really good with electricity! I mean you could whip up really amazing wind tricks too, but that lightning bolt trick you were working on was really cool!"

"Yeah…" said Storm with an uneasy smile. "We actually came here for breakfast, so…"

She gasped again. "Well, why didn't you say so, silly!" Then, suddenly, Thunderstorm found himself sitting across from Twilight— who looked even more stunned than himself— at a table with two menus, and a couple glasses of water. "What can I get you!"

Twilight was the first to speak up— even though she still sounded a little shell shocked from the living battery known as Pinkie Pie— saying, "Uh, I'll just have my usual for breakfast, Pinkie."

Lieutenant Thunderstorm swallowed hard saying, "Uh… Y—Yeah… I'll have what she's having." He was still too stunned to really think at the moment, and he trusted Twilight's judgment of taste.

"Okie dokie lokie! Two bran muffins, and a glass of sassafras soda each coming right up!" chirped Pinkie Pie as she vanished as a pink blur.

* * *

Back in the present, Astral Plane looked at the book in confusion. _This is the mare my cousin is always going on about? She seems like a loony who needs to be locked up in an asylum to me, and there is no way she could have hovered like that. Some parts of this story sound almost believable, but parts like these must be stretched or just plain fiction,_ she thought as she stared at the page.

She tore her eyes away from the book for a moment, and checked her internal biological clock for the time. It was just after midnight. She heaved a sigh and looked at the candle that she lit earlier. It was pretty far down now. Two or three more hours of candle was left, and she was beginning to feel the fatigue hit her hard now. She was not ready for sleep though.

The book seemed to beg her to keep on reading. There was an _intensity_ that the book held that seemed to drag her in deeper and become part of the characters and share their world with them— their time. She lost all grip on reality when reading this tome, and it seemed only this 'Pinkie Pie' character broke her free of it.

It scared her. She had never felt a book drag her in like this before or begged her to read more. _Or is it me begging for more?_ she realized, _Is it I who wants to be a part of them and their time now passed? Am I really that… desperate? No… this book has a spell on it. It must! Just because I do not have a horn to sense the ethereal with anymore does not mean they can give me enchanted objects to be __**entertained**__ by! How dare they!_

She glared at the book with a sizzling anger now. She wanted to destroy it, but did not have the will to. So, she sighed instead and closed her eyes for a moment.

Suddenly, the book snatched her with tendrils of magic making her eyes burst open in fright. It was pulling her in head first. She tried to scream, but found she had no voice. The book flipped to the last page, and there her scream was shown in text. She fought as the tendrils pulled her in dragging hooves across the bed as she tried to dig them into the spongy surface.

The pages kept getting closer and closer, and she could not stop it. She tried to scream out again louder than before, but again she had no voice, and she saw it once again written into the text of the page between narrations of her struggling. She panicked. Her legs gave out in fright and she was dragged into the book turning her whole world black.

She felt something… solid underneath her. She looked down to see a wooden floor under her. Then, she looked up to see she was in the main room of the library as it was described in the story during what seemed to be midday. She looked around to see there was no pony in it. She screamed, and she heard it this time! That was a good sign.

She had to contain her panic though. _It's okay, this is just an illusion. Just stay calm, and __**do not panic**__. You will get through this just fine if you use your head._ The thought was realistic enough of an idea, and it helped her calm down enough to not just bolt out the door. If this was an illusion test of some kind, then she would be trapped in her own mind until she completed the task— which if she ran could be forever.

"Is someone there?!" asked a male voice loudly from above.

Astra blinked. It sounded… odd. There was a noticeable accent that was vaguely reminiscent of a cross between a Manehattanite and a member of Apple Family she had heard so many times during the Night Court. _Maybe Fillydelphian or Hoofingtoner? Why would one of those ponies be in the library though? Well, it is a library I suppose. Answering the stallion should pose no issue,_ she thought before answering, "Yes, um… I'm a bit lost, sir, and I require assistance!"

Suddenly, a somepony jumped down lightly from the second floor and landed heavily. Astra was shocked at what she saw. She did not believe her eyes.

Jason Nalick scratched his head. "Yeah, sorry, I tend to have that effect on ponies," he said simply, "What can I do ya for? You said you're lost, right?"

Astra blinked. Did he just talk to her? A dead human just talked to her? This was impossible! Or so she thought as she stood there dumbstruck. _How can this fiction seem so solid? A master illusionist with a particular liking for narcomancy_******* _must have created this._ The fear started to take hold again. What would this imaginary human do to her?

Jason sat down. He looked less intimidating that way. "Hey… are you okay, little one? What's your name? I'll see if Mayor Mare knows who your parents are," then he paused thoughtfully. "Well, actually, Pinkie Pie would probably know, and it would be faster that way anyway. She does know every pony in fifty mile radius, and every other intelligent creature that's ever stepped foot in Ponyville."

Astra eyed the human suspiciously. He had not learned that about Pinkie Pie in the story yet. "So, who are you?" she asked in a testing manner.

Jason blinked. "That was not the first question I expected. Usually, the first question is _what_ am I…" He shook his head interrupting his own rant before it started. "You can call me Jason, little one. May I ask your name now?"

Astra blushed. She did not know why. It was probably embarrassment, but she was a little surprised how… polite and kind he sounded. "M—My name is… Astral Plane, Mr. Jason. I don't think you'll find any record of me though."

Jason looked concerned at her mentioning that. "Why is that Astral Plane? Do you know name of the town where you're from?"

"Yes, Mr. Jason. I was born raised in Canterlot, but I doubt you will find any trace of my existence despite who my mother is," she said with finality beyond her years. Something had occured to her that she did _not_ like. _This is not an illusion at all. Too much is not adding up…_ Then, she steeled herself waiting to see if she if she was right.

Jason blinked again. "Alright, who's your mother then, and _why_ would I not be able to find you in their records?

"I am from approximately twenty years in the future, and I am here as a result of a temporal shift," said Astra again with finality from before. She did not know how far back in time she had gone through if her theory was correct. It was a guess.

Jason's mouth hung open. "Yer kidding, right? I… Oh, for the love of God, how am I supposed to keep the universe from collapsing from a paradox?!" The question seemed to be more addressing himself than the filly standing in front of him.

That was the clincher. This was no complex narcomancy spell. Even dream spells can only stretch so far, and that reaction just proved she was either in an alternate universe or back in time. It was time to give the magically ignorant human some comfort. "Actually, from the studies of Starswirl the Bearded, which was confirmed by Lady Twilight Sparkle, it was proven that the universe won't collapse. Whatever happens has already happened in my time. Trust me. My mother spent hours teaching me that, and I did not enjoy a minute of that boring lecture.

Jason raised a brow, but relaxed a great deal hearing that. "I must ask: why would your mother teach you… well… _that_ if you're not a unicorn?"

_Oh, he would ask that, wouldn't he?_ Astra blushed in embarrassment. "Let's just say there is a story behind that mystery."

Jason nodded. "Let's wait to see what Twilight can do for you. I'm sure she can think of something, but in the meantime, you look exhausted. Take the bed in the guest room, and when you wake up, I'll make you something to eat."

Astra nodded. As much as she hated it, she would have to take the human's advice. She _was_ exhausted— yet another clue she was not in an illusion or dream spell. She could barely stand straight, and climbing the stairs to the second floor— where she remembered the room was before the renovations— was brutal. When she finally got the door open, she did not even bother shutting it. She just crawled onto the bed and collapsed. Her last thought: _If I wasn't so exhausted, now would have been the __**perfect**__ time to panic…_

A few minutes later, Jason walked in and tucked the sleeping filly in. She reminded him of someone, but he could not place who. "This is crazy. How are we supposed to go to Canterlot tomorrow morning with all this happening? I hope Twilight can fix this," he said to himself as he closed the door behind him and made his way back to his pile of books on the balcony. He still wanted to read some more on Equestrian modern history before Twilight and Spike got back from shopping. He was resigned to the fact that magic could do some weird things, and this was no different. So, he simply decided to clear his head and hope _someone_ could help the poor filly get home.

_Nope, not gonna just sit on my ass and act like it isn't something to worry about. A kid needs my help._ He sighed, and closed the book as he stood. "This… is going to be a long day."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
*** 'Zee' is the full name of the letter Z**  
**** 'Tee-aitch' is the full name of the digraph TH**  
***** 'Narcomancy' (not ****_necromancy_****) is the magical art of manipulating sleep and dreams**


	10. Chapter 9: To Miss a Filly

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 8: To Miss a Filly

On the balcony of the Ponyville Library, the only human known to equinity was sitting peacefully with a blank paperback book in his lap and a quill in his left hand.

_… coming right up!" chirped Pinkie Pie as she vanished as a pink blur. (I haven't known Pinkie for long … or met her often, but from this, I have to say she is hilarious to even write a recounting for!)_

_Twilight Sparkle seemed to be the first to break out of her daze and asked, "You know Pinkie?" From all accounts though, it seemed that she held no suspicion—only curiosity._

_Lt. Thunderstorm was still fairly shell shocked at this point if his, "What?" for an answer was any indication._

_Twilight Sparkle asked the same question, and Lt. Thunderstorm answered with a huff and, "Yeah, my aunt used to take me with her when she went to buy rocks from the Pie family's farm. You remember when I was gone for a few days to a week? __**That's**__ why … What the hay happened to her anyway?" (When he first told me his side of the story I was actually surprised how … well … skittish he was when talking about the pink pony.)_

_Now it was Twilight Sparkle's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"_

_He was said to look around cautiously—presumably making sure Pinkie Pie was out of ear shot—and said in a near whisper, "Her hair used to be straight, and she used to constantly maintain it so it would stay that way. She used to be shy, anti-social, easily frustrated, and … dangerous …"_

_She immediately asked, "Dangerous?" in her friend's defense. (Twilight Sparkle later confessed to me that Rainbow Dash described something similar—though not dangerous—when Pinkie Pie was declined by all of her friends to go to a party. I will have to convince the Lieutenant and Rainbow Dash to give me more information on the matter.)_

_The Lieutenant sighed and continued whispering, "Before, Pinkie had something like a split personality. Now, I'm not saying she's a different pony when it happens, but she would just … lash out at ponies close by for no reason! She nearly crushed me with a boulder once when she had one of her fits!" He paused for a moment and calmed down. "But now … she seems completely different, but in a good way. I can still kinda tell it is her, but I wonder what happened to make such an impact." He was musing more to himself now and later confessed—only to me—that he left a lot out. (He is defiantly scared of her. That much I __**can**__ tell, but he seems to still hold a glimmer of friendship with her too. I speculate there is a lot of history between those two.)_

_Anyway, Twilight just stared at him dumbfounded. She confessed—only to me—it was at that point she realized how little she knew about her friend's past. This was also when she realized she had seen that side of Pinkie Pie before._

_This apparent realization seemed to bring Pinkie Pie back from nowhere with two bran muffins and a glass of sassafras soda each. Then, she is reported to pull two cupcakes from behind her—I'm not even going to guess—and added the pastries to the plates saying, "Here you go! The breakfast is on me! I mean I haven't seen Windie in such a super-duper long time that I want to just __**explode**__! That would be bad though. So, I gave you each and extra cupcake and a free breakfast instead!" (I wonder if she really meant that literally. Twilight seemed unsure, and the Lieutenant was positive she would have. That doesn't seem like a good thing to have to worry about.)_

_"Thanks, Mena," Lt. Thunderstorm said with a nervous chuckle. (Did I mention that the Lieutenant seems to have hypertension? Man, I thought I stressed __**myself**__ out, but this guy is in another league!)_

_Pinkie—from what Twilight said—made a more __girly__ slower more regular sounding laugh before saying, "Oh, Windie, no need to call me __**that**__ old name! Call me Pinkie, or Pie, or Pinkie Pie! Everypony else does! I'm not the same old grumpy filly I used to be, silly! Mean Mena's gone for good!" (You know, I really do wonder at what depth she meant that … Well, moving on!)_

_Storm kept smiling nervously (I so wish I could have been there to see his face!) while saying, "O—Okay, Pinkie. Would you please call me Thunderstorm or Storm?" (I wonder why he didn't ask her to call him Lieutenant.)_

_"Okie dokie lokie!" blurted out the enigma called Pinkamena Diane Pie before turning to attend to her other customers. (I love that name by the way! Call me weird, but I swear I've heard that name before when I was on Earth! I thought my name was interesting, but she beats me by a few homeruns and then some!)_

_Twilight smiled and said, "Thanks for breakfast, Pinkie! Are you sure it won't be a problem?"_

_Twilight told me that was when Pinkie started bouncing, though the Lieutenant didn't seem to notice. "You're super-uber-doober welcome, Twi! I just need to hurry up so I can take my break so I can start planning the Welcome to Ponyville Party! Oh! I still haven't gotten all the planning done for Jay's Welcome to Equestria Party! I really need to get going! Talk to you later Twi! See you Stormie!"_

_Finally, got that funny account finished. I figured it may be important later—whether for a good laugh or actual information, I will find out. I find Pinkie Pie to be quite interesting. Her aura itself is … _**X**_fucked-up almost beyond recognition?_**X**_ like there are two different __people__ ponies occupying the same _**X**_person_**X**_ pony. (I __**really**__ need to get the person-pony conversion down.) No matter, as long as it does not become a problem, she is what she is. I'm not going to start firing up false alarms._

_On a more recent—and directly affecting—subject, the little filly named Astral Plane is an interesting topic. She claims to be from __**twenty**__ years in the __**future**__! Yes! Two-zero-years from the fucking __**future**__! I find it __**really**__ hard to believe, but her aura … I just do not know what to think about it. She has more energy than even the __**deity**__ I met earlier! I have no idea what to think of her. Great, now I am going in circles. Twilight seemed to know something about the 'Starswirl the Bearded' thing and said something about a short-term chronological jump that she made. I will have to talk to her more about this. The _**X**_kid_**X**_ filly is doing well, and is still asleep. It's only been two hours by my reckoning. She looked exhausted when she got here, and strangely calm too. It's either the extreme exhaustion that kept her from panicking, she is very level headed, she expected this to happen, or a bit of all. I guess we'll know once she wakes up. —End of Entry #34_

Jason laid the open book down on the sunny balcony to let the ink dry and capped the ink before standing up to stretch. _Well… __**That**__ was a long entry. I guess it was worth it though. It really cleared my head._ He thought as various stiff joints popped and his muscles loosened.

He bent over and grabbed the book closing it along with the ink jar and quill before going to check inside. It was time to check on Astral Plane to see if she was awake yet. He was hoping that she was not too tired earlier and that she would not panic when she woke up. That could be bad. It was a good thing that Twilight had sent for the local police. Otherwise, things could look odd if he had to restrain her. That might not look so good for an alien to tie up a young pony— even for her own safety.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there," he said to himself idly as he put the quill and ink jar he had borrowed— with permission of Spike of course— to the writing desk before putting his journal on top of the refrigerator and venturing back upstairs which took several minutes.

The library was quite large actually. When he first woke up, he assumed that her bedroom was the entire library— which should say something about the size of her bedroom— and that the bedroom door was the main entrance. Twilight seemed to have most of the more advanced books in her room as well as the prototype pieces for the new foals' section— he had been told the filly named Applebloom was still working on the finished pieces. He understood now why she seemed so surprised that he was able to translate and understand some of her books so quickly. It had surprised him too. The fact there was an early learner's book in that particular section of books was a probability of one to the fifty-five thousand against as Twilight so thoughtfully put it. The fact he found five was astronomical.

Along the way, he checked on Spike who was sleeping in his basket. Jason thought he had bored the poor drake to exhaustion earlier, and he was proven correct. So, he moved on to the guest room, which was technically his, but he gave it up to the young filly. He had learned to sleep just about anywhere. He actually found the wood floor in the basement quite comfortable.

He opened the door to find the blue filly still resting peacefully under the sheets. _At least she is getting the rest she needed. She's sure to be hungry when she wakes up,_ he thought as he left the room. As the door closes, the filly cracks an eye to watch it.

She had not been asleep for the better part of an hour. Even in her 'repressed-state', she was still an alicorn, and alicorns do not require much sleep. An hour of sleep to an alicorn is equal to several hours of sleep to a normal pony. Being an alicorn— even as diminished as she was— had its advantages.

Jason by now had returned to the main room of the library and was awaiting the return of Twilight and company by reading through some more of the children's— correction: foals'— books. The progress was slow and painstaking, and sometimes he had to read a word out-loud to make sense of it, but it was a vast improvement. He rarely even used his cheat-sheet anymore. Though, it would still be a while before he would be reading any novels or textbooks.

"Why dost thou gaze upon tomes of foals? Thou seemst to have far more linguistic capacity than thee is a-demonstrating."

Jason put his hand up to his chest in fright and jumped up to see Princess Luna standing behind him with a smirk on her muzzle. "Oh, Princess! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He hadn't sensed her at all, and that was why he was so badly surprised. He was not angry though, and he did appreciate the prank.

Luna put on an expression of feign concern asking, "Dost thou have so weak a heart that thy heart will explode by shock…" Then, she put on a sultry smirk and continued, "Or is Our royal voice too much for thy heart to bear?"

Upstairs, Astra was creeping as fast as she quietly could. Her natural light steps helped ease the matter, but she had to find out it was really her mother— even if it was the past version— or not. It may be her only chance to get to her own time or out of the extreme narcomancy that had been placed on her. Neither where good options, and she had no idea which it was anymore.

Jason chuckled and gave a slight bow. "You caught me red-handed, Your Highness. I assume you are here to see the new guest? I must say she looks a _lot_ like you."

Luna looked puzzled. "New guest? We were not informed of a 'new guest'." She puzzled for a moment, and Jason started to say something before she shook her head and continued, "Nay, there is another matter that needeth attending. We would like thou to accompany Us. This is merely a request. Thou may decline if thee so choose, but the matter is of relevance unto thyself."

Astra could now see the two in the main room, but was staying in the shadow of the enclosed staircase that lead to the second floor. She had only heard muffled sounds of the conversation before, but now she should be able to hear it clearly. _It is Mother! I would never thought she would come here…_ Her thought, however, is interrupted by the next sentence.

"No problem, Your Highness. It would be a pleasure to accompany you," said Jason— who was now decidedly nervous— as he put the book down. Then, he gave a nonchalant wave saying, "I needed to take a break anyway."

Luna smiled at the affirmative. "Please, Mr. Nalick, call Us Luna as We have requested the rest of the population. We are pleased thou agreed. It will maketh progression smoother for all parties." Then, noticed the gold chain of the medallion that was tucked into his shirt when his shirt shifted. "Dost thou fancy Our medallion?"

Astra narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _What is their relation? Why are they acting so familiar with each other? There is a __**lot**__ the book does not describe when seeing the interactions in real-time. Maybe this is a narcomancy spell after all._ The seemingly innocent question had definitely left a sour taste in her mouth

Jason pulled the medallion out of his shirt and inspected it further commenting, "Why yes, Luna, it a most beautiful piece. I know it is probably to keep track of me, but I do appreciate the concern for me getting lost." He smiled uneasily. Aside the beautiful comment— he had never seen pure gold up close— he had been lying through his teeth. He actually wore the medallion because he thought it was required, and why would he run anyway? It was not like he knew the area. "So, Luna… What do you need me for anyway? I mean, I'm just a human, and the control over my powers is less than stellar."

Luna only smiled and gestured him to a shadow in one of the corners. He gazed at it and immediately felt there was the Lunar Princess's power within the shadow.

Astra's fur stood on end. She did not like where this was going, and inched as much as she dared while suppressing her presence as much as possible. She knew Jason could read the ethereal, but she had no idea whether or not her mother could do it to the same capacity since Astra herself could only feel slight nudges here and there.

Jason looked at the shadow warily measuring the intent and inspecting the power. _There is no inconsistency in the power. It's all coming from the deity. I don't __**perceive**__ any malicious intent, but that doesn't mean anything when dealing with gods and goddesses… especially night-based deities_ "So, uh … what's in there exactly?" he finally asked warily.

Luna smiled comfortingly. "Fear not, Mr. Nalick. We only wish to show thee something. Thou hast Our royal word thee will be under Our protection."

The young man nodded. "What do you need me to do?" he asked with caution layered heavily in his voice. _I might as well play along. This might be the test this moon goddess is using to show my trustworthiness and my trust in her. I certainly don't want to disappoint_ It was odd; he had not wanted to get approval from anyone before, but this deity… He could not help but feel compelled to follow her word— command or not. _I'll have to be wary of that in the future,_ he thought to himself.

Back at the stairway, Astra's jaw hung open. She had the strongest urge to yell at her mother and tell her to stop. _What in the darkest caverns of Tartarus is she doing?!_ She kept herself still though. The sealed alicorn knew of her mother's temper, and relation would not save her if she intervened because her mother had no idea who she was. No, she had to intervene with more tact than that. She had to make a plan.

"Merely step unto the shadow, feel it, and move with it. A-fighting it will prove unfruitful once inside."

Jason nodded slowly. _I was right: this __**is**__ a test. I hope I pass…_ he thought not wanting to think of the consequences if he did not pass satisfactory. He stepped into the shadow. It felt… thick and moving. He could feel the power of the deity flowing around him as well as his own power flowing out of him and guiding through the world of shadow he had been absorbed into. _Amazing!_ he thought as a realization struck him, _I'm traversing though shadow!_

The Lunar Goddess's smile widened as she witnessed the human starting his first shadow walk. She was happy he decided to trust her. It made her feel touched since most ponies still yet had trouble accepting her. _A being from another world… A scarred warrior with moral and power… He hath more potential yet, and yieldeth faith of the purest kind. We should consider Ourselves lucky that he art of a kind heart. He will make a fine ally for the trials yet to come._

She pulls herself away from the thoughts that were distracting her. She had to guide Jason to his destination since he cannot do so himself with such limited magic control that his body naturally possessed. She thought for a moment of telling Twilight Sparkle's young assistant of her spiriting away of Jason or leaving a note, but decided to forgo it as she emerged herself in the shadow melting from existence.

The filly instantly galloped to the shadow. The shadow's path was still open. She did not need her horn to feel the natural energies that yields such paths. It was part of her nature too— a part of her core. She bit her lower lip unsure of what to do. She could shadow walk. Any pony blessed or sprung from the Princess of Mona— the moon— could do so. Her birth just made it with ease only second to her own mother. _But what if it goes wrong? What if I mess up? I can't use my magic to eject me… What if she catches me and is angered? What if I wind up somewhere far from Equestria with no way back?_

"No… I _won't_ be caught! I will— as cousin says— find the bottom of this conun… conud… condrum…? Oh forget it! I will figure this out if I must march through the acid pits of Tartarus and back!" she squeaked to herself in determination. Then, with as much stealth as equinely possible, she nearly seemed to float into the shadow, without even the sound of a hoof fall, and melted away.

With the filly gone, the only trace of life in the library came from the gentle snoring of a lone baby dragon at sail in the world of dreams in his wicker basket.

-X-X-X-

In the barn of Sweet Apple Acres, four ponies: one unicorn, a pegasus, and two earth ponies, were standing in a rough circle talking quietly amongst themselves. The names of the four occupants were Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and surprisingly, Big Macintosh. The sight of the largest pony, as well as only stallion, in the group— though he had yet to say more than two words— was a bit surprising to the other three. Usually Applejack's brother avoided being in the conversations of his sister's friends, but news of a filly the age of his little sister, Applebloom, had drawn his attention.

A fifth pony joined the group as Lieutenant Thunderstorm landed heavily just outside the barn doors and stepped inside. "Alright, I'm here. What was so urgent to interrupt my first massage in over three years?" He sounded annoyed, and the message deliverers were not the most subtle three ponies in all of Equestria.

"Storm! You're not supposed to be flying yet!" scolded Twilight with vehemence earning a glare from the stallion, but she continued regardless, "You still have a concussion, and it is very dangerous to fly with an injury like that! Are you even list— mmf!"

Suddenly, she was muffled by an orange hoof covering her muzzle with the owner saying, "Ah'm mighty sorry 'bout that, Lieutenant. Twi jus gets a bit ahead of herself sometimes. Ah hear y'all were friends back in Canterlot?"

Lt. Thunderstorm shrugged. "Yes, and we're still friends." He turned his eyes to Twilight now with a flick of his tail. "I appreciate the concern, Sparky, but I'm a full-grown stallion. You know I do not like being coddled." Now, he shifted his eyes to the group as a whole. "What is going on?"

Twilight gently pushed Applejack's hoof away asking, "Hasn't the Princess contacted you yet?"

The only response was a dismal shake of his head before another male voice from behind him spoke up. "You're letter got through. Princess Luna visited my manor and made the order to make sure the filly is as safe as possible. I've already erected a smart barrier and left my two brothers, Blur and Blare, at their guard post for now. They will need to be relieved eventually, but it will take two days for the Royal Guard to get themselves organized and travel here. Any volunteers?"

"Eeyup!" announced Big Mac. He was technically part of the reserve guard anyway— though he was barred from doing much due to his work on the farm— and this matter seemed important. Applebucking season was not for another two months. So, he had a decent amount of time on his hooves anyhow. It would cut into his resting time, but he could not turn down a job easily.

"You talked to Princess Luna?" asked Twilight a little surprised.

The lieutenant glared at the stallion— he felt offended. "Why didn't she talk to me directly? I am still a Night Guard even if I'm on leave. Did she give me any orders? She knows I'm here and almost completely recovered." The words were spat almost like an accusation.

The stallion shrugged. "She never mentioned you. It surprised me too, but maybe she's wanting you to stay out of the thick of things for a change and relax." He noticed the off-duty guard's eyes harden and got his magic ready while sizing him up. "She didn't bar you from helping either, and I will not turn down the help if you're offering."

"Fine. I can buy that," Storm finally grumbled after a moment, but says nothing else in fear he might cause unnecessary tension and start a fight. _Fighting is always the worst way to start a crisis, and in my mood, I'd probably be the one to start it._

That was when Rainbow Dash decided to speak her mind. "Hey! If you're a _Royal Night Guard_ then where are those awesome wings and fangs, _huh_?" She seemed to use the title as an accusation.

Thunderstorm turned around and opened his mouth to speak with acid, but was interrupted by the white Canterlotian-esque unicorn mare next to the security chief he had met during his disastrous breakfast with Twilight earlier, "Darling, do you really believe that everything your eyes fall upon real?" Her voice had an interesting accent. Storm had to admit that much. It sounded like a cross between Manehattanite and Bitdonish. He had not really paid attention to it earlier.

Rainbow's fire had been stolen out from under her, and she just bit her lower lip.

The mare continued even though her initial intent was finished, "Most Royal Guard armor has a glamour that hides their identity. In fact, darling, most Royal Guards are not white at all! Captain Shining Armor is an exception to the rule of hoof since his armor was passed on from his mentor in his will of passing. That armor is positively _ancient_ and has enchantments on it that no ordinary unicorn could withstand!"

"Captain Star Shield was one of the best unicorns the guard has ever seen, and his armor was said to be as old as the guard itself. The major spoke very highly of his brother-in-arms," agreed Thunderstorm. He was surprised by the white mare's knowledge of the guard. "I never introduced myself before with the minotaur and all. My name is First Lieutenant Thunderstorm of the Royal Night Guard, identification number 55032991." He winced internally at the involuntary saying of his identification number. He kept underestimating how much of his life was taken over by the guard. _Being a civilian is hard, and why in Equestria does she remind me of my drill sergeant?_

"My name is Rarity, the owner of the Carousel Boutique," the dress maker said with a flip of her mane. "You're commanding officer is Major Four Blades, am I correct, darling?" It sounded more like a statement than a question to the stallion.

Thunderstorm nodded glad that his black coat prevented his blush from showing. "Yes, but there are other matters that need addressed right now. We can speak of this later if you like," he said while thinking, _I hope this mare won't be a problem… She's very distracting…_

Twilight took the spotlight next— literally in a patch of sun, and on top of an actual soap box to boot— saying, "Thank you for you quick response, Sentinel. I trust nothing will happen as long as your department is on the case."

"No problem, Twilight. That's the job." The stallion nodded thinking, _Yeah, and that was probably the most eggheaded line I've ever heard directed at me too._

Twilight smiled and turned to Thunderstorm— or rather the pink mass behind the stallion— asking, "Pinkie Pie, you're the resident enigma. Have you ever heard of a pony named: Astral Plane?"

"I can't tell you!" chirped Pinkie Pie as she jumped over Storm and scaring him half to death at the same time.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!" came the harsh voice of Rainbow Dash.

"I just can't, silly! Even _I_ have a few rules to follow!" Pinkie hopped easily over Twilight as she started to invent an impromptu game of 'Jump over the Ponies in the Room'.

Twilight opened her mouth to say something, but it turned into a sigh. _That's Pinkie Pie for you…_ Then, she asked with obvious restraint, "What _can_ you tell us, Pinkie Pie?"

The pink mare jumped over Rarity and Sentinel. "Oh! Why didn't you say so?! She's not _REALLY_ an earth pony!" She now jumped over Applejack and Big Mac. "Astra's actually an _ALICORN_!" She jumped over Thunderstorm again. "Her powers were sealed by her mother, because she did a bad thing, but was sent to Ponyville to see her cousin and was staying to learn a lesson of friendship! That's when she was sucked into a book that had us in it!" Suddenly, Pinkie Pie stopped moving and got very, very serious. "She's important for the future of Equestria."

Rarity made a polite cough and spoke up, "Pinkie, dear, that seems a bit hard to swallow. I understand this poor dear is important and all, but who is she really?"

"But I'm telling the truth! Why can't you believe me?!" asked Pinkie Pie which earned a raised brow from the majority.

Sentinel walked over to the Lieutenant and spoke quietly, "Hey, I'm Sentinel Heart. It's nice to finally meet you." He turned to Pinkie making a scene for a moment before turning back asking Storm, "Are you believing any of this?" His own tone was not disbelieving, but did seem a little too flat.

Lt. Thunderstorm shook his head. "I'm not sure. I knew Mena when she was a little filly on her parent's farm." This earned raised brows from the other stallion, but Storm did not seem to notice as he continued, "Her creepiness has certainly gone down, but she still as confusing as ever…" His voice drifted off as if getting lost in thought for a moment, but then came back. "Sorry about that, sir. What I was saying was: I have seen some weird stuff in my life; so, I wouldn't discount it yet. I'm Lieutenant Thunderstorm by the way, but you know that already."

Sentinel nodded and looked back at the group to find Pinkie still trying to sell her story, and now, Applejack was getting into the argument trying to keep Twilight from snapping at her fellow Element. Then, he realized something and turned back to the black pegasus. "Wait… Did you just call me '_sir_'?"

Storm nodded with a ashamed demeanor. "Yeah… I'm kinda too used to being in the guard, and you're my superior for the mission for the moment. So… yeah… Sorry about that, Sentinel Heart. It's just been hard to adjust to… civilian life."

The quicksilver maned stallion chuckled. "And ponies say I take _my_ job too seriously. I mean no disrespect of course."

The night guard shrugged. "None taken, determination to do one's job well is…"

He was interrupted by Twilight finally yelling, "Pinkie! This is not time for _stories_! This is a _serious_ matter!"

"Y'ALL BE QUIET NOW OR LEAVE MAH BARN!" bellowed a voice that made the rafters rattle.

Everypony looked to Big Macintosh in shock— save for Thunderstorm who had a look of approval plastered on his muzzle.

Applejack shifted her stetson some and spoke up, "He's right y'all. Yellin' ain't gonna do us a lick o' good. We need ta take this one step at a time."

"Eeyup!" affirmed Big Mac as Twilight hopped off her soap box and walked toward her pile of notes.

She pulled out one of the _many_ sheets of paper and said. "You're right, Applejack, but I don't want to disappoint the Princess. What if this is a test of the Elements? What if…"

She never got to start her self-induced panic as suddenly the two earth pony Heart brothers, Blur and Blare, storm in gasping for air.

"What's happening?!" demand Sentinel Heart.

"What's the situation?!" sounded Thunderstorm in stereo.

Sentinel and Thunderstorm looked at each other in mild surprise, but quickly recovered as Storm nodded to the security chief submitting temporarily to his authority. This was Sentinel Heart's jurisdiction after all, and he was on leave.

Sentinel gathered his thoughts and demanded again, "What the hay is going on?!"

"We went inside to check on the filly like you asked before taking our posts!" started Blare with a wheeze.

"But she wasn't there, and that hu-mun thing was gone too!" continued Blur with equal wheeze.

"Only the lizard dude that the librarian keeps around is left!" finished Blare now almost recovered from the gallop.

"I _knew_ we couldn't trust that _human_!" hollered the Lieutenant in anger as he took off into the air and jetted out of the barn.

"Hey! Get back here!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she took off after the black stallion— her protective instincts kicking in. She knew he would hurt Jason if he got the chance.

Sentinel opened his mouth to yell something after Rainbow, but she is out of the barn before he can get a word out. Then, he whirred to his brothers yelling, "Why did _both_ of…! Never mind, follow me!" Then, he cast a specialized life detection spell on himself and ran out the barn with his brothers in tow.

Twilight and Applejack nodded and followed as Twilight cast her own life detection spell galloping out of the barn.

"Oh! Oh! Are we playing hide and go seek? I love hide and go seek! I bet I can find all of them!" squealed Pinkie Pie in delight as she just… disappeared from existence leaving the lone earth pony stallion in the barn.

Or rather, the disaster zone that now passed as a barn. He sighed and started straightening up the barn to its former glory again. He always had to fix whatever happened to go wrong in Ponyville anyways, and he bet his tail he'd probably have to rebuild at least half the town before his sister and her friends were done. He sighed again. "Jus another day…"

-X-X-X-

Jason was sitting on a moonlit grassy hill next to the Princess of the Night herself. It was a calm, warm night with only the slightest breeze stirring the air and blowing the tall grass gently. It was a serene scene to Jason. He had never be particularly partial to the nighttime, but he had to admit this was one of the most beautiful scenes he had ever seen. It was calming, relaxing and actually put him at ease. He enjoyed the quiet symphony of night life too. He had never experienced such calm on Earth before. He was actually starting to get too relaxed and was starting to get drowsy.

"Was thine experience enlightening?" asked Luna as she turned her head toward him.

He nodded. "I had no idea the separate pony tribes used to fight each other. That memorial… It reminds me too much of humanity's worst mistakes. Mistakes that we make over and over again." He tone was one of melancholy now, and the calm beauty of the scene was lost to him.

"We cannot express Our sorrow for thy race. They seemeth to ignore the glaring history of thy forebearers. Foal warriors… the thought disgusteth Us so. Forget not the past, Mr. Nalick, for it will show thee wrongs. Strive to forge a brighter and more harmonious future out of that past. Tis not the commoner that plungeth thy race into war and conflict, but your poor leaders. This F-D-R, Link-en, and Washing-ton seemeth like great leaders. They understood their populace even if they themselves could not stop the inevitable. Greed and power doth blind those who seek them. We should know. Our own past is not of glory either."

He nodded though he was not aware she was talking about her own experiences. He thumped his fist on the ground in anger. "But six thousand years! Six millennia of conflict my people have endured— probably more— not just to survive, but for petty _ideas_! Humanity does not learn from its mistakes often, and when it does…" He voice petered out into a whisper as he hung his head, "It's too late for those that suffered."

Princess Luna looked over the human. She pitied him and his kind. Even the gryphons of old never brought such atrocities upon themselves. Was it because humans were the only true apex predator in which only a human could hunt a human? That seemed the likely case. "Do not fret so dourly. You hath accomplished much. Most races in your position would have destroy themselves long ago. Thy race hath been able to prevent that end so far. Your race is of predator and we of prey. No short amount of time will change that. We doubt thy race ever find true harmony on Earth. Nay, thy race must take to the stars as their destiny awaits. What awaiteth in the dark, unwoven future is a mystery to all, but We feel humanity hath yet a chance."

Jason could not argue with that logic. She was right. He felt that above all, humanity was weak and conflicted because it was a lone, confused child. Humanity had predatory instincts and so it fought for resources and territory. Humanity was starting to learn how to share, but the greedy predatory seeds still festered within making nations try to outdo each other. It was funny really. He believed she was right that humanity still had a chance because humanity was still relatively young in comparison to the other animals on the planet. _However, to truly unite us, it would take another apex predator to give us competition, and then we'd have to survive until a victor was announced. I don't see us being all kind and just shaking hands, saying hello and moving on._

"We feel the predator inside of thee as well," Princess Luna continued, "Thou asked earlier why Our little ponies were skittish around thee, and tis because they sense it also and know not why. Thou art very unbecoming of a predator." She chuckled a little. "Thy teeth art not even serrated nor art thy claws sharp!"

Jason was not sure whether he should be insulted or not, but decided the latter due to not wanting to accidently obtain her wrath. "Yes, well, we use a much more dangerous tool than tooth and claw, Luna." He tapped his forehead while he smirked.

"Indeed," answered Luna with a chuckle. "Thou art creative in more passages than the average pony."

The young man bowed his head like a ham. "Why, thank you, thank you very much! I'm here till next Tuesday; bring the champagne!" he said with his best pompous tone he could come up with— which was also the worst he had ever heard.

Luna's chuckles relinquished to a full blown laughing fit compete with her falling onto her back and her legs feebly kicking up into the air as if somepony was tickling her.

Jason blinked in surprise. He did not think it was _that_ funny.

After a moment, the lunar deity finally calmed down enough to speak, "Oh, thou hast my apologies, Mr. Nalick, but thou reminded me of an archaic jest an old friend of mine once performed!" Her voice was still infected with giggles, but she continued on anyway, "I must say, thine art of words in most intriguing. Thou hast charisma that is hard to procure via means of study. A natural talent perhaps?"

Jason shrugged. _If making the deity laugh was the test, I think I just passed with flying colors,_ he thought with a smirk as he said, "I suppose. I've never really taken notice of it. I don't like flaunting most of my talents, withholding building or repairing things of course. Employers usually find that valuable." It was true. He would use his talents, but never consciously usually. It made him feel bad for the others that did not have such luck.

"Thy phrase reminds me of another who disliketh flaunting talent in undue fashions." She paused for a moment and looked up at the moon as if gaging time before asking, "Dost thou enjoy this plane?"

Jason blinked as he turned his head to her. "Pardon, come again?"

She turned to look him in the eye. "Dost thou like it here on Equus?"

"Equus?" asked Jason perplexed for a moment before connecting the dots. "That's the name of the planet isn't it?"

Luna only nodded still waiting for his answer patiently.

Jason gained a warm smile. "Why, yes. Equus is beautiful, and so are the beings that live here. I don't think I've ever seen a place so pure in all my life." Then, he frowned. "But… I don't belong here. It's too peaceful, and… I don't know how to put it into words. I just don't. All I know is that this isn't… home." He held his breath awaiting a response, and prayed that she understood.

The Princess did it again. She nuzzled his shoulder as a gesture of comfort. "We understand, Mr. Nalick. Thou art in a strange land full of things thy world hath long forgotten. Although, tis not thy heart which wishes for home. Thy mind is but estranged in this foreign land. We have been observing thee from afar, and We know as much from thy actions."

Jason scratched the back of his head beginning to feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry; I'm not sure what you mean…"

Luna shook her head. "Tis for a later time. What would thou do if there was a threat to Equestria."

Jason shifted. "Well… It depends on how immediate it is, and whether someone asked for my help. Hypothetically, if Ponyville were attacked today, I'd fight to my last breath protecting it. You have my word on that." There was no fluctuation in his voice. He was a man of his word until his death.

"Why would thou do that if not for home?" the goddess asked testingly.

"For friends," came the immediate response. "I will not see them fight without me if their lives and homes are in danger. I would do everything I could to help. I've fought before, and I would unhesitatingly take up arms again if the need arose. I trust them, and I've seen too much pain to let it happen to someone else if I can prevent it. I would die for it."

She nodded. "Hypothetically, if there were a larger force threatening all of Equestria, what would thee do?" asked Princess Luna with a pensive tone.

Jason cocked his head to the side. "Are you… asking for my help, Luna?"

Luna nodded. "Yes. _I_ am. My sister wanteth thee gone from here as soon as we're able, but I feel tension in her. She hideth something. Thou will know what I mean when thee lay eyes on her."

Jason raised a brow. "Meaning no disrespect, but I don't want to be thrown into a royal spat. What can you tell me?"

Luna smiled. "We… I will be prudent to do so forthwith, but I feel company a-coming," she said as she turned to the shadow of which they arrived from.

Jason felt it to. It was distorted because of the shadow, but he could feel a presence of immense power. He stared at the shadow trying to gather more, but it was beyond him.

Then, a small midnight blue filly with blue hair popped out of the shadow haphazardly and fell to the ground.

"Astral Plane?" asked Jason in amazement and concern as he stepped over to her and offered her a hand to help her up.

Astra glared at the human for a moment before pushing his strange digited appendage away and hefting herself off the ground.

A smirk grew on Luna's muzzle as she said, "Few acquire the art of shadow walk without Our blessing. Tell Us, Our little pony, who art thou?"

Astral Plane stood as tall as she could stammering, "I—I'm A—Astral Plane!"

The ebony alicorn nodded. "As We heard from Mr. Nalick, young one, but who art thou? Truth will be rewarded, dishonesty punished."

Astra's resolve crumbled into ash. She could not just tell the alicorn in front of her that she was her daughter, but she would not dare lying either. _Maybe this was a bad idea after all,_ thought the repressed alicorn filly with a gulp. "I—I'm from… I'mfromthefuture!"

Jason blinked and turned to the Princess of his time. "She's from the future, Luna. She said the same to me."

The dark alicorn inspected the young pony with eyes that could cut diamonds as she made one compete lap around the shivering foal. "We suspected as much. We suppose _this_ is the 'guest' thee spok'st of earlier?"

Jason nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, that's why I thought you were there for at first, because Twilight sent a letter…"

"Nay! There was no letter received!" interrupted Princess Luna as her eyes narrowed. "Our communication hath been intercepted it seemeth!" She turned to the filly, "Thy identity will have to be unveiled later." Her horn glowed and she stated grimly, "We must return to Ponyville post-haste! We fear trouble hath cometh to Our very doorstep."

With a flash, the two ponies and human disappeared from the moonlit hillside leaving only some flattened grass to mark that they were ever there.

* * *

Shining Star was not a morning pony despite the fact he always woke up before his parents. The colt rarely slept in past dawn and was usually up just before. _Why am I tortured so? What did I do to be cursed like this?_ he groaned internally as he unceremoniously clambered out his bed, and walked toward the lavatory tail dragging. As he passed Astra's new room, he decided he might as well check on her and, if needed, wake her up. He knew how long it could take for a filly to get ready— he was friends with Glamour, the daughter of the ever impressive Rarity after all.

He opened the door slowly, and after stepping in, noticed she was not in the room. The candle at her bedside table was burnt down to nothing. _Horrible for the holders,_ he thought idly as he noticed the closed book that lay on the bed. _The Legend of Jason Nalick Volume 1 - A Being of Earth_. His brows raised in surprise.

"I wasn't aware we had a copy of this in the library! I would have read it ages ago if I'd known!" he thought aloud with some of his usual vigor. Then, something struck him. _Wait… I thought Astra didn't like this book? That's odd. Maybe she just trying to act all tough and royal like she usually does. Makes sense…_ He let the thought drop as nature called a bit more urgently this time. _Well, I guess this means she'll be ready for school then._

"I _really_ should not drink three cups of water before bed anymore!" the maroon colt said exasperatedly as he left the facilities. He had expected to see Astra by now, and his mother's sentry spell had not been tripped meaning she could not have left. So, where could she be?

"Maybe she's in the kitchen!" he said with near usual vigor and trotted hopefully into the kitchen to find it empty as well. _What gives? Where is she?_

He was starting to become paranoid. He hated it when he got paranoid. It made him serious, and he hated being serious to. So, wanting to be free of his growing paranoia as fast as possible, he zipped into the basement. It was certainly dark, and if Astra was worried about him or his father picking up on her being sad, this would be the perfect place to go. The walls had been enchanted long ago by his mother to be magic resistant so she could perform her experiments without worry of a magical explosion ripping the place apart. Shining had mentioned it to Astra when she came to visit the first time, but he had thought she had not listened.

However, Shining Star did not find her. Not even a trace anything had been shifted since him and his father had moved the storage boxes down here. So, he went back upstairs and stood in the center of the library's main chamber. His face contorted in concentration seeking out Astra's presence. He searched for what seemed like an eternity, but in the end, he came up empty hoofed. _I didn't think that would work. My cousin can hide herself pretty well, but there is one thing I haven't tried yet._ He raised his horn up into the air and cast the tracing spell on Astral Plane's jewelry.

_Upstairs? In her room? Did I just simply miss her going from here to there?_ Shining opened his eyes mumbling, "I guess that's possible. I was in there awhile."

After the long climb of stairs, he finally made it back to the third floor. "We _really_ need an elevator or something. It's not like we're earth ponies or anything," he grumbled sourly even though he would never bring it up to his parents. He walked into her room again only to find nothing… again. He cast the spell again. It was possible she was just hiding. She liked to do that, but he was not sure whether Astra could turn herself invisible without her magic. She _was_ an alicorn, so he supposed it was possible.

The spell pointed him right to the bottom drawer of the old dresser. Curious, he opened it to find all of it there— even her tiara. He shut the drawer and turned around puzzled.

Then, Shining whipped around and opened it to look at the contents again. "Her tiara?! Oh, ponyfeathers! What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do?! She's gone! She never goes anywhere without that confounded headgear! Buck! Buck! Astra's been foalnapped!" The color drained out of his face as he turned in a panic run to his parents room.

Twilight Sparkle was dozing quietly next her husband. She always enjoyed waking up this way. Of course, there _were_ better ways, but this one was certainly the most peaceful. She let random carefree thoughts swim through her mind, and that was when she heard the screaming.

She buried her head into her husband's shoulders hoping it was not something she had to be involved in, but it was all for not as her son came bursting in the room with such speed that it made both her and Lumen jump in fright.

"Astra! Astra! Something happened! I looked everywhere! Tiara's the dresser! I ca—!"

"Shining Star sit down this instant!" yelled Lumen Sparkle in annoyance as he grouchily sat up. His foal sat down right that instant. Lumen was the one that Shining got his anti-morning behavior from, and it had just clocked-in overtime. "Now, tell me what the buck is going on!"

Shining took a deep breath and let it out. It was a good practice to relieve himself his paranoia. "Dad, I think Astra has been foalnapped. I can't find her anywhere, and her tiara is in the dresser…"

He never got to finish his story as both Lumen and Twilight jumped out the bed and galloped out of the room with Shining scrambling to his hooves and running after them.

-X-X-X-

"Alright…" began Lumen with his mind ragged and his appearance just in a general mess. He messaged his temples with his hooves— which is a very delicate procedure— as he gathered his thoughts. "So, what do we know?"

"My sentry spell hasn't been tampered with, and there's no foreign magic residue on the premises so I think it's safe to assume no pony teleported in either," replied Twilight with her head resting on the kitchen table. She had used _way_ too many scanning spells, and it was showing.

"Yeah, what she said," said an exhausted Shining Star who had run all over Ponyville— literally— with Pinkie Pie to find the lost filly. "I guess I know how horrible it is now to miss a filly."

Lumen chuckled attempting to lighten the mood. "You have no idea, sport."

Shining knew it was just a fever talking though. His father never called him 'sport' unless he whacked his head, was dead tired, or had a fever. "You should get some rest, Dad. You're getting another fever."

The maroon stallion huffed. "No, I have…"

He was interrupted by the door swinging open and a purple draconic figure walking in shouting with arms wide, "Hey, everypony! I'm back from…" His words died as looked at the scene of haggard ponies. "Er… What did I just walk into?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The bold X's in Jason's journal is where he is crossing out mistakes. I wish had a strikethrough feature for the font, but I had to make due.**

** guest: I wish you used an account so I could address you properly, but your my first reviewer, so no matter. While I do agree with you on the matter of the dates, Jay is more wowed by HOW RD's ability to go that fast by HERSELF without aid , not the speed necessarily. I will still tweak a few facts the facts eventually though. As for Jay and the war, you must remember that I have only viewed his side of the war, and his memory of the time is incomplete. It will be described more with time. So, be patient. ****Thank you for the observation about Jay as well. **Thank you for the input; it is greatly appreciated. I will be incorporating more about the war soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Brawl

**Welcome to the long awaited chapter 10! Sorry it took so long to get out! Also, I've been thinking about a good opener song to this, and "Amaranth" by Nightwish seems like a reasonable choice at the moment. Any suggestions?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 10: Brawl

Spike the Dragon was nervously pacing back and forth as Twilight Sparkle and her son, Shining Star, watched on in confusion. The slightly taller kid dragon— who was now slightly shorter than Big Macintosh— had been pacing since they had forced Lumen Sparkle back to bed a little over an hour ago.

"Were there any surges, Twilight? I know you tend to over-look common stuff, but we _literally_ have nothing? I mean nothing at all?" finally asked the young dragon— his voice the same as it had been when they first came to Ponyville all those years ago. His former position as the librarian unicorn's assistant for so many years made it natural for him to urge small bits of information to come together. He was hoping _this_ was just one of those minor over-looks that Twilight tended to have that could make all the difference.

Twilight brought out a tome with her telekinesis saying at length, "Well… we found this laying off to the side of the bed. It's Scholar's personal copy of the first volume of the _The Legend of Jason Nalick_ series, I believe." She glanced at the book worriedly before turning her eyes back to Spike.

The kid dragon's eyes had grown to narrow slits as he read the title over and processed what Twilight had just said. This was _exactly_ what he had been looking for.

"Spike…? What's wrong…?" Shining asked groggily, his voice heavily laden with worry.

"Was Astral Plane really in contact with that book, Twi?" the drake asked thoughtfully and sounding almost dazed as a claw absently scratched his chin.

His friend and sister-like figure nodded. "Yes, Spike. It was the last object in the library she touched. Why is that so important? You look as if the book is going to _eat_ you." She immediately regretted how harsh her voice sounded, but she was tired and wanted answers _now_.

Spike took his wary gaze off the book and blinked at the lavender mare as if recognizing her for the first time. _That's right. She wouldn't remember, would she? Only a few of us were exempt from that spell…_ He shook his head and quickly recomposed himself before saying, "Twi, that book may have clues to where Astral is now. It is the last thing in the library she touched, right?" It was a risk, but he would take any consequences that would fall upon him in stride.

The realization hit Twilight like a landslide of boulders. _How could I not have seen that?! Stupid, Twilight! Stupid! This could be the whole key!_ she mentally lashed herself before quickly standing and grasping her brother-like figure in a tight hug— and almost knocking out both Shining and Spike out with the telekinesis-held book in the process— saying, "Thanks, Spike! You're absolutely correct! There was a reason you were always my number one assistant!" There was a huge smile on her muzzle and that old knowledge-hungry look in her eyes. For the time being, the student part of herself had returned.

Then, as quickly as she had hugged him, she was heading upstairs— nearly knocking the drake out with the tome again— at a full gallop toward the study where she now kept her personal collection since her old room had been renovated into the foal's section leaving a very surprised dragon and a very confused, as well as half-asleep, colt behind in the kitchen.

They slowly traded a wary look before Shining hesitantly asked, "Hey… Spike… what's so important about Mr. Quill's book?" Then, a realization hit him, and his voice dropped to a self-indulgent grumble, "Wait… I don't remember Mr. Quill giving her that book…"

The young dragon gave the maroon colt a questioning look. "So, do you think she took the book from Sir Quill without asking?" He crossed his arms to appear more authoritative, but the small amount of baby fat he had left ruined the attempt and just made him look frustrated instead.

The young pony hesitantly nodded. He knew he was not in trouble, but he did not want to get Astra in any more trouble than she was already either. He racked his groggy brain for a way to salvage the situation for Astra and decided the bare truth was the best route to take. "Well… if she doesn't want to admit something, she will always try to hide it the best she can… even if that means taking something without permission for fear of embarrassing herself. It's happened before…" Then, he realized he might be making it worse and quickly amended with a few defensive waves of his forehooves, "But she'll return it! She always does!"

Spike nodded sagely, internally smiling— he knew how _that_ was like— and ruffed up the colt's purple mane saying, "Go to bed, Shine. It's late. I'll clean up the shelves tonight." He glanced upstairs. "Knowing Twilight, it's going to be a long night…"

Shining Star nodded and made a yawn that would _definitely_ have made his father proud. He was naturally worried about his cousin and would usually put a fuss about his library duties being infringed upon, but keeping up with Pinkie Pie for the entire day searching for Astra— yielding nothing but a _lot_ of sugary treats and time with his idol— and knowing the library was in good claws, he departed upstairs without a word.

With the colt sent upstairs and time now alone to dwell on his thoughts, Spike crossed his arms. He recalled the mess of a library he had walked into nearly six hours ago now. It had both shocked and disturbed him since he had not seen the family so upset in such a long time. _Curse that contract! Everypony has a right to know!_ he fumed with claws now clutched and a puff of green flame flaring from his nostrils.

"There's no way around it. I _have_ to talk to Lumen and Sir Quill about this," the purple drake told himself followed by a smoke-laced sigh. Lumen was the most readily available and probably doing something to keep himself awake anyhow. So, the younger, though very ill, stallion would be the first to talk to.

Being as stealthy as his clawed feet would allow, the kid dragon made his way upstairs making sure Twilight was in the study and Shining was asleep before entering the room. The sight he saw as he gently closed door behind him was a melancholy one.

Even in the low lighting, the once proud, brilliant, and cheery Lumen Bright Sparkle was a mere husk of his former self. Laying on his back, his frame showed considerable weight-loss— even through the covers. His eyes were sunken with darkened bags under them, and his coat had now dulled to a rust red while his mane and tail were now a sickly looking green-brown— a dying stallion… the living dead.

Spike shook his head sadly, but that sadness quickly sharpened to anger as he thought, _He's fading… A hero of Equestria… no… a hero of all of Equus itself is fading away, and we can't do anything to help him?! We can only hope he can do it himself?! He's sacrificed so much and done all this for us, and yet, we can't help him when he needs __**our**__ help?!_ The thought, he knew, had turned angry and bitter, but he could not help it. As much as he understood the reasoning and decisions made… the purple kid dragon found them and the reality before him hard to accept.

As he stared at the slumbering stallion, he could not help remembering that day again in his mind.

-X-X-X-

_It had been an unusually warm summer, not uncomfortable, but more like the way the summers used to be. The Summer Sun Celebration had come again, and this year it was being hosted in Canterlot, the royal city of the Principality of Equestria._

_"I can't believe this is the first Summer Sun Celebration Princess Celestia will be hosting herself in five years!" yelled a still baby Spike with boundless enthusiasm._

_"I've never seen it myself, but I heard it was something spectacular to watch!" spoke up a younger Lumen Sparkle, who was also quite ecstatic, taking in all the sights of the holiday festivities. "Did you see Luna and Apollo earlier?! I never thought I'd see the day either of them would get married, and yet here we are at the Summer Sun Celebration the day after their Royal Honeymoon!" He gave a chuckle. "I still remember Princess Luna's confusion over what a 'honeymoon' was! The look on her face was priceless!"_

_A younger Twilight Sparkle gave her husband a jab in the side. "She missed out on a thousand years of cultural evolution, Lumen. Give her a break!"_

_The bright metallic green eyed maroon stallion with a suavely brushed back forest green mane shot his wife a mischievous smirk. "Well, she seems to have loosened up a lot since Apollo got to her. A lot more than another mare I know all too well."_

_Twilight shot him a dark look asking, "What's __**that**__ supposed to mean?!"_

_Lumen only chuckled as he reached out with his telekinesis to grab one of the punch cups, only to have his horn start to give off sparks and small explosions like firecrackers had been wrapped around his horn and lit. He yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground and the light show continued, making him writhe in agony on the ground. "GAH! What… in Tartarus… is happening?!"_

_Twilight and Spike could only watch in horror as Rainbow Dash quickly flew over demanding, "What the hay is going?! Why's he doing that?!"_

_"Quick! Get my brother, Scholar, Arty, and the others! We need to keep the other ponies calm! We need to contain this!" quickly ordered Twilight keeping her cool in the face of the near panic around her. "I'll see what I can do to help Lumen!"_

_"I'm on it, Twilight!" acknowledged Rainbow Dash with a salute as she disappeared in a blur of prismatic color leaving Twilight to concentrate on the problem-at-hoof._

_"What is going on, Twi?!" yelled Spike as he dismounted to let his sister-like figure concentrate. "What's wrong with him?!"_

_Twilight was about to answer when the sparking from the maroon unicorn suddenly halted as did his cries of pain. Spike could see the tears beginning to well-up in Twilight's eyes as the crowd fell silent for a moment as everypony watched the seemingly unbreathing stallion for what seemed like an eternity before he took a ragged breath and shakily stood up rasping, "What… in Celestia's name… was that?!"_

_Twilight galloped up and hugged him crying as the stress overcame her suddenly, "Thank the Princesses you're alright!"_

_Spike watched the sight as the others arrived. It looked as if Lumen had been electrocuted with his fur standing on end and several burnt patches, but the worst was yet to come. As the day went on, it became painfully obvious the 'event' was not a one-time thing. It seemed to happen anytime Lumen tried to use magic, no matter how small the amount, and by the end of the day, the brilliant celebration had darkened to a tragedy as it became clear Lumen was not regaining any magical energy either— a possibly lethal scenario for a highly magical being such as a unicorn._

_Eventually, the others convinced the lavender unicorn enough to go to the perpetually busy Princess Celestia to try to diagnose her ailing husband of three years after confounding the best doctors in Canterlot— and even some of the visiting ones._

_"Please, Princess! I don't want to bother you, but I don't know where else to turn! No pony seems to know what's wrong with him and I can't find anything that matches it either! Please! Please! At least look him over…!"_

_Spike— along with Scholar Quill, Arty Workinstable, Shining Armor, and the other Element Bearers— watched this go on for several minutes until the Solar Princess was able to sooth the fretting unicorn enough to walk into the Canterlot Castle guest bedroom alone where the sleeping stallion was being kept and closed the door behind her._

_Spike remembered the tension that built-up over those several minutes that became nearly suffocating, but eventually, Princess Celestia opened the door with her telekinesis saying, "Come in… everypony. I believe all of you need to know what I have discovered." Her voice sounded hollow and sad, nowhere near the usual regal tone._

_Spike slowly followed the ponies into the room, afraid of what the Princess might have discovered. His gut intuition was, unfortunately, correct once again with the ponies gathered around the Princess who stood in front the pained unicorn stallion with her wings unfurled blocking their view of him. Her usually calm, regal and collected veneer broken into one of sheer sorrow and dismay_

_Spike could not help but swallow as she began, "My little ponies, I have grave news. Lumen Bright Sparkle has advanced-stage Horn's disease, and while not a danger to any other pony, it has no cure. I am sorry." She closed her eyes and seemed as if she was blaming herself for the fate of the maroon stallion behind her. The shock hit the room like a tactical sonic rainbomb in force and like a tomb in silence._

_"So… it's not contagious…? Good," said Lumen's raspy voice behind her which made the deity's eyes grow wide in surprise and withdraw her wings to her side revealing the exhausted-looking stallion._

_That was when Spike saw Twilight break down completely. "No! No! That can't be right! Celestia! Please! Try again! That just…" she cried breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. "No! I—It can't be true! Why?!"_

_The sudden outburst shocked the entire room beside the Solar deity who just put a comforting wing around her protégé with a sad, matriarchal expression on her muzzle._

_Lumen forced himself up and staggered over to Twilight putting a shaky forehoof lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes saying gently, "Twi? What __**exactly**__ is going on? We can find a way to fix this if we try." He looked up to Princess Celestia slowly. "Can't we?"_

_"Lumen, I…" began the Solar Princess before being cut-short by Twilight suddenly hugging Lumen tightly._

_"You idiot! You can't die on me now! Not after I found you again! Not after all we've been through! Not af—!" She broke down further squeezing tighter and burying her face into his chest sobbing. The stallion's eyes widened as did Rarity and Fluttershy's. An unspoken truth had just been revealed._

_"Tw—Twi? Y—You're pregnant, aren't you?" asked Lumen with trepidation. She stopped crying for a moment and pulled away a little to look into his eyes. A look that said it all._

_Tears formed in his eyes as well, and he hugged her back. "I…" He was at a loss for words._

_While the rest of the ponies were on the verge of tears, crying or simply too shocked by all the revelations to know what to do first, Spike found himself simply confused asking, "Uh… Can't we just find a cure for this 'horn's' thing? I mean it's not able to spread, right?"_

_The ponies, of course, ignore the baby dragon with the exception of the time and travel wizened Scholar Quill who turned answering, "Young dragon, he has what my clan calls Aber-Nori-Mu. In common tongue, Natural Curse of Magic Eating. Curable, it is not. Only Starswirl's apprentice, Clover the Clever, ever found a cure, and killed she was before it was recorded." He glanced to Princess Celestia. "She knows not either. No pony does. The secret, Clover carried to her doom they say. I know not why."_

_Spike's eyes began to water as well, and he ran out of the room. He had heard enough! There had to be more!_

-X-X-X-

Spike opened his eyes, staring at the wilted form in front of him. "Indeed," Spike muttered grimly. There had been more. After two years of searching, they had found Clover the Clever's hidden workshop, and Jason Nalick's haunting words of 'some things are better off not known' had come to light once more. Those words still haunted Spike to this day even more than the original reason Jason said them to start with. The horrors in that black magic infested workshop had struck home that truth better than any war. They showed how even the best of intentions could creep into untold darkness and cruelty.

Spike looked at his right claw angrily and clinched it. It was true they found what they had been looking for, but at a horrible cost. The spell itself called for the darkest of magics: blood magic— also known as hæmomancy. That itself was not what had caused the complete halt to the research though. It was the _amount_ of blood required: the entirety of blood from another unicorn of equal to or greater power— one life for another in the arte of equivalent exchange.

The drake's eyes narrowed as he remembered the outrage Lumen possessed at the corrupt knowledge and how it must have been obtained. He had not understood back then, but he did now. Spike understood why Lumen used the ancient human arcane megaspell to turn every trace of the dig site to ash, destroying all the research and the site itself. The last act of magic the stallion ever truly performed.

He closed his eyes and shook his head as he heard the dismayed voice of Twilight demanding of Lumen what he had done, and the chanted response of "Some things are better off not known," that was constantly uttered by Lumen as he watched the site burn. This made Spike shake his head harder as he fought of the unwanted resurgence of the memory. He understood now why they had all resolved to let Lumen live out the remainder of his life without a cure eight years ago. That did not mean he had to like it. It made a fire burn in him— a violent destructive fire that he was scared to unleash.

That was when realized he was hearing something stir in the room. The something, he realized, was Lumen, and he realized he had no idea how long he had been standing there. Had it only been minutes? Hours?

Lumen Sparkle opened his glazed eyes. "You're troubled, bud. So, have they figured it out yet? Should we tell them?"

Spike shook his head. "You know we can't do that, Lumen. Twilight may remember soon, but I'm sure the others won't." He gave Lumen a meaning look. "Jason once told me that some things are better off not known…"

The sickly unicorn wheezed a laugh. "…But others must be revealed," finished his raspy voice. "I know those words, bud." He paused for a moment before continuing in a business-like manner as he propped himself up on one foreleg. "I have to go to Canterlot soon. I have to drop-off something… an artifact. I would've preferred to go all the way to the Southern Empire myself, but… with the aerowing***** under maintenance and my health… Canterlot will have to do." The stallion's eyes were troubled now.

"Artifact? What artifact?" asked Spike before catching himself. "No! I am _not_ letting you go! If you try, I'll be forced to stop you!" He crossed his arms again, but— again— not achieving the desired effect.

Lumen sneered. "Spike, bud, you do remember _who_ I am, right?"

The purple dragon's green eyes narrowed to slits. "That's enough, Lumen! You should not use magic in your condition! It could kill you!"

The stallion frowned seriously. "Bud, I'm sorry, but a promise is a promise. The Luna-forsaken thing is too dangerous to leave laying around anyway."

Now, Spike the Dragon was concerned. Lumen had just invoked one of the Princesses' names. He _never_ did that. "What is it?"

Lumen's eyes gained their old intensity as for a moment as he said, "The only thing from that Celestia-damned workshop that _could not_ be destroyed!"

Spike immediately understood. "How about I take it for you then? I'm naturally magic resistant, remember?"

The stallion snorted. "If it were _that_ easy, it wouldn't be here." He paused, waiting for a a comment, before continuing, "It has a series of hyper-dense, multi-level wards that only allow a unicorn to carry it, even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna cannot touch it."

"Well, how about Twi—"

"NO!" cut-off Lumen in a harsh, but hushed, yell. This caused the dragon to raise a brow, and the stallion laid back on the mattress with a sigh. "Spike, I have to be the one to do this. I have to finish what I started, but I won't say no if you want to accompany me."

Spike noticed the signs. The lucid moment was almost over. "I'll think about it."

Lumen lamely smiled saying, "I'd like that, bud." Then, unconsciousness took the Hero of Equus once again in its dark grip.

Spike sighed thinking, _How stubborn can he get? He's on his deathbed and wants to transport a dangerous artifact? I think he just rocketed passed past AJ in the stubbornness department._ Then, he slowly crept out of the room backwards being careful to not wake up Lumen.

"So, how is he?"

The drake froze in place. Then, slowly turning around, he saw Twilight right behind him with a concerned expression. He flashed her a sheepish smile and quickly closed the door the rest of the way. "Uh… how long were you standing there?"

The mare sighed. "I heard enough to know he still insists on going." Some annoyance had crept into her voice as they started toward the study.

He sighed in relief, though she did not seem to notice it for what it was, and tried to calm his former mentor down, "Look, Twilight, I don't like this any better than you do. He's just too sick, but we can't really stop him either. He is on royal order… I mean, this is a matter between the Southern Empire and Equestria, and he is the ambassador between the two after all. We really can't interfere, Twi…"

Twilight flashed him a mischievous smile. "Then, do you want to help me with my plan so he won't have to?"

Spike hesitated a moment, and they halted just outside the study. That smile… he could not place why, but something about that smile made him worry. "Sure… Twi—"

"Great!" chirped the lavender mare as they stepped into the study, and she closed the door behind them. "Here's what we do…"

* * *

"Oh! What are we going to do?!" panicked Twilight Sparkle as she and her friend Applejack ran through the backstreets of the lavish east side of Ponyville.

Applejack halted, and the skittish unicorn was forced to follow suit. The cowpony knew the signs of her friends 'Panic Mode' and knew she needed to head it off right quick. "Twi! It's only been an hour by mah reckonin'. Let's calm down 'n' see our options."

"We have no clues, Applejack! We've been searching for clues for an hour and four minutes! We don't _have_ time to calm down! We have no options!" yelled Twilight hysterically. "We don't have time to waste! We need to find Jason and that filly!" She started galloping off again but was halted by a pony grabbing her tail and pulling her back. She whipped around ready to lecture her friend, only to get an apple shoved into her mouth for the trouble.

"Now, wait just an apple-pickin' minute, Twilight! Ah understand yer worked-up 'bout Jay and that filly, but what the hay is _really_ goin' on wit'ya? Ah can rightly say ah don't reckon Jay would hurt that little filly, and ah know ya think the same. So, what's really goin' on here, Twi?" demanded Applejack with a weighty stare.

Twilight finally caved as she spat out the apple. "We have to find them, Applejack! If Storm finds Jason before we do under these circumstances, he'll injure him! Maybe even… kill him." Her voice was low and panicked now. "W—We have to find him! We have to find Jason!"

The farm pony adjusted her stetson. "That's what ah's been figurin' on, Twi. Ah can't honestly say ah rightly trust that Thunder-fella mahself, old friend o' yers or not. No offence."

Twilight was about to say something in Storm's defense when the excited yammers of Pinkie Pie sounded nearby.

The mares looked at each other. An excited Pinkie could mean anything— literally anything. However, having zero in the clues department, the Bearers of Honesty and Magic galloped toward the location of the pink enigma hoping she had found something relevant to the task-at-hoof.

Upon arrival of the excited yammering, her friends found having the 'doozy' Pinkie Sense twitch. Then, their jaws dropped as Princess Luna, Jason Nalick and Astral Plane stepped out of the shadow right next to the now-not-twitching enigma.

While Honesty and Magic were floored, Laughter started jumping around the trio. "I found them! I found them! Oh! You guys are _good_! It took me a whole hour to find you! How did you do that shadow-thingy?! I can't do that shadow-thingy! Oh! Princess Luna is here too! Hi, Princess! Can _you_ teach me that shadow-thingy?! You two are the _second_ best hiders I've ever met!"

"Yes, yes! You found us, Pinkie!" answered Jason with a chuckle and a mock 'I surrender' gesture. "Why are you searching for us anyway?"

Pinkie was about to answer when Twilight and Applejack galloped up distracting her. "Hi guys! You just missed it! My Pinkie Sense said there was going to be a doozy here, and I found out it was Astra and Jay-Jay! They did this cool shadow-thingy and showed-up from _nowhere_! It was really neat! Oh! And Princess Luna did the cool shadow-thingy with them too! Jay and Astra are now the _second_ best hiders I'ver met! The _bestest_ is…!"

"PINKIE PIE! This is _not_ a game!" screamed out Twilight from both losing her patience with the party pony and the immense stress of finding Jason starting to release.

Jason sneered in amusement as Pinkie's antics continued though he said nothing and the humor seemed lost to everypony else. "Of course it was a game, silly! If it wasn't a game, it wouldn't of been as fun!" cheered the pink baker.

Twilight opened her mouth, but the Princess of the Night intervened before the lecture could begin, "We… er… I was the reason for the disappearance of Jason Nalick and Astral Plane…"

She never got to finish though as Twilight went into full 'Panic Mode'— even biting her hooves— as she blurted, "I—It was a test! I f—failed! I'm going to be banished for sure this time! I…!" She suddenly felt a reassuring hoof on her wither and glanced up to see Applejack with a strong, reassuring smile on her muzzle.

"Come on, Sugarcube. Ya know the Princess wouldn't do that. Ya know'er better that." The farmer then discreetly gave the alicorn a questioning look.

The Lunar Princess gave the fretting protégé her own reassuring smile. "There was no test, Twilight Sparkle. Cheer, We… I give no threat nor intent of banishing th… you." Then, her expression grew serious making the entire group— including Pinkie Pie— tense. "However, We… I do wish to know if there was truly a letter as Mr. Nalick indicated."

The three Elements collectively gave their diarch a confused stare, and Jason crossed his arms, impatiently waiting for an answer, while Astra simply scowled.

Applejack was the first to break the silence. "Why'd ya say that, Princess? Ya already talked ta Sentinel earlier 'bout it, ah thought."

Then, without warning, Twilight's horn flared sending a ball of purple energy rocketing toward the diarch. Both Jason and Astra moved to intervene, but Luna simply halted them by half-spreading her wings and let the sphere impact her… only for nothing to happen.

The lavender unicorn immediately kneeled with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Princess Luna! I thought you might have been a changeling! I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry! I deserve any punishment you give me! I…!" She stopped noticing there was a large wing folded around her comfortingly. She then looked up as the wing retreated to Luna's side.

"Rise, Twilight," said the deity understandingly yet firmly. "I commend you for your action and quick-thinking for I would have done the same." Then, her voice grew more proper and instructor-like as she continued, "However, the casting-time needeth improvement, and a flash-bolt— rather than a sphere— would hath been more effective. Both Mr. Nalick and Astral Plane could have halted it, had We not intervened, or We could have simply dodged." She paused for a moment. "We take it thou made the spell thyself?"

Twilight— now sheepishly grinning— answered, "Y—yes, Luna. I had some help from Rarity though. I don't deserve all the credit."

Luna raised a brow. "We see. Nevertheless, We… I find your caution well placed. There is nothing to forgive."

"Well, I say we find this _impostor_ and take her down! Nothing imposes as m—our Princess Luna and gets away with it!" demanded the earth pony filly known as Astral Plane with surprising venom for one so young.

"I second that motion," calmly stated Jason with an icy tone and body language to match.

"Yeah! That faker-meanie won't know what hit her!" enthused the pink earth pony in a martial arts fighting stance.

"Ah reckon y'all can count me in too!" agreed Applejack. "Bucky McGillycuddy 'n' Kicks McGee are itchin' ta buck'em ta Appleloosa 'n' back!" She bucked her self-named, respectively, hind hooves in the air— narrowly missing Pinkie— to emphasize her point.

The alicorn nodded. "We shall leave this task to you, thenceforth. We have business to attend to in Canterlot. If aid is needed, you need only inquire. We shall have a detachment ready post-haste!" announced Luna as she took off into the late afternoon sky leaving the organization of the party to the next pony in the unspoken chain-of-command.

"Alright, Jason, Pinkie, escort Astral Plane back to the library; everypony will meet up there. Blur and Blare should already be there. We don't know whether the threat toward Astral is real or not, but I don't want to take any chances," ordered Twilight in rushed, yet practiced, ease.

This earned a silent scowl from Astra, a snap to attention and salute from Jason, and a serious salute from Pinkie Pie in suit.

Turning to Applejack, Twilight continued, "AJ, you and I are going to gather the others starting with Thunderstorm and Rainbow Dash. They should be the easiest to spot and can help us find the others faster."

"Don't hav'ta tell me twice," agreed the farmer giving her unicorn friend a meaningful look.

Jason caught the look immediately, but decided to leave it for later asking, "We all set?"

The ponies all gave determined nods and the group split going their separate ways. The hunt for the fake moon had begun

-X-X-X-

It took Rainbow Dash several minutes to track down the old friend of Twilight Sparkle's known as Lieutenant Thunderstorm. He had gotten a bit farther than she had expected, for that she gave him credit, but he was still no match for her— two leagues lower at least. Also, there was something about that stallion rubbed her coat the wrong way.

"Hey, Thunderstorm! What's your sore dock****** with Nalick anyway! Why should I even trust you?!" the cyan pegasus called out making Storm stop in his flight path.

_Hmph,_ he thought to himself. _Arrogant little brat, always has been._ He gazed around finding himself over the shadier west side of Ponyville. He had never set hoof in this town until a few days ago, but if you have seen one shady neighborhood, you have seen them all.

"I suggest we try not to make a public scene of this," he half-growled as he ducked down into a nearby alley and made a landing.

Rainbow Dash's challenge-seeking ego could not pass up this opportunity so she banked hard, pulling a few stunts in the process, before landing in front of the scarred stallion with an arrogant, but hard, glare. "You better give me some answers now, _Lieutenant_!" Her glare hardened further. "So, spill it!"

Lieutenant Thunderstorm's eyes narrowed and a smirk formed on his muzzle. He had waited a _long_ time for this moment, and now, it was time to act.

Suddenly, he pinned her to the wall— superior weight and raw strength preventing her from escaping. "I've been waiting a long time for this…"

A familiarity in his eyes frightened Dash. She had once known this pony. "Let me go, you creep! Don't make me thrash you!" Her tone now held more fear than her usual brashness, but only a hint.

The stallion's narrowed further as he searched her eyes and frowned. "You still don't recognize me? Well…"

That was when Sentinel Heart and Rarity appeared at one end of the alleyway in response to Dash's earlier outcry.

"What in Tartarus do you think you're doing, Lieutenant?!" growled the quicksilver-maned stallion in a dangerously level tone.

Rarity on the other hoof was too shocked by the perceived situation and thus was rendered paralyzed and mute.

"Storm, let me go!" repeated the cyan pegasus for the third time with her eyes fixed on the eldest Heart brother… no brashness remained in her voice now, only concern and fear.

The night guard ignored her again— his eyes locked with Sentinel's for the moment. "Buzz-off! The both of you! Me and the Element of _Loyalty_ have business to attend to." His tone was cold and menacing since was sick and tired of interruptions when he was so close.

So, Storm— thinking the Element of Generosity and the security chief got the memo— turned back to the mare he was still pinning. However, she was not looking at him, but fixed onto one of the ponies to the left with fear growing with each passing moment.

Instinct and training immediately kicked in as Storm bit her mane and threw Dash to safety before flipping himself over the charging pony's back in a standard charge control tactic. This gave the lieutenant a moment to study the pony that had attacked him. He was unsurprised to see it was the security chief. However, what surprised the night guard was the pinpoints that had seemed to have replaced the usual grey irises.

Thunderstorm's own eyes narrowed. _Those are Berserker's eyes! That unicorn has Berserker's eyes! I need to stop this __**now**__ before he kills somepony by accident!_ he quickly thought before shuffling his wings to create a static charge.

Now, the completely berserked Sentinel— often known by the locals as the Hydra Smasher for his utter mutilation of a fully grown hydra while berserked— charged again with amazing speed giving the battle-hardened guard mere moments to react.

The Thunderstorm Striker made an extended jump using his wings for extra jump-height, intending for the berserked pony to merely pass under, and sent some of the stored electrical energy in his body— via natural and fine-tuned pegasus abilities— to his left hoof prepared to strike.

Sentinel, however, surprised his foe for a second time as he jumped instead aiming for a midair tackle. The action, only barely compensated for by the guard, clipped the pegasus's body enough to make him miss his target— the crown of the head— and hitting the unicorn in mid-back right on the spinal column with an uncontrolled burst of electricity.

The 'clip' from the Berserker, however, broke three of Storm's ribs and fractured his right wing as the uncontrolled tackle smashed him into the wall.

Sentinel Heart was now aware of his surroundings, but did not remember how he had gotten on the ground or why he could not move his hind legs. However, his mind barely registered the frighteningly intense expression of the incoming Lieutenant in time to put up one his strongest fast-cast barriers before another electrified hoof fell striking it.

Both ponies were surprised b the outcome. Large cracks had formed in the shield— which surprised Sentinel greatly— but the fact the speed of which the shield spell was cast to start with and that the barrier still held afterwards surprised Storm. His attack was not an intended shield crusher, but high-voltage electricity had a nasty tendency of eating through magic shields. However, this also gave the lieutenant the signs necessary to know the unicorn was no longer berserked and was aware of his surroundings again.

That was when a prismatic blur tackled the night guard, who rolled with the sudden attack and used several pressure point jabs on the cyan assaulter in a standard crowd control technique which momentarily paralyzed her. Then, he stood and brushed himself off.

_Finally, __**that**__ little fiasco's over,_ thought the lieutenant tiredly as he turned back to simply judge the security chief's injuries ignoring the growing crowd. "No worse for wear, I suppose. You gave me a scare, officer," he said as he offered Sentinel a hoof.

-X-X-X-

Running towards the source of the fighting, Twilight and Applejack ran through the heart of the shady west side only to encounter a crowd at the end of an alley.

Applejack quickly took point, using her superior strength to easily clear a path through the crowd. At the center, they find a stunned Rarity— mouth still agape— and the three combatants.

AJ quickly shook the white unicorn's shoulder demanding, "Confound it, Rarity! What the buck's goin' on 'round here?!" while Twilight watched the scene unfold with a pit in her stomach as Storm rolled over the charging Sentinel.

The fashionista seemed to snap out of her daze blurting suddenly, "It was horrible! Sent and I heard Rainbow yell. So, we came as fast as we could one to find that dashing guard attempting to have his way with her! He even had the nerve to te—!"

Rarity was interrupted by a blinding flash and a clap of thunder, and Twilight's dumbstruck gaze— which had not diverted from the fight the entire time— was broken. Anger started to inside the lavender magician now. That had been one of Storm's more powerful moves— Twilight knew. Not only that, but her old friend had tried to _rape_ Dash! She just could not wrap her mind around it.

"Are ya sure that's what ya saw, Rares?" the farmer beside her asked in a dangerous tone looking ready to charge in herself.

Another flash and thunder clap erupted as the night guard's hoof slammed brilliantly into the fallen unicorn's shield. As the shield cracked, Twilight found herself holding her breath, hoping the barrier would hold and finding herself paralyzed in… fear?

She almost cheered— though she had heard AJ give a 'whoop'— as Rainbow Dash tackled her old friend, but it died in her throat as Thunderstorm gave her several light hits dispatching her. In the back of her mind, Twilight realized he had only hit pressure points thought that did not seem to register, but when Rainbow Dash did not move, she feared the worst, and when her old friend turned to Sentinel Heart, the crowd fell silent.

Something snapped in the heart and mind of Twilight Sparkle. Unnatural flames started to catch on the ends of her mane and tail. Then, her coat began to turn hot ember white, starting from the tip of her horn and hooves and slowly creeping toward her center, and then, she blinked. Gone were the purple orbs, replaced by the purest blood reds. She felt overwhelming, ever-flowing power running through her core. The power frightened her, but then, she blinked again— her eyelashes catching flame as well. Twilight Sparkle decided she _liked_ the power.

Twilight's, now red, magic captured her one-time friend in a telekinetic grasp as he offered a hoof to Sentinel to help him up and threw Thunderstorm into the opposite wall. He did not get back up, but the malevolent red glow of her horn continued to intensify instead of extinguishing as she readied another blow.

Rainbow Dash— who had been fully aware the entire time— had recovered enough motor function to try to stop Twilight from killing him. This, however, only made the enraged unicorn turn on her and continue to charge a telekinetic blast— a lethal strength one.

"Twilight! What are you doing?! We're your friends!" yelled Dash as she stumbled to put herself in between Twilight and the broken pegasus.

**"You chose your side!"** hissed the once lavender unicorn that was now completely white— her voice oozing with power. **"Now, I will deal with you!"**

The crowd gasped in surprise as an opaque barrier of red encircled the brawl area.

"What are ya doin', Twilight!" yelled Applejack in shock as she quickly tried to buck the barrier only to fly away with equal force sending several ponies flying as she slammed into a cart full of carrots.

"Oh my! Applejack! Are you alright?!" yelled Rarity as she galloped to her dazed friend.

"I'm fine, Rares," said Applejack shakily and with worry as she stood and straightened her hat staring at the barrier. "Ah jus hope Twi knows what she's doin'."

Back in the barrier, Sentinel was barely conscious of the exchange between Rainbow and Twilight moments before, his consciousness fading fast, but he knew— unlike with the lieutenant— Dash was in mortal danger.

"Only for you, Dashie!" the unicorn stallion whispered as he dredged up the last few vestiges of power and concentration and fired a glyph of magic sealing— the second highest level spell he knew— at the flaming unicorn. _I pray to the Princesses it's enough…_

She howled in pain as it struck her in the cutie mark. The sudden lapse of concentration making her lose a quarter of the magic she had already gathered. Unable to obtain anymore, the flaming unicorn split the power into two blasts. One hit Dash into a wall only hard enough to knock her out. The other slammed into the now defenseless Sentinel Heart, causing a small crater form around him.

**"Hmph, puny glyph,"** grumbled the unicorn as she began to overcharge the powerful restraint glyph.

In her moment of concentration, however, she failed to notice Thunderstorm had risen again and in a three-legged charge until he shouted, "ENOUGH!" and bashed her in the side of the horn with his good forehoof, making her return to normal and go unconscious in that one blow.

_Sparky… What has happened to you…?_ Panting above his old friend in shocked horror of what almost happened, he only had time to slowly look up, seeing two orange hooves, before the world went black again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
*** 'Aerowing' is the Equestrian vernacular for 'airplane' and is not a name**  
**** 'Sore dock' is a ponism of 'butt hurt'**

**Alright my 'every deci-chapter thank you' is in order now! I thank all of you for reading an supporting this fan fiction through thick and thin so far, and a special mention to Silversoul1k and Firefly22 for their help with pre-reading. You two have been a ton of help! Also thank you mystery person—I will get to the revisions for the earlier content you pointed out when I can—and The Supreme Mystic Sage for your reviews! I take all my reviews seriously so come one come all! I ****_ENJOY_**** the feedback! I can't stress that enough! Well, have a good one you all, and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: Building Bridges

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 11: Building Bridges

At the Ponyville Library, four ponies, a human, and a dragon were just inside the entryway with two sets of accusing pony eyes boring their way into the human who stood defiantly staring them back in return.

"Hu-mun," said Blur fumbling with the still fresh word. "One move and our brother has given us permission…"

"…To make sure you can't escape by any means necessary," finished his twin, Blare.

Jason just snorted as he crossed his arms. "Look, I don't have time for these shenanigans. You're just lucky I happen to think highly of your brother, otherwise, I'd beat you security jocks for undue process of law."

The two dark blue stallions gave each other a confused look as Astra stood between the human and the two guards growling with authority unbecoming of a mere filly, "What the ape said is true! The princess did ask him to accompany him and I tagged along! Why can't you see that we're telling the truth?!"

"Yeah, guys! This isn't fun anymore! You're just being big meanie pants now!" hopped in Pinkie with a serious look on her face.

Blare wasn't affected in the least by either of the remarks, but Blur on the other hoof seemed slightly melancholy after Pinkie's remark, and Astral Plane noticed this. She noticed how the notoriously loud Blur had been oddly quiet and fidgety around the cotton candy mare. The filly knew a crush when she saw one after seeing her half-brother, Prince Entropy, have a few major crushes on his classmates during her time in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns— and alicorns evidently— until she was pulled out by her mother due to… complications. However, her manipulative side told her she could take advantage of this to get this situation at least comfortable for her with some flirtatious humor if she could get Pinkamena Diane Pie to cooperate— making sure the two infamously dim, yet hulking, Heart Twins did not tear apart her study subject was just a bonus.

_"Ah, you seem to be quite an artist in manipulation as am I~"_ mused the painfully beautiful, yet ominous, voice of Night Mare Moon in Astra's mind again. _"Oh! I find this simply… delicious~!"_

_Shut it, Night Mare!_ thought back Astra acidly. _I thought maybe that vile book and this miserable displacement had separated us, but I guess I hoped for too much! I'm not doing this because I want to—_

"Astral Plane? Are you alright?" asked Jason concerned as he began to kneel to comfort her. He was not liking this sudden sickly aura that had enveloped the filly.

"One more move…" started Blare menacingly.

"…And you're a smear," finished Blare with much less vindication and a quick glance to Pinkie who met his stare with a disappointed expression, making him nearly flinch. This earned him a raised brow from his brother, but nothing more.

_"It seems I best leave you to your craft thus we may have a mess. This human could prove useful, and I hate to see such a lovely tool ruined so early on~"_

Then, Astra suddenly felt the dark presence in her dissipate. _So, that vile apparition was just reminding me it was still there. How lovely…_ the former princess mulled before turning to Jason saying, "I'm fine, human. I need to speak to the pink one for a moment, so don't try anything heroic."

_I'll have to keep an eye on this one._ Jason scowled; he did _not_ like the filly's tone towards him or the dark aura that had surrounded her moments before, but he had little room to argue at this point. "You know both my name and Pinkie's. I suggest you use them, but go on ahead." He stared down the twins evenly. "_I_ won't be the one to start anything."

With that said and the staring contest begun, Astra quickly pulled the very serious looking pink enigma to the side saying, "Look, I'm going to be straight with you, Miss Pie. This situation is in some need of some serious laughter, and I need your help to drive off some of the tension."

Pinkie suddenly seemed much more interested in what the filly had to say chirping, "Oh! Does this mean I get to throw a tension relief party? I haven't done one of those in _forever_! I mean the last time I did it didn't end so well, but I've been practicing on the beginnin—!"

"Pinkie Pie!" hissed the filly sharply cutting the mare off. "Your usual methods won't work! We have to more prank-esque about this."

A mischievous spark lit in the Element of Laughter's eyes… one that even made Astra a little on edge. "What you have in mind?"

Astra could not help but smile, equally mischievous, as she leaned up to whisper into the mare's ear, "This is what you do…"

Completely left out of the loop on the other side of the room, the staring contest continued, neither side winning per se, but Jason had calmed down immensely by this point as he stared coolly at the Heart Twins. _That's interesting. Their astral link is incredibly powerful. I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact they are twins. That seems the most likely cause,_ he thought to himself almost boredly as another part of him started nagging him about the explosion of energies that were erupting nearby that seemed to have suddenly vanished. He brushed it off as a unicorn that had just gotten pissed at someone or thing and decided to take matters into their own… hooves.

Jason scowled. The change of vernaculars due to changed appendages bothered him more than he cared to admit. This world was confusing to him— so much was the same, yet different. He really had remind himself he was not on Earth sometimes, and others, he had to hunt for the faintest similarities to Earth. This was one of those in between moments where he was not quite sure how to progress next. _Diplomacy? Doubtful… These two are about as likely to disobey their brother as they are to turn on each other in cold-blooded equinecide… Is that even a word?_

The answer to his dilemma, however, was provided to him by Astra pulling on his pant leg to get his attention. "What?" he asked as he looked down toward the filly who was smiling— a smile that better belonged to a seasoned vampire rather than a young hug-me-because-I'm-cute filly. Then, he noticed something. _Wait… Are those canines?! When on Earth did ponies have __**canines**__?! How the fuck did I not notice that before?!_

"This might get a bit awkward. I just thought I might warn you," the midnight blue filly said with the vampiric smile still plastered on her face.

"Uh huh… What should I be watching out for?" asked the human a bit nervous now.

"Just watch the pink one," said Astral Plane as she turned her own attention to the aforementioned pink enigma, and Jason did so was well.

"Hey, Blurry! I was just wondering why you keep looking at me?!" She turned to show her flank. "Is there something in my tail?!"

The stallion just about sputtered as he started to blush profusely. "I—I… uh…"

She quickly turned while doing a mid-air flip of her mane asking, "Oh! Oh! Is there something in my mane?"

The poor orange mane and tailed stallion stood there blushing from ear to ear now— completely stupefied. "Uh… I—"

His brother turned his head to the side and started shaking violently as he attempted to contain his laughing fit.

Then, Pinkie came face to face with the poor Blur, nearly touching muzzles with him. "Oh! Is it on my face?!"

"Gar…huh?" came the intelligent reply as his brother finally broke down into a laughing fit and collapsing to the side.

Astra was the next one to break down, followed by Pinkie who literally started to snort as she laughed falling onto her back.

"Are… huh?" asked Blur in confusion before laughing himself because he did not know what else to do exclaiming, "Pinks! This is why you're my favorite party mare!"

Now, Jason was just confused. _How was that even funny?! What the hell just happened?!_ he wondered with a brow raised before smirking and pinching the bridge of his nose. _Ah, ta hell with it! At least I'm not getting the death stare anymore._ Then, he too started to chuckle as the stress released.

Within the next few minutes and a Pinkie-antics induced laughing fit later, the Heart Twins actually had forgotten anything about Jason being 'dangerous', which surprised him greatly. Now, however, the five needed a way to pass the time until the others arrived. Now was Jason's turn to get some amusement.

"How about we play a board game?" the human suggested with a neutral expression.

"Oh! I _love_ board games— though the board game Twilight plays is really hard, and not exactly fun… Oh! What board games do humans play, Jay?! I bet you know uber-dubber lot of them!" chirped Pinkie as she started bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, what board games do you know, Nalick?" asked Astra curiously as she sat a-top the largest and most plush sitting cushion she could find with her legs tucked up underneath her.

"Yeah! Come on! We're bored!" yelled the twins in stereo as they paused their third game of what seemed suspiciously like punchies using their forehooves instead.

Jason smirked as he clasped his hands together and rubbed them forebodingly. "Alright, alright, I know one that is _fairly_ simple to put together. It's called… Bonkers."

-X-X-X-

It was _raining_! Of all the nerve after what had happened today to the elegant mare known as Rarity, it had to rain as well. She did not even have an umbrella to keep her mane she worked so hard on dry! It was the worst. Possible. Thing! Yes, what had happened earlier was certainly shocking and horrible, but it had not directly affected her! The gall of it all! It was just so hard being her— even the road was working against her as she neared the library as she was forced to avoid mud puddles at every turn. Thus, what was supposed to be a five minute canter from Ponyville Hospital turned into forty-five minutes of dodging from storefront to storefront and everything in between.

"Oh! They better have a towel, a curler, and a brush ready when I get there!" growled the Element of Generosity as she finally reached the door of the library. Of course, this was mostly her just distracting herself from what was _really_ troubling her, and she knew it. However, for now, she was perfectly happy to delude herself until she had time to herself to digest it all. She never imagined she would ever witness such atrocities, let alone have it happen to her friends! Near rape?! Her close friend, Sentinel Heart, possibly crippled for life?! Twilight unable to use her magic…

_Quit thinking like that! They're all going to be fine! They're tough ponies!_ she thought to herself as she thought back on the horrible events of the day and attempting to hold back the tears threatening to erupt. It was no use though as they began to slowly run down her face as she knocked on the library door. Now… she was quietly thankful it was raining… if just a little.

She heard some kind of commotion inside and the twins both yelling, "I've got it!" before the door opened to revealed the two dark blue identical twins with dark orange mane and tail. The fashionista had always wondered on how _that_ horrible combination of colors had come out of the same bloodline as their handsome elder brother. Then again, they were the only other identical twins— the others being the infamous unicorn brothers Flim and Flam— in the last five hundred years. They looked a bit frazzled though, but that quickly changed to surprise as they saw who was at the door.

_"Brother is going to throw a fit if he sees Miss Rarity like this!"_ thought Blur worriedly toward his brother as he said, "M—Miss Rarity! Come! Come in!"

_"I know that! I'll get the towel!"_ thought back Blare as he started to turn toward the library's bathroom.

Rarity was so tempted to take them up on the offer, but then her resolve hardened as she reminded herself of her mission. "You have no idea how much I'm tempted, but I must simply insist that Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Tiberius follow me to the hospital! A terrible situation has happened!" Then, she hesitated for a moment before adding, "You two need to stay here and guard the filly like Sentinel asked. I'll send word to you as soon as possible."

_"I know that tone…"_ thought Blare as he halted in mid-turn and looked at his twin with worry.

Blur just nodded asking, "Brother's hurt himself again… hasn't he?"

Rarity could only nod. For being probably as smart as the young colts Snips and Snails, the Heart Twins' powers of deduction had always been top notch. Thankfully, she did not need to say anything as Spike came to the doorway, squeezing in between the two massive stallions.

"Rarity! What are you doing out in the rain?!"

"Spike, dear, would you please get Tiberius and Pinkie Pie?"

"That won't be necessary," spoke a voice from behind the stallions as Jason stood up. "I already figured _something_ had happened after those large bursts of magic went off in town…"

Spike faceclawed with a groan. "Ugh… What did Twilight do this time?!"

Both Jason and Rarity raised a brow simultaneously and exchanged a look.

"I'm not even sure it was Twilight I felt," commented Jason matter-of-factly while crossing his arms.

This made Astra's ears perk up. She had been zoning out while boredly listening in on the conversation, but now her interest had been peaked as well. She had felt that surge of power too, but it had barely lasted long enough for her to register it. _How could the human sense it with even that much certainty?_

Rarity looked rather uncomfortable now, but she kept as much of her dignified air as her soaked form could muster saying, "Well, it does have to do with Twilight, the poor dear. I think it would be best if you three follow me to the hospital."

Jason nodded as he stepped forward making the Heart Twins step aside as he did so. "I heard, but you better fill me in along the way." Then, he noticed something… or rather, the lack of something. He looked behind him. "Pinkie Pie?"

Astra raised her head up as well and looked around. The pink enigma had vanished without anypony or anyone noticing— which was an impressive feat even for the enigma with a former alicorn and an ethereal sensitive human present.

"Where'd she go?" asked Jason in confusion.

_"Should we tell him?"_ asked Blur through his sibling mental link.

_"Tell who what?"_ asked back his brother with a questioning brow.

Blur simply shook his head as Jason began to speak, "Well, no matter. She's just being an enigma as usual. I would like to get going and get to the bottom of this." Then, he turned to the Heart Twins. "Please make sure she stays here. I have a bad feeling, and those never end well."

"We're not taking orders from you, human," the twins said in stereo with determined looks on their muzzles.

"You're not our brother," added Blur a moment later.

Jason's brow twitched. "It was a request. If I had given you an order, you'd know it and would've followed it. I've commanded entire battalions of rowdy, untrained troops. Don't think just because you're a civilian police force means I'd have any less effect on you." The coldness in the human's voice became like arctic ice, making the brothers shiver slightly and involuntarily straighten— even Rarity and Astra seem to instinctively come to attention despite themselves.

"Well, come on! What are we waiting for?! Sheesh!" huffed Spike being the only one in the room seemingly unaffected by Jason's outburst.

Jason relaxed letting the others do the same before turning to Spike and nodding before turning to Rarity. "Shall we?"

Rarity blinked as though she'd been in a daze then nodded with a hint of nervousness. "Uh… Y—Yes! Let's hurry before any further permanent damage is done to my coiffure!"

Jason gave her an odd look before simply nodding and following her into the rainstorm.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Astral Plane heard Spike yell as another voice entered her head.

_"Planning on following them, little pawn?"_

The midnight blue filly huffed as she sat back down on her sitting cushion and tucked her legs up underneath her as she watched her guards who had returned to playing their game of 'punchies'. _Silence, old nag!_

_"You may be able to deceive the others, but I know your true desires~"_

This time, Astra did not respond and continued her silent vigilance. As much as she hated to admit it, the nightmare spirit was right, and it would only be a matter of time until the filly would find a way to sanctify her own curiosity.

-X-X-X-

First Lieutenant Thunderstorm was floating through darkness. Time, space, life… None of it seemed to matter. It was all dark, vague, and indifferent. He tried to remember what he last did, but came up only with a blinding flash of orange.

_Orange?_ the lost pony thought to himself. _Why in all Equestria do I remember __**orange**__?_

Then, he heard a noise— a continuous, high-pitch, familiar noise. The smell of sanitation came next, and his days with his father as a young colt back in Cloudsdale came back to him. It was a sad day when he and Storm's mother was killed by the weather factory explosion. They had been two of the doctors on the emergency medical technician team treating wounded after a rogue thundercloud discharge when the explosion happened. Many ponies died that day, and it changed his life forever.

Mentally he shook himself. _Breathe. Use the technique Dad taught you. You're under anesthesia. Don't panic, this is normal._ The black, scarred stallion forced his breathing into a rhythm that allowed him to think more clearly. The memories leading up to that unfortunate flash of orange did not make the battle-hardened night guard happy. His attempt to confront the rainbow-maned mare had gone the worst way he never even imagined. _Luck has certainly not been on my side recently…_ he thought with a sigh.

He opened his eyes and frowned. He was in a dark room strapped to the bed— like a prisoner should be. His wings were both broken in several places and bound to his sides, several ribs were broken, his right foreleg was fractured as was the hoof, and lastly his head was bandaged— though it was too hard to tell whether he had a concussion or not.

_Why under Luna's Moon am I the one bound to the bed? Shouldn't it be the berserker that should be bound?_ He thought about it for a moment before sighing. _Maybe all of us are. I hope Sparky is okay. What in Tartarus happened to her? What…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the room being flooded with light as the door swung open, blinding him. He tensed slightly knowing he could have a lot of enemies in this town— like the one who gave him his head injury. He had been lucky that he had a ceramic plate in his head already to prevent that buck from doing any permanent damage, but as he was now, an assassin would need no such luck.

His eyes widened as he saw the shadowy figure of the human in the doorway walking in without a sound.

"I want to hear _your_ side of the story," spoke Jason with a hard, but understanding, gaze as he closed the door quietly behind him and flicked on the lights.

Thunderstorm chuckled as much as his chest wraps and broken ribs would allow. "Of all the creatures I expected to 'visit' me, the one I distrusted the most is the first.… How… appropriate," he remarked. He looked down and saw the bony paws the human called feet were bare, and the stallion attributed the human's quiet steps to that. _Now, why would he do that? It's almost as if he was—_

"You're lucky I know how to pick a lock in order to talk to you. As far as the populous of Ponyville is concerned, you're a criminal. However, I want to give you a chance. I'm sure it was not as it seemed. You're too uptight for that kind of lowly act, and— not to degrade them or anything— the ponies here are particularly naïve and prone to jumping to conclusions from what I've seen."

The night guard did not even flinch at being accused as such as he asked, "So, what's the charges?"

Jason shook his head. "I merely want to know your side of the story."

The lieutenant's gaze hardened to a glare as he warned, "I'll tell you, but if you soil my cousins good name, I _will_ find you and bash your pretty little ape head into a pulp." He paused for a moment as he looked the human over. "First, I have a condition."

Jason raised a brow. "You wish to be unbound?"

Thunderstorm frowned. "No, these restraints are playthings. I could get out of these whenever I wish," he remarked dryly as a sudden electrical crackle as well as the smell of ozone filled the room and the night guard broke the plastic straps as if they were wet toilet paper before sitting up without so much as a wince. "No, I want you to give me a _believable_ Oath of Honor on both your life and your fallen comrades that you will not say ill about her. I could care less about myself… I've done a lot I'm not particularly proud of, but she still has a bright future ahead of her, and I will not have that jeopardized."

Jason raised his brows. His respect for this pony was at a whole new level now. He had no intention of escaping his fate, but the deep want to keep a member of his family safe. Jason then crossed his arms and nodded as a sign of respect and acceptance of the terms asking, "So, what do you consider a proper 'oath of honor' in these parts? Verbal? Legal documentation? A blood oath?"

Storm gave a painful wheezing chuckle. "No need to be proper— this is from one military pony to another, human. I'm not royalty or the uppity sort— just a soldier."

_Her Highness knows how to choose her officers._ Jason smirked. Despite their obvious differences, the human veteran was starting to respect the night guard quite a bit. He did not know many humans in his position that would be willing to do the same. Jason did not know who the mare in question was yet, but he was certain he had a pretty good idea already. He knew if he could impress the pony, then he could get more information to possibly clear him with. However, overdoing it could also make the lieutenant suspicious, and that would be counter-productive. So, he opted for a modified version of the oath he took when be became part of the rebels during the 99 Rebellion back home.

"Very well," Jason began as he snapped to attention and gave the first lieutenant a salute. "I swear on my life, honor, and the honor of those that have fallen as my comrades during my time in the 99 Rebellion against the corrupt Congress of the United States of America that I shall not make nor allow heard any slander of your cousin's good name as long as I am able. So help me God, that He may strike me down where I stand if I should stray from this oath."

Thunderstorm blinked. He had not expected such a formal Oath, but even more that the human invoked his deity to strike him down if he broke his promise. That was about as serious as Oaths came without ritual. "That was the most believable Oath I've ever seen from a non-pony, Jason Tiberius Nalick. Thank you, I accept your Oath of Honor."

Jason nodded with a small, pleased smile and took up the chair besides the bed. "Now, I believe you were about to tell me your side of the story, Lieutenant?" he said as he sat himself as comfortably as the pony-style chair would allow.

Storm nodded. "Alright, make yourself comfortable, Nalick. I'm going to start from the beginning," remarked Storm as he took a moment to organize his thoughts and memories. "It all started when I was a young colt in Cloudsdale— back when my parents were still alive. I was a member of one of the three off-branches of one of most prestigious families in all of the cloud-city." He took a deep breath. "I am the cousin and one-time friend of the main branch's only daughter… Rainbow Dash, and I've been searching for her since her disappearance fifteen years ago…"

-X-X-X-

Just outside the door of the room, Astral Plane was resting her ear against the door eavesdropping and gaining invaluable information. She had gotten away from what she dubbed the Idiot Squad some time ago without the two Heart Twins even realizing it. Without the eldest's spells or the young Spike the Dragon being present, it was almost too easy since the two seemed to be too preoccupied with other things— such as their games of punchies and headbutting contests— to realize she was missing.

She had been sent into the past for some forsaken reason so she decided she might as well learn about the human she had heard so much about, and maybe actually get some dirt on one of her more annoying officers when she got back to her own time. The 'now' was the perfect time to exploit such acts, and she could not help but smirk at the ease of which she could do it— even with her limited powers.

However, what the filly did not seem to understand was what humans refer to as Murphy's Law: anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. And this time, Murphy's Law took the form of a young Apple Family accent.

"What're ya doin' there?"

The former princess jumped in such surprise she nearly peed herself before whipping around angrily to find the filly version of the Element of Honesty's younger sister, Applebloom, right behind her with a curious look on her muzzle. "Don't bug me! I'm trying to hear what is occurring inside!" she hissed as she put her ear back up to the door. _Stupid commoner!_

Applebloom decided to take offense to that scolding, "Look, ah've no idea who ya are, but mah sis says that listenin' ta other ponies' talk— er… I think Twi calls it ears-droppin'— is wrong!"

Astra heaved a sigh. She could not let this little commoner get her caught with all the noise she was making. Then, she remembered something about how this particular filly would be hunting for her cutie mark around now. So, she turned to her hissing, "Quiet! I'm trying to get my spying cutie mark! If you make too much noise, then I'll get caught! Spies don't get caught!" However, her plan backfired.

Applebloom's eyes immediately widened when she realized that filly she was talking to was a blank flank just like her! She made a small gasp of excitement, but quickly covered her mouth with a hoof to keep outburst at a minimal. Then, she spouted out in a whisper, "Are ya a Crusader too?! Are ya from the Manehattan branch?!"

_As if I'd be a part of the idiotic club Cousin boasts about!_ Astra had the strongest urge to facehoof right now as she quickly realized her irreversible— not to mention colossal— mistake, but kept it at bay asking, "What do you mean by that?"

Applebloom was not deterred, however, but rather, even more enthusiastic now. "We're a group of fillies 'n' colts that have sworn ta get our cutie marks tagether! Ya sh—"

"Not interested," stated Astra flatly. "Now leave."

Applebloom gave Astra her famous pout, but the cold filly just ignored her and turned back to the door to put her ear up against it in time to hear the almost non-existent padding of human foot falls coming toward the door. Her stomach dropped like rock, and she quickly started toward the nearest shadow. However, a split second decision led her to grab the confused Apple Family member— convincing herself it so she would not get in trouble for spying instead of guilt— hurling them both into the Realm of Shadow.

The rather short journey was extremely rough on Astra for the Realm of Shadow needed concentration to keep one's self both whole and lead through the seemingly directionless void. She, however, also had to keep a struggling filly whole and in her grasp at the same time, making it all the more brutal and straining Astral Plane to her limits without the aid of her magic. She had to find suitable way out soon, or they would both be eternally lost.

After what seemed like an eternity, the former alicorn found one, sending both tumbling out of a shadow and into an alley just outside the Ponyville Hospital.

Applebloom immediately scrambled to her hooves with an excited squeal. "What in all Equestria was that?! An'sides, why'd ya bring me with ya?!"

Astral Plane shakily stood and proceeded to vomit an entire day's worth of food onto the ground from the mental excursion and blinding headache brought on from the vicious journey without the aid of her magic. After a moment, she looked to the now concerned Applebloom who obviously saw that Astra had overextended herself. "I… did… I didn't want you to get in trouble either…"

Applebloom gave her disbelieving look. "Why'd ya wanna do that if ah ain't yer friend, and ya ain't a Crusader? Ya didn't have ta put yerself through that ya know."

Astra shot the filly an angry look hissing, "I didn't want you blabbing my misdeed either! I'm just simply avoiding loose ends!"

The yellow filly kept her disbelieving stare on the midnight blue earth pony filly saying, "Ah still could jus tell on ya anyway. Try again missy."

Astral Plane was not about to admit she would have felt guilty leaving the innocent pony before her to take her punishment, but then also realized she may have use for these 'Crusaders' as well. She smirked. "How about I cut you a deal?"

Applebloom frowned before asking with trepidation, "What kinda deal?"

Astra stood to her full height— which was roughly four feathers***** taller than Applebloom— to give her a negotiating advantage before stating, "I have been tasked by Royal Order to obtain information on the human and— now by association— First Lieutenant Thunderstorm of the Royal Night Guard. However, I am in need of aid now it seems, and I would extend that offer to you as long as you and your participating members stay quiet about the matter. In exchange, I will aid you in your goal of obtaining a cutie mark as well as any others of your organization who wish to participate on my quest." Surprisingly, the Royal Order bit did have some validity to it because she had tasked herself with it— though Applebloom did not need to know that.

"Is that _really_ all true?" asked Applebloom with a sour tone before giving a smile. "Why don't ya jus become a Cutie Mark Crusader so we all could do it as a team?!"

Astra frowned. "It is truth I speak, but I do not wish to become a Crusader either. However, I am willing to have a temporary alliance with your Crusaders."

Applebloom frowned thinking it may be a bad idea to follow this filly, but then again, it could be a great chance to get their cutie marks. She decided to see how far this filly was willing to go. "Only if ya show us how ta do that shadow-thing ya did back there."

Astra thought about it for a moment and shrugged. She was positive that shadow walking was a hereditary art for those without the blessing of her mother. So, the best she could do was try she supposed. "I can try to teach those that decide to participate, but I cannot give a promise that they will actually be able to perform the act." Then, she paused before asking, "What's your name?"

The filly spit on her forehoof and held it out toward Astra. "Ah suppose that's good 'nough fer me! The name's Applebloom!"

The former alicorn puffed out her chest stating in turn, "I am Astral Plane." Then, after a moment of silence, and scrutiny by Applebloom, she asked pointing to the hoof, "What are you doing?"

Applebloom rolled her eyes. "It's called a hoofshake; it's ta seal the deal."

Astra was more than a bit put off by the gesture. "I just vomited. Do you really want me to spit on my hoof and 'shake' after that?"

Applebloom shrugged commenting, "Ah don't care if ya jus stepped in a pile of manure. It's the only way ta seal a deal-o-secrecy proper-like."

_I will have to wash as soon as possible…_ she thought to herself as she spat on her hoof and grit her teeth as she shook hooves with Applebloom.

Seemingly satisfied, the farm filly gestured Astra to follow her saying, "I'll go ahead and signal the other Crusaders fer a meetin' while we head to the base."

Astra just assumed a neutral expression as she nodded, trying not to think about the filth on her hoof, as she thought, _How bad could it be?_

_"Are you asking for trouble?"_ snickered that dark voice in the deepest corner of her mind.

_Shut it, Night Mare!_ snapped Astra as she started following Applebloom into the streets of Ponyville.

-X-X-X-

After Jason had left the room, Thunderstorm had decided it was best to try to mend what bridges he could while he was still in Ponyville. He was not under doctor's orders to remain in bed— he had read the clipboard himself— and they could not legally keep him bound since he was under no formal conviction of a violent crime. Afterward, he would leave to Canterlot to spend the rest of his 'vacation' there. There was no point being where he obviously was not wanted— old friends or not.

As he walked through the hospital toward Sparky's room— where his cousin and her other friends were bound to be eventually as well— he came across a familiar butter-yellow pegasus, yet another shadow of his past. They locked eyes, gold to soft turquoise, and for a moment they stood still and silent.

Finally, Thunderstorm decided to break the silence. "Um, hello, Fluttershy." He scratched the back of his head with his cast covered hoof as he looked down at the floor. He felt guilty just talking to her for some reason. "It's been awhile."

She smiled a bit nervously as she took a half-step back asking, "U—Uh… Do I know you?" There were still some of those creepy stalkers and fancolts from when she was a model around, and she could never quite tell who they were.

This left the stallion both visibly and mentally shaken. His eyes never left the floor as he realized none of his old friends besides Sparky and Pinkie seem to recognize him now. Even his own family in Cloudsdale had not recognize him at first when he went to visit awhile back, and that was why he had closed himself off. He was forgotten… an outcast. He almost turned and left right then and there for Canterlot, but a simple line Jason said had said during their earlier conversation came to mind. "When you think you've burned all your bridges, all you have to do is rebuild," he whispered to himself.

Fluttershy seemed to perk up a little seeing the stallion was obviously being as shy as she was asking, "I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you. Um… could you say it again?"

He raised his head slowly saying, "Flutters… It's me… Wind Storm."

She just looked at him in shock and looked him over again. The black fur, the gold eyes, the storm gray and gold mane and tail, and the uncanny resemblance to Rainbow Dash. "Oh my! Wind Storm?! I—Is that really you?!" She quickly rushed over and hugged him gently. "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! You've just never come to talk, and all those scars… I'm… am I bothering you?" She quickly let go as quickly she hugged him with a timid look on her muzzle.

Storm shook his head sadly as he stared at the floor again. "No, I'm sorry. I just never… I never felt like I could face you again after Rain left. I guess I still feel bad about her going after you after you fell off that cloud…" It was true. Fluttershy had been like a sister to him. Both of them had been weak fliers and could barely get off a cloud. In fact, he had probably been closer to Flutters than he was ever to Sparky. When Flutters had disappeared for a week it tore him up something awful, which prompted Rain to go find her. She succeeded, but shortly afterward, she too disappeared. Then, his parents were killed. Fluttershy's parents had offered to take him in, but he was too upset with himself being too weak and refused. So, he had gone to his aunt and uncle's in Canterlot instead where he met Sparky and promised to himself never to let another pony ever get hurt for his sake again.

"Hush now. It's not your fault. It never was," said Fluttershy quietly as she used a hoof to raise his head up gently. "What happened? You're hurt. Should you even be walking around?" She backed off and shrank a little. "I—I mean if you don't mind me asking."

By this point, Storm was too deep in melancholy to even hear her. He felt like just collapsing into a mess right then and there. It was all to much with everypony he used to be close to right…

"Wind Storm?" asked Flutters again, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he said. "I just have a lot on my mind. My body is fine. I've dealt with worse as a member of the guard."

"You made it into the Royal Guard!" She almost gave him another hug as a way of congratulating him on achieving his foalhood dream, but a frustrated huff kept her from doing so. Instead, she placed a hoof on his shoulder with worry in her eyes. "What happened?"

He shook his head as he looked at the leg cast. "I finally found Rain… the real Rainbow Dash. After so many frauds just wanting her family's prestige and money, I finally found that brash filly, but…"

"Oh my! Is that what happened?" She had heard that Rainbow Dash had nearly been raped by some outsider Royal Night Guard with freaky powers, and it was Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Sentinel Heart's heroics that stopped him, but if the stallion had been Wind Storm… That would never be the case. Something else must have happened.

"Somepony thought I was going to _rape_ her instead…" murmured Storm with an unbearably sad tone. "Then… _something_ happened to Sparky. I'm not sure what, but she just… _lost it_! I wish I knew, but she almost killed Rain herself! If it hadn't been for Sentinel Heart— Luna bless that berserker— then we would all be cinders by now! I—I just don't know what to do!"

"Oh my! I—I'm sure she didn't mean it!" stuttered Fluttershy as she tried to defend her friend. She was assuming Sparky was referring to Twilight Sparkle since most of the guards in Canterlot that were familiar with her called her that when they were off duty.

He could only nod. "Well, I guess, I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?!" she asked in surprise as he started to limp off.

"Back to my room to get some rest," said Thunderstorm with a tired tone. "I would stay away from Twilight Sparkle's room for a while though. I have a feeling she wants to be alone right now."

"Okay…" said Fluttershy as she watched him go. She would take his advice on Twilight for now though. She knew how her lavender friend could get sometimes… and that was pretty scary. So, she went to go find Jason instead. He was still boredly sitting in the visitor waiting area after all and was always pleasant to talk to.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
*** A 'feather' is equal to 1″ or 2.54cm**

**Nightshade: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad this HiE is surpassing your expectations! The timeline swaps will slow a little for now, but they're going to keep popping up.**

**Guest: Thank you for your continued reading, and I'm glad you like it!**


	13. Chapter 12: Missing Pieces

******DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 12: Missing Pieces

Thunderstorm felt guilty for lying to one of his oldest and dearest friends, but he knew if she found out what was surely about happen he could never ask Fluttershy to choose between friends. That would be… unfair. He could never make her come to that type of decision. She was simply too kind. Gritting his teeth, he sucked it up and put on a neutral expression as he approached Sparky's room in the hospital. He wanted to get this over with.

It was still visiting hours and he heard several voices in the room. Notably, the Apple Family mare, Miss Rarity, and, of course, Sparky herself. He sighed and opened the door. The brawl from earlier was still fresh in his mind. He never thought he could feel fear towards one of his friends, but now, he could not help but fear Sparky and that terrible power he had seen her unleash. He wrestled it down though as he limped into the room causing several surprised stares to bore themselves in his direction.

"The nerve!" hissed Rarity as she stepped in the way of the stallion and the weakened unicorn in the bed. "How dare you show your face around here after what you did!"

"Rares is right! Y'all got no business even bein'ere! Now, get!"

Thunderstorm immediately regretted even coming here. His eyes went to the floor, and he was ready to give up. There was no point attempting to patch a friendship that was obviously too far gone to mend; especially with her 'new' friends holding such a disdain against him. "I am simply here to insure she was alright… nothing more." He raised his head and looked directly at Sparky's surprised expression. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I remembered sooner, but I hope you live a happy life with what has been wrought upon you. I've come to tell you that I give up. I can't help you with what's to come, and I'm sorry I could not protect you all those years ago."

The two mares in front of him traded a look of confusion then looked to Twilight whose eyes had widened even further. She looked as if she were in shock, her mouth hanging open in mid-sentence. Then, they looked back to the stallion who had a sad expression on his muzzle. However, his expression quickly changed to one of hateful disgust as he seemed to notice a silent and depressed Rainbow Dash in one corner of the room.

"As for you…" the stallion bit back sob of anger. "…I have nothing to say! If Loyalty is what you embody, then Loyalty isn't very picky at all!" His voice rose to a yell now as his emotional dam began to shatter and tears began to flow down his face. "You should have visited your father to tell him you're alive at least, but you're too much a coward to look back! You've been running this whole time! We all thought you were dead! You better be happy she covered your flank for you, otherwise I would've come here a lot sooner and _dragged_ you to him myself!" He roared before turning tail and galloping away as fast as his three good legs could carry him, leaving a trail of tears. All he had ever wanted was to have his shattered family whole again. Now, he knew he never would. It had been too much to hope for. It broke him.

"Wait!" yelled Twilight as she got up and started to run after him, only to collapse on the floor.

"Twi!" yelled Applejack as she broke from her shocked state and immediately went to help her friend off the floor. "Are ya alright?! What did he mean by that!"

"Applejack, we need to find him!" hollered the still magically sealed unicorn as she tried to cast a teleportation spell, only to have it fizzle and die. "He's innocent! I don't think what we saw was him trying to 'have his way' with Rainbow at all! He was confronting her!" There were tears in her eyes now. It had taken this long for her to figure out they had made a grave mistake, and now, she may have just lost one of her first friends she ever had. "I should've known! I should've known!"

All the while, Rainbow Dash just stared at the doorway with shock and confusion etched into her features.

-X-X-X-

Jason was standing watching out the windows of the waiting room as he felt a gentle pressure approach. He knew immediately it was the timid pegasus, but chose to ignore her for the moment. His own thoughts were demanding his full attention right now. Someone had been spying on him and the lieutenant during their conversation. One the human had recognized as Applejack's little sister, but the other… he could not exactly place. Whoever it was knew he could detect them, but what worried him was the being's ability to hide their aura so well. He had almost missed the second presence altogether until it pulled Applebloom away. The energy given off by the transition through shadow he had experienced earlier was eerily similar.

_Could it have been the princess? Or maybe just another pony with a talent for shadow walking?_ His thoughts turned darker as he continued pondering. _Maybe it was a pawn of the False Moon or possibly even Princess Luna's doppelganger itself?_ He frowned and crossed his arms, concentrating on expanding his sixth sense further out. He could not feel the filly's aura now directly since it was too far away and was not much beyond that of what her age and pony-type would allow her, but he could still use Applejack's bond to her as a rough placement indicator. There was no sign of distress in the ethereal link from the filly either which meant she was in no danger. _No… Applebloom is still out walking around, and I doubt the False Moon or any of its pawns would allow a filly to roam free after catching them… Or would they?_ He sighed.

"I'm overthinking this… I need more information…"

"U—Um… Jason?" asked Fluttershy timidly behind him with a worried tone.

He sighed again and looked over his shoulder making the shy pegasus "Eep!"

"What'cha need, Fluttershy? Are you alright? You seem worried."

"W—Well… not really, but—" started Fluttershy, but she was interrupted by a loud bang of the doors bursting open, making her stiffen up like a board and fall to her side in fright.

Suddenly, Jason turned to see an emotionally broken Thunderstorm force his way through the front doors and leave the building in a full, three-legged gallop. The human knew immediately what had happened, and it made him angry… very angry. "Fluttershy, follow the lieutenant to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"W—What?! That was Wind Storm?! O—Oh my!" asked the pegasus with an unusually high volume.

Jason raised a brow—he was somewhat aware of their history but suspected something more now—but held his thoughts on the subject for later as he nodded. "Yes! Go! I need to have a talk with your friends… I'll come with help after I'm done."

Fluttershy could only nod as she flew up into the air and took off after the injured stallion with speed that seemed unbecoming of her usual, meek self. Something told Jason that there was far more to the lieutenant's closeness with the yellow pegasus than he knew about or had let on. That could be sorted out later though. Right now, he had a few ponies to… interrogate. He mentally punched himself for focusing on that mysterious presence for so long. He knew he could of prevented something like this from happening. _I'm such an idiot! I should've known this would happen!_

He marched his way toward Twilight Sparkle's room with a taste of acidic words on his tongue. It would have been obvious to Jason that something had made the Night Guard emotionally break even if he did not have his sixth sense, and he could understand why. Some… pony like the lieutenant makes very few true friends over his lifetime. The possibility that he may have just lost a friend that had played a significant role in the stallion's life, Thunderstorm could very well become bitter to no end and drive everyone else away. Jason could only pray that Fluttershy could get through to him before the poor guy reached that point. _With friends like these, who needs enemies?_ thought Jason bitterly as he opened the door to Twilight's room without even bothering to knock.

"You have to let me go! He needs us! We made a mistake!" sounded Twilight's nearly panicked voice as Jason entered.

Instantly, Jason's anger evaporated towards the lavender unicorn as he found her sobbing on the bed being held tight by the farm pony. Instead, he felt a pang of regret. Obviously, they had already learned their lesson, but he had to agree that his purple friend was in no shape to go find her old friend at the moment. She looked exhausted, and the glyph was still sealing her magic, making it harder for her to recover.

"Ya ain't goin' anywhere, sugarcube! Yer jus liable ta get yerself hurt like this!" grunted Applejack as she held the struggling unicorn firm. "Ya need ta calm down! We'll find'em!"

"AJ's right, Twilight," spoke up the former rebel as he stepped into the room with his poise solid, but his eyes soft as he watched his friend.

"Jason!" gasped Twilight— her neurological meltdown nearing its zenith. "We have to get to Th—"

She was interrupted as a loud SMACK filled the room. The ponies looked at Jason in shock as he lowered his arm. He _really_ had not wanted to do that, but he, and certainly everyone else, did not have time for this.

"My goodness! Whatever was that for?!" snapped Rarity in surprise.

Jason simply glanced at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "To calm her down, having a panic attack is going to help no one."

Twilight just blinked for a moment before Dash attempted to tackle Jason to the floor only for him to sidestep her and let the cyan pegasus crash into the bare, white wall. Jason turned his attention to her now. "And _you_! Can you not recognize the lieutenant for who he is?!"

"Who are you to say that to me?! You just smacked one of our friends! She's only trying to help!" retorted Rainbow Dash. Her emotions were getting out of control, and she could _not_ let herself cry in front of her friends. So, instead, she had become aggressive. "Who do you think you are?!"

Jason bit back very bitter words. He had promised Thunderstorm that he would not slander his cousin. He would remain true to that oath until released of it or death. He was a man who fully held a conviction in keeping his promises. He took a breath and let it go. "His name was once Wind Storm. First Lieutenant Thunderstorm is your cousin Wind Storm. He's been searching for you for the past fifteen years."

The mare seemed to freeze in place, and the color drained from her face.

Then suddenly, the rainbow blur was out the open window before anyone could react, leaving a slowly fading contrail behind.

Jason, being the only one not shocked by the situation, was the first to break the silence that followed. "That was why Storm had pinned her, I gather. However, I think she's just needs some time to herself. I know I would." He could empathize with Rainbow Dash's desire to be alone right now. If he had been in the same situation, he would have certainly bolted out the door to find somewhere to sort himself out.

Twilight was surprisingly the next to speak, her voice strangely calm, "She'll come around, but right now, we need to find Storm. He tends to not think when he's like this and is extremely reckless. We have to find him before he hurts somepony or himself."

"Oh my, this is so tragic!" exclaimed Rarity finally. "I really must apologize to the poor dear! I feel absolutely dreadful for jumping to the conclusions that made this fiasco!"

"We all do, Rares," chipped in Applejack glumly. Then, she eyed Jason. "How'd ya find out 'bout the whole cousin thing anyway?"

"I'll tell you later," the human responded obviously restraining himself still. "Right now, Twilight needs to stay here." He looked pointedly at her. "She's not well enough to go searching for him, and we need someone to tell Sentinel what happened when he wakes up. The doctor told me it should be soon."

"I can help!" cried out the lavender unicorn indignantly. "I may not be able to use my magic, but I can still move!"

"Twi, ah hate sayin' this, but Jay is right. Ya can barely sit up as ya are. Ah'll tie ya'ere if'n ah have to!"

"I'll watch over the poor dear," volunteered Rarity in a sad tone, leaving no room for argument. "I would imagine that the lieutenant wouldn't want to speak with me anyhow. I'm the one to blame for most of this after all. It will also give me time to think of something to make as an apology."

Jason's brow twitched, but he held in his irritation as he turned to Applejack. "Fluttershy should be tailing him right now, but he may have lost her by now if he was that desperate to get away. I would bet he's pretty hell-bent on getting to Canterlot by now. So, we need to get moving." He uncrossed his arms and started out of the room.

"Ah hear ya, partner," the farm pony said as she followed Jason out.

-X-X-X-

Near the edge of Ponyville, the former alicorn Astral Plane and Cutie Mark Crusader Applebloom were approaching the home of Rarity and Sweetie Belle's parents. Sweetie Bell galloped from the house the moment she saw the two fillies approach the house with a couple of saddlebags overfilled with various objects.

"Hi, Applebloom! I just got this great idea f—!" she skidded to a halt with a somewhat confused expression as she got a closer look at Astral Plane, who raised a haughty brow in response. "Who are you? You look really familiar."

_"Oh! A smart one! I would be cautious around this one, my little vessel~"_

_You think I don't realize that?_ Astra cleared her throat saying coarsely, "Isn't it rude to ask the name of another before introducing yourself first?" Of course, Astra knew _exactly_ who this filly was already, but that did not stop her from ribbing the poor unicorn filly for her poor etiquette all the same.

"Uh… I'm Sweetie Belle," she replied as she gave Astra an odd look before her expression brightened. "Are you a new Cutie Mark Crusader?!"

"I am Astral Plane of Canterlot, and no, I have simply allied myself with your little group for now. Applebloom here will explain all of that shortly. For now, I suggest we get moving."

Sweetie gave Applebloom a questioning look of which the farm filly replied, "Ah'll explain the deal ah made with her once we get Scoots and get ta the club house." Then, she turned to Astra with her own questioning look. "So, yer from Canterlot, huh?"

Astra waved a dismissive hoof. "I don't know why everypony makes such a fuss over it. The only place anything interesting happens is in the mining district, I personally find the nobles and 'upper-crust' ponies too stiff." She almost gave an involuntary shudder as she remembered her own incident she caused her favorite district, but quickly shrugged it off with a joke. "Why I bet they put so much starch in their clothes that it stands by itself when they take it off!"

Sweetie Belle giggled at the joke as well as the native Canterlotian's opinion on her own city that would cause her sister, Rarity, to blow a gasket, while Applebloom was simply left with yet another confused expression.

_"A nice recovery, my little vessel, but I'm afraid we have company approaching."_

Suddenly, Astra's ears perked up and her eyes widened slightly as she sensed Thunderstorm's powerful aura approaching— true to the nightmare's statement.

"Uh, ya alright, Astral Plane? Ya see—"

_Why are you helping me, you old nag?_ Astra shoved a hoof in front of Applebloom's mouth hissing, "Get into to bushes! One of our targets is approaching!"

"How do ya—"

"No time!" hissed the midnight blue filly as she shoved both of the others into a nearby bush before jumping in herself.

_"Oh~ I'm just having some amusement~ It has been soo long since I have been able to watch such suffering~!"_ An acidic laugh suddenly erupted in Astra's head making her wince.

"What?!" whispered Astra out-loud, too low for the other two fillies to hear. However, she recovered quickly and turned to the other two whispering, "You need to stay quiet. I'll explain when I can."

The other two just nodded as they saw a heavily bandaged pegasus stallion nearly collapse in front of them. It was obvious that the stallion had been through a lot in his life with the various lightning shaped scars running the length of his black furred body where the bandages were absent. However, his battle-hardened appearance was betrayed by his golden eyes. He looked as though he had been crying. He seemed to just catch his breath and start limping off again when a voice called.

"Wind Storm! Wait! Please!"

The stallion instantly turned around to see the one pony he had not expected. "Flutters?! What are you doing here?!"

"I… saw… you… run out of… the hospital…" Fluttershy said between gasps as she landed heavily in front of the stallion. "I…"

Storm caught her with his bad leg as her legs nearly gave out, making his eyes water in pain. "It's okay, just breathe. I'm not going anywhere." He knew that was a lie, however. He had been planning on going all the way to Canterlot. He had not wanted to chance the train. So, he was simply going to walk his way there. This little development stopped those plans cold however. Flutters had obviously pushed herself to her limits to catch up with him. _Maybe I still have a reason to be here a little longer after all… If nothing else, to make sure that Flutters gets back okay._

What happened next shocked the stallion and the watching party. Fluttershy hugged him with tears in her eyes. "Oh thank goodness! I thought I'd lose you again!"

_"Aw~ How cute~!"_ cooed the spirit of Night Mare Moon in Astra's mind before her voice became mischievous, _"Maybe we can 'spy' on them rutting each other later~!"_

Astra scowled. _You're disgusting! How did my mother ever put up with you?!_ Then, she thought that question over again. _On second thought, nevermind! I don't __**want**__ to know! Just shut up, Night Mare!_

_"Oh~! But toying with you is such fun, my dear~!"_ cackled the evil spirit with her acid laugh. _"If you insist though, I shall leave thee be~ Besides, you will need me sooner than you think~"_

Astral Plane almost shuddered as she swore she felt the spirit wink at her before dissipating into the back of her mind. _I hate that nag…_ she thought as she heard Fluttershy speak again.

"So… What happened?"

Storm blinked. The hug had ended a few minutes ago, and the two of them had simply been staring at each other since trying to make sense of the whole situation. Her voice still had the sweet softness to with a tone of concern, but the usual shyness was… gone— as if she was completely comfortable talking around him. Even back then, she was shy around him and other ponies, but this was a shock. He had never heard her so confidant before.

It was now his turn to be shy as a slight blush reached his muzzle. "W—Well… It started when we split up…"

Astral Plane nudged Applebloom in the side whispering, "We should get going. I got all the information I need for now, and I want to get to your base before day end."

Applebloom blinked a few times as if drawn out of a dream and nodded. She understood what the ebony earth pony was getting at. Then, she nudged Sweetie Belle in the side whispering, "Come on, Sweetie Belle. Let's let'em have some privacy."

"Aw…" quietly whined the white unicorn filly with curly light purple and pink mane and tail. "It's so romantic though…"

Applebloom gave a light shove. "Come on. I'd rather not get Fluttershy's stare."

The filly finally relented and followed Astra and Applebloom out of the other side of the bushes before galloping off with Applebloom in the lead toward the Crusader Club House.

-X-X-X-

Walking through the Whitetail Woods on the northern edge of Ponyville, Jason Nalick was alone again, having split up from Applejack quite a while ago. He was needing his own time alone right now. The frustration and anger building up over the day was coming to a boiling point and he didn't want to scare any ponies… or accidentally hurt someone. _Or somepony…_ he mentally tacked on attempting to adjust himself to the new vernacular yet again, and only frustrating himself more.

"This fuckin' day has been a load of crap!" growled Jason to no one in particular as he entered a clearing with a single large tree. He punched it as hard as he could, skinning his knuckles as he did so.

"Why the fuck am I here?!" He punched the tree again with his other fist, skinning it as well.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?!" He punched again raising his voice to a yell.

"Why can't I remember the rebellion?!" He punched putting more weight behind it.

"How the hell do I get home?!" he screamed as he punched again leaving blood specks to splatter as he split his knuckles.

"Why did I go soft on Twilight?! How the fuck am I supposed to live?! Why do these ponies care about some fucked-up rebel?! Why didn't I stop Thunderstorm?! Why the hell do I care?! Why the hell am I alive?! Why did they have to die?! Why am I such a failure?!" screamed Jason as the shock of the past few days began to grip him, and he continued punching over and over again until he fell to his knees— out of breath. Then, he threw his head up the sky and screamed out the frustration he had been carrying for as long as he could remember.

No words were in the scream. It needed none. It was pure pent up frustration, anger, sorrow, and a lifetime of hurt and guilt. It wanted out, and now… he was letting it free. He just wanted to start over again. He wanted the world to know his pain he had suffered. _He_ wanted to be free, to be himself again. Somewhere deep inside, his mind was fighting something, and he could not figure out what it was. Something wanted him to be free from everything he had ever known. Something about this world conflicted with the very nature he was born into, and he just could not contain it any longer. He wanted to let the old go and accept the old was gone forever, but he also knew that old was what made him who he was today.

He did not know how long he stared up into the sky through that lone tree's branches. The scream had died out long ago, and now there was nothing left to scream about. He stared into the azure blue for what seemed like an eternity, but then, he heard a nearby twig snap. This brought him instinctively into a defensive crouching position and caused both his eyes and his sixth sense into a sweep of the area. Instead of an attacker, however, he found Rainbow Dash staring at him in shock.

Jason shook his head as his rationality returned and his conscious thought returned with it. The instinctive side of his brain shut down, and he decided to try and speak, "I'm sorry." His voice cracked under the strain, still not recovered from the scream from earlier, as he stood. "I had to do it. I had to free myself."

"Nalick…" said the cyan mare with trepidation and concern. "What in Celestia's name did you do?" She gazed at the bloodied tree, then to the even bloodier paws that seemed as if they had been put through a grinder. The sight of the human's blood made her feel a bit nauseous.

Jason gave her a small smile as he raised one of his hands. "I finally forgave myself. If I am to ever live with myself, or even die, I needed to do it. I've failed so much and committed so many wrongs that it felt like I had a body of fire in me that had the weight of the whole of Earth. If I am to start over…" He let his gaze fall on his hand with a serious expression forming on his face. "Wherever that may lead me. I had to let go. I couldn't carry that burden forever, because it was slowly driving me insane." He looked to her and gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sorry you had to see this. I was hoping it wasn't going to be like this, but I guess this is what happens when you haven't followed who you truly are in… some time."

Rainbow Dash was slightly frightened of the human in front of her now. She had seen the human at his most primal just a few seconds ago— a predator. A true predator of an alien world with no restraint, no boundaries. It had terrified her more than any manticore. She had seen a true apex predator, but now she saw the intelligence she became friends with. The predator was Nalick, and he was the predator. It confused her.

He frowned. "You saw it didn't you?"

Dash could only nod. She knew what he was meaning, but what was he asking?

He nodded with a glum expression on his face. "The first time I saw that… darkness inside someone was the day I first killed someone. I had no intention of doing it, but she was trying to kill me. The wild look in her eyes frightened me to no end. Then, the war came. It was a rush. Kill or be killed, but I made sure not to lose myself to that monster. I never will. I promised myself that the day I saw so my of my fellows fail to do the same. They were so much more efficient than me, but they had lost who they were. They became what you just saw with only a mask hiding it when the war was over. Shell shock, PTSD they call it. No, those people chose to leave themselves behind. I was a witness of it. They come out broken and shattered. You saw I didn't come out unscathed either. It terrifies me everyday to know that it's inside me, but I know it's still a part of me. I'm no fool."

Rainbow Dash looked on even more shocked than before by what Nalick had just confided to her.

Then, he smiled as cheerily as he could manage. "I know you're confused. If you ever see that darkness, push it away. Nothing is worth losing yourself. It will only hurt you in the end. Being a pony I'm sure it would take a lot more than a human to bring it out since your species isn't predatory by nature, but it's within every creature." He turned and started to walk back toward town without even bothering to tend to his hands, but then a thought struck him making him turn his head back and yell hoarsely, "Oh! And make amends whenever you can! You never know when you may lose that opportunity!"

Rainbow merely stared on for a couple moments in the direction her friend had gone off in, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened before giving up. "What was that?! Maybe Twilight can figure it out," she thought out loud as she took to the air. She did a fly-by past the tree one last time before taking off for Ponyville. _And I thought __**I**__ needed to blow off some steam! I should make sure he's alright. His paws did look pretty messed up._ A grim slash formed on her muzzle as her next thought reminded her of Nalick's line about amends. _Then, I'll find you, Wind Storm._

Nearby on a high branch obscured by a thick shadow of the surrounding canopy, a pair of watchful eyes witnessed the scene end with a hint of disgust as it said, "A pity. I could have used that monster, but it seems as though he's cast that part of himself away."

The equine figure landed lightly and approached the bloodied tree with care. "Or is it gone?" hummed the figure as it touched the blood with a bit of magic. "Such malice and malevolence. I think this will enhance them greatly."

Three smaller shadows flew in next to the first, and the first commanded. "Consume it. Let it make you stronger than ever before! Our time starts now!" It smiled as a star-field mane obscured its features.

-X-X-X-

Back at the Ponyville Hospital, Sentinel Heart awoke with a sudden gasp. The last thing he remembered was that terrifying image of the thing that was once Twilight Sparkle blasting him with a devastating magic blast.

"How the buck did I survive?!" he whispered to himself as he looked down and saw bandages and casts covering the majority of his body. He also noticed he was strapped down. _Had it all been a dream? What in Tartarus happened then if it was? Did I get into __**another**__ fight with a hydra?_

"Oh, Sent dear! It's good to see you've woken up!" said the familiar voice of Rarity as Sentinel shifted his eyes left as much as he could since the neck brace he was wearing prevented him from actually turning his head. "You should ask Celestia to bless your family's fantastic good fortune. I do believe the lieutenant nearly killed you, my dear. You're lucky to be alive."

"Where is Dash?!" he suddenly yelled in a near panic as bits of his memory came back to him. He fought against the restraints, ignoring the pain. "Where is she?!"

Rarity quickly restrained the struggling stallion more with her magic with a strained expression. "She's here, Sentinel! She just left not more than five minutes ago! Calm down!"

With a sigh of relief, the stallion lay still again. He was tired now, but he had to ask, "What happened to Twilight Sparkle and that… _Night Guard_?"

"I was hoping _you_ could tell me. That is your hoofwork on Twilight's flank, and I do say it obscures her rather impressive cutie mark quite garishly." A piercing glare seemed to bore into Sentinel now as she sat in the seat next to the bed.

Most of Sentinel's memory of the brawl— barring when he went berserk— flashed through his mind, ending with the evil Twilight blasting him. "It wasn't the Night Guard— the sick bastard did a number on me— but it was Twilight that did this. Something… happened to her. She was on fire! An—And, she attacked _all_ of us, including Dash! Twilight was going to _kill_ her if I hadn't put that glyph on he—"

This made Rarity gasp dramatically in horror. "Sent! Twilight would never do such a thing!"

"The Night Guard offered to help me up before she charged in, Rare. He's not a monster. Sick maybe, and I wouldn't mind pounding his gonads into the dirt, but he wasn't using any killing blows. I did research on the Thunderstorm Striker the moment I was aware he was going to be in Ponyville for an extended amount of time. If he wanted to kill somepony, no amount of luck would save them. He's taken dragons on solo and won— granted he wasn't able to kill them— but still won."

The statement had an interesting effect on Rarity. First, that Sentinel Heart had been paranoid enough about the lieutenant to actually take the time from his proverbial mountain of paperwork and his other duties to research the stallion shocked her. The lieutenant seemed like such a proper gentlecolt— though awkward from too much time in the Guard— and the two stallions had seemed to get along so well at the barn. Second, that Sentinel was not showing as much ill-will towards the stallion— even now that the aforementioned Night Guard had been accused of raping the security chief's best friend and crush— made her more than a bit suspicious. Third and final was that what he just told her seemed to match Twilight's lack of memory during her involvement in the brawl. She needed to dig deeper, as well as… make a few corrections.

"Sent…" she started uneasily, telling somepony that you had misunderstood another's intentions was a lot harder than she would like to admitted— especially when the misassumption involved such… unsavory deeds. "There is something I must admit, dear."

Unable to give really any physical indication he was listening, he said, "I would nod, but that would require neck movement. Is Dash alright?"

Rarity nodded. "She's quite fine, darling. A bit of shell shock, perhaps, but that is understandable if what you told me is true. Now, about the lieutenant…"

Sentinel gazed at her with a grim scowl across his muzzle. "What about _him_?" His final word did seem to carry some acid behind it, but it was controlled.

"Well, it seems we had grossly misunderstood his intentions. Lieutenant Thunderstorm's original name is Wind Storm, and he is Rainbow Dash's cousin. The dear also seems to have been searching for her for quite some time now, and decided to confront her when he saw the opportunity."

"I never knew she had a cousin, but now that you mention it, I do see the family resemblance," admitted the injured, monochromatic unicorn with a sigh. "So, you believe him?"

Rarity put a hoof up to her chin in thought. "Well, it was actually Tiberius who brought us the information that the dear was of relation to Rainbow Dash. He didn't say _how_ he got the information, but I suspect he had a conversation of his own with the lieutenant. While I was waiting for you to wake up, I decided to use my contacts to attempt to find the truth behind the matter. What I found was… unexpected…"

"Oh?" hummed Sentinel with his eyes now partially closed as he started to slip away again.

"Why, yes…" started Rarity, but then she noticed that Sentinel had closed his eyes again. "Are you awake, darling?"

Upon not receiving a response, she rose from the chair and looked at the machinery he was hooked up to. Nothing seemed wrong, but she was not a physician either. She had no choice, but to assume he had fallen back asleep.

This left the mare a bit frustrated, seeing as she still needed to tell him about what she had found out, but decided he needed his rest more.

"Another time, I suppose," she said at length before leaving the room. She still had to talk with Tiberius, who had returned only fifteen minutes ago via Rainbow Dash dragging him in and insisting to him getting himself checked, over what exactly he had done to himself as well as the earlier incident with Twilight. "Ah~ So much to do, so little time."

-X-X-X-

Thunderstorm watched the fillies go out of the corner of his eye, and gave a small sigh of relief. Now that those three were out of danger, he could make a true confrontation. He changed his mannerisms as instantly and naturally as one would bat an eyelash as he turned to Fluttershy and said, "You're good at impersonating her, I'll give you that much. You must have spent an awfully long time studying her, but you forgot something…"

The butter yellow pegasus's eyes grew wide at the implied accusation. "W—Wind Storm? W—What… What are saying?!"

Thunderstorm sent a small electrical charge into the small puddle of water they were both standing in as he stated, "The _real_ Flutters would have noticed the fillies and would not have been so dramatic. Also, she would not be affected by this."

Then, a flash of green fire surrounded the impostor as it let out a ear-splitting screech and changed back into its Changeling base form from the sudden electrocution. The lieutenant did not give the insectoid time to recover for even a moment as he tackled it to the ground. It struggled to free itself from the injured stallion, but it had underestimated how strong Thunderstorm's relatively trim form really was.

_I'm glad I had built-up enough static electricity while running to pull that off,_ he thought to himself absently as he let the creature tire itself out. After a few moments, he decided to speak, "Where. Is. She? Where is Fluttershy?" His tone was low and dangerous, and it instantly made the creature stop its struggles as it looked him in the eyes… and spat.

The Night Guard internally applauded the creature for its tenacity, but he had no time for the green goop that came out of its mouth. He merely punched its face to the side as it started the motions of spitting, making the projectile fly over his shoulder instead as well as cracked some of the insectoid's exoskeleton.

"I'll ask you again. Where is Fluttershy, you miserable insect?" He paused as he raised his hoof again. "If you lie, I'll show you what the Dragon Repeller does to smaller creatures."

The Changeling's eyes widened as it recognized the name of one of the Thunderstorm Striker's signature attacks. However, all it did was screech in reply, and this made the lieutenant frown.

"It can't speak in base form, kiddo. Didn't they teach you that at the seminar?" said a male voice with a Whinniapolis region accent*****.

Thunderstorm quickly looked to his left to see a white stallion with a brown mustache standing there with a straw hat and three hoofballs****** as his cutie mark. The Night Guard fought the compulsion to stand at attention as he said, "Drill Sergeant Magnum! What are you doing here?!"

The stallion laughed. "I _live_ here! I'm _retired_, remember?!" Then, his tone grew serious. "What are _you_ doing here, Centurion First Lieutenant Thunderstorm? Is Ponyville really under threat, or did you just find a straggler?"

Storm huffed at the old terminology. Centurion had been the original term for the members of the Royal Night Guard back before the Royal Armed Forces had been consolidated into the modern Royal Guard. There were bad connotations with that older term, and most had abandoned using it, preferring the term Night Guard instead. However, his old drill sergeant always used that term when addressing the members of the Night Guard; he called it a show of respect to the old ways.

"Too early to tell, but this one has abducted the Element of Kindness, and we need to find her _fast_. I was here on vacation by the way."

Magnum smiled. "Ah, meeting up with some of your old friends I see." Then, his expression returned to its usual neutral. "I'll round up some of the others 'round town, and we'll see what we can dig up. You have caused this town enough fuss already and should get back to hospital before you hurt yourself anymore, kiddo."

"I'm going to help you before I go back to Canterlot," stated Thunderstorm as he knocked the Changeling out with a solid punch before standing. "Flutters is one of my oldest friends… and… I owe her."

"Well, just don't go making a scene of it like you did with your cousin. I doubt the town even knows you're related, let alone that you were just confronting her," said Magnum nonchalantly as he walked up to get a better look at the unconscious Changeling now that the lieutenant was no longer pinning it.

"Wait! You _knew_ she was my cousin?!"

Magnum glanced at the younger stallion with an incredulous brow. "And you didn't? Honestly, I thought you would've made the connection ages ago, kid. You might want to clear that up with the security chief though. That pony holds one Celestia's bane of a grudge, and you, Lieutenant, have made one very bad impression on him I would guess." The white stallion proceeded to shrug his shoulders as he continued, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they'd been rutting each other too, but my daughter says otherwise."

Thunderstorm nodded absently as he listened before looking back at the Changeling for a moment. Then, he did a double take. "What?!"

Magnum laughed again. "Your reactions are priceless, kiddo! Do you honestly think she is the same filly she was back in your foalhood?"

Thunderstorm looked at his hooves and coughed awkwardly. "Well—"

He was not able to finish his sentence as four fillies ran out of the woods with three of them screaming and the fourth, which Thunderstorm recognized as the troublemaker Astral Plane, with a determined scowl on her muzzle as they made a beeline right toward them.

What surprised both Storm and Magnum, however, was the authority in the midnight blue filly's voice as she yelled, "Lieutenant! Those Changeling creatures are right on our tails! We need to go befo—"

A green burst of energy and dirt flew up into the air, drowning her out, as a Changeling impacted the ground not more than a few lengths to the left of the fillies.

Magnum stepped forward, but was surprised as a butter yellow blur smashed into the creature screaming, "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!"

All the ponies turned in time to see an enraged Fluttershy stumble off the unconscious insectoid acting surprised herself. "U—Um… S—Sorry, but I—I couldn't let you hurt my friends. I… I hope you understand…"

Magnum and Storm traded a look before Magnum cleared his throat to gain the Element Bearer's attention. "Um, miss, I don't think it can hear ya."

"Oh…" was all she had time to say before three more Changelings cratered themselves nearby, making her "Eep!" and hide behind Storm with the three Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I think we should head to the Hospital or Town Hall," suggested Astra as she stepped forward and slammed her front hooves into the ground making two crystal spires to erupt from the ground, impaling two of the offending creatures immediately. Her accuracy and calmness about the matter made the entire party show a variety of expressions from awe, to disgust, to surprise. "There's more where these came from, and we're going to need aid."

Then, Magnum took off his hat and used a telekinetic blast to smash the third through a tree. "I have to agree with the little lady. I think this is just the scouting party."

Storm nodded as he slid into the best offensive stance he could manage. "Get your wife, quick! We have more incoming!" he snarled as he drew what static electricity he could to his core. _I can only pray to the Princesses these are rogues…_ he thought as he watched six more impacts flash in front of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
*** The accent is similar to that found in the northern American Midwest.**  
**** Hoofball is the Equestrian vernacular for an American football was well as the sport itself.**

**Also, a special thanks to MoonriseUnicorn for helping me proof this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13: Invasion Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OCs!**

**Warning: Excessive swearing!**

Far is the Star Called Sol  
Chapter 13: Invasion Pt. 1

At the center of town, Mayor Mare was working diligently in her office as was usual for three in the afternoon. There was a lot more paperwork than usual though since her Head of Security and Emergency Services, Sentinel Heart, was in the hospital and would be for quite a while it seemed. Normally, a small town such as Ponyville would not even have that branch of government, but due to the close proximity to the Everfree Forest, it was deemed necessary even though it only consisted of the Heart Brothers as its only permanent members along with a hoof-full of volunteers. Now, the mayor was being hit with the full brunt of the paperwork since her Head of Weather Management, Rainbow Dash, was for lack of a better phrase: "Only good at the worldly aspect of her job."

The mayor sighed. That was only part of her problems though. First, the she had to deal with Princess Luna's personal order to keep the filly known as Astral Plane safe, and that was the easiest one by far. Then, the fight that had broken out between the Night Guard First Lieutenant Thunderstorm, her own Security Chief Sentinel Heart, the Element of Loyalty and her Head Weatherpony Rainbow Dash, the Element of Honesty and prominent citizen Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle had incurred some serious damage reports and generated a lot of law and order paperwork to boot.

The middle three were easy enough to punish with a few fines and maybe community service, and the lieutenant would be sorted out by his commanding officer, thus was out of her hooves. Then, there was the matter of the final participant… Twilight Sparkle. The mayor's brow twitched as she thought of that pony. She was Celestia's protégé, a princess by way of her brother's marriage, the Element of Magic, a lesser noble by birth, and the local librarian. There was more red tape around that mare than even the infamous braggart Prince Blueblood and possibly even more than her own brother Prince Shining Armor, who now co-ruled the Crystal Empire with his wife Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.

It had been obvious to the mayor in the beginning that Lieutenant Thunderstorm had only been confronting his rambunctious cousin, Rainbow Dash, and had acted only in self-defense. It had also been obvious to her that Sentinel had only been doing his job in protecting a citizen from possible harm. In addition, Rainbow and Applejack were really just dragged into the fray and had barely participated— so odds were that the charges on them would be dropped. No, it was Twilight Sparkle that had done all the damage, and there was not a bucking thing she could do to punish the mare beyond sending a letter to Princess Celestia herself. Even then… there would be possible backlash.

The mayor set her quill down and groaned in frustration as a headache started to set in. "Now, there's this whole 'Fake Moon' business! I swear I'm getting too old for this!" She rubbed her hooves on her temples to help her calm down. _Ever since that lavender nag came to Ponyville my blood pressure has been through the roof! Sure, she's been a big help on a few occasions, but most of those situations she caused to begin with! She needs to go back to Canterlot where she belongs!_

That was when she looked up and noticed she was not alone as a tall shadow loomed over her. Quickly, she looked up to see Princess Luna standing before her with a stern expression on her muzzle. The mayor instantly froze before jumping out from behind her desk and bowing fearfully. "Y—Your M—Majesty! I—I'm so sorry I didn't notice you! I… uh… What do you need of me?!"

The alicorn frowned. "As delicious as your envy and frustration for the wretched unicorn nag is, I find myself in need of this place, pony. Begone with you!"

Mayor Mare instantly looked up in shock, but was unable to say a word before a blaze of green fire filled her vision making her blackout.

The Fake Moon grinned as the tan elderly earth pony was teleported by her magic to the basement where she would be put into a feeding pod by her soldiers below. "All according to plan. As soon as patrol three returns, the invasion will begin."

She then teleported herself to the basement where there were already three more pods aside from the Mayor's occupied. The first being a large pegasus stallion known as Thunderlane, the second being a traveling unicorn showmare who she had encountered before but could not remember the name, and the third was the Element of Laughter. This made the Fake Moon absolutely beam. The energy that came off this mare was absolutely delectable— even Shining Armor's love paled in comparison to this Pinkamena's pure positive emotion— and it made her feel every bit as powerful as one of the Old Gods. It made her feel like she could take on even Discord the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony himself without the slightest twinge of fear.

"There is no way I can lose to those pitiful fools this time. I have all the power I need to wipe out both of their precious princesses and take on what's left of those annoying Element Bearers," said Queen Chrysalis as she dropped her disguise of the Night Princess to reveal her black chitinous true form. It actually had surprised the Queen at first that Celestia's younger sister was shorter than she was, but the difference had only been minor. It had certainly been easier to masquerade as the fear-inducing Luna than the lovey-dovey Cadence.

"This will be a day to remember… and I shall make ponydom my prey at last!" laughed the Changeling queen as she turned to one of her worker-soldiers. "Make the preparations. We begin soon…"

-X-X-X-

At the Ponyville Hospital, Jason Nalick was being chewed out— or rather violently masticated— by a particularly annoyed white unicorn with a royal purple mane and tail. "…and you honestly expect me to believe that… that garbage?! I swear, Tiberius, if it had not been for the fact Astral Plane has gone missing again and you seemed to have quite thoroughly punished yourself for the slight, I would put you through etiquette 101! The backhand you brought down on Twilight was, while not completely uncalled for, completely unacceptable! Are you even listening to me?!"

The human tested the flexibility of his new bandages around his hands that Nurse Redheart had just finished and gave Rarity a discreet middle-finger before thanking the nurse and turning to Rarity saying, "I heard _every word_, and I will apologize the next opportunity to do so. However, Thunderstorm and Astral Plane have just come back into my area of perception. They're in danger."

"What!? What did I hear about my cousin and that runt being in danger?!" burst in Rainbow through the open window before the white mare even got the chance to open her mouth.

Jason shot her a glare and pointed in the general direction. "They're with several others and are being pursued by many small, but numerous, malicious entities I don't recognize. They seem to be feeding off the emotions of the ponies though… interesting… I—"

"Changelings!" spat Dash with venom that surprised Jason. "Come on, Rares! They need us!"

"Rainbow Dash! Now, we can't go just randomly charging into battle! We're _not_ Royal Guards after all! We need to—"

"Rarity, I'm not going for posh or flashy here! We _need_ action! Ponyville doesn't have a barrier to buy us time like Canterlot did!" cut in Dash not even letting the alabaster unicorn finish what she was saying before turning to Jason. "Nalick, you understand me, right?! You've been in these situations before, haven't you?!"

Jason tapped his boot in thought as his face contorted for a moment before nodding. "Rainbow, I know both you and Rarity have seen combat against these things before. You should try to head them off. I'll go get Twilight so I can get more information on what exactly we're dealing with, and gather a few of my personal effects that I suspect she has as well as inform the Princesses via Spike what is happening before joining up with you shortly. Meet in front of Town Hall and try to keep a close eye on everypony. If the name is of any indication, I suspect they are shape shifters, as you should already know. Any questions?"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Whatever, come on, Rarity. We have a few Changelings to smash!" Then, she promptly picked up her friend around the barrel and lifter her into the air making the unicorn yelp.

"RAINBOW DASH! Put me down this instant! Whatever do you think your dooiinnnggg?!" yelled Rarity in exasperation as Rainbow Dash carried her out the large window with Rarity cursing most unladylike the entire way.

Jason nodded in approval of the rambunctious pegasus's actions. Right now was certainly not the time to hesitate. However, he could not help but get the feeling something was off with this entire situation. He also lacked a very key ingredient in forming a successful battle strategy: information. Twilight could certainly provide a good portion of that, but the enemy still had the advantage. If his calculations he was forming were correct, Ponyville had been caught in one of the worst possible times that it could have been with several key players already out of action and the enemy had the element of surprise. The human smirked as he ran through the nearly empty hospital hallways though. "I have a few tricks myself. You've never faced human warfare before."

-X-X-X-

Sentinel Heart woke up to find himself in the hospital again, but he noticed something was off about the room. There was a large figure looming over him that was roughly bipedal in nature, but Sentinel could not tell exactly who or what it was in the darkness. He took a guess. "Mr. Nalick? Is that you?"

"Oh, good. You're awake," said the bipedal over him. It did roughly have Jason Nalick's shape and voice, but something seemed off.

"Are you alright, Mr. Nalick? How is Dash and Twilight Sparkle?" asked the unicorn warily. He was not sure what was going on, but as far as he was aware Changlings could only disguise themselves as ponies. Therefore, he filed that thought away to study further later. Then, he saw the creature's form. It was Mr. Nalick, but without any clothes on. Sentinel was surprised to say the least. He had never seen the human without his customary garbs on. He was now _very_ suspicious something else was going on. "Is there a problem?"

The human raised his right arm, which promptly turned into a scythe similar to a praying mantis complete with black chitin gleaming in the light from the cracked door behind the creature and glowing green eyes. This made Sentinel Heart's eyes widen in terror as he gaped. "What in the name of Celestia?!"

"Say goodbye, pony!" the creature cackled manically as it plunged the scythe-like appendage into the bound Sentinel's chest.

A scream of terror called out from the doorway. Sentinel could only turn his head to see the image of the creature relinquishing its form of Jason Nalick to become a large bipedal insectoid with each of the arms ending in the scythes. _It is most definitely a species of Changeling,_ decided the dying unicorn as he felt the cold slicing of the scythe pull itself out of his form. That was when he saw who had screamed. It was Nurse Redheart.

Sentinel had never been on best terms with the mare, but he did not want to see her meet her end when he was right here. He was Ponyville's protector, and now, he could not even save one citizen. That thought ignited something in him. Rage. Undeniable rage! He felt something deep inside him release and felt the power surge through his body as he snapped his restraints. He felt his bones forcefully knit themselves back together and injuries seal nearly instantly. He felt like he could run for miles and felt himself drawing incredible amounts of power from the world and beings around him.

The mutant Changeling beside him did not seem to notice as it held it scythes out toward the fear-paralyzed mare. "Food has arrived!"

Nurse Redheart's flank bumped against the wall as she tried to back away and screamed again, "Celestia save me!"

That was Sentinel Heart struck. He pounded the creature in the side with a mighty smashing blow from his left hoof, making the creature's exoskeleton to into mere shards under the blow.

It screeched in pain, but Sentinel Heart was not done yet. He wanted it gone. It attacked him and was threatening the ponies he swore to protect! It had no right to exist! He tackled it now that it was on the floor and drove his front hooves into its torso, utterly crushing the chitinous exoskeleton and internal organs. Then, he smashed its head three times for good measure before letting his body give out and falling to the side.

He blinked once, wondering how he had gotten there, but upon seeing that the creature was dead and the nurse was safe, he let himself fall into a peaceful sleep. He was not needed anymore.

Nurse Redheart stared at the scene before her, trying to make sense of it all. Only she could not. She had just saw the security chief take a mortal wound to the torso not only survive, but become completely healed in an instant. Then, there was the body of the _thing_ that had tried to kill the unconscious unicorn. It had looked just like the human at first, but then it turned into… _something_. She did not know what it was.

She tried to say something, tried to move, but nothing was responding. Her brain was in complete gridlock, and it was just too much for her to take at once. The gore, near death scenario, and possible necromancy was just too much for her. Her brain decided it was best just to shut down, and it did, letting her slump to the ground unconscious.

-X-X-X-

Jason Nalick and Twilight Sparkle were running through the streets of Ponyville in a desperate attempt to get to the library. However, the streets were filled with panicking ponies running towards Town Hall's bunker and Changeling drones— both disguised and in base form— attacking various ponies and the duo. The air smelled a horrible combination of fear, structure fires, and Changeling musk as well.

"This is horrible! Why would the Changelings attack Ponyville?!" pleaded Twilight as she ran beside the relatively large man; her expansive eyes glancing into his.

Jason knitted his brows in anger. He did not want to give her the reason that seemed most likely in his mind from a strategy standpoint. _They're getting rid of you and your friends,_ he thought bitterly as he vaulted over one of panicking ponies, kicking the Changeling chasing it in the face.

"Why are you choosing now of all times to get your things from the library anyway?" demanded Twilight angrily as she bucked another drone— although this one was disguised as mint green mare— that was attempting to jump Jason from behind, dispatching it. "For Celestia's sake, I don't even have my magic unsealed yet! I might not even be able to undo the horn lock!"

"I got faith in ya. Besides, thanks for the backup." Jason smirked as he tore a solid metal rod from one of the collapsed structures and batted a seemingly random pony, which turned back into one of vile creatures before he punted it. _Good thing these things don't feel the same to me as regular ponies. __**Then**__, we would have a problem._

"You never did answer me," stated the lavender unicorn in frustration as she dodged one of the insectoids, only to have another take its place and forcing her to buck it.

The human grunted as he batted away another two of the strange creatures with a single swing before finally answering as another ate boot. "One of those 'things' you're keeping for me is a weapon, and while I'm not saying it'll change the battle, it can save our hides if we run into any stronger variations of these pests. Besides, did you forget Spike is still there?" He was having a hard time believing that Twilight would forget where her 'number one assistant' was, but then again, she did seem pretty scatterbrained at the moment. _Could it be that her magic helped her become as smart as she is, or does she just not deal well under this type of pressure?_

Twilight skidded to a halt and glared daggers at him. "_What_?! I had a potentially dangerous human weapon and didn't tell me?!" she practically shrieked in anger. "I thought we agreed that you knew weapons outside of the guard weren't allowed in Equestria!"

_Idiot! You stopped moving!_ thought Jason bitterly as he was forced to jump over and knock a Changeling away from her. "You fool! I thought I told you not to stop! Are you trying to get yourself captured or worse?! You can arrest me later for the weapon, because the reason I didn't tell you is because I had no intention of using it before now!"

He made a sweeping gesture with his free hand to show her the town being decimated by the invading army of drones. "The situation is desperate Twilight Sparkle, and you don't have your magic this time, nor do you have any type of standing military in this town! We _have_ to organize a militia and be able to protect those that can't defend themselves!" Then, he brought his hand down to seal the deal with a handshake. "Now, are you with me, or aren't you?!"

Time waits for no man— or pony— however, as three drones barreled in from three directions. Jason was able to deflect two of them, but the third broke his makeshift staff and pinned him to the ground with a victorious hiss. What the drone forgot about though was the pissed off unicorn standing next to it.

With a buck, Twilight yelled over the din, "You've got a deal, Mr. Nalick, but I'm not going to let you off the hook for this!"

Jason noticed a defiant smirk on her muzzle as she helped him up which made him smirk himself with a strangled laugh. "That's fine by me. I just rather not see anyone else hurt."

With that, he picked up a large piece of wood and wielded it as a club to bash another drone away, ordering, "Stay close, and for the love of all that's holy, don't stop moving this time!"

Twilight smirked. "I'm right behind you!"

Despite her facade, however, Jason could see the battle whittling away at her mind— like he had seen in so many before. This battle even had minimal casualties too. It seemed to him that the insects were more interested in capturing the townsfolk rather than killing them, but did not seem to hesitate to kill the hard to subdue. He knew the insects were painting him and Twilight as kill targets. Him for his odd form and apparent ability to beat the living hell out of droves of the bizarre things, and Twilight most likely due to her being the protégé of the sun diarch and an Element Bearer.

He frowned as they fought through the decimated streets toward the center town and freeing ponies as they went. _Something is definitely off here, but…_ He did not complete the musing as a realization hit him like a cannonball. "Fucking damn it all to hell in a hand basket!"

"What is it, Jason?" asked Twilight as she notice him stop before bucking another drone away and panting heavily from exhaustion.

"We're walking right into a goddamn trap is what's wrong!" snarled the man as he let another swing loose and caved one of the insect-like equine's head in, splattering him with the gore and causing Twilight to flinch.

He turned to her and quickly ordered, "Get these ponies out of town! Get them to the hospital or Sweet Apple Acres! Town Hall is a fucking net for us to just walk into!" Then, he kicked another Changeling disguised as a pegasus pony with his steel capped boot, causing it to go flying into another attempting to pin another pony down. "Go!"

"What about you?!" she yelled back over the din with worry and a hint of anger as she smacked a mint green unicorn, only for it to bleed red from the mouth. "Oops! Sorry, Lyra!"

The mint green unicorn— now known to Jason as 'Lyra'— seemed to be the perfect pony to play messenger with that bloody lip of hers sticking out like a sore thumb. "Lyra, com'ere a second!"

The unicorn practically bounded to him forgetting all about Twilight, the battle, and the damage to her face. "Yes! What can I do for you, Mr. Human!"

He was a bit startled by her enthusiasm, but a smirk quickly grew on his lips. _Perfect!_ he thought as he used his wooden club to make the bugs back off again and hit three or four in the process. "I need you to inform the other ponies to go to the hospital or Sweet Apple Acres, ASAP! Tell them that Town Hall is a trap and avoid it at all costs! Twilight has this group, but I need someo— some_pony_ to get the word out to the others, but avoid Town Hall. We don't need our messenger pony being captured. Think you can do that?"

Lyra's eyes practically sparkled with determination as she smiled. "You got it, Mr. Human!" Then, she bounded off through the alleyways to his right, presumably to get to another main thoroughfare.

"And what will _you_ be doing?" demanded Twilight as she panted after knocking away a few more Changelings.

"I can open the safe myself. I studied it while you were showing me my stuff the first time in case I needed to get into it in case of an emergency," remarked Jason as he bashed what seemed to be an earth pony charging him in the sternum, stopping it cold and making it change back as the drone as the air was knocked out of it. "You know: hope for the best, prepare for the worst?"

"What?! How in Tartarus can you do that?!"

Jason did a sort of jig to the side as the drone attempted to tackle him, only for Twilight to buck it in the head. "Easy. One good kick right above the lock hole will shatter the mechnism and cause it to simply swing open. You need to get a new safe anyway; a five-year-old with a ten pound sledge could open it. Now, go get the ponies out of here! I—"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as Twilight suddenly fell to the side— seemingly collapsed from exhaustion.

He decided to punt another Changeling as he screamed in frustration, "God damn it all! Just one thing after a fucking 'nother!"

-X-X-X-

Just outside of Ponyville's business district, the golden eyes of Lieutenant Thunderstorm narrowed as he shock bucked another Changeling in the head, killing it instantly. He was too tired now for non-lethal blows, and the party as a whole was quickly getting surrounded by the fifteen Changelings still able to pursue them.

An "Eep!" was heard to his left and the butter yellow pegasus quickly asked in a near sob, "D—Did it… Did it really have to die?!"

Storm opened his mouth to say something, but Magnum intervened, "Not now, missy! We need to keep moving! We can weep over the dead attackers later!"

During the momentary slowdown, however, one of the bugs was able to pounce Sweetie Belle who had been at the back just ahead of Thunderstorm. She screamed in terror, and the lieutenant instantly turned around into the crowd of bugs and bashed the changeling on top of her away, yelling to the others, "Keep running! I got her!" He picked up Sweetie by the tail and threw her onto his back as he bucked another changeling with another shock buck before turning to run. The Changelings turned to overwhelm him next, but a series of crystal walls blocked them from getting to him for the moment.

"You idiot!" scolded Astra as she impaled another bug with a crystal spire, and opened the crystal wall closest to her and Magnum. "You're in no position to save anypony! Use your head!"

"The filly's right, kiddo. You can barely run as is," added Magnum as he blasted a couple more of the bugs away with his telekinetic blasts. "Besides, Sweets is my daughter, and I'll make sure nothing happens to her. You watch _our_ backs. I'll handle the main group." He then used his magic to lift up Sweetie Belle and set her on his back. He looked to Astra as he used a conical blast to knock three away at the same time. "Filly, do you think you can hit any of the flying ones?"

"No, I don't have any ranged options right now," Astra shook her head as Thunderstorm took his position so that him, Astra, and Magnum were surrounding the CMC, Fluttershy, and Magnum's wife, Peril.

The lieutenant gave the midnight blue filly and uneasy look thinking, _Why in Tartarus is this filly so calm? The other three are shaking and fearing for their lives, but this filly acts like a hardened Guard and even knows attacks I've never even heard of before! She even __**talks**__ like a military leader! If this filly really is from the future… I hate to see what the future brings to Equestria._ A trio of the black equine-like bugs changing into Astra and charging him jerked him out of his thoughts. He readied himself. _Do they really think that's going to work?_

Instead of them even getting close to him, a rainbow seemed to knock them away instead, leaving all three dazed for Thunderstorm to quickly pick off one with a shock buck while the other two where skewered with telekinesis controlled shrapnel from none other than the Element of Generosity. "This is absolutely dreadful!

"Nice of you to join in!" he panted in greeting as he fell back into position and looked to his cousin who fell into position beside him. "Finally figure out who I am, Cousin?"

She huffed in prideful annoyance as she flew up to intercept the three Changelings coming in from above. "What of it, Wind Storm? Here to torture me by dragging me back to my parents?" She bucked a cloud and roasted one of the bugs with a lightning bolt before ramming the other two with her incredible speed, rendering them unconscious, before setting down in front of her cousin with a glare.

Storm glared at her in return, but Rarity intervened, "Enough! We can settle this _after_ these awful _things_ are dealt with!"

Magnum blasted the last of the recon force into submission before turning to the rest of the group. "My daughter's right. We need to keep moving. As far as I see it, Town Hall is probably our best option since its closer."

"I'm not sure if that is a wise idea, mister," said Astra in a surprisingly polite tone. "The hospital can be guarded more easily due to the smaller windows."

"The basement of Town Hall is designed as a bunker in case of an attack from the Everfree Forest," explained Magnum as he started toward the center of town.

"This isn't a bunch of dumb creatures, sir!" shot back Astra, obviously losing her patience already and stopping Magnum in his tracks. "These Changelings have a _hivemind_! A bottlenecking bunker is not going to be enough! We need to be able to defend ourselves in semi-offensive manner, rather than just hide! Look what happened in Canterlot when they went on pure defensive!"

The lieutenant looked at her stating, "Quiet down, girl. We don't need them finding us again. I don't know who you are, or how you know so much about battle strategy at this point, but my old staff sergeant is more than capable leading us. He was part of Major Four Blades's special operations group back when my superior was still a general. I'm sure he knows more about what he his doing than you do."

"Stand down, kiddo," said Magnum to Storm as he turned back to Astra. "Now, little filly, I would _love_ to tell you all the little problems with your theory you've cooked up in that head of yours, but we just don't have the time. I have no idea what position you were in that 'future' that Miss Sparkle and that hairless ape seem to think you're from, nor do I _care_. You're here now, and while you have been helpful, you're in no position to start questioning authority. Here you are still just a filly that happens to know a bit about ancient methods of warfare that you have no business knowing to start with, girl. Is that understood?"

Storm smirked at the midnight blue earth pony filly's now uncomfortable and rage-filled expression. Astral Plane, former Princess turned commoner, was _not_ amused. "I see now. Well, _I_ am going to the hospital, regardless. You won't stop me, and unlike you, I'm not foolhardy enough to go into a heavily populated area. Enjoy your early demise, jesters. Don't say I didn't warn you fools."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, you runt! Even Nalick said to meet in front of Town Hall!" shouted Rainbow Dash, angered by the insult.

Astra did not even give the prismatic pegasus the decency of an answer as she simply cantered into a shadow and disappeared into it.

Lt. Storm looked on in shock. He knew _exactly_ what the little filly had just done. _She… that filly just __**shadow walked**__! Who, or what, the buck are we dealing with?! Is that filly some distant descendant of Princess Luna? Is she the Princess herself in disguise?! This makes no sense!_ He was too dumbfounded to say anything, but fortunately, Rarity was not as shocked as the rest of the group.

"It would seem there is more to that filly than meets the eye, father, and I think you two's lack of tact just angered the poor girl something awful—"

"Uh, guys, I think we'll have more to worry about the runt later! We've got another group coming!" Rainbow Dash interrupted quickly as she saw another swarm of Changelings from her aerial position.

"How many?" demanded Magnum as he turned to the pegasus.

"Enough to tell you that we need to hoof it!" answered Rainbow Dash. "I mean, I could take care of myself, but I don't think some of us could." She made a gesture to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Scootaloo caught on immediately, shouting indignantly, "Hey, we can fight them too! We could become the Cutie Mark Crusader Bug Control!"

"Girls! No! You! Are! Not!" shouted Fluttershy very uncharacteristically as she bored the Stare straight through Scootaloo.

Scootallo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle immediately shrank from the piercing glare. "But—"

"No 'but's you three," growled Storm, obviously fighting the pain his body was producing, as he started to push them in the direction of Town Hall. "I'm not… I'm not about to let you three get hurt because you want to do something brash. This is a life-or-death situation. Do you understand?"

The three fillies slowly nodded their heads looking dejected.

Magnum nodded as he stared down the mass of Changeling approaching them— there had to be twenty to thirty at least. "Glad that's sorted out." Then, he turned to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, take Perl and the orange filly to the Town Hall ahead of us." Then, he turned to Fluttershy. "Miss, can you carry the other two—?"

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" interrupted Dash as she got in Magnum's face. "I can fight just as well as the rest of you! Why can't one of the others help?"

"Because you're the only other flight capable pegasus. Now, get going; we don't have much time," Magnum deadpanned as he stood his full height, which was just slightly taller than the lieutenant was.

Fortunately for the group, and unfortunately for the pegasus's pride, Magnum's remark rung true. Her expression showed she was not happy at the thought of leaving the others behind, but she obviously understood it needed to be done. "You guys better stay safe until I get back!" With that said, she spread her wings and grabbed Rarity's mother and her biggest fan before rocketing to the center of town.

As she flew off, Storm saw Fluttershy gather up the other two fillies and make her way slowly make her way into the air. He felt bad about having Fluttershy be the one to carry the other two fillies, but he knew there was no other way. He certainly could not do anything to help other than fight.

"Be safe," he whispered quietly as he saw the incoming hoard of Changelings approaching, and began to ready his battered form for another fight.

"You and my daughter need to go too, Thunderstorm," said Magnum as he put a hoof on the lieutenant's wither. "While there's no doubt my Rarity is a feisty one, she is just too inexperienced to be of any help here, and you're in no shape to fight either. In fact, you can barely stand up straight. I can buy you the time you need."

The Night Guard looked at his former staff sergeant incredulously. He knew that if middle-age stallion was by himself in this, there would be no hope of him returning. A new wave of strength coursed through his body as his resolved hardened. "No, sir. I'm going to have to disobey that order. I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself here."

"I'm not leaving you either, Father!" insisted Rarity with a stern look. "I realize you are only trying to do what's best for me, but I simply not allow you to get captured by these horrid monsters!"

The old unicorn smirked. "You two remind me of me and your mother when we were younger," observed the older unicorn under his breath with a small smile as the Changelings closed the gap of only a few lengths away. He looked at Thunderstorm, and his smile widened. "Take care of my daughters for me and be proud of yourself, Wind Storm of Cloudsdale."

Before he could get a word out, the pegasus found himself being thrown into the air at a good rate, and— much to his horror— he saw the Magnum take on the swarm single-hoofedly with a frenzy of telekinetically held shards of crystal from Astral Plane's dome. He only got to see a glimpse of Rarity to his right be for he latched onto her and prepared for a hard landing— making himself her cushion.

To his surprise however, they were gently deposited on the ground, and Storm noticed for the first time that they were surrounded by Magnum's telekinetic aura, even a such a distance away, before the aura vanished. He also realized at that moment that his former superior had called him by his birth name. So many questions ran through his head, but he knew that he needed to get Rarity safe so her father's capture would not be in vain. He turned, about to speak, but he halted as he saw her expression.

"Dad… no!" cried out Rarity as she put a hoof over her mouth.

Storm whipped his head back to where Magnum just in time to see the unicorn get cut down by a bipedal insectoid that somewhat resembled a praying mantis, but with the legs more resembling the human's. "NO!"

Without thinking and his emotions taking over, he started to charge only to have his tail pulled by something, stopping him. Whipping back around, he glared down Rarity. "There's still a chance we can save him! What are you doing?!"

Rarity's tear filled eyes hardened in defiance. "He's dead, Lieutenant, and I'm not about to let my father's sacrifice go to waste. It's obvious these _monsters_ don't care about simply capturing us like they did in Canterlot. They want _revenge_." She prodded him with her horn. "He gave us time. Now, lets go!"

He stared at her in disbelief. "You… You ungrateful—"

She prodded him harder. "GO! I can't protect you, and you're in no shape to protect me, let alone yourself!"

He shook his head. He knew she was right, because he had been thinking the same thing only moments before. He felt ashamed that he lost control and almost killed them both, thus letting her father's death become meaningless, and he hated himself for it. He looked at the already advancing hoard. "Go… I'll hold them off. I owe you this much."

Rarity knocked him off his three hooves and started to pull him with her telekinesis by his tail. "I'm flattered, but I'm sure my father wanted _both_ of us to survive, Lieutenant."

Storm huffed in anger, but not before noticing a drone coming right at them, readying for impact.

In a flash, he used an electrified hoof to burn through his tail and got up, tackling Rarity away from the impact zone just before contact. Unfortunately, this made his body scream in agony as he skidded across the ground. A wave of dirt in rock soon followed as he hauled himself upright despite the pain. But before he could fully stand, he noticed a large shadow loomed over him. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a naked Jason Nalick looming over him, seemingly unaffected by the incoming swarm.

"Nalick?" he asked as he carefully looked over the human. The only reason he did not strike out immediately was that he knew Changeling's could only take the form of quadrupeds, but he was still wary that the human might be under their queen's mind control. He put a hoof on the man and gave him a small jolt.

The result was not what he expected, however, as the man became the bipedal insect, startling the Night Guard severely enough to make him hesitate. His hesitation gave the thing more than enough time to hit him into unconsciousness with the flat of his scythed right arm. "Not quite," rasped the super Changeling before lifting its scythes to dispatch the downed guard.

A sudden scream of effort distracted the super Changeling long enough for Rarity's telekinetically swung wooden beam to strike it and knock it over. "Leave the lieutenant alone, vile creatures! I'll make him pay for getting me covered in dirt, but I cannot simply let you have him!" she warned as she used her makeshift weapon to smash an airborne Changeling into the ground as she bucked another in the face.

Several more drones entered the fray, only to get batted by Rarity's weapon or hit with her various martial arts moves, but after only five, she was already starting to sweat. What was worse was that they kept surrounding her. She used some of the broken glass from a window next to her and pelted a dozen with the shards. Only three were killed as a result though, and now, the big Changeling was up again.

A primal fear ran through her as the thing's gaze turned to her. "Having fun with my lessers?" it asked with what could only be described as sadistic mirth.

"You killed my father!" she roared as she swung her weapon at the bipedal bug again. Only this time, it was blocked by one of the blade arms, making the aged wood shatter with the impact. "W—What?!"

"Foolish little pony, did you really think you could defeat me?" asked the bug mirthfully as it motioned the drones to not attack but simply surround the group. Then, it started to slowly walking toward her. "You surprised me the first time, little mare, but I have more wits than the average reaver. The human's blood assured that."

"What have you done to Nalick, monster?!" Rarity's eyes narrowed as she panted. She had used a fair amount of her magic swinging that wooden beam around, and now, she had barely enough to lift a pair of scissors— let alone something large enough to stun the creature. Not only that, but no amount of martial arts training could help her against a creature with a thick hardened carapace such as its.

The creature heaved an odd whistling noise— Rarity guessed it was laughter— before it answered, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Rarity took that moment to use some stone and glass shards to pelt the creature with, but the effort was futile against its thick exoskeleton.

"You're petty unicorn magic is cute," commented the creature as it lifted its arm against the exhausted Rarity. "You will make a great meal!"

"Then, how about you try on some _pegasus_ magic," screamed the Thunderstorm Striker as clouds started to form together and become gray overhead. The creature and Rarity turned to look at the enraged and badly beaten pegasus. The entire right side of his face was covered in blood, and his eye had swollen shut from the blow dealt by the bipedal Changeling earlier.

The insect gave another bout of insectoid whistle laughter before glaring the lieutenant down. "What make you think a ragdoll like you can do anything against me?"

"I'm the Thunderstorm Striker, and I've faced down dragons and won," he said grimly and spit some blood out of his mouth. "You're nothing."

"Maybe, but you're nearly dead," taunted the bug nonchalantly as it tapped its foot. "You're no more of a threat than a hatchling."

Storm's teeth ground together in anger as he pooled his energy together. _This bug is going to wish it were never born!_

Rarity placed a hoof on his shoulder. "Don't do it. Rainbow Dash should be back with help soon," she whispered.

The Night Guard glared at her and batted her hoof away. "Stay away for me if you know what is good for you," he snarled.

Rarity raised her nose into the air. "Why I never!"

The bug started walking menacingly toward them again as it heaved its odd laugh. "Oh, dinner and a show! Can't ask for more than that!"

Lightning struck down onto the Thunderstorm Striker an instant later, but instead of it hurting him, he absorbed it, glowing a golden yellow. "SHUT THE BUCK UP!" roared the pegasus warrior with the sound of thunder as he moved seemingly as fast as sound, smashing into the Changeling with his rear legs in a powerful buck. The buck connected with the full power of a lightning bolt and a second thunderclap was heard as the creature's defending blades were shattered and the buck continued on the shear off both of the creature's arms at the shoulders.

A cry of agony erupted from the creature as it flew backwards into the crowd of drones— killing several with its landing. However, it had taken Lieutenant Thunderstorm's all to pull off that one devastating attack. His heaving heart was battering his chest like a sledgehammer and his vision was being eaten away at the corners. There was a reason he never used his more devastating attacks without his specially enchanted armor and why few pegasus ever attempted such a thing. It was physically destructive and all together exhausting.

With one last effort, he turned to Rarity heaving, "Fly, you fool!" before collapsing in a heap in the street.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I know it has been entirely too long since I last posted a chapter, and I sincerely apologize for that. The next part of the invasion of Ponyville should be out much sooner if all goes well. Thank y'all so much for the support and your patience! Please remember to review, as I do not know how well the story is being received unless you do!**


End file.
